If it Makes you Happy
by luvssaintbernards
Summary: Bulma has a lot of depressing things in her life, so Vegeta tries to cheer her up with a trip to France, etc. But when all his plans fail, can he ever make Bulma happy again? Please R and R.
1. Chapter the First

Chapter the first  
  
Hello!! This story is about Vegeta, in case you didn't know. It takes place about 5 months before GT which means that the Veggie in this story has the cut hair. It is about that Bulma's depressed because her family is a bunch of slobs, she's getting old and her parents die in a car wreck. Can Vegeta find some way to cheer her up? (Sometimes I refer to Vegeta as either Geeta or Veggie) DIS VEGGIE IN THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE HIS MUSTACHE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"Vegeta, Wake up!!" Vegeta heard from his dreams. He finally wearily blinked his eyes open and stared into the face of Bulma, his beloved wife. He saw her get up and begin throwing his clothes on the bed. "What-?" He said. "Remember? You and I are going to go shopping today!!" Bulma said. She pulled Veggie up by his arm. "So why do I hafta get up? We can go shopping anytime. Even at MIDNIGHT, for Christ's sake!!" He said. "Because your breakfast is getting cold! I made you 2 pounds of bacon, 10 eggs and 7 peices of toast, and if you dont come down now Trunks might eat it." Bulma said. Veggie began to pull his clothes on. He wore a maroon tanktop, a belt, black pants, a little black jacket and biking gloves. He finally finished and followed Bulma downstairs to meet his two wonderful children. "Good morning Bra! Good morning Trunks!!" He said. They both wearily said their good mornings back. Trunks was now 27 and about to go on 28 and he still haden't moved out. He had began hanging out with Gohan's daughter Pan a lot. And Bra was 14 and looked EXACTLY like Bulma. (I THINK she's 14. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Vegeta spoiled Bra very much. "It's obvious Bulma woke you guys up early too." Vegeta said. They both nodded and Vegeta sat down at the table in front of his meal. He shoved a bite of bacon into his mouth. "This is good, Bulma." He said. Bulma nodded her thanks and looked around at her family. Trunks was eating terribly. A glob of chewed up bacon dribbled out of his mouth and plopped back onto the plate. He shook a load of salt and pepper on top of his egg and shoved that in his mouth. "Eat like a human Trunks that's discusting!!" Bulma exclaimed. Trunks heeded no response to Bulma's plea and kept on eating like a slob. Bra wasen't eating bad, but the problem was she wasen't eating at all. She was just picking at her food sort of like how a bird would do. "Bra I can guarantee you that you won't look like one of those models anytime soon if you don't eat." Bulma said. Bra took a small bite of her bacon and continued reading her 'Cosmapolitan' magazine. Bulma looked over at Geeta last of all and it was a discusting sight. He had egg yoke and drool running out of his mouth. He also had food spread all over his arms, mouth, sideburns and forehead. He was shoveling things into his mouth like he haden't eaten in a year!! "VEGETA!! EAT LIKE A HUMAN OR I'LL SLAP YOU IN THE MOUTH!!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta paused in his pigout and looked at her. "First of all I'm not human. And second of all, I woulden't like that if you slapped me in the mouth while I'm trying to eat." He said. Bulma just started eating again. Bra threw a rag at Veggie. "This family is so slobby." She murmered. Vegeta wiped his face off and threw the rag back onto the sink. "I have good news for the family!!" Bulma shouted. Nobody looked up to listen to her advice. "I guess nobody cares?" She asked. Nobody looked up to listen to her. They just kept stuffing their faces or reading their magazines. Vegeta had the paper spread out in front of him and was struggling to read the small writing. "UFOs, puh." He said. Bulma looked up at him and laughed. "What?" He asked. "You are an alien, are you forgetting?" She asked. Vegeta spit a peice of bacon at her and continued eating. Bra dumped all of her food onto Vegeta's plate. "Oh, boy!!" He said. Bulma growled. "No, Vegeta!! If you keep eating like a pig than you'll be bigger than Goku!!" She swiped the plate away from him. "Give that back NOW, Woman!!" Vegeta hollered. Bulma got up and ran up the stairs with the plate in her hands. Vegeta snarled and went after her. Bra and Trunks stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up them. "Do you think they're gonna fight?" Bra asked. Trunks nodded. "Oh Yeah, are they gonna fight. Nobody takes dad's food away and lives to tell about it. Nobody." He said. Bra put on her headphones and headed to her room. Trunks went into his room and turned his stereo blaring so he woulden't hear his parents fight like they always had over the years.  
  
"GIMME GIMME GIMME!!" Vegeta hollered, groping for the plate. Bulma ripped it away from his arm range. "No No NO." She said. "I dont want a fat husband I want a sexy one!!" Vegeta growled and launched himself at her. She pushed him onto the bed and he rolled off the other side. "This is gonna hurt in the morning." He groaned as he got up and launched himself at her again. He had to block his face with his arms because Bulma attempted to kick him with her higheel. It almost got him in the nose. Geeta stopped fighting for it. "You're gonna get like Goku is now if you keep eating! He's letting himself go!!" Bulma said. Vegeta stood there and thought. "Perhaps I should heed your warning." He said. He made a 'Thinking Man' pose. But when Bulma was least suspecting it he launched himself at her. "AHH!!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta grabbed the plate from her and sat in the corner. He began to eat it. "I give up." She said, throwing her hands to her sides. "I can't help my family being slobs." Vegeta looked up. "Just think of it this way. It's not your fault." He said. He finished smacking up his meal and threw the plate behind himself. He then stood up. "Let's go watch T.V or something." He said. Bulma nodded and grabbed his hand. (My Vegeta is a softy in this story because he's in GT, sorry.) They went down the stairs and found that the living room was empty. "It's empty!! That gives us some time to...snuggle." Vegeta said. Bulma was about to agree but then she remembered. "Remember? We hafta go shopping today." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Darnit, I guess I hafta get in the shower." He ran up the stairs and Bulma looked after him.  
  
After Vegeta got out of the shower he stood in the mirror with no shirt shaving. (I'm drooling, seriously!!) He had a towel draped around his shoulders and he was almost done with his shaving. He heard Bulma come up and she came into the bathroom, all dressed up. "Hurry." She said. "You've already wasted 15 minutes in that shower." Vegeta striked the razor across his face one last time. He then rinsed it off and put it up, then dried his face off. He slipped his tanktop and sleeveless jacket on. "So, are we FINALLY ready?" Bulma asked. Vegeta thought. "Think so." He said. Bulma and Geeta went down the stairs and found Bra doing exersizes along with a video in the living room. "Bra your mother and I are going shopping. I think Trunks will be here with you." Vegeta said. Bra finished up one of the exersizes and said, "No, Trunks flew off with Goten and Pan." Vegeta growled at the word Pan, because he knew Trunks really liked her a lot. "O.K.. I think you're old enough to stay here alone. And could you please make a cake for me while I'm gone?" Vegeta asked. Bra sighed. "Hokay, Papa. Bye!!" Vegeta and Bulma waved and stepped out the door. "Drive or fly?" Vegeta asked. Bulma immedeantly answered 'drive' because she really hated flying and especially with Vegeta. He went too fast and was way too rough. Veggie opened the door and let her in and then flew around to his side and went in. He revved up the engine and backed out of the driveway.  
  
They soon arrived at 'Nordstroms.' "Tell me why we're shopping again?" Vegeta asked. Bulma laughed. "Because I wanted to spend some time alone, just me and my hubby for a while. We can maybe go out to eat or something while we're out." She said. Vegeta slowley nodded and took her hand as they walked inside the store. There was a piano man playing a tune for them. "Fancy." Veggie said. Bulma nodded. "Yeah. If you would have come here with me before other than staying home than you'd be quite used to it by now." She said. Vegeta frowned as Bulma led him over to a rack of clothes. They were the normal, whorish type selection. "Bulma... don't you think you're a little...MATURE to wear stuff that your cleavage shows? I mean, I may like it but other men might think it's offense. Or maybe a bad omen or something." Vegeta said. He then snickered. Bad Omen? What had he meant by that? "Oh, shut up. And I think you may be right. I'm in the mood for DRESS shopping right now." Bulma said. She then led him over to the dresses. "Oh, aren't they pretty?" She asked Vegeta, pulling out one. It was a...Cleavage showing one and it was sparkly blue. "No likey." Vegeta said. He pulled out one that looked school girl type with a white top and plaid skirt. "This." He said. Bulma scowled at it. "That? But that's so BORING!! And it doesen't show off my beautiful body at all, it's not low cut! And it's not tight either." She said. Veggie got his feelings hurt. "Beleive me you don't need to show off your 'beautiful body' at all." He said. "Oh, and what makes you think you can show off your own?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked down at his extremly tight shirt and even tighter pants. "Because I'm not letting myself go!" He said, but immedeantly covered his mouth. It had just slipped out!! "LETTING MYSELF GO??!!" Bulma hollered, right in my Veggie's face. Vegeta recoiled. Bulma grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as she yelled in his face. "I AM NOT LETTING MYSELF GO YOU RUDE IMBOSEL!! I'M NOT GETTING OLD!! I'M STILL AS PRETTY AND BUSTY AS I'LL EVER BE!!" She yelled. Vegeta gulped. He was scared of her when she got this angry!! "Yes, you're still pretty, Bulma.... It's just that you're too..middle aged to be wearing stuff like that!!" Veggie said, putting an arm around her. Bulma looked up into his eyes with tears in them... and she slapped him. "Ow! Jesus Pleesus!!" He said. He rubbed his cheek that smarted something awful. A bunch of people stared and began to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry Veggie! It just slipped out. Hey I know you really were just stating your opinion... and you may be right. Let's just shop without fighting, alright?" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and flashed the finger at the girls who were laughing at them. "Now how about this?" Bulma asked as she showed him the same little skirt and shirt Vegeta had offered her. "Yes." Vegeta said. Bulma hung it over her arm. "Come on. Let's find you a new jacket or something." They walked to the men's section and Bulma fell in LOVE with a pair of overalls. "NO!!" Vegeta said. "There is no way in HELL that you are making me put myself in OVERALLS." Bulma sadly put it up. "Oh. That's right, I forgot. You choose to dress so that every girl in West City gets an eye at you." She said. She began looking again. Vegeta mumbled something horrible behind her back and she didn't even want to know what it was. "This?" She asked, showing him some jeans. "Don't wear jeans." Vegeta said, shaking his head. Bulma showed him some tye dye spandex. "EEW! You know I don't like bright colors." Veggie complained. Bulma showed him practically everything in the store and he had a different complaint about it. "O.K., fine. Let's just go check out." Bulma said. They walked into the lines and waited. She heard a ,"Hey, old lady!! Let me cut or I'll make your wrinkles even worse.' Bulma whirled around and saw a punky looking man behind her. She turned around to talk to Veggie but Vegeta was over looking at the belts. He was in her plain sight but too far away to talk to. "Lady, what did I say?" The man said again. Bulma frowed. "You have no right to talk to me that way!! My husband will woop your @$$ for that!!" She said. "Oh, your husband? Is he as old and decrepit as you? I'm so scared." The punk said. Bulma pointed to Vegeta. "That muscular man over there." She said. The punk looked over. "Oh, him. I'll bet he's not your husband. I'll bet you're just saying that to get me to leave you alone, aren't you lady?" The punk said. That was Bulma's last straw. "VEGETA!!" She yelled. Vegeta was at her side in a split second. "Punch him. He called me old." Bulma said. Vegeta socked the man across the face.  
  
When they got home Bulma ran directly up into the room to go change. Vegeta smelt the smell of cake that had just came out of the oven from the kitchen so he went over and took a look at it. There was a note by it from Bra that said she had went out with some friends. Vegeta stuck a fist in the cake and got a handfull then shoved it into his mouth. It wasen't bad, as a matter of fact it was delicious. "Mm." He said. Then he realized something. Neither of the children were home, giving Bulma and him plenty of time to... "BULMAAAAAAAA!!" Vegeta hollered, as loud as he could. Bulma raced down the steps in a pair of shorts and her shirt. "What Veggie? I was just about to do something." She said. 'Bulma, neither of the kids are here! That gives us lots of time to get on the couch and snuggle!!" Vegeta said, rubbing his hands together. Bulma stared down at him for a second and then said, 'Don't feel like it.' Then she started up the stairs. Vegeta's mouth dropped open. He then zipped up the stairs and intercepted her. "Don't feel like snuggling? Why not?" Vegeta asked. Bulma laughed. "I just don't, see!! Maybe tonight or something. I promise." She said. She then brushed past him and Vegeta was left looking after her. He lost his footing and fell down the stairs from the shock of what she had just told him. "Veggie!!" Bulma hollered, going after him. She helped him to sit up. "Are you O.K?" Vegeta shook his head. "Yes, I',m O.K... I'm just gonna go and uh...sleep?" He said, as he zipped up the stairs and into the bed. Bulma came up and tucked him in. "Have a nice nap." She said. She then sat by him on the bed. "Why do you hafta watch me while I sleep?" Vegeta asked. "OH, I just want to because...... you look so... CUTE when you sleep!!! Yeah, that's it." Bulma said. Vegeta closed his eyes and pertended to be trying to fall asleep. When Bulma thought he was asleep she got up and went into the bathroom. Vegeta peeked his eyes open to see what she was doing. He saw that she had some kind of cream. But what was it? He then noticed... IT WAS WRINKLE CREAM!! "BULMA!!" He hollered. Bulma dropped the container of wrinkle cream in shock at the sound of Vegeta's voice. "VEGETA!! Uh, did you have a nice two minute nap?" She asked. Vegeta sat up. "What are you DOING? You don't need that wrinkle cream!! You're PRETTY!!" He said. Bulma screwed the lid of the wrinkle cream back on the container. "I know!! But I'm old and my family is all slobs!!" She cried, shutting the door. Vegeta heard her begin to bawl. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Come on, Bulma!! Open up for your Veggie? Please?" He asked. "NO!" Bulma yelled, and bawled even harder. "Hormones." Vegeta said, exiting the room. He hovered down the stairs and lay down on the couch, where he turned T.V. on. It was the movie 'Moulin Rouge'. He knew Bulma liked it a lot because of the singing so he decided to try it out for himself. He thought the woman on there was pretty so he grabbed a soda, lay back down on the couch and watched.  
  
Bulma finally got enough nerve to come down the stairs a little bit later to see Vegeta on the couch watching something. She decided to sneak up on unexpecting Vegeta. She tiptoed over but Vegeta sensed her presence. "Bulma, what are you doing?" He asked, without even turning around. "Trying to scare me, huh?" Bulma walked over and stood by him. "I want to sit with you." She said. Vegeta crunched his legs up. "Be my guest." He said. He took a drink of the soda and gave a long sigh. Bulma saw that he looked depressed about something; probably about herself. "Uh, Vegeta, can you like...press yourself against the back of the couch so I can lay here with you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta backed up against the back of the couch and stretched his legs out. Bulma managed to squeeze onto the couch beside him. She accidently fell off. "Ah! Are you O.K?" Vegeta asked, offering a hand. Bulma took it and stood up. "Yes, thank you." She said. She decided not to try climbing on the couch beside him again!! "Can I lay on top of you?" She asked. Vegeta's eyes widened. "UH... sure!!!" He said. (Note: This part does NOT get nasty. They are not naked, they are not having sex. They are fully clothed. Bulma is simply laying on top of him for the fun of it. She is not doing anything, nor impliying it. Thank you for your time!!) She lay down on top of him and placed her head on his chest. "What are you watching?" She asked. She looked at the movie and it didn't seem familer. "Oh, first it was Moulin Rouge and now I'm not sure what it is." Vegeta said. "It's interesting though. Keeps my attention." It was some western flick. "Turn it off." Bulma said. "Why?" Vegeta inquired. Bulma grabbed the push and turned the T.V off. "Because I feel like 'Snuggling' as you call it now." She said. She grabbed the bottom of his tanktop as if to strip it off. "No! I don't feel like it anymore." Vegeta said. It was now Bulma's turn to be surprised. "DON'T FEEL LIKE SNUGGLING?!" She yelled. Vegeta sheepishly nodded and turned his head. "I know!! It's a shame, huh?" He said. Bulma crossed her arms. "There must be some reason why you aren't...... you know." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "No reason. I'm just not in the mood." He said. "First you weren't, now I'm not. Pretty ironic, isn't it?" Bulma frowned and jumped off him. "I'm making us some lemonade and then we're going to sit out on the balconey together to drink it. OK?" She said. Veggie slowley nodded. Bulma walked into the kitchen and Geeta sat up. He felt wet spots on his tanktop where Bulma had drooled. Pretty discusting. "Bulma?!" He said, going into the kitchen. He saw Bulma taking out a little container that said, 'Country Time.' "Yes, dear?" She asked. Vegeta put a hand behind his neck, the normal 'im a dumb male and i don't know what to say' sign. "Uh, Geeta wants to go somewhere." He said. Bulma was about to get a spoon out but she froze. "You're doing it!!" She said. Vegeta shrugged. "HUh?" He said. "Your referring to yourself third person!! You only do that when you want to have sex!!" Bulma said. Vegeta's cheeks turned beet red. "No, now that's not true..." He said. Bulma walked over to him and took his hand. "Look- where does 'Geeta want to go?'" She asked. Vegeta looked up but was averting his pupils from hers. "Oh... just out. To escape from something." He said. Bulma slowley nodded. "Like... to escape from me? To escape from my lemonade?" She asked. Vegeta wildy shook his head. "Oh, no!! I'll drink your lemonade before I go out because you went through all the labor to make it." He said. Bulma nodded and continued making it. Geeta all the sudden hoped some citric juice landed itself in her eye but he coulden't imagine why. "Hurry." He said. "Geeta wants to go out FAST." Bulma rolled her eyes. "O.K, O.K. Here." She said. She handed him a cup of lemonade. Vegeta took a drink. "Yummy!" He said. He and Bulma went out onto the balconey to drink it. They sat down at the little table. "Now tell me Veggie...where do you want to go?" Bulma asked. Vegeta twirled a finger about in his lemonade. "I want to go to the fitness room to just think a little bit." He said. "And I want to go ALONE." He had very much stressed that he wanted to go alone and only that. "Well... O.k! But won't you feel guilty? My parents are on a trip so I'll be the only one here since the kids are gone!! I'll be lonely!!"  
  
Vegeta took a napkin and wrote something on it. It said, "Hello Bulma." on it. "What's this?" Bulma asked. "So you won't be 'lonely.'" Vegeta said. He gulped down the last of the lemonade and powered up. "Bye!! Geeta will stop by- I will stop by the jewelry store and get you a diamond or something." He then flew off to the fitness center.  
  
The smell inside the fitness center was just revolting. It was that of onions and cornchips because of all the sweating. "They need some Right Guard." said Vegeta, taking off his tanktop to expose his sexy sexy body. Many men looked up to him as wishing they could have a body as sexy as he. Instead of working out on the little weight lifter thingy for your legs he just sat on it. He had too many things rushing about his mind, like where Bra had gone. She had claimed she was going out with friends but could one be a boyfriend? Was he hot? Was he a stupid one who would sex his daughter up on the first date? And would Trunks decide to get hot and heavy with Pan? Just too many questions to count. "Hey buddy, if you're not gonna use the machine than let someone else use it." Vegeta heard in a sexy feminine voice. He looked up and was looking into the face of a young and beautiful girl. "Uh-UH- Vegeta will get up." He said. Had this girl known his secret she probably would have slapped him in the mouth. Vegeta sat on a bench and ordered a soda out of the machine. Something didn't feel right; like something was going to happen. Something was going to happen TO HIS FAMILY. But what??? He took a drink of the soda and got to thinking about Bulma. She would be lonely! Poor Bulma! But Geeta wanted some time alone to think about Bra and stuff.  
* * *  
"Im HOME!" Trunks shouted through the house. Bulma heard his voice and then thought, Darn! I was hoping he'd wait and give me and Vegeta some time to snuggle!! Trunks threw his bag onto the couch and headed tworeds his room. Good. Bulma thought. Geeta had been gone about 30 minutes now and she had been getting bored from him not being there to entertain her. Then she got a phone call. "Hello?" She said. Trunks walked into the kitchen just as she was on the phone. He heard her in hysterics and turned around. "Mom?" He asked. But Bulma didn't answer. She was too busy talking to the man on the phone. Trunks grabbed a peice of ham and began to secretly watch Bulma rip at her hair and such. She hollered such a horrible yowl that Trunks thought his eardrums would burst. "Christ's Sake, shut up!!" He mumbled, and went upstairs back to his room.  
  
Geeta had just bought a nice crystal vace from the Mikasa shop. It was very pretty and he thought Bulma would really like it. She'd be happy with him for years!! Vegeta powered up and began to fly tworeds his house being very careful not to drop the vase. He didn't want to hafta head back to the Mikasa shop!! He finally landed in front of the Capsule Corporation door and opened it. But what happened was something he wasen't really expecting. Bulma ran up to him really fast and seized him about the waist, not noticing the crystal in his hands. It fell to the floor and broke. Bulma buried her head into Veggie's chest. Vegeta noticed she was screaming and yelling and crying. "Hello Bulma?" He said. "What's wrong?" It took Bulma a long time to get the strength up to talk. But when she talked it came out in short breaths. "Mom and Dad are dead." She said, all jerky like. She then screamed into Vegeta's chest again. Vegeta tried to comfort her but that wasen't exactly one of his strong points. "Uh... It's O.K. They were old, decrepit, and ready to die." Vegeta said. Bulma screamed louder and Vegeta had to cringe. He looked down at the shattered crystal all over the floor. Would he hafta pick it up or not? He sure hoped not. "Um.... I brought you a-" He was inturrupted by another high-pitched scream into his chest. "Uh, Bulma I brought you a-" She grabbed him about the neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Vegeta had to gasp for breath. "Bulma, I BROUGHT YOU A PRESENT!!" He hollered. This time it got her attention. "You did?" She said, tears in her voice. She pulled away from Veggie and saw the mess on the floor. "Oh, no! Is this it?" She asked, wiping another bout of tears from her eyes. Vegeta nodded. "Yes, that WAS it." He replied.  
  
Bulma sniffled. "I'm so sorry... I just didn't notice you were holding it." She said. Vegeta pouted fakely. "It's O.K though. And your O.K, right? No more crying?" Bulma stared into his eyes, and her face screwed up, and she CRIED. Vegeta gave her a big Veggie hug. He decided not to say anything because THAT was the very thing he was best at.  
  
That night, Vegeta and Bulma were leaning up in bed reading. The little lamp was on, and Vegeta saw that Bulma was reading some kind of motivational book. "Are you sure you're O.K?" Vegeta asked, then he yawned. He was very tired. "Uh huh." Bulma said. She put a book mark in the book and closed it. She was about to turn off the lamp but Vegeta stopped her. "Wanna snuggle?" He asked. Bulma looked at him and frowned at him in the most horrible face she could muster. "You're asking me if I wanna snuggle when my parents just died today?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was sad and he layed down. When Bulma turned off the light she heard from the darkness, ' Vegeta can't sleep.' and she realized he was...the terrible 'H' word. "Oh god, Vegeta!!" Bulma said. "Are you always turned on?" She rolled over and didn't face him anymore. Poor Vegeta. He got his feelings hurt. He rolled over himself and closed his eyes but when he did horrible visions filled his head. Of monsters and horrible beings! His eyes snapped open. "Ah!" He said. "What now? Didn't we confirm that there are no one eyed one horned flying purple people under this bed?" Bulma asked. "Vegeta knows that." Vegeta said. He was still as horny as hell. "Snuggling will make you feel better!!" Vegeta said. "Then you won't be thinking about your parents being dead, you'll be thinking like...... uh.... happy thoughts?" "Shut up." Bulma said, closing her eyes. Vegeta tried to close his eyes but the horrible visions filled his head again. This time it was worse, with a big old monster about to bite off his head. His eyes popped open and he realized just how badly he wanted to snuggle. "Bulma, Snuggle with Geeta!!" Vegeta said. "NO." was Bulma's response. "Girl, Imma RAPE you." Vegeta joked. Bulma was silent for a minute. "O.K, fine. But not too wild." She said. And they snuggled. And we're not going to spy on them because that would be rude, so let's just skip ahead to the next morning.  
  
The next morning, Geeta woke to find that BULMA WAS GONE OUT OF BED!! But that just meant she was making breakfast, so he got dressed really fast and hovered down the stairs. "Good morning!!" He yelled. But the scene wasen't as he expected. Bulma was at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, Trunks was picking at a bowl of cereal and Bra was scribbling on a peice of paper. He got no 'good mornings' back from anybody. "Hello? Are you all deaf?" Veggie asked. Nobody looked up so Vegeta walked up to Bulma. "Want my food." He said. She still didn't look up. "Food? Please?" Geeta asked again. This time she did look up but she looked like she haden't slept the past night at all. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were streaked with tears. "OH, No..." Vegeta said. He decided just to let her be and make his very own breakfast. He got himself some cereal and began to eat it slowley. Bulma then realized he had made his own. "You didn't hafta make it, honey. I would have if you would have told me again. Sorry." She said. "No. I can make my own breakfast when the occasion calls for it." said Geeta. He took a big old bite of cereal. Some milk slid off of the spoon and ran down his chin. Bulma shook her head in discrace. "Slobs. My whole family is made up of slobs." She mumbled. Then she burst into tears, about her family, her parents, and her wrinkles. She was as miserable as hell right now. "Oh god. Will she EVER shut up?" Vegeta heard Trunks say. This sparked something in Geeta. "Trunks, you fag, go back up to your room." He said. "NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!!" Trunks hollered, running up to his room and slamming his door. Geeta stared after him and snickered at Trunks' antics. Then he walked over to Bulma, still smacking a bite of 'Honey Bunches of Oats.' "BULMA?" He said. A blob of cereal fell from his mouth and landed in Bulma's hair. Bulma was discusted. "EEW, VEGGIE!! SIT YOUR FAT @$$ DOWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY AT ALL!!" She shouted. Vegeta got his feelings hurt. He sat down in the chair next to her and sniffled. He pouted. "You took my sympathy last night." He said, raising his eyebrows. Bulma slapped his so hard he was seeing stars crazy actin. "DEEEEAAH!!" He said. "Dont you talk about our sex life in front of our kids!" Bulma said. "We do ALL the time." Veggie said. He earned a thunk in the ear. "VEGGIE'S EAR!!" He shouted. He did Baby face. But he was doing it fake, so no tears came out. It looked really cute. Bulma realized this but she tried not to give in. (I have this same problem with my nephew.) Veggie sniffled and squeezed his eyes to make a fake tear roll down his CUTE face and fall into his cereal. Bulma felt sympathy for Veggie. Vegeta was about to get up to get some more cereal but his foot caught on the chair and he fell. "VEGGIE'S FACE!!" He screamed. He was horny again.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the recliner enjoying a game of football.Football was always something he enjoyed watching every Sunday. "Bulma, I want some popcorn!!" He hollered. But after 5 minutes there was still no Bulma. "Woman!!" He screamed. Still no Bulma. He got up and marched into the kitchen. He saw that Bulma had managed to pull out a bag of popcorn but then she had broke down and began to cry when she was about to put it into the microwave. Vegeta walked over and yanked a strand of her hair playfully. "Didja hurt yourself?" He asked, snickering. Bulma slapped at him. "NO, I didn't hurt myself. I was just thinking about how all you do is eat all the time!!" She said. "You just EAT AND EAT AND EAT!!" Vegeta grumbled. She was such a nagger; always nagging about something different. And if she nagged about the same thing it made you want to kill her. " Well, I'm a saiyan. I have the capibility to eat and eat and eat and never get fat." Vegeta said. Bulma snickered at that. "Yeah right. Look at yourself. Your beginning to get a potbelly and you have love handles!! Never get fat...puh." She said. Vegeta made the most horrible face he had ever made. "POTBELLY? LOVE HANDLES? I DO NOT HAVE A POTBELLY AND LOVE HANDLES!!" He hollered, right in her face. Bulma laughed. "Yeah right. You just don't look at yourself the way you should. All you see in yourself is big muscles and a nice @$$." She said. Vegeta looked down. And what he saw really alarmed him. He really DID have a little bit of a bulge.... and a little bit of love handles... "Gosh, you're right for once." Vegeta said. "I guess I am eating to much....or is it training too little? Too bad, I guess I hafta train more and never pay any attention to my family..." "NO!! NOT THAT!!" Bulma screamed, grabbing his leg. Geeta kicked her off. "Well, that's what it comes down to if you say I'm getting too fat...." He said. Bulma shook her head. "NO!! You're fine!! Your skinny!" She yelled. Vegeta smiled. That was what he wanted to hear. "You know, I think it's that time of the month for you." He said. "That's why you've been bawling so much. Hm. I didn't think you could do that anymore." Bulma growled. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY PARENTS JUST DIED YESTERDAY!!" She yelled. Veggie backed up. "I think I need to go and make some phone calls." He said. He ran out, but Bulma grabbed him by the jacket and almost tripped him. "What do you want, leech woman?" Vegeta asked. "I want to know what you're calling!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta shook her off. "Nobody that's your buisness....yet." He said. He flew up into their room, then shut and locked the door. Bulma stared up at the room and then thought he was calling Bali Total Fitness or something. She just left it at that.  
  
"Hello? Is this clown college?" Vegeta asked. "Yes." said the person at the end of the phone. Vegeta smiled. "Very well. I need to call and see if I can enroll two people, by the names of Vegeta Breifs and Bulma Breifs." He heard pages turning as the person at the end of the phone searched for an opening. "Yeah, sure you guys can enroll." said the person. "It'll cost you though." "Yeah, Yeah, I don't care how much it costs. When do I come in?" Vegeta asked. The person told him and Vegeta put the phone back on it's cradle. "BULMA!" He yelled, coming out of his room. "What?" Bulma asked. She was watching exersize videos and following along with Bra. "I have good news! I just enrolled the both of us in CLOWN COLLEGE!!" Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes widened. "WHAT?! CLOWN COLLEGE?!!" She hollered. Vegeta nodded happily, only to be jumped on and knocked on his back. "Get off me woman!!" He yelled. "CLOWN COLLEGE? WHY DID YOU ENROLL US IN CLOWN COLLEGE??!" She asked, yanking poor Vegeta's hair. Geeta cringed. "Because... your unhappy and clowns make people HAPPY!" He said. He managed to buck her off of his back.  
  
"I don't care if they make people happy! Argh, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done." Bulma said. She sat on the couch and basked in her own miserablness. "Aren't you even gonna try it?" Vegeta asked. "NO." Bulma said. "Now shut up and go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." Veggie got his feelings hurt. He wasen't gonna let her talk to him this way. "Listen here, woman, I went through all the trouble of calling that stupid human and enrolling in that thing, so if I hafta drag you out the door you're coming to clown college with me!!" He said. Bulma growled up at him. He growled right back at her. Then, unexpectidly she lashed out a foot and booted Veggie in the tummy. "AACCKKK*Gurgle*" Vegeta said. Spit flew out of his mouth. He was surprised that she'd even think about kicking him!! "Bulma, I'm going to-" He said. Before he could say anything she grabbed his arm and sunk her fingernails in. "YYYYYAAAHHHH!!" Vegeta hollered. He whirled around. He saw Bulma had a steakknife raised above her head and was planning on using it. "DDAAAH!" Vegeta hollered, in a shaky voice. Bulma advanced on him with an evil look on her face. Geeta flew up to the ceiling and kicked at her. "But clown college will be happy and fun!!" He yelled.Bulma swiped the knife at his feet. Vegeta drew them up to his chest but doing this caused him to fall from the air. Bulma pointed the knife at him as if she was going to syab him. 


	2. Chapter the second

Chapter the second  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
Geeta thought of how he could get away. He ran, but Bulma was catching up to him fast because Geeta coulden't run very fast in the house at all. "Please don't stab me, Bulma!!" He yelled. She still ran after him with an insane look upon her face. She finally managed to tackle dat Geeta. She pointed the knife at Geeta's throat and tried to stab but Vegeta caught her hand and began wrestling with it. "Bulma you'll really regret it if you stab me, and the eternal dragon can't bring me back again! I've already died twice." Veggie said. But in her insane rage she payed no attention to his plea. "PLEASE!!" He hollered. Then he got up enough strength and booted her off him. She went flying and landed on top of a table, hurting her back. She groaned. "Oops. I guess I used too much strength..." Vegeta said. The knife had flown from Bulma's hand and stuck into the wall. Vegeta knew Bulma woulden't be too happy about that. "You B@st@rd!!" Bulma hollered. Vegeta laughed at her. "Ha-Ah." He said. "Did you crack yourself in two? Because if you did I woulden't exactly cry at your funeral!!" Bulma gasped. "Uh.... I didn't mean it." Vegeta said. Bulma threw a lamp at him. "AAHH!" Geeta yelled, diving to avoid it. He went and grabbed the knife out of the wall. "I'll bet you won't bother me with THIS!!" Vegeta said. But Bulma just looked at what he was holding and bursted out with laughter. Veggie had pulled the handle of the knife out but the blade part remained stuck in the wall. "Sh*t on a shingle." Vegeta said. Bulma laughed and threw a china dish at Veggie's head. Geeta caught it. "Don't throw anymore stuff at me." He said. "O.K." Bulma replied. "All you had to do was ask nicely." Vegeta was shocked. He HAD been asking her nicely. "So, that's it? No more fighting?" Vegeta said. Was she trying to pull a fast one on him? "I don't trust you...." Vegeta said. He walked into the living room and turned on the T.V to a different channel. "Hey! I was watching that! I was exersizing!!" Bra whined. Vegeta mocked her. "Whine whine whine... oh, go and do it somewhere else." He said. Bra grabbed her tap out of the VCR and stormed up to her room. Geeta laughed. "Vegeta's horny!" Vegeta said. "I don't care, you @$$!" Bulma said. She was mad about clown college. But vegeta was so sexy looking in his GT clothes. Trunks came down and went into the kitchen to get a pastrie. "I wanna pastry!" Vegeta sang. Bulma gave him a pastry with strawberry topping and strawberry inside. He took a bite out of it. "Vegeta says Merci." Vegeta said and ate the pastry all up. It was very good. But he was afraid the sugar would come out on his hips. "What if Geeta gets fat from eating this pastry?" Vegeta said. "Well, I'm sure 'Geeta' won't get fat from eating the pastry." Bulma said. "You may be getting a potbelly and stuff but still I dont think this will matter." Vegeta growled. "GEETA NOT GETTING POTBELLY!! QUIT SAYING THAT TO VEGGIE!!" He said. He threw a big old fit. "AAGHSDFIAFUIHnihufnhihunofmoimnuyguygJIHDIUFNCABHUNGDSUGYBOXFEAWGYBONXXFEWG YNOXFEWNOHGYidsfgrhoixgydsanufxou!!" He yelled. He tore up the couch and ripped up the chair and pulled out a clump of Bulma's stringy hair. Bulma shreaked like a shrew. "Yes you are. Soon you're gonna be so fat that nobody wants you around." Bulma said. "Then you'll be an outcast, and you won't be able to train or fight anymore..." Geeta ripped out another clump of her hair. "Never say that to Geeta." He said. Bulma said it again so he ripped out more hair. Now her scalp was bleeding. "STOP IT!!!!" She hollered. "Or I'll do something horrible to you!!" Bulma hollered. Geeta laughed, as he noticed her scalp was bleeding. "Oops." He said. "OOPS MY @$$!!" Bulma hollered. She launched herself at Geeta. Geeta rolled out of the way. "No." He said. Bulma launched herself at him again and this time tackled him. "OUCH!!!" Vegeta yelled. "Hurts! HURTS!!" "Hurts my @$$!! I don't care if it hurts! You pulling out my hair when you get tempremental HURTS!! Now you listen here Veggie, I won't stand for it anymore!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta mocked her. "Nag Nag Nag." He said. "SAY YOU WON'T TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME ANYMORE AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO CLOWN COLLEGE!!!" Bulma hollered. Geeta shook his head. "No." He said. "SAY IT NOW!!" Bulma yelled. He still said no, so Bulma yanked a strand of his hair. "SAY IT!!" She yelled. "I'll never say it...." Vegeta chanted. "Fine then. Have it your way." Bulma said. She punched him in the face numerous times. Geeta was still silent. Bulma twisted his arm. "That doesen't HURT!!" He yelled. "O.K..." Bulma said. She began to think of ways to make him give in.  
  
"Um.... I'll dump water in your face!!" She yelled. "And where is this glass of water?" Vegeta asked. He didn't see a glass of water so it didn't really scare him. Bulma growled and started to tickle dat Geeta. Geeta laughed and kicked his feet. After a while she stopped. "Are you going to say it NOW??!!" She asked. Geeta wiped his eyes, breathing hard. "I'll never give -" She satrted to tickle him again. He screamed. "O.K!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO CLOWN COLLEGE AND I WILL NOT PULL OUT YOUR HAIR OR HURT YOU ANYMORE!!!" He hollered. Bulma stopped. "There." She said. Geeta booted her off. "Geeta still horny." He said. "Geeta can't have Bulma sex right now." Bulma said. Geeta growled. "O.K. I think I'll eat this pastry now." He said. He opened up the pastry and swallowed it. Bra then came down. "Mom? Dad? Trunks is trying to commit suicide again." She said. Bulma raced up the stairs. "TRUNKS!!" She yelled. Trunks had a noose attached to his neck and tied to the coat rack by the window. He was going to jump out the window. "NOOOO!!" Bulma yelled. Right before Trunks could jump she grabbed him. "Dont commit suicide!!" She yelled. Trunks looked down. "Why not? I have nothing to live for anymore." He said. "Why not?" Bulma asked. "Because Pan turned me down!!" Trunks said. He kicked Bulma against a wall and tried to jump again. This time Bra stopped him. "We're putting you in a shelter Trunks." Bulma said. Trunks's eyes widened. "SHELTER?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Somewhere were you won't try to hang yourself." Trunks groaned. "You think I'm a mental case, do you? Well, I'll kick you while your down!! I'll kill you in your sleep! I'll chop up your flesh and bury it!!" He said. "Oh, really. Come on." Bulma said. She grabbed Trunks's arm and drug him down the stairs. Geeta looked up. "What are you doing to our son?" He asked, as Trunks rolled to the bottom of the stairs all tattered and torn. "Take him to a shelter." Bulma said. "No. I don't want Trunks to go to a shelter." Veggie said. "Why does he need to go to a shelter?" Bulma brandished the noose he had tried to use to hang himself with. Veggie immedeantly ran over and grabbed Trunks. He flew out the roof.  
  
It was about 1 hour until Vegeta flew back into the window. "Okay. He's in a-BULMA?" Geeta said. He saw she was crying on the couch. "Bulma? I took him to the shelter, so why are you whimpering again? I can't handle this." Vegeta said. "BECAUSE MY SON IS A MENTAL CASE!!!!" Bulma hollered. It took Vegeta a minute to realize that this was very true. "Well at least he's in a place where he can be protected." Vegeta said. He sat by Bulma on the couch. Bulma leaned against Geeta. "I need a break." She said. That gave Vegeta an idea. He could take Bulma on a vacation!! "That's it! I can take you on a vacation." Vegeta said. He stood up and began trying to recall places to take people. "No, Veggie. You've done enough." Bulma said. "No! I'm taking you to....uh.... I don't know where I'm taking you but I know it'll make you happy again!!" Veggie said. "Being happy won't bring my parents or Trunks back." Bulma said. "Being sad won't either." Geeta said. He grabbed a paper plate and scribbled a funny face on it. "Look. Funny Face. Funny face to cheer Bulma up." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at the funny face and cried harder. "It looks like DAD!!" She cried. "Uh.................How about this?" Geeta said. He floated up in the air and turned himself upside down. "See, isn't this funny?" He asked. Bulma said no, so Geeta did a flip. "Ta Daa!!" He said. Bulma cried harder. "You could have killed yourself!!" She said. "Uh..... how about this?" Vegeta put one of Bulma's sunhats on his head. "You look like a fag." She said. Vegeta tried everything but he coulden't seem to make Bulma happy. She just cried at everything and Veggie was getting tired of listening to it. "We can watch Red Skelton! He always makes me laugh!!" Vegeta said. "Yeah, but it's his FACE you laugh at! I get no humor out of it at all except that he slams his head inside a piano!!" Bulma cried. Geeta made a cute face. "We can snuggle?" Geeta asked. Bulma shook her head. "Cuddle?" Vegeta asked. There was a difference between snuggling and cuddling. Snuggling was intercourse, Cuddling was.....cuddling. Bulma shrugged. Geeta came over and sat by her and gave her a big Veggie hug. He hugged her so hard she thought her eyes would go rickocheing out of her head. Bulma hugged him back as hard as she could. Geeta layed down with her in his arms on the couch. "Time for Red Skelton!!!" He said. He turned on the T.V. But they were cutting off his Red Skelton for TELETHON!! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Vegeta hollered to the heavens. "Why can't they just leave Red Skelton alone??!!" He wailed. He wailed as hard as he could. "I'm gonna make them put Red Skelton back on if it's the last thing I do!!" He said. "No! I won't let my husband go aroung killing people just because they do something you don't like!!!!" Bulma said. "You'll stay right here and cuddle with me." Geeta growled. "But we're not doing anything but laying here!! Please! I itch to beat someone up!!!" He said. Bulma filpped around in his arms and put her head under his chin. "You can't go anywhere without me, because if you push me in the floor I won't like it that much." She said. Vegeta growled. He hated it when she won over him. "Fine." He said. They lay there for a while in that same position. Finally Bra came in and saw this. "Dad?? Why is mom asleep on top of you? Did you guys make love?" She asked. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" Vegeta hollered. Bra grabbed a glass of water and ran up to her room. Vegeta didn't want to wake Bulma up but he wanted to eat. "BRA!! BRING ME SOMETHING TO EAT!!" Vegeta yelled. "BITE ME!!" Bra hollered back. Geeta growled. "I WON'T GO SHOPPING WITH YOU ANYMORE!!" He hollered. Bra ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple for dat Geeta. "Thank you." Vegeta said, ignoring her look of hatred. Geeta pushed Bulma's head down and ate the apple. He threw the core behind him.  
  
Bulma woke up about 15 minutes later and noticed she was still on top of Geeta. "Veggie?" Bulma asked, looking up. She saw Vegeta was wide awake and watching the T.V. He turned his head and faced her. "You fell asleep on me." He said. Bulma said, 'duh.' "Thank god you woke up. Veggie needed to go pee so bad I thought I would piss my pants!!!" Vegeta said. "TMI." was Bulma's reply. Geeta did his blinky thing to the bathroom. After he was done he saw Bulma rolled up in a ball on the couch. "What's your problem?" Vegeta asked. "I heard something outside!!" Bulma yelled. "Like a big CRACK or something! Then I heard a big old Bang!!" Vegeta cocked his head. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Please go and check it Veggie!!" Bulma said. "O.k, babe. But if I get shot I'd better get a darn good funeral." Veggie said. He stepped outside and saw a gang in front of their house. There were egg messes all over their house because they had been egging it and they had a gun. "Put the gun down!!" Vegeta said, freezing. The kids just laughed and egged his house one more time. "And what are you going to do about it old man?" One of the kids asked. Vegeta stepped closer to them. "Put the gun down, I said." He repeated. One of the kids pointed the gun at Geeta and began to shoot. Vegeta did fancy flips and things to avoid each bullet. He even had to do what looked like a little dance. The kids were astounded. One finally shot a bullet that came so close to Veggie's temple that he felt the heat. "You sh*theads!!" Vegeta said. He took to running. The kids, frightened, began to run themselves. Vegeta was catching up fast though. They finally led their chase into a dark alley where Vegeta lost sight of them. "Where are you punks?" Vegeta hollered. "Come out here right now!!" He got no reply so he began powering up to start blindly shooting ki blasts. But before he could do that something bashed him painfully on the head. Geeta fell to the ground with a huge welt on his head. "Wahhhhh...." He said. He grabbed at his head and squeezed his temples. He saw the gang standing over him. "You don't scare me. You may be able to bash me on the head with a brick but I'll NEVER surrender to you." He said. Then he smirked and began pulling himself to his feet. "Be still old man!!" said one kid. He shot at Geeta and the bullet grazed his side. Geeta cried out but it really didn't hurt that bad. "Give us some money!!" One kid said. "You live in Capsule Corporation so you must be rich!!" Vegeta gritted his teeth and attempted to stand again. This time he got another brick on the head. How were these mere HUMANS surpassing his saiyan strength? Vegeta struggled to keep conciousness. He then held up his hand and began blindly shooting ki blasts in every direction and hoped to hit one of the juveniles. He remembered doing this before when Bulma and he went to marriage counseling about 12 years ago and burning drugs in the fireplace. The drugs had attracted their enemy Ryo, who was a heavy stoner himself. He heard some of the kids die but some survived. It wasen't long until he felt another brick in the head.  
  
Geeta regained conciousness somewhere unknown, or so he thought. Once he gained conciousness he saw Bulma standing over him. "Bulma-" He said. "Sshh..." said Bulma. She sat by him and took his hand in hers. She kissed it. "Did I get those kids?" Vegeta asked. "Yes you did!! But they grazed you with a bullet and hit you with bricks!!" Bulma said. She burst into tears and cried into that Geeta's hand. Vegeta blinked. Great. Just something ELSE to be sad about. People were trying to steal their money. "Who saved me?" Vegeta asked. "Me." Bulma said. " I followed you." Vegeta nodded and sat up. He shook his head free of fuzzyness. Bulma held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked my Geeta. Vegeta ignored her question and lay back down. "It's so hard to beleive that HUMANS did this to me." He said. "HUMANS." He grabbed his little bottle of water and took a long drink, but this got him looking at Bulma's tear-streaked face. "Bulma, I'm sorry things haven't been going so well for you." He said. Bulma nodded her answer. Vegeta sat up. "I need to go upstairs for a second. There's something I hafta do." He said. He started to walk out but Bulma stopped him. "Excuse me, Geeta, but you have a wife who'd like to know where you're headed off to." She said. "I'm gonna make reservations for our trip." Vegeta replied. He knew Bulma was going to say, 'what trip?' so he just continued. "I'm going to fly you and me to France without the kids or anyone else and we're gonna spend 3 beautiful days there. And if you say no then I'll drag you there kicking and screaming and I'll force it to be a fun time for the both of us." He said. Bulma just stared at him. Then her face broke into a huge smile and she gave him the most passionate hug she had given him in years. "Why Bulma....I didn't know you still had it in you." Vegeta said. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder. "On one condition.." She whispered into his ear. "Yesss..?" Vegeta said, averting his pupils tworeds her. "We fly on a PLANE to get there." Bulma finished. Vegeta stood there with wide eyes for a second and then toppled to the ground. "Veggie? Are you O.K?" Bulma asked. "Yes, but I've never flown on a plane before!" Vegeta said. He gulped. Bulma noticed his face was beet red. "Oh, come on Veggie. It's no different than when you fly...I don't think." "Yeah, but when I fly I don't.....do like a plane does. And I try to go straight up instead of slanting!! It'll be scary! And the landing...and what if we CRASH?!!" Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his hand and helped him to stand up. "Vegeta, we won't crash. Just PROMISE me that tomorrow we'll get on the first plane to France?" She asked. Vegeta looked at the ground. Did he really want to do this? Did he really want to put his life in the hands of one stupid pilot that could be an old man with that disorder that makes you fall asleep? He shook that out of his head. "Uh...shure." He said. He gulped again. "Now I'm gonna go upstairs and make reservations for a hotel there."  
  
Geeta had made reservations for the finest hotel in France that was located right next to the Moulin Rouge, a famous nightclub in Paris. He was exited about Paris but not about the plane. That was his problem. It was 12:00 AM at night, the lights were off in the room, and he was pacing up and down in front of the bed wondering if the next day would be his last. "Vegeta, go to sleep!! The plane ride will be just fine!!" Bulma said, trying to go to sleep. But with Vegeta's constant pacing and mumbling to himself it was nearly impossible. Bulma finally threw her houseshoe at him. "Get into bed and go to sleep!! The plane leaves at 10:00 AM so we hafta get up at at least 6:30 in the morning!!!" She said. But Vegeta didn't care about how long he had to sleep. That woulden't matter if he died the next day. "No!! I think maybe I'll...pack my suitcase?" Geeta asked. Bulma groaned. "But you already have packed your suitcase Veggie!! Just climb into bed!!" She said, her voice getting firmer. Vegeta played the scene of him diying in a plane crash over and over in his mind. He thought about deciding not to go but that would make Bulma even sadder!! He didn't want to do that at all. "I really seriously don't want to get on the plane but it will make you sad if I don't!!" Vegeta said. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window. "It will also make me sad if you don't get into bed before I shoot you!!" Bulma said. Vegeta wasen't scared but he knew she meant buisness. So he took a tranquilizer and burned an inscense candle(Now how stupid is that at night) to help relaxe him and give him a better night's sleep. But at about 1:00 AM he was still wide awake and Bulma was fast asleep. Geeta replayed the crashing scene in his head once more and winced. He thought he was too great to die! He burned one more inscence candle until it gave him a headache. He thought about waking up Bulma but then she'd just be a pain. So he rolled over and stayed wide awake until 6:00 in the morning, unknowing that he only had 30 minutes to sleep.  
  
"Wake up Veggie, hurry!!" Vegeta heard. His eyes fluttered open and he immedeantly had to shut them. His eyes didn't want to stay open, and they felt like there was something in them. "No Bulma! I just fell to sleep about..30 MINUTES AGO??!!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking at the clock. He collapsed back onto the pillow in exasperation. "Get up Vegeta, I mean it." Bulma said. "You hafta get dressed in your nice clothes!!" Vegeta pulled himself to sitting position. Bulma threw him his nice clothes that he wore to the barbecue on that one episode. "Put them on. We're riding first class so I want you to look rich." She said. Vegeta groaned. "But I don't WANT to look rich. Geeta wants to sleep." He said. Bulma frowned at him. "You can sleep on the plane." She said. "We hafta be on there 12 hours." That got Vegeta's mind racing again. He had forgotten the terrible plane ride that was just a couple hours away! And he'd hafta be inside the plane for 12 hours? Geeta shuddered as he began pulling on his nice clothes. He thought they were mighty uncomfortable. After he was done Bulma ordered him to shave the stubble off his chin so Geeta got up and went to the bathroom. He shaved and then hopped in the shower. When he was done in the shower he began to brush his teeth. But he fell asleep while doing so. "Veggie, I need in the bathroom!!" Bulma said, banging on the door. But when there was no answer she suspected what had happened. She ran in and found him asleep with his head in the sink. Toothpaste was now smeared into his newly washed hair. "Vegeta!" She said. Vegeta snapped awake and looked around. "Oh, Veggie...I never thought you'd screw this day up but here you are! Be still so I can try to get this toothpaste out of your hair." Bulma said. She tried everything but nothing would work. Geeta screamed and hollered as she yanked on his matted hair. Bulma finally had to cut it out. Then she painfully began to run a comb through his knotted hair. "Ow." Vegeta said, grabbing his scalp. "Hurty!!" Bulma didn't care. She combed his hair with such force that it bucked his head back. Vegeta squealed like a girl. "Oh stop it!!" Bulma said. She finally got done, then she ordered him to finish brushing his teeth. He did. "O.K, now I want you to go and put your shoes on. And wear your nice ones. And remember to wear socks with them or they'll ruin." Bulma said. Vegeta mocked her and walked into the living room. He began to pull on his nice shoes. He heard Bulma begin her shower and routine.  
Finally they were both done. "Get the bags sweetheart. We're going in the Ferrari." Bulma said. Vegeta groaned. He was too tired to drive!! "But I don't want to drive!!" He whined. "Fine then I will." Bulma replied. She began to put their bags in the backseat while Vegeta sat in the passenger's seat and drummed his fingers on the edge of the door. He yawned and closed his eyes. Bulma came around and saw this. "No Veggie! I don't want to hafta wake you up when we get to the airport." She said. Vegeta grumbled something horrible and opened his eyes. He yawned really hard again. Spittle flew out of his mouth and some hit Bulma in the arm. She wiped it off but said nothing. "O.K now...make sure we have everything." She said. But Vegeta was zoned out in La-La land. "VEGETA!!" She said. Vegeta jumped about 3 feet. "Oh sorry." He said. Bulma stepped on the pedal and they backed out of the driveway so fast they almost hit a car and Veggie thought his head would go sailing off his shoulders. "PLEASE DON'T HURT MY CAR!! YOU NEED TO BE GENTLE WITH HER!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma looked at him funny. "Great. I knew you love this car but I didn't know you'd go so far as to give it a sex." She said. Geeta just scowled at her. "Dont burn the brakes, woman." He said. They sped downtown to the AIRPORT.  
  
"Finally we're here! I thought you'd kill my car." Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Keeping in mind that I bought you that car and I can be an Indian giver and take it away just like that." She said. Vegeta jutted out his bottom lip and shut up. He jammed his hands in his pockets. They walked up and down a couple stairs and Vegeta found them standing somewhere. "What are we doing?" He asked. "We're waiting for a train." Bulma said. Vegeta cocked his head. "Train? Why are we going on a train? I thought we were riding an airplane." He said. Bulma smacked her forehead. "See, this airport's about a couple of miles long so people need trains to get from gate to gate." She said. The train pulled up and they got in. Vegeta plopped himself on the seat but it was so hard it busted his @$$. "Yeouch." He said. A laughing Bulma sat down beside him and held down their luggage. The train started with a jerk and Geeta was startled. He looked at Bulma with fear in his eyes. "It's O.K, Veggie. It's just a stupid train." Bulma said. The train began to go but it went REALLY FAST. "AAAHH!!" Vegeta yelled. He was the only one on the train screaming. Everyone else was staring. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and rolled up into the fetal position. When the train hit a bump he yelped. Bulma was laughing so hard she coulden't help. "Geeta scared!" Said Vegeta. "But these bumps are really making me horny." Bulma promised Vegeta that if he would stop talking about his acute sexual lust in public than she would indulge his fantasies when they got to the hotel or an airplane bathroom. Finally the train stopped and Geeta pushed a couple people down to get out. He rolled on the fresh ground. "Yes!! No more train!!" He said. Bulma laughed harder. "Geeta.. I hate to say it but we hafta get on another train." Vegeta stopped rolling and banged a fist on the ground so hard it made cracks. "K. I think I can take the train... and if I can take these trains then I can take the plane!!" He say. Bulma nodded, and they walked a bit more to another train station. Vegeta took a deep breath and stepped onto the train.  
  
"I'm so glad we're done taking trains." Veggie said. His hair was frazzled and his face red. They walked to a little conveirbelt thingy. "What's this for?" He said. Bulma shushed him. An old man walked up. "Take off your shoes." He said. Vegeta frowned. "Take off my shoes? What for?" He asked. Bulma smacked him. "Just do it!!" She said, taking off her high heels and putting them in the little box. They went down the coveirbelt thingy. Geeta slipped his shoes off catiously. "What if they drug my shoes?" He asked. Bulma rolled her eyes and put her bag on the conveirbelt. Geeta did the same. Next was something that looked kind of like one of those alarms in stores that makes sure you're not stealing anything. "Step through." The man told Bulma. She did. It beeped and a little green light showed. "You're clear. Next." He said. Geeta walked through and he was clear. "Not put your shoes back on." Bulma said, pointing to the little box with their shoes in it. Geeta examined his carefully to make sure there was nothing wrong with them then slipped them on. Then he grabbed his rolley suitcase. Next they approached a line and Bulma handed him a little tag. "What's this for?" He asked, flipping it around. Bulma handed him a pen. "Fill it out and then attach it to the zipper on your suitcase." She said. Geeta did what she said with no questions. Then they approached a lady with a computer. They put their bags up on a little desk. The lady read the nametags. "You're flying first class right?" She asked. Bulma nodded. "O.K. you may go." The lady said. Geeta and Bulma took their rolley suitcases. "What next?" Geeta asked. "Something else scary?" Bulma shook her head and they sat in a chair. "Now we wait for the plane." She said. They sat in the chairs. After about 15 minutes Vegeta started to get fidgety. "Bulma, I don't want to sit here!!" He whined. "It's so boring- " Bulma clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up and be patient! Other people who are waiting don't want to hear you whine." She said. Geeta tapped his feet because he was so nervous about the upcoming flight. "I want something to EAT!!" He yelled. Bulma ignored him completley. "Something to EAAAT!!" He hollered again. Bulma still ignored him completlely. "Hey woman! I'm talking to YOU!" Vegeta said. Bulma still didn't face him. She just pulled out her Nancy Drew mystery and began to read. Geeta didn't see what was so entertaining about a bunch of words on a peice of paper. It was absurd. They didn't have books back on Planet Vegeta!!  
  
After about 1 hour and 30 minutes they finally called the first class passengers on the plane. Geeta had butterflies in his tummy. "Bulma...can we PLEASE turn around!! I can fly us to France in much shorter time than a plane could!!" Vegeta said. Bulma shushed him. "Dont talk about that in public! And I want to go like normal people for once in my life!!" She said. Vegeta shut up, but he was very nervous about what would happen. "Are we gonna crash?" He asked as the lady checked their tickets. Bulma shook her head feircly as they began to walk down the long white hall to get into the plane. Vegeta thought he might throw up before they could get on. "I'm gonna throw up." He told Bulma. "Well do it on the plane!! There is barf bags in the little pockets in front of you. We also get a blanket and a little pillow." Bulma said. Geeta gulped as they walked into the plane. Bulma put their bags in the compartment above and got them seated. Geeta had the window seat. He was shaking and his tummy was rolling. He opened up the window and glanced out. "Veggie you don't hafta open it." She said. But Vegeta kept it open and stared out at the airport. "How come we're not moving?" He asked. "Because not everybody is seated yet." Bulma answered. Geeta said nothing and grabbed the little pillow they provided and covered up with the blanket. He was no longer tired because he was so scared of this flight. He tightly closed his eyes. Soon he felt a jerk and the plane started moving. But when he glanced out the window it wasen't moving very fast. It was just very slowley rolling along the ground. "It's not going fast." Veggie said. "It will." Bulma answered. Geeta shuddered. He looked out the window at the ground that was going by very slowley. Then, all of the sudden, the plane shot forward. Vegeta uttered a startled scream as he was pushed back in his seat. "Bulma! What happening?" He choked. He was gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles were white. Bulma laughed and took his hand in hers. The plane leaped off the ground and slanted, and all the sudden Veggie felt like he would fall backwards. It also felt like an elevator. And he really HATED elevators. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and leaned forward. "Ahh! Bulma!!" He said. He was squeezing her hand so hard she thought he'd break it. "Veggie, it's O.K!! Just relax; it'll level off in a couple minutes." Bulma said. Someone across the way was staring at Veggie. "Lemme guess. His first time flying?" The lady asked Bulma. Bulma nodded as geeta leaned his head into her. "Scaring me..." He said. Bulma thought his fear was actually kind of pathetic considering he was a saiyan and he flew every single day almost. Why was this any different? "Veggie this is ridiculous." She said. Geeta yelped. Soon he didn't feel the resistance or elevator feeling anymore cuz they were leveled off. He slowley peered his eyes open. "It's not slanty no more." He said. Bulma nodded. "Uh huh. We leveled off." She said. Geeta looked out the window and noticed the ground was like-RIGHT THERE. It was filling up the entire window!! Geeta shut the shutter. "We're on our side. Is that normal?" Geeta asked. Bulma nodded and got out her book and started to read. Geeta grabbed the barf bag and heaved into it, but no throw up came up.  
  
After about 1 hour Veggie was beginning to get very fidgety. "Calm down Veggie. Try to go to sleep or something; the chairs recline." Bulma said.Geeta reclined his chair and closed his eyes. But there was some reason why he coulden't sleep... and he then realized what it was. "Bulma, can we snuggle?" He asked. Bulma shut her book and looked down at him. "Snuggle? Not on the plane honey!!" She said. "It's in public." Geeta growled and crossed his arms. "This sucks. All I can do is sit here and hope I don't die." He said. He grabbed a magazine to look at the pictures. But the pictures didn't entertain him much so he decided to try and read the words. That didn't work out to well either. "Geeta want to snuggle!!!!" Vegeta said. Bulma sighed. "O.K. Let's go into the bathroom and we can CUDDLE." She said. Geeta nodded and made his chair go back to normal. He and Bulma went into the bathroom but it was a little smaller than they had planned. "This is small!! How are we supposed to cuddle in here? It's just like a voting booth or something!!" Geeta said. "We'll find some way. Uh.. maybe you should like get over there or something... and I get over here." Bulma said. The people outside could hear them talking and they were surprised. Who'd wanna do that in a tiny airplane bathroom? "Um...OK. Let's get started now." said Bulma. Her and Vegeta pulled closer and began to mack like crazy. Now, they haden't planned on doing anything serious; just a little smooching and hugging and stuff to ease Vegeta's panicked mind. But when they got deep into it... It kinda got more passionate. Geeta felt her slide her hand under his shirt and then realized something. WHAT WOULD THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE BE THINKING? When Bulma ripped his shirt off he knew it was time to tell her. "Bulma! Bulma!" He said, pulling away. "What? It was just getting good!!" Bulma said. "Yes, but the people outside most likely hear us doing this in the bathroom!! And it wasen't supposed to turn into snuggling, and here you are trying to strip my clothes off!!" Vegeta said. "Oh yeah. I forgot." Bulma answered. She noticed Geeta's shirt had fallen in the toilet when she stripped it off. "Oh hell. Look at your shirt, Veggie!!" Vegeta looked in the toilet and there it was! It was a good thing it was flushed or Geeta would have been in trouble. "Oh no!!" Vegeta said, ripping at his hair. He stomped around, making the people outside more suspicious. "O.K, calm down Veggie. We'll do SOMETHING." Bulma said. She grabbed the shirt and wrung it out the best she could. "Put it on." She whispered. Geeta did, but it was still wet. And them being inside an airplane didn't much help. Geeta felt cold water drops roll down his back and he shuttered. "Bulma, I can't do this. It's cold and WET." He said. Bulma sighed and ripped off the wet shirt. She placed it on the sink. "O.K...lemme try to button up your jacket to make you at least covered decently." She said. She began to button up his jacket. She got done. "There. All done. Now let's go outside and pretend as if this silly cherade never happened." Bulma said. But Vegeta stayed planted to the spot he was in. "No! It's uncomfortable in just this jacket!! It's scratchy and I can feel the buttons against my skin!!!" He said. Bulma rolled her eyes. There was always a complaint for everything. "Oh fine!!" She hollered. She began unbuttoning the jacket. But when she had all the buttons undone she realized just how hot he looked in an unbuttoned jacket. "Oh Vegeta!! Come here!" She said, in a sexy voice. Vegeta just blinked as she grabbed him and began to mack him all over his face, neck and chest. "Uh... Bulma.." He said. He soon got aggravated and pushed her into the door. She hit it hard, and everyone outside winced. "Vegeta!! Why'd you do that?" Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged and looked around for something to wear. He noticed Bulma had a slip on over a white shirt for the top of her outfit. "Gimme that slip!!" He said. "But Veggie you'll look gay!! and it's see through!! No!!" Bulma said. Vegeta groaned. He looked at the wet shirt one more time. Then he wrung it out somemore and put it on. It was only mildly damp but still very uncomfortable. "O.K, now..." Veggie said. He was about to walk out when Bulma tripped him accidently with a foot. Vegeta went pitching forward with a lot of force and went sailing out the door. He landed in the airplane hallway with everyone staring at him. They also noticed the thick coat of lipstick on his face and neck. "Uh..." Vegeta said. Bulma was laughing so hard she coulden't stand. "Sit DOWN!!" The stewardess said. Geeta and Bulma went as fast as they could and planted their butts in their seats. 


	3. chapter the third

Chapter the third  
  
Note: In this story there is a couple of parts (not sexual, may I mind you) that may be put into a rated 'R' story. But because most of it is rated PG-13 I just put that rating on. Now, if any one of you thinks it should be 'R' instead of PG-13 just tell me. I'll change it even if one person says so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
After about 3 hours of sitting in the plane both their butts hurt and they were tired of sitting. It was now 6:00 PM. "I'm so tired of sitting!!!" Geeta said. He kicked his feet and accidently got the seat in front of him. An old, scary looking man whirled around and eyed Vegeta with such hatred that it scared even HIM. "Uh, sorry..." Vegeta said. The old man turned around again. Geeta stuck his tounge out at the back of the man's head, and the man turned around again. "Uh....... I didn't do it." Vegeta said. The man watched him a second more and then turned around. Geeta mumbled something. "Sheesh, this man has eyes in the back of his head." Vegeta mumbled to Bulma, who slapped at him. "Be nice. He's just a grumpy old man with no friends." Bulma said. The old man turned around again. "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it? Your just a weak old man." Bulma said. The man in the seat beside the old man turned around. He was big, and a mountain of muscle. He was a lot bigger than Veggie. "This is my lover. If you don't quit it, he'll get you." The old man said. Veggie laughed. "Hah! He's not strong at all I'll bet you!!" He said. The man socked Vegeta in the nose. "AHHH! My nose!!" Geeta said, as he tried to stop the flow of blood. Bulma growled. "You can take care of him later. No ki blasts or anything in public where so many people will see." She said. Vegeta nodded and clasped a tissue to his nose. It really hurt. "Ouch!!" Vegeta whined. Bulma lifted Geeta's hands to look at it. "Just 3 more hours, Veggie." She said. Vegeta leaned his head on her shoulder because he was tired. "I don't want to wait anymore! It's about to get dark and then It'll be scary! And what if we pass a storm?" He said. Bulma patted his arm. "Shush." She said. The stewardess brought them some wine. "Drink this Veggie. It'll help." Bulma said. Vegeta took a long drink of the wine and made a sour face. "Tastes bad!!" He said, and spit it out. It hit the old man in front of him in the back of the head. Vegeta cringed as the old man turned around. "Please, no more punches in the nose mister!!" He said. The old man stared somemore then turned back around. Bulma frowned at the old grouch. She felt sorry for Vegeta. "Just three more hours, Veggie remember! Do you think you can sleep just that long? Then when we get off in Paris and get to our room, we can go have a nice dinner and then snuggle and then go to sleep in eachother's arms?" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta! Wake up! We're in Paris!!" Vegeta heard. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed Bulma was shaking him, trying to get him awake. Vegeta's eyes fully opened. "We are? No more dumb plane?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Except for the trip back." Veggie leaped for joy, got up, and got their bags. He flung and pushed people out of their way so they could get out first. They walked back down the big white hall and when they got into the airport, it looked DIFFERENT!! Everything was written in a different language! "Bulma, this is weird. These people talk different!!" Vegeta said. Bulma nodded and walked over to the Rent a Car guy. She began rattling off French to him and Vegeta just blinked. She had never told him she could speak French!! Vegeta just tried to tune them out as he looked around at the unfamiler surroundings. It was rather hard to imagine this was on the same planet that his home was on!! Bulma was finally done. "OK Veggie. We hafta get a shuttle to our car rental place." Bulma said. Vegeta groaned and they walked outside.  
After a bit of waiting a white car came up and picked them up. "I woulden't trust him. Some people have been known to kidnap tourists." Vegeta said. Bulma slapped at him as she helped the man put their bags on the little racky. Then the shuttle started. Vegeta wasen't scared of this car; it seemed well enough. And the guy driving it looked nice and was talking in French to Bulma. Vegeta just sat back and watched. He looked around at the surroundings in Paris and instantly fell in love. All the lights, tall buildings, casinos, nightclubs... it was a man's dream come true!! Bulma saw his big Bambi eyes and knew he liked it. "This is gonna be SOOO fun!" Vegeta said. "I can't wait to get to the Moulin Rouge!!"  
  
Soon the shuttle stopped at the car rental place. Veggie got the bags and they got out of the shuttle. It was nighttime already in Paris because the plane ride took 12 hours or so. "Man, we get here at NIGHT." Vegeta groaned. Bulma left him on the sidewalk and went to talk to the car rental person. Vegeta waited outside and looked around. The town was so big, so crowded... it was really starting to scare poor Veggie. He was never really a people person at all. Bulma then came out and led Veggie to a car. It looked exactly like Veggie's Ferrari!! " Thundercloud!! It looks like Thundercloud!!" Vegeta said. Bulma imagined that Vegeta had named his Ferrari 'Thundercloud.' "Put the bags in, dear." Bulma said. Vegeta began to load them in the back and Bulma sat in the passenger's seat. Geeta sat next to her in the driver's seat and began to drive tworeds their hotel.  
  
When they got to their hotel it was lovely on the outside. It was fancy in every single way possible and the windows were stained glass. Bulma thought it was absolutely gorgeous. "Vegeta!! You did an EXCELLENT job picking our hotel!!" She said. She grabbed Geeta's arm and drug him inside the hotel. The lobby was a wonder, too. Bulma now had the Bambi eyes. Vegeta was very glad that she liked it. "Let's go get our room key." Vegeta said. They walked over to the desk and the French lady greeted them. "Hello. We're Vegeta and Bulma Briefs and we'd like our room key please." Vegeta said. He had forgotten that this was France. The lady leaned forward. Vegeta smirked and repeated, 'Hello. We're Vegeta and Bulma Breifs. We'd like our room key please." The lady leaned forward even further. "ARE YOU DEAF? OUR NAMES ARE VEGETA AND BULMA BRIEFS AND WE WANT OUR FREAKIN ROOM KEY, GOD D@MMIT!!" Vegeta yelled. But it looked to him like the woman still didn't understand. "Uh, Veggie, she's French. Let me handle it." said Bulma. She began rattling off French to the woman while Vegeta just stood there and waited for them to be finished. He saw the woman give Bulma a room key and they began going to their rooms. "Which room?" Vegeta asked. "Room Un. That means one." Bulma said. They opened the door to Rm. 1.  
Rm.1 was a TRASHHOLE. There was just a saggy waterbed in it, holes in the walls, a tiny T.V, a rusty faucet, bathtub and toilet and the blanket had holes in it. "Well, welcome to home sweet home." Bulma said. Vegeta roared and threw himself on the bed. He could already tell that this would be a trip from hell.  
  
"So, where to get dinner?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was looking at a little flyer that explained in 3 languages (English being one of them) the different attractions and restuarants in Paris. "Uh...hm... OH! How about the Moulin Rouge!!?" He asked. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Vegeta. I'm not gonna let you watch titty dancers when you have a perfectly functional wife right here." She said. Vegeta made his Bambi eyes and pouted. "Please?" He asked. He made his bottom lip tremble. "NO." Bulma said. "PLEASE?" Vegeta asked again. He forced a fake tear down his tanned cheek. Bulma was beginning to get sad looking at Vegeta's face. "UH.... no." She said. Vegeta threw himself in the floor and threw the biggest fit you'd ever see. He pounded holes in the floor and yelled as loud as he could muster. "O.K, O.K!!!" Bulma said. "We'll go to the stupid Moulin Rouge! But don't you be staring at any titty dancers!!" Geeta got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "I promise." He said. "And will you KEEP that promise?" Bulma asked. Vegeta thought and thought and thought. "Um... I will very much try." He said. Bulma kissed him(Argh) and led him out of the hotel room. They exited the hotel and stepped out into the night air. They tried to find the car but coulden't find it. "Veggie? Where did you put the car?" Bulma asked. Vegeta whipped his head around in search. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Um..,. I parked it... but I just can't seem to find it." He said. They both looked around. "I guess we'll hafta walk!!" Bulma said. She stomped a foot. "Well look on the bright side, at LEAST we get to see Paris better if we walk there." Vegeta said. Bulma gave him a look of pure hatred and walked ahead of him. Vegeta caught up. They looked around the so called 'beautiful' town but what they saw was not what they would call beauty. There was trash flying everywhere, a whore on every street corner, and a bum huddled everywhere you looked. The wallpaper off most of the buildings was peeled off in spots. The only thing majestic about the town was the huge Eifle Tower that towered very far above them. It was beautiful to Bulma. "This SUCKS." Vegeta said. He had jinxed himself because a second later he stepped in a puddle. "Son of a b*tch." He muttered. Bulma laughed because now Vegeta had mud all over his boots and his pants legs. "I'll laugh if this happens to you." Vegeta mumbled. He caught up to Bulma and she grabbed his arm. "You're walking with me. You don't know how many rapists could be out at night." She said. Vegeta nodded. After about 45 minutes they came across the beautiful Moulin Rouge. Vegeta was astounded by the giant windmill in the back of the nightclub. "Wow! It looks like a giant fan!!" He said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. The sooner we get out the better." She said. They went inside the place and it was a MADHOUSE. There were people everywhere gawking at the strippers on the stage. "Wow! It looks just like the movie did." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his arm and drug him to one of the tables where a waitress dressed in hot pants and a haltor top came to take their order. Vegeta's mouth dropped open and he stared. "Veggie!" Bulma whispered feircly. "She needs your order!!!" Vegeta shook his head and looked at the menu. "Um.... I want.... some Cavier?" Vegeta said. "And some Champagne." Bulma ordered the same. Geeta looked around at the place. There was like a thousand strippers on that stage!! "Vegeta, you promised." Bulma said. Vegeta sadly looked at his muddy feet. He REALLY wanted to stare at those titty dancers!! He saw one all over a pole, and some freaking other men. "How come you don't do me like that, Bulma?" Vegeta asked. He was answered with a slap in the mouth. Geeta hollered. "I hate it when you do that so unexpected." He said. He caught a glimpse of a woman more beautiful than Bulma and thought he would have a boner. He had to put a napkin over his lap. "Why'd you just do that?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked around. "No reason." He said. Bulma lifted up the napkin and gaped. "Vegeta, you..... HORRIBLE MAN!!!" She shouted. "You.....You..." She just left it at that because she knew it was perfectly natural. Vegeta was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato.  
  
After they exited the Moulin Rouge they both clapsed on the water bed(The saggy one). "That caviar tasted funny." Bulma said. "Like it was tainted or something." Vegeta nodded agreement. It had tasted like crap but he ate it to be polite to all the pretty women in that place. The Champagne was fine but he didn't really like it so he had thrown his into the plant. A titty dancer had offered she'd pour it on herself but Vegeta had politley declined. "I wonder if that caviar WAS tainted..." Bulma said. Vegeta felt really funny. He coulden't describe it though. He also thought he would barf. That caviar MUST have been tainted with something. "Veggie, uh, you look kinda funny." She said. "So do you." Vegeta answered. "I think it was the caviar because we both had some." He had just said this when he threw up all over the carpet. Bulma wretched and threw up on Veggie." NAST!!" Vegeta said. He ran into the bathroom to change clothes and puke. They both were puking their guts up until 12:00 AM at night.  
That night as they lay in bed Geeta still felt funny. "Geeta feels weird, besides the fact I'm so hungrey from throwing up." He said. Bulma then realized something. Vegeta was HORNY!! But why? Then it hit her. "VEGGIE!! THEY SNUCK VIAGRA IN YOUR CAVIAR SO YOU'D LOOK AT THE DANCERS AND WANT TO COME BACK!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta blinked. "So? Let's SNUGGLE!!" He grabbed her and began to mack her aggresively. He was never like this in bed. Never this aggressive. "Vegeta, you stop it right now!! Just because your drugged doesen't mean you can do that!!" Geeta and Bulma rolled off the bed. Eventually Bulma decided there was no stopping a man who was dosed with Viagra and they snuggled harder than they ever had before.  
  
The next morning they coulden't move they were so sore. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!! See Veggie? Making love like that is forbidden for this one reason!!" She said. Vegeta snarled. "Well maybe it's the fact that we were throwing up so hard for 45 minutes, hm?" He said. Bulma felt like slapping him. "O.K, this trip is already becoming a bust." She said. She slowley climbed out of bed and went to make some bacon for Veggie. But then she remembered that there was NO FOOD IN THE ROOM!! "Veggie there's no food." She said. Vegeta, who was getting up, fell back on the bed. He started to twitch. "N-NO FOOD??!!!" He said. He screamed and rolled off the bed with a *THUMP*.' "Yeah. We hafta go out somewhere. Hopefully this time it isn't tainted with Viagra because I don't think I could stand being this sore again." Bulma said. Geeta got up and began to put on his usual wardrobe. Bulma started to put on a shirt and jeans. "No more Moulin Rouge than, hm?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded really fast. Geeta pulled himself to his feet slowley. "What do you think happened to the car?" He asked. "I don't know. But we'll hafta fly to the resturant." Bulma said, from the bathroom. She then came out. "Come on. Make sure you go really high so nobody sees, and take off in a place where there's nobody at." She turned off all the lights and they went outside. Bulma looked around. "O.K. I don't see anybody." She latched onto his back and Vegeta began the slow process of gaining altitude. But then they heard a shout from below. "Look!! That man's flying!!" said a French man. He panicked and began to take pictures. "Oh CRAP! This is just great!!" Vegeta said. He was about to land but Bulma smacked his arm. "Let's just go eat. I'll bet it turns into nothing." She said.  
Once in the resturant they ordered their food. "You know, are you really not that worried about that French Frog who saw me fly? What if it goes to the newspapers and stuff?" Vegeta asked. Bulma leaned forward. "Look. If it does, I promise you that you can destroy anything and everyone who takes part in that scandle." She said. Vegeta slowley nodded as the waiter brought them their food. Vegeta took a drink of an alcoholic beverage. He scowled at the awful taste. Then he sensed the presence of a low ki standing next to him. He looked down at a little kid. "Get away from me brat." Veggie growled. He wasen't in the mood to deal with human children. "You have a lot of muscles!!!" said the kid. Vegeta lost his patience. He swung an arm and the kid went flying. "Vegeta!!" Bulma gaped. A bunch of people were now staring. "Did you just see that? He moved that kid without even touching her!! He's a telekinetic!!" One said. Vegeta sunk in his chair. "Oh sh*t!!" He said. He shoved his food in his mouth. "Come on, Bulma!! If we don't people will be asking for my autograph or something!!" Geeta said. Bulma ate a little more and they ran out. But there were so many people on the streets that he coulden't fly. He saw a buggy passing. "Bulma! Into that buggy!" He said. Bulma and he jumped into the buggy to the driver's surprise. "To the hotel." Vegeta said, giving him money. The man started his horses up and began that way. Bulma was looking around and enjoying the scenery when she heard Vegeta lightly singing. It sounded as if he were saying, 'Clippy Clop Clippy Clop.' "What are you singing, Veggie?" She asked. Veggie's cheeks turned bright red and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, Nothing." He said. Bulma shrugged and continued looking at the scenery.  
  
"I really did it this time." Vegeta said. They were back at the trashy hotel and Geeta was collapsed on the bed. He thought about just so many PEOPLE surrounding them...what if that happened? He didn't want to hafta kill a bunch of innocent people, it wasen't right!! But if they were starting scandles it might make him infamous around the country and possibly the entire world!! And it might also reveal Goku and Rasmas!!(Rasmas is from my last story. He is a saiyan too. He is supposed to have spikey bangs, a couple spikes on the top of his head and a couple in the back. He wears a red spandex suit and about his waist still has his tail. He married Launch. Together they had a half saiyan son named Chi, whose hair looks like Rasmas's and he has Goku eyes. He would be 16 in this story. He is the strongest of them all. Rasmas is stronger than Goku and Veggie.) "Bulma, I'm so sure something bad is going to happen to me because of what I did today. How could I be so foolish?" Vegeta said. Bulma came and sat by him. "It's O.K, honey. I'm sure those people think nothing of it. Just relax for once!!" She said. Vegeta sighed heavily and rolled onto his back. He turned the tiny T.V onto channel 11 to watch something. Anything to keep his attention so he woulden't worry about the press. But it was in French, and was a way different channel. But he didn't care!! "That can't possibly be interesting to you." Bulma said. She was getting every word of it though. "Let's snuggle." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "YOU want to snuggle after our little adventure last night?" He asked. He was utterly surprised because several times Bulma had said, 'I'm never snuggling with you again, you horny jerk.' "You called me a horny jerk, remember?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "Yeah, but DUH!! I was playing!! People tend to say stuff like that when they're overwhelmed with..pleasure. Coulden't you tell by the voice I was using?" She said. Vegeta shrugged and blushed again. He was more embarrassed than he ever had been in his life. "Well I don't blame you. You are a saiyan and everything." Bulma said. She layed down on top of him and put her head on his chest. Vegeta sighed a deep sigh. "Now your a horny b*tch." He said. He began flipping channels. "I was watching that" Bulma complained. Vegeta sighed again and turned it back to what she was watching. He coulden't get those lousy people out of his mind. And haden't that one French guy tooken a picture of him AIRBORNE. "Let's make LOVE!!" Bulma said. Did she use some cream? Vegeta thought. She never usually stressed it unless she HAD used cream. "I don't want to make love right now. I'm sore and you are too so we're not going to. What's the point in being even more sore?" Vegeta said. Bulma began to mack him and Geeta did it back for about 2 minutes. Then he threw her to the other side of the bed. "No more." He said. She launched herself at him. What was WRONG with her? Vegeta rolled to get away and accidently landed in the floor. "Ow! My bum!!" He said. It had really smarted. Bulma then darted after him and he hovered out of her reach and back on the bed. "Stay down there, you..... Uh... I can't think of what to call you now but just STAY AWAY before you hurt yourself." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed him and got back on the bed. She began to mack him again. Geeta made an aura around himself so Bulma backed away in shock. "No snuggling right now." Vegeta said. Bulma crossed her arms. "Oh, alright." She said. Geeta dissipated the aura and layed back down. "Want back on?" He asked. Bulma hesitated about this. "Uh.... O.K." She said. She climbed back on top of my Geeta baby and snuggled into him. Soon Geeta started to get..............horny too. He wrapped his arms about her and REALLY wanted to snuggle but decided against it because he was so sore from the previous night of it. He imagined Bulma was too but didn't care. "Geeta watching this. It's boring." Vegeta said, and Bulma instantly knew. "You wanna make love and you know it!!!" She said. (If this is too..explicid just tell me.) "So. Geeta watching this." Vegeta said. He continued watching the extremly boring French sitcom. "But snuggling will get your mind off those people!!" Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes widened. This was True. "Oh, what the hell. Let's snuggle." Geeta said. Bulma ripped his shirt off and he....let's just go on to a different paragraph, O.K?  
  
After snuggling, they both lay in thier bed. The lights were off and the only thing providing light was a lamp and a couple candles. Bulma had a slip on and some shorts and Geeta lay shirtless and in his underwear. "That...was AWESOME." Bulma panted. Vegeta shot her a thumbs up. They were both VERRRY tired. And you know why, right? Anyway Vegeta was quite sure that he woulden't be able to move the next day from muscle soreness. "You know,*pant* we're not going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. She rolled close to Veggie, who put one sore arm around her. "It's only 12:00 Noon. Now we won't be able to get out of bed for the rest of the day." Bulma said. "And I MISS our children!!" Her eyes filled with tears. Another plan failed. "Uh... you're STILL sad? After all of that?" Vegeta said. Bulma nodded and cried into Vegeta's bare side. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "This trip is such a bust." He said. Then he got a plan of something he could do. "Uh... Bulma, would you please go and uh... get some bacon or something for me at the market?" He asked. Bulma's big blue eyes popped open. "Now? But Vegeta, it's supposed to be a romantic moment, me crying into you, and you ask me to get you some BACON? That sure does say a lot now doesen't it?" She said. Vegeta shrugged. Bulma popped up. "O.K, I guess I will. But it'll be a ROMANTIC time cooking bacon, won't it?" She asked. Vegeta slowley nodded. "Sure! Oh, and can you also..." He thought of something that would take a long time. "OH! and could you go review this one play for me? I'm too sore to do it myself." Bulma frowned. "NO. I'm just going to get bacon." She griped. Vegeta screwed his face up like he was going to cry. "Oh, alright. Which play is it?" She asked. "Guys and Dolls." He answered. Why would he want to see Guys and Dolls? Bulma thought. She put on her clothes and left without saying goodbye to Geeta baby. Vegeta waited until she was out of sight and then walked down to the local rose shop. He walked in and saw a pretty French lady was clerking. Luckily, she spoke English too. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes. I need about 1,000 rose petals, please, and a dozen roses." Vegeta said. The lady got to work on getting his order and Geeta prepared his money. When she gave him what he ordered he payed her then walked to the bath and body shop where he bought scented bubble bath and some more candles. Then he walked back to the hotel and sat down at the little table. He began trying to write a beautiful poem for Bulma.  
  
He had been trying for hours but could only come up with a couplet, so that's what he settled for. He placed it in the middle of the bed and went into the bathroom. Then it hit him. How do you start up bathtub water? How could he wait in the bathtub for Bulma if he didn't know how to use the contraption? Bulma had always done it for him at home, and plus the readings were in French. So Vegeta crawled into the bottom of the bathtub like an idiot and turned it one way. But it had been on the shower setting. A rain of water began rushing over him and it took Vegeta a minute to realize what had happened. He looked up and saw the shower running but it was too late. His clothes were soaked, along with the socks he had been wearing. Vegeta had never tooken a shower in his clothes before!! He shut the curtains and sat down in the bottom of the bathtub while the shower was running. He wondered how shower's WORKED? He hovered up to the mouth of the shower, only to be hit by water in the face. So he just squinted through the water and looked at the shower head. There was a bunch of little holes in which the water was coming out of. And the water was freezing and making Geeta baby shiver. He put a hand against the faucet and lowered back down into the bottom of the tub. It was making the butt of his tight pants wet. He knew he'd hafta change his breifs. "O.K....how do I make it stop?" He asked himself. He turned the faucet thing the other way and hot water burned him all over. "OW!" He yelled, and flopped down into the bottom of the tub. He rolled around in boiling hot water because he was being too stupid to know what to do. "HELP!!" He yelled. He accidently drank some of the water and found it to be very good, but it scorched his tounge. He turned the faucet to the middle and it was just right. Vegeta sat up and began trying to figure out the BATHTUB. He banged on the faucet, and there was no luck there. He flew right back up to the faucet and mashed a button, and music started. (You know, those little faucets with radios in them?) He quickly pushed the button again and made it stop. Then he saw a little silver pulley sticking out of the top of the faucet. He pushed it down and the shower stopped and the bath started. (Geeta was being very stupid. You see, now the water will be cold by the time Bulma comes back.) As the bath started, he flew up and turned the radio back on. It was headbanging music. "This sounds romantic enough." He said, and dropped back down. But he dropped back down in a whole lot of water, making some splash out of the tub through the curtains. "Sh*t. I'd better clean that up soon." He said. He began headbanging in the bottom of the tub as it filled up with water. Geeta began taking off his clothes and put on some really short shorts that were skin tight and barely covered his tight @ss. "Bulma will like these." He said. "Of course. They're HERS." He layed down in the water and closed his Geeta eyes. But soon the water covered his face. He screamed under the water and popped back up. He got out of the bath, dripping water on the floor and took out the bubble bath. It said 'Put it in while the water is running.' Vegeta looked over and noticed the bathtub was too full, so he had to empty it. Then he started it up again. He began to squeeze some of the stuff into the running water. But the most noxious fumes he'd ever smell came out. "EWWW! This scented bubble bath is TOO scented!!" He said. And it WAS. It smelled so flowery it was giving Veggie a horrible headache, so bad his head wanted to split. "I hope Bulma likes this." Veggie groaned. "And she'd better, because of all I've been through. Now for the candles." He grabbed one of the candles. "How do I light it?" He said. He looked for a button. Nothing. He pulled on the little string and it came off in his hand. "I think I just ruined this one." he said, throwing it behind his back. He ran into the small kitchen and turned the stove on. He carefully put the candle on top and waited. But when he came back 5 minutes later it haden't exactly gone to plans. "What's happening!!" He yelled. The candle was no longer a candle; it was mush. "Oh no!" He said. He stuck a finger in the mush that was burning hot. "Ow!" He said. He tasted it. "EEEEW!" He shouted. He began scraping his tounge off trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. He took another candle and looked at the little string. He made a tiney ki blast at the end of the string and it caught on fire. "There!!" He said. He placed it on the edge of the bathtub and did the same to 4 others and placed them around the bathtub. He accidently knocked one over and it caught the curtain on fire. "D@mn!!" He said. He quickly set the candle up and beat out the fire. Now the curtain was charred black. "Aw well." He said, and grabbed the rose petals. He went into the living room.  
  
He looked at the bed and the poem. He carefully picked the poem up and put it on the table. Then he began to sprinkle rose petals on the bed. They smelled yummy. Geeta grabbed two handfuls and sniffed them as hard as he could. He smashed and rubbed them all over his face. One poked his eye. "OW!" He yelled, clutching his eye. He brung it away from his face to see if there was blood.There wasen't. "Even this is turning out a disaster." He mumbled, and sprinkled more on the bed. Then he made a trail of rose petals from the door to the bed and from the bed to the bathroom. He began lighting candles and setting them around the trail to light Bulma's way. He put the poem back in the middle of the bed, turned off all the lights, grabbed his roses and jumped into the bathtub. He dropped a couple bathbeads in there to watch them sink. He put one too many in there and it made it stink more. Geeta pinched his nose shut with his fingers. "This sucks." He said. He sounded nasal.  
  
After about 3 hours of sitting in the bathtub playing with the bathbeads like they were an army, He heard the door open. "Ah!" He said. He grabbed the roses and sat against the wall in the bathtub with the curtain closed. He hoped she'd like it!!  
Bulma walked into the house and noticed the lights were off. "Veggie? I saw that play, it was really dumb!!" But she noticed he wasen't there. She looked down and saw the candles and the rose petals. A look pf puzzlement crossed her face, then a smile. She began to follow the trail to the bed, which had rose petals all over it too. The smell was wonderful. In the middle of the bed was a poem. "Oh, Veggie!" She said, picking up the poem. She began to read. It said:  
  
Bulma, Bulma, this might be corny,  
But the sight of you just MAKES ME HORNY!!  
  
Bulma didn't much like the last line but at least he had tried, and come up with something clever. So she liked it. She grabbed the poem and hugged it. "Veggie?" She asked again. Then she saw the rose petals leading to the bathroom, and knew where he was. She went and changed into her bikini. (I know, people normally don't wear bikinis in bathtubs but this story is rated PG13. And mind you that Vegeta is wearing SHORTS in that bathtub?) She walked into the bathroom and saw the lights were off in there too, but there were candles burning around the bathtub, five of them. Vegeta was sitting in the bathtub with a handful of roses. But he was sleeping. "Vegeta!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "Oops! I wasen't supposed to go night night! I wasen't asleep though. I closed my eyes when I heard you come in because I was trying to brace myself against getting a boner." He said. Bulma took a whiff of the air. "What did you do in here? It smells so...STRONG!" She said, half nagging. "Oh, I got scented bubble bath and I was playing army brigade with bath beads while I waited for you to come home." Vegeta said. "Colonel Blue died. See, he's the blue one and I accidently smashed him between two fingers." Bulma thought that was very cute. "Come in." Vegeta said. "We can play army TOGETHER!!" Bulma slowley nodded and climbed in. Vegeta dumped more bathbeads in. "Veggie, this was really nice of you to do." Bulma said. Geeta blushed and put his head down, pretending to play with the beads. He made one jump over another. "Why did you do this?" Bulma asked. "I mean, I like it and everything but WHY?" Vegeta played for a second more. "Uh...because you were sad, and things like this usually make people happy!!" He said, not removing his eyes from his game. Bulma smashed all the bathbeads under a hand. A look of hurt crossed Veggie's face. "Look at me when I talk to you." Bulma said. Vegeta looked up. He noticed she had bags under her eyes. "You didn't sleep last night!! SEE!! You are sad!!" He said. "No.... I DIDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE YOU WOULDEN'T STOP SNORING! But that's O.K, Veggie. I've got something on my mind other than sleeping." She said. Vegeta poured somemore beads into the water. "Oh! You wanna play army brigade?" He asked. "NO I do not want to play army brigade! I wanna snuggle." She said. Vegeta made two bathbeads collide with eachother. "But we can't do that in WATER." He said. He squished one bathbead between his fingers. "They all say it feels BETTER in water." Bulma said, inching forward. Vegeta backed up. "Your scaring me." He said. "Back off please." She backed up. "How about I WASH you Veggie!!" She said. Vegeta gripped the side of the bathtub. "I know how to wash myself." He said. "No thank you." "I wanna MASSAGE you, Veggie. I wanna MASSAGE you in places you've never been massaged!!" Vegeta whimpered. "I think I'm just gonna get out now." He said. Bulma grabbed his shorts. Any closer and she would have gotten his tight @ss. He fell back in and whacked his head on the faucet. He yelped. He saw her advancing on him. ":NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO!" He yelled. He sat up. She looked at him funny. "Why don't you wanna snuggle?" Bulma asked. "Because I aint horny." Vegeta said, playing with the beads. Bulma smacked them out of his hands and grabbed his wrist. "I can MAKE you horny, Veggie." She said. Vegeta kicked her into the other side of the bathtub. "What is WRONG with you tonight?" He asked. "I'm horny!" Bulma said. "And I thought you said just LOOKING at me makes you horny! Are u a lier? Did you lie? Am I ugly, old and saggy ?  
  
??" Vegeta shook his head. "NOO! I just didn't have snuggling in mind! I thought we could take a bath together!!" He said. Bulma grabbed a Lufa. "Then let me SCRUB you, Veggie." She said. "NOO! I meant scrub ourselves!" He said. She grabbed him and Geeta bit her. "No bite!" Bulma said, whacking him on the nose. "Ow.' Veggie said. Bulma scrubbed Vegeta in places he had never DREAMED of being scrubbed. "I didn't know you could do that." he said. "If I had, our past would be much more interesting. But I must say; I thought circumcision took care of that?" Bulma shrugged. "Aw well." She said. "Now you do me." Vegeta got up and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
He sat on the bed. "Do me!!" Bulma said, flopping on the bed. Vegeta ran into the kitchen. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked. He picked up a knife. "Are you a monster or something? I'll kill you with my bare hands!!" "No! I'm just Bulma!!" She said. "Now come here!!" Vegeta screamed like a girl and jumped on the table. It broke under his weight. "D@mmit." He said. 


	4. chapter the fourth

Chapter the fourth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"Please get out of the floor and SCREW with me." Bulma said. "We can do it all day, all night, until tomorrow morning!! We can.... there's no point in saying. It'll give me throat cancer." Vegeta looked at her funny. "No thank you. Geeta will just watch T.V.." He began. "YOU'RE HORNY AND YOU KNOW IT!! GIVE IN TO THE MOOD!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta thought she was going a little crazy. Probably either because her parents were dead or seperation anxiety from her kids. And maybe the fact that Trunks was in a shelter. "Help me up." Vegeta ordered. Bulma offered him a hand and he took it and hoisted himself up. "I don't enjoy falling off tables." Vegeta said. He went and sat on the bed to watch 'Baywatch.' I'm not even going to tell you the parts of the girls that he looks at. It should be very clear to you already if you're reading this story at a decent age. "Don't watch that. Screw me." Bulma said. Vegeta growled. "I wanna get back in the bath." He said. "By MYSELF. And listen to my headbanging music and wash MYSELF." Bulma jumped on him and began to mack him. "Get off me you leech woman or I'll KICK you off!!" Vegeta said. But then he realized that he really liked it when she forced herself on him. And she really liked it when he played hard to get. It was a major turn on for her and Veggie knew it. Soon they began the process of strip- let's not get into this.  
After they 'snuggled' they lay in eachother's arms. Bulma had a slip on and Veggie was just in those little gucchi shorts he was wearing that was Bulma's. Geeta was covered in perspiration so he looked shiny. "You're so shiny I can't look at you!" Bulma said. Vegeta wiped the sweat off his body with the sheets. "I really wasen't in the mood." Vegeta said. "That's why I let you take control this time." Bulma didn't say anything. "Hey, what's that music?" She asked. Vegeta listened. "Oh, remember there was music playing when we were in the tub? The music I picked? I must have left it on while we made love." He said. It was now on a rap song. Vegeta really liked it. "Hey, this sounds like pole dancing music." Bulma said. "You wanna freak dance?" At first Vegeta declined because he was so tired from having sex. But he had to say, those rose petals certainly made it more interesting. He thought he had rose petals in his mouth. "I'm too tired to freak dance. It's 10:00, let's go to sleep so we can do more stuff tomorrow." Vegeta said. Bulma began to nag and whine. "Oh, fine, but don't blame me when we're both sore again." Veggie say. He pulled himself to his feet and Bulma dragged him over there by an arm. She began freakdancing him and Vegeta just stood there like a ragdoll. "You're boring! You're supposed to do it back!!" Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged and began doing bump and grinds and things. When they were really getting into it, they both heard a dull pop. "Ouch! My back!!" Bulma said, clasping it. Vegeta was laughing so hard he could barely do anything about it. "Lemme see!!" He chortled. He looked and there was no marks on her back. "It probably just popped rather painfully." Vegeta said. He helped her sit down on the bed. "I'm so OLD!!" She cried. She started to bawl and pound her fist on the trashy water bed. Vegeta sat by her. "Now, you're not old!! You're...just not as young as you used to be, that's all." He said. He tried to comfort her from crying. "See? I have a happy life!! I've always had a happy life!! You hafta be happy and act like me!! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!" Vegeta said. Bulma sobbed. "No, Vegeta. Actually your life has been worse than mine. You had a terrible childhood, you were abused, your own planet got blown up, your father was killed, I can go on for at least an hour." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "But see? If you hold in your sadness-" "I'll turn into a jerk like you did." Bulma finished for him. Vegeta frowned horribly. He turned the T.V to a French form of 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire.' "We need to go to sleep so we can wake up early and do stuff here! We only have two days left." Vegeta said. Bulma sat up. "No. I hate it here. It's horrible! We lost our rental car so we hafta pay out the @$$ to replace it, we hafta walk everywhere, you don't wanna snuggle with me.... IT'S HORRIBLE!!" She said. Vegeta was sad."But I wanted you to like this trip!!" He said. "I like it!!" Bulma didn't say anything, so Vegeta picked up his cell phone. "I'm calling Bra." He said. Bulma still didn't say anything so Geeta dialed Bra's number and began to talk with her.  
  
"What did she say?" Bulma asked when Vegeta hung up. Vegeta was laughing really hard. "Wanna know what Trunks did?" He asked, banging a fist on the night stand. "What?" Bulma asked. "TRUNKS CHANGED HIS NAME TO BURT!!" Vegeta shouted and laughed so hard he banged his head on the floor when he fell off the bed. "Veggie!" Bulma said, helping him up. "He changed his name to BURT." Bulma said, plainly. Geeta let out gales of laughter. "Yeah!! Isn't that the most?! BURT!! WHO ON EARTH WOULD CHANGE THEIR NAME TO BURT? IT'S THE FUNNIEST SOUNDING NAME IN THE WORLD!!!" He yelled. Bulma smacked him and he shut up. "It's not funny it's TERRIBLE." She said. "We worked so hard to make him possible....and he changed his name to BURT. We worked together to name him....and he changed his name to BURT." Vegeta cleared his throat. "Actually I had no part in naming Trunks. I didn't care back then." Vegeta said. "Oh yea." Bulma whispered. Vegeta covered up. "Geeta go- I'm going night night." He said. Bulma gasped. "No!!" She said, jumping on top of him. Geeta got the wind knocked out of him. "Ouch!!" He said. "I don't want you to go to sleep, Geeta. I wanna cuddle with you." Bulma said. Vegeta growled."What's wrong with you lately?" He said, and rolled over. Bulma got an idea. She took a Viagra pill and began to crush it. Then she got a coke and put the crushed up Viagra in it. "Drink this Geeta." She said. "It'll make you not tired." Vegeta groaned and set up. Bulma looked at his sexy body and shuttered. He was SOOOO sexy!! Vegeta took the coke and took a big drink. "This tastes funny. Aw well." He said. He gulped it down. "Tuck Tuck." He said. (This means tuck me in.) Bulma came over and gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight. Then she tucked the blankets all around him. Then she climbed in bed herself, and turned the lamp off. "Good night Geeta." She said. Vegeta grunted and kissed her hand. Then he closed his eyes. After about 30 minutes Vegeta was waking Bulma up. "Bulma! Let's make love!!" He said, grabbing the bottom of her gown. Bulma rolled over. "No!!" She said as she snatched it away from him. "Go to sleep!!" Vegeta was kicking his feet in bed. "please please please please please please please!!!!" He shouted. Bulma rolled over and looked at him. She noticed he was most likely horny from the Viagra. "Go to sleep." She said again. Vegeta rolled up in the sheets and they pulled away from Bulma. "Snuggle snuggle SNUGGLE!!" Vegeta yelled. He thumped to the floor. "Snuggle with me, Bulma! I'll make it the best you ever had!!" Bulma threw a shoe at him. "Can you shut up so I can go to sleep?!" She asked. She closed her eyes. But when she heard a ripping noise she opened them and noticed Geeta was tearing up the sheets with his mouth. "VEGETA!!" She shouted. She jerked them away from dat Geeta as he ran over and began to throw chairs in the air. "Snuggle with me and I'll stop!!" He shouted. He punched a fist into the T.V. He screamed and broke the windows and cracked the walls. He stomped and caused the floor to crack. He gritted his teeth when she woulden't get up. He finally poked a pin into the water bed and a stream of water shot out of it. "Veggie!!" Bulma shouted. "Stop that!!" Vegeta broke everything he could get his hands on. "I should write a book. If you give Vegeta a Viagra." Bulma mumbled. Vegeta jumped on the bed and started to jump on it.  
  
"I told you we'd get kicked out, Veggie! Now we're out on the streets and it's DARK!" Bulma yelled into Veggie's face. "AND WE DON'T HAVE A CAR!!" Vegeta cringed back. "S-Sorry." He said. It started to rain on their heads. "That's great, JUST GREAT." Bulma said. Come on." She grabbed Veggie's wrist and began to drag him after her. "Where are we going?" Vegeta asked. "WE'RE FINDING A MOTEL!!" She yelled. "But we are rich, and rich people use HOTELS." Vegeta said. Bulma whirled around and looked at him with the worst look ever. "WHO CARES. THERE'S A MOTEL CLOSER, ABOUT A BLOCK AWAY." She growled. Vegeta slowley nodded. His hair was getting wet and he didn't like it at all. After getting very wet they finally found a motel. It was similar to 'Motel 6' but it would hafta do. They rushed inside and ran up to the counter. "We need to check in!!" Bulma shouted desperatly. The clerk nodded and began to type something on her computer. Vegeta went and sat down in a chair. It broke. "What a trashy hotel." He muttered. After about 15 minutes Bulma came walking back. "Hokay. We got a room." She said. vegeta grabbed the bags and they went tworeds room six. They got in and about a million cock roaches scurried. "Well...... uh..... at least we're not wet anymore!!!" Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and clapsed into a rocking chair. It tipped backward and she fell on the floor. "Oh no!" Vegeta said. He ran over and helped her up. "This trip is HORRIBLE! I just want to go back home!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was sad. He had wanted her to like this trip. "Come on, Bulma!! Tomorrow we can go to the Eifle Tower, and go on another buggy ride, and ride horses... it'll be fun!!" He shouted. Bulma scowled. She jumped into the bed. "Goodnight." She said, and rolled over. Vegeta climbed into the bed with her after turning out the lights. "You know, this is the perfect spot to snuggle." Geeta said. Bulma waved him off. But the more she thought about it the more it seemed good because it would take her mind off everything. "Alright." She said. They began that macking and stuff discusting. When Bulma stripped Vegeta's shirt off he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. "What the hell?" He said. They both just continued until Vegeta felt it on his back. He jumped. "Veggie? Something wrong?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. They began to kiss again, and Bulma took Veggie's shorts off so he was only in his underwear. But then he felt the sharp pain AGAIN, this time on his back again. "I'm seeing what that is." Veggie said. He sat up and lifted the covers. There was a huge snake under the covers. "AAGH! SNAKE! IT BIT ME 3 TIMES!!" Vegeta yelled. He pushed Bulma off the bed to protect her. She was screaming and yelling. "Do something!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta used a powerball and fried the snake. The charred remains were left on the bedsheets. Vegeta lifted his leg and looked at one of the bites. "Ow. It hurts." He said. Bulma climbed on the bed. "Are you gonna be O.K? Do you need a hospital?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head. "No, I'm a saiyan remember? His poisen doesen't phase me because I'm stronger than a human." He said. "But it's still bleeding and it still HURTS." Bulma went and got the medical kit out of their suitcase. "I'm still gonna pump the poisen out of you because I want to be safe about it. You could be liying for your PRIDE, as you so call it." Bulma said. Vegeta groaned. "I don't lie." He said, under his breath. Bulma put the pump on the bite on his thigh. Geeta saw his skin rise up under the little mouthpeice. "Is that normal?" He asked. Bulma nodded and she pulled up on the little lever thing. Geeta thought it felt weird. "That's weird." He said. "It's like a little vaccuum cleaner except theirs no noise." Bulma rolled her eyes and got some gauze and neosporin and tape. She put it on. "Two more on my back." Geeta said. He winced as Bulma pumped the poisen out of them. Then she put the band-aids on him. "You know, putting band-aids on your perfect body takes some of the sexiness away." Bulma said. Vegeta tried to rip them off but she stopped him. "But I want to be sexy! I want to get people in the mood!!" Vegeta said. Bulma laughed. "First of all, how can you look sexy when your hair is wet?" She said, tousling his hair. Vegeta slapped her hand away. "What does that hafta do with anything?" He asked. "Because it's all messed up." She said. Vegeta felt of it. "Well you just messed it up even more." He said. He fixed it back up. "I'm using the hair dryer." He said. He got it out of one of the suitcases and walked into the bathroom. "O.K.... how do I work this?" He asked himself. He read the instructions. "Put plug into electrical outlet." He read outloud. He looked over at the outlet. "Is that it? If so, it'll be electrified." Vegeta said. He went and got a fork then ran back into the bathroom. "O.K. This should tell me if it's electric." He said. He stuck the fork's tong into the outlet. "YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!!" He screamed, shaky like as it shocked the hell out of him. Bulma heard him scream and came in. She saw him with the fork inside the electrical outlet and he was holding on and being shocked. "Hang on Veggie!!!" She said. She knew if she touched him she might be electrocuted too, so she grabbed the suitcase and threw it at him. It knocked him down and the fork came out of the outlet. NOW his hair was singed and charred. "I like your hair thataway." Bulma joked, as Vegeta coughed out smoke.  
  
"Now that HURT." He said. He got up and he felt strange. Like he was walking on air or something. "Can you plug this in for me?" He asked. Bulma plugged it in and Vegeta observed how she did it. Then she turned it on. "Do it." Geeta said. Bulma began to blow dry his hair.  
"I'm done. But their's something else I want to do. Give me that fork." Bulma said. Vegeta handed it to her. She stuck it in some of the baby hair in the front of his hair. "Whadda you doing?" Vegeta asked. "You'll see." Bulma said. She twirled the fork as hard as she could, pulling as she did so. "OWCH! YOUR PULLING MY HAIR OUT BY THE ROOTS, WOMAN!!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma finished twirling it and pulled the fork out of his hair, making a rather large curl on his forehead. Then she hairsprayed it in. "There." She said, giving Vegeta the mirror. Vegeta looked in and was stricken with horror. "MY HAIR!! YOU PUT A CURL IN MY HAIR!!" He said. Bulma was laughing so hard she could barely stand up. "Yes, I did." She said. "I look like a homosexual!!" Vegeta said. Bulma shrugged. Vegeta began yanking at the curly but it woulden't come out. "Get it out!!" He said. Bulma got some water in her hands and put it on the curly. She put it in, and then combed the curl. But it still didn't come out. "Get it out!!!" Vegeta shouted again. Bulma laughed and put gel on the curl. then she straightened it back up and put it in its usual place. "Thank you." Vegeta said. He got up. "I think my hair's fine now." He went into the living room and clapsed on the bed. But he roared and curled up when he felt another sharp pain on his chest. "OW!!" He said. When he tried to get off the bed he felt a sharp pain in his back, neck, and tummy. "Geeta?" Bulma said. Vegeta was yowling. "There's some kind of a spiky spik in that bed!!" He said. Bulma lifted up the covers. And besides a couple snake skins there were Indian needle weeds, and some bugs, and a tack. "God, who last stayed in this room? He must have traveled a lot." Vegeta said. He brushed it off the bed. He then got under the covers and hoped something didn't get in his pants or something. Just to be safe he took them off and got back in his underwear. "Come to bed. We've had too many adventures for one night." He said. Bulma got back into her gown and went to bed with dat Geeta. They FINALLY got to go to sleep that night.  
  
The next morning they both arouse at the same time. Vegeta had a look of horror on his face when he looked at Bulma. "YOU'RE COVERED IN COCKROACHES!!!" He hollered. Bulma shreaked as Vegeta brushed them all off her. One crawled out of the collar of her gown. "That was GROSS." She said. Vegeta nodded. A heck of a way to wake up in the morning. Bulma got up and stretched. She got the bacon she had bought for Veggie the night before and began to cook it. "I want some bacon." Vegeta said. "You'll hafta wait." Bulma responded as she flipped a peice of bacon. After a while Vegeta grew mighty impatient. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Go away, You're distracting me." Bulma said. Vegeta squeezed her as hard as he could, and it took her a minute to catch her breath. "I want some bacon." Veggie said. "Too bad." Bulma replied. Vegeta walked over to the skillet and reached his hand in like an idiot. But it burned and popped him when he tried to grab a peice. "OUCH!" He shouted, recoiling his hand. Bulma laughed. "Lemme see." She said. Vegeta showed her as he pouted. "Ohh..." Bulma said. She kissed it. "I want some!!" Vegeta whined. Bulma got tired of his constant whining. "HERE YA GO!!!" she shouted, and threw a peice of sizzling hot bacon in his mouth. Vegeta's eyes widened and he screamed. "Owch!! Hurt Geeta!!" He screamed. Bulma drug him into the bathroom and put some water in his mouth. "You O.K? Sorry I did that; I really coulden't help it." She said. Vegeta nodded. How come she was always so mean to him? Why? Bulma then remembered her bacon and rushed back to the old rusty stove. She flipped 2 peices. Vegeta went and sat down at the table and waited rather patiently for his cooled off bacon.  
"It's ready!!!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta clapped as Bulma gave them each 16 peices of bacon. Vegeta licked his chops and threw a peice in his mouth. As he chewed he realized just how delicious the food really was until...the aftertaste hit. And it was a horrible aftertaste, so terrible he coulden't stand it. Bulma was experiencing the same thing. "What's that taste?" Vegeta asked, then he gulped down some water. "I think it's just the brand. But we're going to eat it because I went out to get it for you when we were having a romantic moment." Bulma said. She popped another peice into her mouth and groaned with the terrible aftertaste. "EWW! That's so discusting!!" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and pinched his nose closed while he ate another bite. "You sure you cooked it all the way?" He asked, in a nasal voice. "YES, I cooked it all the way and don't you deny that I did." Bulma said. She ate another peice and dry-heaved. Vegeta tried to slip the rest of his in his napkin but Bulma caught him. Vegeta put a bunch of sugar on his bacon. "SUGAR? on BACON?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Hey, it'll make it taste better." He said. Bulma decided that she'd just eat hers normal because she thought sugar made it so much more discusting. Soon they were both done, and glad. "Thank god." Bulma said. She began to wash their plates and cups and Geeta just watched.  
"Ohhhhh... My tummy..." Bulma said, coming around the corner. Vegeta saw her clasping her stomach. Vegeta was clasping his too. "Mine hurts too......" He groaned. He felt like he would do the tecknicolor yawn any second now. "I told you that bacon was bad." Vegeta groaned. "But you just didn't listen!!" He brined a shot of pain. Bulma dry heaved into a potted plant but all that came out was water. "I wonder if there was something IN that bacon..." Bulma said. She went over and grabbed the package. She sniffed the inside and there was no funny smells. Then it hit her to look at the expireation date. It had expired six months earlier!! "Vegeta, that bacon was very expired!!" Bulma shouted. She saw Vegeta with a hand cupped over his mouth. They both began running for the bathroom at the same time. Vegeta reached the toilet first and began puking into it. "Vegeta, hurry!! I'm about to puke all over the floor!!" Bulma hollered. Vegeta just kept on puking with nasty sounds. Bulma decided she coulden't hold it much longer and she puked all over the back of Vegeta's pants and the rug, and the tile floor. Vegeta soon got done puking and saw what Bulma had done. "Discusting, Bulma!!" He said. But before changing his pants he made sure she was alright. He limped over to his suitcase despite his aching stomach and got some new pants out. He stripped off his old ones and pulled these ones on. Bulma walked over. "Sorry I puked on you." She moaned. Vegeta didn't say anything but saw her get the materials to clean the bathroom floor. Then he saw how horrible she looked. "Bulma, I'll do it." He said. Bulma shook her head. "You're sick too and you need to lay down!!" She said. Vegeta just grabbed the cleaner from her and began to clean the puke. Bulma made herself a puke bucket and lay down in the bed.  
  
At 10:00 AM, they both lay in bed with puke buckets on the ground next to them. "Did I tell you that this trip has been a bust?" Bulma asked. Vegeta listened to the ticking clock for a second. "Yes. Several times." He said. They both were silent. The clock's ticking was enough to drive anyone insane. "And did I tell you that I'm FURIOUS that you took me on this trip?" Bulma asked. Vegeta gulped and prepared for the worst. And sure enough, the worst happened. "YOU IDIOT, IF YOU HADEN'T HAVE DECIDED YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME HAPPY NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!! NONE OF IT!! FOR NOW ON YOU JUST KEEP YOUR SYMPATHY TO YOURSELF AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF THINGS!!!" She hollered. Vegeta whimpered. He listened to the clock somemore. "Uh.... you didn't hafta come." He said. "I could have come by myself ALL ALONE and then you'd be at home with BRA!! Now how would you have liked THAT?" Vegeta asked. He knew that Bra was such a whiny brat that nobody could stand her. "Oh, I guess you make a point." Bulma said. Vegeta rolled over and thought he was going to puke but he just dry heaved into the little bucket. He was sick of this. "Well, I think we can get up and do something now don't you?" Bulma asked Veggie. Vegeta rolled over. He looked and felt fine now, but Bulma wasen't so sure of herself. She thought she might still have some throw up left inside her. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Vegeta asked. "I'm a saiyan so now I'm perfectly well but you're a human so you're still sick." Bulma smiled. She was so glad he cared about her!! "If I could right now Vegeta I'd give you a hanky panky." Bulma said. Vegeta sat up and began to pull his clothes on. "I'm gonna go and buy you some popsicles." He said. He put on his sleeveless jacket and biking gloves last of all. "Is there anything else you would like?" Vegeta asked. "I want some Macaroni and Cheese." said Bulma. Vegeta scribbled both things she wanted on a Post-It note and went outside.  
  
Because Paris was an unusual place for Vegeta he wasen't sure where to go. He had tried to ask several people but they had just stared at him funny because he was English. Bulma had given him a little French Pocketbook for emergencys. In Vegeta's eyes these emercencys would be hot girls. He aimlessley walked for about 15 minutes, trying to find a sign that said '`epicerie' . Finally he stopped a French woman. "Uhhh..... ou` epicerie?" He asked. (Translation: Where Grocer's?) "tout droit." She said. (Translation: Up ahead) "ummm...remerciers, la dame." Vegeta said. (Thanks, lady) He walked up ahead and sure enough, there it was. He felt so stupid, but it had been his first French conversation. Even if he had to look it up in a travel book. He went into the grocer's shop. "Macaroni and Cheese... Popsicles..." He kept muttering under his breath. As he stalked to find the popsicles, he bumped into someone. "Ah!" He said. When he looked into her face he noticed she was pretty. "de`sole`." She said. (Sorry.) Vegeta scratched his head. He didn't know what that meant! He quickly pulled out his handy dandy French notebook. He saw it meant 'sorry'. So Vegeta looked up a response. "c`est  
  
bien."(It's fine) Vegeta said. The lady nodded. Then she rattled off a whole sentence in French. "Uh.... Oh sh*t!!" Vegeta mumbled. "Excuse me? You talk English too? I thought I was the only one!!" The woman said. Vegeta was happy. Finally someone to talk to besides his nagging wife!! "Where is the popsicles? My wife is sick and she wants some." Vegeta said. The woman pointed to the freezer. "And the Macaroni?" Vegeta asked. She pointed there too. As Vegeta thanked her and walked away, she followed. "You have a wife? Is she pretty?" The girl asked. Vegeta was getting mighty uncomfortable with her company. "Yes, She's radiant." He answered shortly. He got a whole box of popsicles out of the refrigerator and walked on. "Is she as young as you are?" The lady asked. Vegeta growled. "Actually, she's younger. She's 56, I'm 57." He said. The lady's eyes widened as she wondered how a man that......middle aged could look so young. "You're liying." She said. "NO, I'm not. Now could you like, SHOO, please? I'm on a tight schedule." He said. But she didn't leave. She kept on rattling off questions about his personal life. Vegeta stomped a foot. "Now, can I ask you a personal question too? Do you delight in flirting with married men?" He asked. The lady was a bit shocked but kept on asking him questions. Vegeta finally went up to the checkout counter and managed to check out. When he left the store, the lady followed.  
  
"Did you know you have a nice, tight @$$?" She asked him. Vegeta blushed. He was flattered and mad at the same time. "Uh....thank you. Now don't you have like...parents or a boyfriend or something to go home to?" He asked. He tried his best to knock her into the street or something by trying to make it look like an accident but it didn't work. She woulden't shut up and quit following him!! Oh, how he wished he could just ki blast her down to hell. "You're hot." The lady said. Vegeta blushed harder. "You know, you are really irratating me." He said. "What if I said you were ugly?" "Oh, I know I'm ugly." The lady said. She kept talking Vegeta's ear off. They finally reached his hotel. "O.K, this is my hotel. Now, could you leave me alone? You're not following me inside." He said. "Oh, fine." She said. Vegeta was about to go when he felt her grab his @$$.  
  
Bulma was looking out the front window of the hotel enjoying the scenery of Paris, when she saw Vegeta come walking up the sidewalk with a pretty woman about his size. She looked about in her twentys. "What the-" Bulma said. She continued watching them. Vegeta looked pretty annoyed, but he was blushing. Perhaps? No. But, then she saw the woman grab his @$$. "Oh my GOD!!" She said, and closed the window. She ran and jumped on the bed and chewed up Vegeta's favorite pillow.  
"You B*tch!!" Vegeta said. He whirled around and whacked her with a fist so hard she went flying. "I told you I was married, you slut!!" He hollered. Everybody was staring, even though they didn't know what he was saying. He then, just for kicks, went over and kicked her into a phonebooth. Someone who was inside saw the girls limp figure fly tworeds the phonebooth and screeched, defending her face with her hands. The girl crashed through the glass and landed at the poor caller's feet. Vegeta laughed. "Hahahahahaha!!" He said, grabbing his bag. Then he walked inside the hotel. He went up to his room and saw Bulma was chewing up his Marvin the Martian favorite pillow!! "Hey!! Leave Marvin alone!! What did he do?!" Vegeta asked. Bulma brought her inraged face up. "It's not what MARVIN did!! It's what YOU did!!" She shouted. Vegeta was puzzled. "What did I do? I did nothing!!" He said. Bulma took a coin and bent it with her teeth. "Oh yes you did!! I saw that woman pinch your @$$!! You're cheating on me!!" She shouted. Vegeta then remembered when the woman had pinched his @$$. But he haden't wanted it!! She was simply an annoying human!! "But Bulma, I'm not-" "SHUT UP!!!" Bulma threw the lamp at Veggie. Vegeta caught it in his hands. "Bulma, now, just let me talk.." Bulma then threw a lotion bottle at him. He caught this too. She then threw dishes and soap bars and anything she could get her hands on at him. Vegeta avoided it all. "Let me explain, woman!!" He shouted. She launched herself at him and began to kick and punch. Vegeta hollered with annoyance and not pain. Bulma grabbed a soap bar and began to scrub soap in poor Vegeta's eyes. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!! STOPPIT!! STOPPIT, PLEASE!!" He shouted. He thought he'd be blind when she was done with him!! She finally stopped scrubbing his eyes and put the soap bar in his mouth. Vegeta made a terrible face and spit it out, but Bulma, who was straddling him, woulden't let him get up. She punched him in his burning eyes. "Bulma!!" Vegeta yelped. His eyes were tightly closed so he could not seem to find her. When he peared them open what he saw didn't look like his wife but one pissed off grizzly bear. Vegeta swung an arm and flung her against the wall. She slid down it, stunned. "Now, BULMA, are you going to let me talk?" He asked. She was breathing hard. She didn't want to stare directly at his eyes. "Don't you EVER use your freakish alien powers on me AGAIN." She said. Vegeta grumbled. "I didn't have much of a choice." He said. "Now, I am not cheating on you. While I was getting your food this woman that I ran into woulden't leave me alone. She even followed me down the street! Then when I tried to come into the apartment she grabbed my @$$ so I whirled around and punched her into a phonebooth." Bulma still didn't look directly at him. Then she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I want to go HOME, Vegeta!!" She cried. Vegeta was stunned. Haden't she just been mad at him about a second before? "Why do you want to go home? I think we're having fun." Veggie said. "No! We're NOT having fun! This trip has been terrible and I just want to leave." She said. She buried her face in Vegeta's chest, getting his tight shirt damp. Then she shot her head up and seized both sides of his jacket. "PROMISE ME that we'll go home tomorrow Vegeta." She said. "Uhh..." Vegeta said. Bulma yanked on his jacket. Vegeta just stood there, staring at her. "PLEASE!!" She said. Vegeta sighed. "Oh, alright. Tomorrow we try to catch a flight and get home." He said. Bulma hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked Vegeta as he led her out of the motel room. "I'm taking you somewhere nice." He said. He saw a dance studio and thought Bulma might like that. But he didn't dance. So he decided just not to tell Bulma about it, but she saw it. "Oh!! Vegeta, please!! Let's go dancing!!" Bulma said. Vegeta groaned and made a horrible face. "Why?" He asked. "Because you never dance with me." Bulma said. Vegeta began to think how he'd look dancing. He imagined himself tripping and falling and everyone laughing at him. "No. Come on." He said. Bulma jerked him backwards. "PLEASE?" She asked. Vegeta looked down into her sad eyes. "Oh, alright." He said. He led her inside the dance studio. A gay looking French guy was the dance instructor. He spoke rather clumsy English. "Bonjour!'" The dance instructor said. Vegeta gave a meek wave and Bulma came up to shake hands with the man. Vegeta jerked her backwards. "Careful. He likes men." Geeta said. The dance instructor led them over to the dance floor. "Watch these couples. It might give you advice on how to dance." The instructor said. Vegeta and Bulma watched. "Here." Bulma said. She grabbed both Vegeta's hands in both of hers and began trying to lead him in a dance. But he kept tripping over his own feet and falling. After about the 15th time of helping Vegeta up Bulma was getting mighty tired of this. "Veggie, I know you can do it! Just try!!" She said. Vegeta tried but still kept falling into Bulma. Once he even accidently knocked her into the water table and spilled water everywhere. "Oh Veggie." Bulma said, slapping her head. Vegeta sat down on a bench and crossed his arms. "Dance by yourself." He said. Bulma was shocked. "By MYSELF?!!" She said. Vegeta nodded. He thought she was, but when he looked up he saw her dancing with another man. They were dancing perfectly, and Vegeta was filled with jealousy. He was very sad now. As he was being sad a woman walked up to him. "Want to dance?" A woman asked Vegeta. Vegeta brought his eyes up to her and saw she was a rather homely woman. "Um... no thanks." Vegeta said. "Please!!? I think you're cute!!" said the homely woman. Vegeta was shocked. He blushed. "Uh.... I can't dance." He said. He looked at the ground to hide his bashfulness. But he soon found himself dancing with her. They both danced horrible so it didn't matter.  
  
"Where to next?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they walked down the sidewalk. "Uh.... I dunno." Veggie said. He was still kind of upset about her little dance with that one man, and he didn't know why. "Let's go into that store!!" Bulma said, pointing. The store was called 'Hanky Pankies.' But it was in French. Vegeta let out a gale out laughter. "Hanky Pankies? How come you want to go to 'Hanky Pankies?'" He asked. "I thought I was exiting enough!!" "Yes, you are. But maybe if we go into this place we can find something BETTER!!" Bulma said. They walked inside the store. What kind of a sicko would open up a sex store? Vegeta thought, for the store was filled with...you guessed it. "Wow, Veggie! They have condoms of every color and size!!" Bulma said with a little bit high volume. Vegeta blushed. He wasen't looking around because he didn't want to see what obscene items this store carried. "Look Veggie!! Roll playing costumes!!" Bulma said. Vegeta blushed so hard that his face looked like it was painted with blood. Bulma enjoyed embarrassing him to death. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and people were. Plenty of people were watching. PLENTY. "Bulma..." He mumbled. "I wanna get OUTTA here....." She just kept looking at the items and suggesting them to Veggie. Vegeta would always shrug his shoulders when she asked him about something. "Look at these dice, Geeta!!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked. They were two big stuffed red dice. Written on one of them was stuff like 'Lick', 'suck.' ,'blow', 'tease', and etc. On the other one was stuff like 'above waist', 'below waist,' 'ear', 'lips' etc. Vegeta cocked his head. "What are these for? How come dice would be in a...snuggle store?" He asked. "They're sex dice!!" Bulma whispered into his ear. Vegeta blushed. "Sex dice, huh.... how do you use them?" He whispered back. Didn't they say learn something new each day? "You role both of them. And if one says 'Massage' and one says 'above waistline' you'd hafta massage your partner above the waistline!!" Bulma said. Vegeta blushed somemore. Think of what he could make Bulma DO with these things!! "Let's get them!!" Vegeta said. Bulma laughed. "You aren't thinking of anything, are you?" She asked. Vegeta turned his head away. Bulma just decided to make him happy and buy the dice.  
After a long evening of tireing walking and shopping they finally got home. Bulma stuffed the bag of newly purchased clothes into the suitcase. "O.K. Let's test these things." She said, pulling out the dice. Vegeta saw them and was instantly exited. He ran over by her to watch her do it. Bulma threw them on the ground and Vegeta squeezed his eyes closed. He hoped she got one saying 'Massage' and the other saying ' Below waistline'! But when he opened his eyes he saw it said 'Kiss' and 'Ear'. Vegeta groaned. "How BORING!!" He said, as Bulma leaned over and kissed his ear. Vegeta batted at it to get the spit off. "O.K, O.K, it's my turn." He said. Bulma shook her head and put the dice away. "Not now. Tonight." She said. Vegeta groaned. "But I can't wait until tonight!!" He said. He rolled on the ground and began to kick and scream. Bulma frowned. "Geeta, get up off that floor!!" She said. Vegeta obeyed. He went and began to write into his diary. "What are you writing?" Bulma asked. "Bad stuff about you." Geeta answered. 


	5. chapter the fifth

Chapter the fifth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
By the way, I've changed the rating to 'R' because I think some of the content in this story is a little bit too discusting for PG-13. Nothing sexual though.....well, sexual but not TOO nasty. No describing their every movement. So now you can't get me in trouble for rating it PG-13. HA-HA. Anyways, thank you for your time.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta was restless, because he coulden't wait until that night. Bulma was doing work around the motel room and not paying attention to Geeta's pleas. "Bulma, is it night enough yet?" He kept asking. Bulma had to burn him with the iron to get him to shut up. "Veggie, your endless whining is not going to get it any closer to tonight." She said. Vegeta rubbed the burn that smarted. He bounced on the old fashioned spring mattress bed. "~5 little monkeys jumping on the bed!! One fell off and bumped his head!! Mama called the doctor and the doctor said, NO MORE MONKEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!!~" Vegeta sang. "Vegeta, what got you to singing now?" Bulma asked with a sigh. Vegeta jumped and flipped back onto the bed. "I'm singing that song because I like it." He said. "How come you like it? You don't like ANYTHING." Bulma said. Vegeta frowned at her little remark. "BECAUSE, when I was about 5 years old, Daddy used to sing me that song ALL the time. He'd bounce me on his knee and sing it to me every night....until I started to get mature and it started to get uncomfortable." He said. Bulma knew what he meant. "Please don't tell me anything else. You're nasty." Bulma said. "But it's TRUE!! I can't help puberty!!" Vegeta said. "You must have reached puberty pretty early." Bulma remarked. Vegeta was silent. "Well...uh.... I'm a SAIYAN. We're different... I guess. Do you think that maybe he bounced me HARD to hurt me?" He said. He was getting suspicious. "Maybe he DID." Bulma said. "From all you've told me about him he didn't seem to be that nice of a man or a very good father." Vegeta got sad. "Why do you say that?" He asked. Bulma folded some clothes of Vegeta's, as if she was thinking. "Hmm.... Because he GAVE YOU UP TO AN ALIEN." She said. "No he didn't, he changed his mind at the last minute!! And he only CONSIDERED giving me up to save me...at least I like to think that way." Geeta said. He looked at the bed all sad like and sighed. "I wish things could have been better!!" He said. "Well think of it this way!! If things would have been better you would never have met me!!" She said. Vegeta groaned. "Well I'd say it would be worth the loss if I got to stay on my planet." He said. Bulma was shocked. "I can't believe you'd say that!!" She said. "I'm better than some crummy old planet, aren't I?' Vegeta looked at the ground. Bulma was p*ss*d. "Well, in some ways you are. Like a planet coulden't possibly give me good sex....actually it could if I ordered the people of planet Vegeta to sex me up....." He said. Bulma gasped. "But how could you love a hunk of rock over your darling wife who's been faithful to you for 23 years!!!" She said. "Faithful?" Vegeta said. "Wait...I don't think you HAVE ever cheated on me, have you?" Bulma nodded. "Well, I've gotten close to cheating on you before." Vegeta said. Then he darted across the room to avoid being hit. "WHAT??!!" Bulma asked. Vegeta cringed. "Well...I almost had a fling with Chi-Chi once....AND Bunny.....AND #18...AND Vi-" Bulma threw a vase at him and Geeta caught it. "Careful, you don't want to hurt Geeta, do you?" He asked. Bulma walked up to him. "Tell me how they were." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "TELL ME." Bulma repeated. Vegeta shook his head again. "If you don't tell me....then NO DICE TONIGHT!!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes got the size of dinner plates. "O.K, O.K!!" He said. "Chi-Chi acted a bit dominant, like 'DO ME, BULMA WILL NEVER KNOW.' and she was kind of mean. And homely. I don't know how Kakarott manages to put up with her. And then there was Bunny.... She woulden't leave me alone about it until I did." Bulma was listening carefully. "My own mother..." She mumbled. "And #18, I liked her. I liked her A LOT. But then we kinda got inturrupted and she hasen't tried to force herself on me since. But there have been times I've tried to force myself on her..." Vegeta said. "And Videl was kind of boring." Bulma's mouth was gaping her mouth open. "VEGETA!!!" She shouted. Vegeta giggled. "But you're the only one I've ever actually had sex with." He said. "Except.......wait, yes. You're the only one." Bulma was furious. "AND ALL THIS WAS WHILE WE WERE MARRIED?!!" She screamed into his face. Vegeta nodded. "Yep. All inside the bonds of holy matrimony." He said. Bulma felt like slapping him. "I don't got the energy right now." She said. She went and continued folding clothes while Vegeta waited on the bed for tonight.  
  
"It's dark outside Bulma!! Let's get out the dice now!!" Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head. "I have clothes to wash! Sorry but you'll hafta wait until tomorrow." She said. Vegeta's mouth dropped open three feet. He coulden't beleive it! He had waited this long and they coulden't even get them out? It enraged him horribly!! "No, TONIGHT, or I'll fly back to Capsule Corporation and leave you here all alone with nobody here with you." He said. Bulma was about to walk out the door to the laundry mat. "Nope." She said. Vegeta was left into the motel room alone. He pounded a fist on the bed. "God d@mmit!!" He said. He threw a small fit and then sat on the edge of the bed. When he was about to lay down Bulma burst through the door. She came running at him. "I want to have sex with you NOW vegeta!!" She yelled. She tackled him and Vegeta was stunned. "What the hell! Woman, you have clothes to wash!!" He said. "Screw the clothes! I want it now!!" Bulma hollered. She began to mack Veggie. "WAIT! Let's get out the dice." Vegeta said. Bulma went into the closet and got out the dice. She stripped Vegeta down to his undies and she put a longerie on herself. "O.K....it was my turn." Vegeta said. He took the dice and rolled them across the carpet. They said 'Massage,' and 'above waist'. Vegeta smiled and she smiled back. Vegeta put some massaging oil on and began to massage her..........BACK!!  
  
After their little massage session was over it was Bulma's turn to roll the dice. Vegeta washed the massage oil off his hands. He rubbed his hands together. "PLEASE be massage below waist!!" He chanted. When it finally stopped he peeked his eyes open. The dice read 'MASSAGE' AND 'BELOW WAIST'!! Vegeta whooped with joy. "Whoo hoo!! Now you hafta massage......." He was quiet after he said that. Bulma went and got the massaging oil. Geeta got ready to take his briefs off. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. "I'm taking off my underwear so you can massage me!!" Vegeta said. Bulma laughed. "Hm...I think I'll massage your feet." She said. Vegeta groaned really loud. "No!! PLEASE!!" He said. "No, I think it's obscene!!" Bulma said. "YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE!!" Vegeta hollered. They both got really quiet. It was so quiet it was funny. "Aw well. I don't want to tonight. Give me your stupid foot." Bulma said. Vegeta jerked it under him. "No. I want you to massage me!!" He said. "But I am! Just not in the place you want me to! The dice just says 'below waist', not weiner!!" She said. Vegeta felt like kicking her really hard and breaking her nose. If only she could know what he was going through right now!! He screamed really high pitched. "Fine! If the dice says 'lick' and 'below waist' on you I'll lick your FEET!!" He said. Bulma laughed. "Ew. Anyway if it did say that I woulden't let you do it." She said. Vegeta groaned and gave her his foot. He had cute feet to me. She began to massage them. Vegeta didn't think it felt like a massage; it hurt. Now, it was vegeta's turn to roll he rolled and the dice said 'lick' and 'above waist'. He gave her arm a short lizard lick. Bulma was dissapointed. She rolled for him. It said 'touch' and 'below waist'. Bulma reached out and touched a thigh. "NO!!" Vegeta said. "You're supposed to touch my.... you know." Bulma enjoyed teasing him. "Nope." She said. Vegeta growled and threw his arms up into the air, throwing a small fit. "I strip down to my underwear for this?" He asked. He rolled the dice for Bulma. It said,' touch' and 'below waist' for her too. Vegeta touched her thigh, too. "How does it feel? How does it feel to want something and then get the exact opposite?" "Well, considering I'm putting up with you it must feel pretty good." Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes teared up. "Roll for me." He said. Bulma felt kind of bad for making Veggie so sad. She rolled for him and it said 'kiss' and 'below waist'. Vegeta clapped. He had hope yet again!! And if she decided to be passionate than it might turn out to be even better than he would expect it to be!! "Please do it this time!!" He said. Bulma shook her head. She grabbed a foot and began to make out with it. Vegeta thought it felt gross. "Ew, that feels gross!!" He said. He kicked the foot she was kissing and accidently caused her to bite his toe. "OUCH!!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma felt blood rush in her mouth, blood that wasen't hers. "I'm so sorry, Veggie!!" Bulma said. She looked at the toe she had bit and saw it had left a cut. It was bleeding but not that bad. Vegeta sniffed. "You bit your Geeta." He said. Suddenly he didn't feel like rolling a 'lick' and 'below waist' for Bulma. He felt like getting up and leaving. "Sorry Vegeta." She said. Vegeta looked at the ground. Then he layed down. "I roll for you." He said, and he rolled the dice. It said 'kiss' and 'lips'. Vegeta grabbed her and began to passionatley make out with her. He was going a tad too hard, though. "Veggie, that's enough." She finally said. Vegeta kissed her one more time and then pushed himself back on the bed. "Roll for your Geeta." He said. He was getting mighty horny. His dice roll said 'kiss' and 'neck'. Vegeta didn't want her to. All the sudden he felt like going to sleep. She climbed on him and tried to kiss his neck but he rolled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He said. He rolled off the bed and bashed his head on the nightstand. He thumped to the floor. She landed on top of him again. When she tried again he pushed her face back with his hands. "No No No No NOOO!!" He said. He tried to get up but she latched on to his leg. She hugged it. "Veggie, let me kiss you!!" She said. Vegeta hovered with her still latched on to his leg. She slid down until her grip slid down to his ankle. Vegeta kicked his foot. "Vegeta! Help me!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta chuckled. He shook his head. "No, actually I am enjoying this." He said. Bulma growled. She thought of a way she could make him fall so he'd hurt himself. "Vegeta, no more dice if you don't get down." She said, grasping his foot harder. Vegeta felt it pop. "I don't want to play dice anymore!! Geeta wants to go to sleep." He said. Bulma yanked his cute foot. Vegeta yowled. "DON'T HURT ME OR I'LL LEAVE YOU!!" He yelled. "Vegeta you are going to sex me up if I have to tie you down for it!" Vegeta smilied. "That sounds nice." he said. He kicked his foot as hard as he could and she almost went flying out the window and gotten cut and fillayed. Vegeta flew up and accidently banged his head on the light fixture. "I'll MAKE you come down!!" Bulma said. "I'll make some meat and then you'll hafta come down to eat some." Vegeta stayed in the air. He gritted his teeth when his foot went *POP* again. POOR GEETA!!! Vegeta heard the ice cream man out the window. He wanted some ice cream REALLY bad! "Bulma! Hear that truck? Could you go and get me an ice cream?" He asked. Because she always listened before he thought she'd listen now. He does not feel like playing bondage. "No GEETA!" She said. But she let go and fell on to the bed anyway. Then she grabbed the broom and started trying to swat him down. "OU!!" Vegeta hollered as the bristles scratched up his skin. He saw about 10 little red puncture marks appear on his chest. He fell down on the bed and she made out with him.  
  
They had just had sex. Sex against Geeta's will, but he let it happen because after all, he was trying to make Bulma happy. It had been wonderful sex, for the both of them. But especially Bulma. And I'm not going to say anymore. Vegeta was awake and watching the French news because the snuggling had made him so sore and tired that he coulden't sleep. (You know, how sometimes you can be so tired you can't sleep?) It said something about a 'murder' but Vegeta didn't care. He had caused more murders than ever mentioned on the news. Geeta baby decided that he wanted to go to sleep. He rolled over and closed his eyes, and he had a dream. ~DREAM~  
Vegeta found himself in the palace. But not just any palace. The palace he had lived in as a kid. He also discovered that he had his tail, meaning in this dream he was a kid. He walked up the halls and found his throneroom. Then he walked over to the table and found something was missing. But he didn't know what. "MY COOHIE!!" Dream Vegeta said. Coohie? What's a coohie? Dreaming Vegeta thought . "COOKIE!! My cookie is gone!!" Dream Chibi Vegeta said. Oh. thought normal Vegeta. He had deja 'vu and realized this as one of his childhood moments; he had lost his cookie in the throne room. "Murder!!" Chibi Vegeta said. He began walking as if in a trance out the door in search of his cookie. "Who have my COOKIE!!" said the Chibi Vegeta. I guess I needed grammar lessons back then. Vegeta thought..Chibi Vegeta saw someone with a cookie and killed him. "MURDER!!" He said. He killed someone else. "MURDER!! MURDER FOR MY COOKIE!!" He shouted. Vegeta wasen't getting any of this at all. Why would he say 'Murder for my cookie?' Maybe because he was murdering in anger because his cookie was gone? He murdered someone else. "COOKIE!!" He shouted. He made his way tworeds the cookie jar and grabbed a cookie. He smiled and ate it. ~End of DREAM~  
Vegeta's eyes popped open. "Wow! I haven't thought of that in at least 5 years! That news program must have made me dream about the murders I've commited." He said. He rolled over and tightly closed his eyes. His next dream was terrifiying. ~DREAM~  
Vegeta found himself running from something. He looked behind himself and saw he was running from nothing. He screeched to a stop. "What am I running from?" He seemed to say. He noticed there was a strange fog covering the land behind him, and he was engulfed in it. . " AHHHHH!!" He screamed. He felt something happening from the inside; something like a pulling sensation. Something that felt like someone was reaching in through his mouth and trying to pull his guts out. He screamed even harder. After about 15 minutes the fog left and he was releived. "I think I had one too many drinks." He said. He looked down at his hand and saw it was covered with Gore. The veins, tendons and bones were completley visable. "EEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAD!! WHAT HAPPENED?!!" He screamed. He looked at one once beautifully formed leg and saw every bone and scrap of fat and muscle was visible. "NOO!! NOO!!" He yelled. He looked down at his midsection and saw every enternal organ, even his heart and lungs, was in plain sight . He grabbed his head with both his hands. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" ~End of DREAM~  
He finally woke up from that dream, scared stiff. "Ew, gross." He said. He looked down at his hand and saw it still had skin on it. "Thank god." He said. He sat up and went to go get a glass of water to ease his mind. That dream was just mixed up stuff too. For one thing, he used to be an alcoholic around the time he came to earth and when Trunks was born, and another was that he had just seen the Simpsons episode where the Simpsons family gets turned inside out and they dance with canes. He gulped down the water and then layed back down. He went to sleep with no more dreams.  
  
Bulma was having a dream. But it was a good dream, unlike both of Vegeta's. Her dream was wonderful and excellent. It was full of faeries and ballerinas on clouds. ~DREAM~  
In this dream Bulma was in a woods. The trees were multiple colors like red, blue, green and yellow. There were faeries dancing all around her, and she was dancing with them. So was Bra. One of the faeries sprinkled dust on them and nothing really happened, except their dance steps became more graceful. Bra said something about the 'ballerinas on the clouds' and they both jumped into the air. They jumped abnormally high and the ballerinas grabbed their hands and helped them on the clouds. They twirled and danced on top of the clouds, which were multicolored just like the trees. They were having so much fun when a storm broke out and everything turned black and white. Bulma looked down at the ground and saw that Vegeta and Trunks were flying up tworeds them on the clouds. Men had to ruin anything. "BULMA!! DINNER!!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma cocked her head. Vegeta NEVER made dinner for her. "MAKE DINNER!!" He bellowed. Oh. "No! Cloud dances!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed her and tried to drag her off. Trunks was doing the same to Bra. "Bra!! The faerie dust!!" Bulma yelled. ~END OF DREAM~  
Bulma's eyes popped open. She noticed that Vegeta was sleeping next to her so he'd finally got to sleep. She wondered where she'd got such an idea for a dream!! And the dream had been great until Vegeta had shown up. That kinda gave her some negative thoughts about Veggie. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and closed her eyes for hopefully another dream where everything in the other dream happened, except for Veggie. She thought about the plane ride they'd try to catch the next morning. ~DREAM~  
"BULMA!! IT'S PLUMMING!!" Bulma heard. She saw that Vegeta was saying this to her from the window seat next to her. "PLUMMING!" He shouted. Bulma whacked the side of her head. Maybe there was something in her ears? She looked out the window and noticed they were falling. PLUMMETING!! The plane was PLUMMETING, not PLUMMING!! Bulma felt fear run through her veins. "Fly us out!!" She yelled. Vegeta shook his head. "TOO DANGEROUS." He said. Bulma gritted her teeth and screamed as loud as she could. She was trying as hard as she could but no sound would come out of her mouth. (You know those dreams where you're really scared, and you try to scream but no sound comes out?) "COLD OVEN." Vegeta said. Bulma cocked an eyebrow. Cold oven? What did that hafta do with a crashing plane? She didn't care; she just wanted out of that plane!! She shattered the window and jumped onto the plane wing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta asked her from out the window. In real life I woulden't be able to hang on. Bulma thought. As they fell, she felt her stomach go up into her throat . The ground came closer and closer- ~End of DREAM~  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bulma hollered. Vegeta snapped awake. "What? Something wrong? Where is he? Let me at im!!" He said. Bulma shook her head. "No! I had a dream that the plane we get on tomorrow crashed, and I was on the wing!!" She said. This made Vegeta scared, considering he beleived in premonition. Heck, if you could read minds why NOT beleive in telling the future? "Do you think that's going to happen? Was it a bad omen?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "NO, it wasen't. It's not going to crash. It was just a silly dream because my mind was on the subject." She said. Vegeta was still scared. He was scared of planes to begin with!! "I don't want to ride that plane." He said, and shuttered. "Go back to sleep, Vegeta. We hafta get up really early to catch whatever plane we can back to West City." Bulma said. She lay down and went back to sleep, leaving poor Veggie to worry.  
  
The next day they were sitting in the seats, waiting for them to announce they could get on the plane. The previous night, because of the dreams, they had only gotten about 3 hours sleep each and were both very tired. They both kept trying to fall asleep on eachother. Vegeta was having to hold his eye lids open to keep them from going shut. But he was so worried about the plane ride that he didn't want to sleep. "CALLING ON BOARD!!" The person next to the white hall said. Vegeta and Bulma walked up to her and showed her their ticket. Then they walked down the white hall and got onto the plane. As soon as they sat down they both prepared to go to sleep. "This flight is estimated to last about 12 hours." said the pilot. Good. 12 hours to sleep. Then Bulma realized something. WHY WOULD IT TAKE THEM 12 HOURS TO GET BACK?! "Veggie!! Veggie!! I think we're on the wrong plane!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes fluttered and then closed again. He began to snore. "Vegeta, you idiot, OPEN YOUR EYES!!" Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes popped open when she smacked him as hard as she could. "What? I barely slept last night woman!! Let me sleep!!" He said. "Vegeta we're on the wrong plane!!!" Bulma hollered. It took Vegeta a moment to process that. "Oh my god, you're right!! He said it would take 12 hours!!!" He said. He looked around. "We gotta get off this plane!!" Bulma and Vegeta were about to get up but the stewardess sat them down because the plane was already doing that slow rolling thingy before it takes off. "But woman, you don't understand!! We're on the wrong plane!!" Vegeta said to the stewardess. The stewardess shrugged. "That just means you'll hafta pay our sorry company even MORE money to get back home." She said, and cackled evilly. As she walked off Vegeta gave her the finger. "Where are we headed to, do you know?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged. Bulma sighed and put her head in her hands. She had been looking sooo forward to going home today and snuggling in their own bed and just BEING WITH THE CHILDREN!! Vegeta tapped on the shoulder of one of the passengers. "Excuse me, but where's this plane headed? My wife and I kinda got on the wrong plane." He said. The annoyed passenger turned around and it was that OLD MAN!! The same old man whom Vegeta had bothered on the last plane!! His lover was beside him again, too. "Uh....please?" Vegeta asked. "It's headed to Brazil." Said the old man, turning back around to read. Vegeta scratched his head. What or where was Brazil? "Bulma! What's Brazil? Some kind of a different planet or something?" He asked. Bulma shushed him, and whispered, "No. It's a country in...SOUTH AMERICA!! OH MY GOD, WE'RE GOING TO SOUTH AMERICA!!" She sobbed hysterically. Vegeta cocked his head. "Why are you so sad about going to Brazil? Won't it be fun? We've never been there before." He said. "Because in South America there's MISQUITOS!! MISQUITOS that carry diseases!!" Bulma said. Vegeta was even more puzzled. What the hell was a misquito? "Whats a Mis....Mis...whatever you said." He asked. Bulma wiped her face with the little blanket that first class provided. "A misquito is a bug. It lands on you and sucks your blood. When it leaves it leaves an itchy welt and if you scratch at it it ruins your skin." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. How scary!! That sounded like some kind of monster alien or something!! "What kinds of diseases do those buggys carry?" Vegeta asked. "Malaria and West Nile Virus, Veggie. Terrible diseases that are rare and hard to cure." Vegeta didn't want a disease like that. He just wanted to go HOME! "Can we stay in a nice, misquito free hotel?" he asked. Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I HOPE there's reservations in a hotel....but I can't speak Portuguese or Latin....but I can speak a bit of Spanish." She said. Vegeta was scared. These were languages he'd never even heard of before!! He decided he'd go to sleep so that he woulden't hafta worry about this anymore.  
  
"Veggie, we landed." Bulma said, waking him up. Vegeta stood up and stretched. "I slept for 12 hours?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Yep. So did I." She said. They got their bags out of the compartment above their heads and rolled them down the little white hall.  
They finally got to the rent-a-car place after about 30 minutes. "This time we aren't going to LOSE our car." Bulma said. Vegeta was shameful. "What did you reserve? Another Ferrari that looks like Thundercloud?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. "A big blue van." She said. Vegeta wasen't used to driving anything big but he decided there was no hurt trying to. They walked inside and Vegeta looked in the fish tank while Bulma did all the boring form-signing. Vegeta liked one of the fish that looked like Nemo on the movie Finding Nemo. "Alright Vegeta." Bulma said, grabbing his hand. (Arrgh...wave of jealousy.....) She led him outside where some people were loading their crap into the car. It was as big as it was ugly. "I don't want to be seen DEAD in this thing!!" Vegeta said. "Then don't wreck it. Now get in." Bulma said. Vegeta climbed into the drivers side and saw the controls were much different than the Ferrari's were. "Eerie." Veggie said. He pulled a big black stick and the car jerked. "Vegeta....you know how to do this. Now just DO it instead of playing DUMB." Bulma said. But Vegeta wasen't playing dumb. He pulled the big stick again and stepped on the gas. At first he started out kind of jerky but it went fine afterwards. But it needed shocks. BAD. "This car is bumpy. But I kinda like it." Vegeta said. (Nasty) "I can do something you'll like even MORE." Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes widened and he knew what she meant. "Not in the car, now Bulma. What if I CRASH?" He was surprised when she unzipped his pants. "Uh, BULMA, what did I say?" He said. He felt her educated hands go inside the gap. He decided not to say anything because he liked it. He liked it A LOT. The next few minutes were very pleasurable. He let out a high pitched squeal. Then he noticed something. His car was going into a pole!! He tried to swerve but he crashed. He haden't been paying attention to the road. You KNOW what he'd been paying attention to. Anyway, he didn't care that he'd just hit a pole. He'd already came.  
  
They were now stranded in the woods. "This is all YOUR fault for giving me a hand job in the car!!" Vegeta said. He crossed his arms and turned away. He was annoyed. VERY annoyed. But more than that...I'll just shut up now. But let's just say he kinda wished they were still in the car. "O.K, shut up. I admit I was WRONG, and you DID tell me not to, but hey, you liked it and you know it." Bulma said. Vegeta was swatting at the bugs around him. "Are these 'misquitos'?" He asked. Bulma nodded and swatted one away. "Make an aura so they can't bother us until we find civilization and a place to stay." She said. Vegeta made his blue aura and Bulma got on his back. "I think it's safe to fly around here because it's the woods and there's nobody out here." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and flew up. He looked on the ground below them for a town or something. "There's a place." He said, and touched down. He let the aura down and they walked into a hotel. Vegeta desperatly pitched himself on the desk. "WE NEED A ROOM!!" He said. The desk clerk looked at him funny. "Uh...O.K. Names please?" She asked. "Vegeta and Bulma Briefs." Geeta said. The lady began on her computer and Vegeta and Bulma waited. "Sorry, we have no reservations." said the woman. Vegeta groaned. "You DON'T?! Did you double-check it?" He asked. The lady nodded. Vegeta threw his arms up in the air in a small fit. Then he stomped a foot, cracking the floor. They walked out to the next hotel. Reserved. And the next? Reserved. And the one after that one? One guess. "Veggie, this is TERRIBLE!! Now we have no place to stay, except the nasty old woods which is filled with disease passing misquitos and other bugs!! There's even spiders the size of a coffee table!!"(This is a fact. It's real) Bulma sank to the ground and cried. "Now Bulma, I'm sure I can go find us a tent or something..." "A TENT WON'T KEEP THE MISQUITOS OUT!!" Bulma hollered. Vegeta decided to just leave it at that. "Oh. O.K." He said. They walked into the misquito infested woods. "This isn't so bad." Vegeta said. "It just stinks." Bulma smacked him in the cheek as hard as she could. Vegeta was startled. He rubbed his stinging cheek and wiped tears from his eyes. "ouch!" he hollered. "What did you do that for? I didn't say anything bad about you!! I said the forest smells!!" "I know, honey. I smacked you because there was a misquito on your f- AHHH!!" She began smacking him all over because there was misquitos everywhere. "Owch! Owch!! Eh! AHH! OUUCH! YAHH!!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma quit smacking him and he had big red handprints all over himself. "How come the misquitos are landing on me?" Vegeta asked. "Because you eat so much!!" Bulma said. "They tend to have a natural attraction to people that eat a lot of fruit and stuff." Vegeta nodded. Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his leg. "YAH!!" He screamed, being a little bit malodramatic. He clapped a hand to the sight of pain and felt a misquito squish under it. "Oh! Veggie!" Bulma said. She ran over. "What's wrong?" Vegeta sat down on the muddy ground. He twisted his leg around and wiped the misquito guts off. "That buggy bit me and it hurt really bad!!" He said. Bulma gasped and looked at it. There was a little bit of red around a tiny hole, almost to tiny to see. Bulma realized that this wasen't normal and that when you got bit by a NORMAL misquito then the hole was not red at all, it wasen't even visible. But here, it was different. Should she tell Vegeta? Should she alarm him that he might have been infected by a blood desiese? "It's O.K, Veggie. You just got bit by a misquito, that's all. Just don't scratch at it and you'll be fine." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed and lay down on the hard, muddy ground. "Hoooo....I'm really starting to get homesick." He said. "I miss taking Bra shopping and her getting everything in sight....and then there's Trunks...." He began rummaging in the suitcase for something to eat or to drink. He made an aura around himself to protect against any more misquitos that might make him ruin his skin. Bulma was having to slap all around herself. "Vegeta, I need to stand by you so the misquitos won't bite me." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "What are you gonna do? I can't be in two places at once, you know." He said. He continued digging for something to eat. Bulma walked over by him so the misquitos woulden't bite her. Vegeta reached down and began digging at the misquito bite. "Don't do that Vegeta!! I don't want a husband with ugly skin." he mocked her words and shoved something in his mouth. He didn't care what it was.  
  
"Let's go and try to find somewhere to eat or something. We can always come back to camp." Bulma said. Vegeta pulled himself up from the ground and let Bulma on to his back. He made the aura around himself and blasted off. Bulma almost slipped off his back. "Watch out." She said. Vegeta mocked her again. He was feeling rather grumpy today. As they were flying, Vegeta dropped a few feet. "AHHH! Vegeta, what was that:? Pay attention to ahead of you!!" Bulma said. Vegeta climbed back up and tried to fly somemore. "God, it's HOT here...." He said. He shook in the air and almost spilled Bulma off. Bulma realized what he meant. It was steaming hot here in Brazil!! "If you'd hurry we could just get you to a restaraunt and then there'd be an air conditioner, and you won't be hot anymore." Bulma said. Vegeta started to go a little bit faster. Soon he found a decent restuarant even if he coulden't read the sign and they went inside. It was COLD in there, but cold was better than hot any day in life. They sat down at a table and the waiter took their order. Vegeta dug at the misquito bite again. "This bite is itchy." He said. "I want to scratch it but I don't want ugly skin!!" He dug at it even harder. "Veggie, it'll be gone in about 15 minutes...." She said. If it's normal. She thought. "Lemme see it." Vegeta rolled up his pants leg and showed her the misquito bite. Bulma was shocked. It was all purple and stuff. "Egad!" She said. Vegeta cocked his head. "What? Is something wrong?" He asked. Bulma shook her head and dug in as the lobster was delivered to their table. 


	6. chapter the sixth

Chapter the sixth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
That night in their camp in the woods, they both lay swatting misquitos. Vegeta coulden't make an aura around himself because he needed energy to spare and he had no food to make energy with. He swatted one that came dreadfully close to his arm. The bite on the back of his leg was itching and throbbing something horrible. "Bulma, I thought you said it would quit itching in 15 minutes? It's been over an hour!!" Vegeta said. He coulden't sleep due to the misquitos or the bite's persistant itching. " Vegeta, sometimes they itch longer. Just wait!!" Bulma said. But she was very worried about Vegeta because of that bite. It might not effect him though because he was a saiyan. She hoped that it woulden't effect him too terribly bad. Vegeta groaned and threw the blanket over his head but the misquitos just kept swarming under the blanket and trying to bite him. "I can't take this anymore!! AHHHHHHH!!" Vegeta hollered. He began powering up and misquitos went flying everywhere and died. Bulma just watched with surprise at Vegeta's antics. "Be careful, honey!! You might hurt me!!" Bulma said. But Vegeta just kept throwing his energy around everywhere and killing misquitos. He stomped his cute feet and accidently stepped on a stick. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed as the stick impaled his bare foot. He grabbed his foot and leaped up and down. "You're such a baby Vegeta!!" Bulma said. Vegeta sat down, mumbling. He looked at his foot and saw a bead of blood appearing. "Man, I hate this place!!!" He griped. He swatted yet MORE misquitos away from his gorgeous body. His acute hearing was aggravating him because he could hear all there BUZZING, just right there. He wished he were dead!!  
"Let's snuggle." Bulma said. "Maybe that will take our minds off the misquitos." "Get naked around millions of misquitos??!! No way!" Vegeta said. He swatted at more. Bulma grabbed the band of his underwear. "Make love to me NOW!!" She said. Vegeta rolled away, causing her to snap his underwear. "Ow!!" He yelled. He layed down in a fetal postion to try to get the misquitos away. But it didn't work. It was kind of a I-cant-see-you-you- cant-see-me type of thing. Bulma walked over to him. "Vegeta, I'm ashamed." She said. "Now sit up so I can tempt you!!" Vegeta crawled over underneath a tree and layed on his back. "You won't TOUCH me tonight." He said, digging at just where your abdomen meets your thighs. He had chiggers big time. "That looks gross. But it also makes me HUNGRY!!" Bulma said. Vegeta growled at her. "Just shut up, Okay?" He said. He was really aggravated, considering they were in a misquito infested woods. Those misquitos were just so annoying!! "I can't believe you didn't pack any water, Veggie." Bulma said. She was mumbling to herself as Vegeta kicked and screamed. Bulma watched his muscles work as he thrashed and threw a huge sh*t fit and it made her want it even more. And he looked so sexy in just his underwear, because you could almost see his tight @$$. He rolled all over the ground and stopped when he hit Bulma's leg. Bulma coulden't take it anymore. She jumped on top of him and they rolled back to the base of the tree. When they stopped, Vegeta noticed she was on top of him. "Get off!! I don't want to see you tonight!! I don't want to see ANYONE tonight!!! I don't even want to.....snuggle tonight!! I just want to go to sleep!!" He said. He wailed. "You crybaby." Bulma said, seductively. She brung her head up and looked into his face. Vegeta thought something terrible. Something HORRIBLE. For a second he thought she looked like the Lochness Monster. (I wish she'd stop making moves on my Vegeta. NOBODY makes moves on Vegeta and gets away with it. Aw well. She'll pay later.) "Bulma, you really are getting..." He was about to say old, but then he said something else. "Horny. Yeah. Your really getting horny." He said. Bulma took that as a compliment, Vegeta thought, because she gave him a huge hug around the neck. Vegeta's eyes bulged. "Vegeta, I want to snuggle." Bulma said, looking into his face again with that seductive voice. Vegeta smiled at this. He liked it when she was in this mood, this seductive one. These were the kinds of moods where he got to play hard-to-get. "We can role play! We can get the dice out!!" Bulma said. Vegeta had a puzzled, clueless look on his face and Bulma found this scene far too familier. But from when? And then she remembered, it was the time they had conceived Trunks, and when he had woke up to find her on him he had that look on his face. But why would he wear that look now? Why at this time? Bulma twirled a finger on his bare chest. "Are you feeling in the mood?" She asked. Vegeta still looked at her with that look. But it didn't look like he was looking at HER. It looked like he was looking at something BEHIND her. "Snake!! Snake in the grass!!" He gasped. Bulma chuckled at this. "Yes....we'll be doing that.." She said. Vegeta kicked his feet. "SNAKE IN THE GRASS!!!" He screeched. Bulma leaned in to smooch him and he threw her off. He sat up. "What are you doing? I told you that there was a snake in the grass, behind you!!!" He said. Bulma looked behind her and sure enough, there was a huge python in the grass behind her. She screamed and jumped over to Vegeta. "Kill it!!! KILL IT!!" She hollered. Vegeta's eyes bulged. "WHY?!! IT'S A LIVING THING!!" He yelled. They both stared at it for a second longer. "Aw what the hell." Vegeta said, and he killed it. Bulma sighed. "Thank goodness." She said. But then Vegeta heard something. He slowley turned around, all dramatic like. There was yet another, hanging from the tree behind him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed. It tried to bite him but he rolled out of the way. "I hate South America!!!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta tried to kill it but missed. He tried again and succeded, but only to find there was about 20 more, in the trees surrounding them and in the grass. "Geeta wants to kill them all." Geeta said. Bulma realized something. HE WAS REFERRING TO HIMSELF 3RD PERSON!! But she just erased it from her mind as one of them came darn near to wrapping itself around her leg.These were the kind that squeezed things to death, obviously. Vegeta flew over and snatched her up, then flew into the air. "Uh, I'm gonna hafta use both my hands so you'll hafta...sit in this tree." He said. He put her on as tree branch then flew up ahead. He began to shoot Golagon Fires at the snakes. He shot three, and they killed them all. When the smoke cleared he made sure Bulma was O.K, because he HAD shot a ki blast with her in range. He flew down and grabbed her from the tree then he landed. There was a few charred black marks on the ground from where the ki blasts had hit. "Nice job." Bulma said. She then realized that the dumb snakes had inturrupted their moment!! Stupid mother nature!! "I hate mother nature." She mumbled as Vegeta lay down under his tree and went to sleep.  
  
"Good morning, Vegeta!!" Bulma said. Vegeta woke up the next morning. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Veggie, while you were sleeping I managed to walk to the market down the street and get some bacon. Now could you make a fire on the sticks so I can cook the bacon?" Bulma said. "But we need a pot!!" Vegeta said. Bulma sighed and pouted. "I forgot!!" She said. She looked at the open package of bacon. "I guess we have to....throw it out." She said. Vegeta coulden't beleive it!! Who threw out bacon!! "Lets eat it anyway!!" He said. He shot a ki blast at it. It charred them black. "There ya go. Now we can have some." He said, with a smirk. He took a bite and a horrible toxic taste filled his mouth. "EEEW!! It's cooked TOO well!!" He said. He spat it out on the ground and then pouted. He threw himself on the ground and threw a fit like a two year old. "Get up Veggie. Let me try to find your clothes." Bulma said. She began to dig in both the suitcases. But what she found woulden't suit Vegeta; it was HER clothes!! In Vegeta's suitcase, she finally found some...but they were all wet. She then noticed that it was probably one of the bottles of booze Vegeta had packed. It had leaked all ohis clothes, and now he was stuck to stay in his underwear until they got home!! " Oh no." Bulma said. Vegeta pulled himself off the ground. "What?" He asked. "I can't find some clothes for you that are DRY." Bulma answered. She dug somemore. Vegeta crawled over and unzipped it. He opened it and saw that everything he packed was wet and reeked of alcohal!! He saw that one of the cans of beer was exploded, along with another that had a puncture hole in it. He figured his pocket knife was the culprit for that one, and the other...he wasen't sure. He just knew that he had no clothes now!! "AHHH!!" He screamed. "AAHHG! AAHHHHH!!!" He then realized something. He wanted some Bulma sex really bad about now!! "Bulma, let's snuggle." He said. Bulma looked up and smiled. "So you finally want it? After all of my temptations last night?" Bulma asked. Vegeta blushed and nodded. "Well hang on. I hafta do this first." Bulma said. She was sorting out the suitcase and hoping she'd find Veggie some dry clothes so she woulden't hafta have sex with him right now. But she knew it wasen't fair because she had forced herself on him last night, and it didn't work, and now he had the right to have sex with her. So on and so forth. Geeta came up beside her. "I want some SNUGGLING!!" He yelled, twitching. He threw himself on the ground and beat his fists on the dirt. It made clouds of the stuff fly up and get into Veggie's eyes and nose. He went into a sneezing fit and Bulma laughed at him. "Shut up."  
  
He said. He lay on his back and waited for Bulma to come over to have some sweet loving. Bulma looked in the suitcase and found something interesting. It looked like a little rubber band. And it looked FAMILIER. When she realized what it was she threw it back. "Dah!" She said, throwing it back in. She heard Vegeta laugh form behind her. "Shut up, you ugly b@st@rd." She said. Vegeta got his feelings hurt. "You called me UGLY!!!" He screamed. He yelled as loud as he could and stomped his bare feet in the dirt. He pounded his fists and arched his back. He looked just like my neice does when she throws a big hairy fit. Bulma threw his 'rubber band' at him. "Shut up." She said. Vegeta got dangerously silent.  
(The following scene gets kinda sexual. It's no nudity, no describing their every move. It's just......you know. But it's not bad, really. Thanks for your time. Skip this paragraph if you hate to read lemons.)"I'm ready!!!" Bulma said, coming out from behind the tree in her longerie. Vegeta felt his heart pound and his........Uh....Let's be quiet about that part. Geeta came up and grabbed her around the waist. It looked very funny, a man this short lifting a woman who was so much taller than he himself was. He collapsed on the ground. He accidently bumped Bulma's head, but she didn't care. They began to make out passionatly. And when I say that, I MEAN IT. There tounges were like....almost DOWN EACHOTHER'S THROATS. Then it went from eachother's MOUTHS, to eachother's necks and all that other crap. Vegeta slipped his hands under the back of her thin longerie. (But he didn't strip it off. I won't mention that part.) They kissed even MORE passionatly and Bulma thought Vegeta would suck her skin off through his mouth. He wasen't a very good kisser but she liked it because he was her husband. Bulma pulled Vegeta closer to her and clasped her legs over his back to keep him from drawing away, then she kissed Vegeta on the chest. Geeta smirked at her kiss and kissed her on the neck as hard as he could. He tasted a horrible taste. Her perfume. Blagh. Bulma let out a laugh and arched her back. She traced the outlines of his chest muscles with her lips. Vegeta groaned with all his might and attempted to push her head down a little lower. She went with the flow, but didn't quite get what he wanted her too. He felt her stick her hand down the back of his underwear and they made love in the middle of the forest, with the desise carrying misquitos all around them. Let's hope they don't get bit, because then we woulden't have a story.  
  
Later that day, they were both asleep in eachother's arms. They were dead tired from previously when they had 'did it' with a lot more passion than usually used. The first one to wake up was Bulma, who noticed that she and Vegeta had fallen asleep and not even noticed it. Luckily she still had a longerie on so we don't hafta see her naked. And Geeta's bottom half was under the blanket. She noticed that Vegeta looked flushed. Probably because of earlier that day and the heat in this confounded woods!! She wiped the sweat off his forehead with a hand and wiped it on her longerie. She got behind a tree and got properly dressed. After she got dressed she saw that Vegeta had spread out over their little pallet thingy they had made. She dug some water out of their little suitcase and gulped it down. She looked around the forest with the misquitos swarming around her and Veggie. She decided to wake him up so she threw water all over my poor Geeta's FACE! "Ah!! *cough*" Vegeta said, sputtering. Bulma laughed at poor Geeta. Vegeta shook his head and sat up. He was about to get out of the blankets but then noticed he had no underwear on. Bulma threw him his underwear and he slipped them on. He crawled out of the blankets and sat by Bulma. "Good afternoon, Veggie! Did you have a nice nap?" She asked. Vegeta smiled, which was very rare. "Yes, that was nice....but what took place before was even nicer." He said. Bulma smiled back and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta gagged when they were done. He had tasted her sweat, GROSS!! "Your sweaty." Vegeta said. He wiped his mouth. "So are you." Bulma said. She showed him a wet spot on the longerie she had been wearing. "That's sweat from your forehead." Then something dawned on her. That misquito bite!! She haden't been watching it, maybe it was causing him to be so flushed? "Veggie!! Lemme see that bite on the back of your leg!!" She said. Vegeta showed her. "It itches something horrible. I stopped scratching it thought because I don't want ugly skin." He said. Bulma noticed it was still all purple and swollen. "We need a doctor to look at this." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "WHY? I'm a SAIYAN. Normal human blood desieses probably woulden't phase me." He said. "Still..." said Bulma. "I don't want you to die or anything." .Vegeta mocked her words. "Oh, fine. But if he tries to touch me..." Bulma laughed. "Come on." She said. They decided to leave their suitcases in the camp and Vegeta flew off with Bulma on his back.  
Finally, he reached the medical clinic. "We didn't make an appointment. Maybe we should go...." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his arm and led him into the clinic. Vegeta saw sick people everywhere and it made him want to barf. Sick humans were DISCUSTING. Vegeta sat in one of the blue chairs and Bulma sat down beside him. " Is the doctor nice?" Vegeta asked. "Will he stick me with needles? Will we be able to understand us?" He asked. Bulma laughed and patted his arm. "It'll be O.K!! And don't worry; I asked for an English speaking doctor. He might be hard to understand but he'll do." She said. Vegeta grumbled something and stared straight ahead.  
After about 45 minutes the nurse called Vegeta in. She led him and Bulma into a little room. She pointed to the scale and Vegeta stepped on. The nurse weighed him, and he weighed 123 pounds. Not bad at ALL. Then she took down what he was allergic to, which was nothing. Then they made him sit on an examination table and wait for the doctor. He swung his legs nervously. "Vegeta, quit it!!! You're going to kill someone!!" Bulma said. Vegeta just swung his legs a little faster. "Veggie, it's O.K!! Gosh you're such a wuss." Bulma said. Vegeta threatened her with a fist and she shut up immedeantly. Vegeta looked at the maps on the wall and studied them to take his mind off what would happen next. He had memorized 26 Japanese cities and their locations by the time the doctor finally came into the room. He sat up straight as a board. "Hello!!" The gaudy lady said. Vegeta made a face. GREAT. A female doctor. Just marvelous. And considering how high up on his thigh the bite was... Bulma was the only one who said hello. Vegeta just sat there with his arms crossed. "Uh...I said HELLO." said the doctor. Vegeta studied his swinging feet. He didn't like to talk to people whom he didn't know or care about. "Don't be so rude." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted at her. "You say this man was bit by misquito?" She asked, missing a word in the sentence. One guess on what it was. "Yes I was. And it's so far up on my thigh that I won't let you look at it. That would be sexual." Vegeta said. The doctor looked at him funny. "Uh....I hafta see it." She said. Vegeta flipped her off and Bulma made an evil glare at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then showed her the bite on his thigh. "There. You've seen it." He said. He felt her touch it and he screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!!" He yelled. The doctor recoiled. Bulma laughed. "Only my wife is aloud to touch me there, and I rarely let her." Vegeta said. All lies. "Uh.......I hafta take a blood test." the doctor said. "And I hafta feel your organs." Bulma sat straight up when the doctor said that. She knew Vegeta would never let her do that; it was too close to a feel-up. "Uh...can't you just skip that part?" Bulma asked. "He REALLY doesen't like- " But it was too late. The woman dug one hand into Vegeta's tummy and he kicked her into the wall. She hit the ground with a thud. Bulma laughed. "Vegeta!!!" She said, trying not to laugh. The poor doctor was in shambles. "I'll be back for a blood test." She said, staggering out like a rabid animal. Vegeta and Bulma laughed at her as she left. "Did you see that? She tried to feel me up!!!" Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head. "NOO!! She was trying to make sure your organs are O.K!" She said. She laughed again and Vegeta just stared at her. "I know feeling up when I...feel it." He said. He swung his feet and stared at them somemore. Bulma finally grabbed one to make it stop. He STILL didn't have any clothes so he had come to the doctors office in his underwear and with no shoes. He looked pathetic. "Your feet are dirty and cut up. I need to take some peroxide to them or something." She said. Vegeta grabbed his foot up from her and put both of them up under himself. "How do they take my blood?" Vegeta asked. Bulma gulped. "Umm... well, they have this little needle-" "NEEDLE?! They're gonna hurt me?" Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head. "Nope. At least I hope not. Anyway, it's a little needle, and it has a little chamber on the end, and they pull this little lever up and it sucks some blood out of your veins, something like that. I'm not sure how it works. OR, they take it from an I.V, but you don't have one in." She said. Vegeta was scared now. There was nothing he hated more than being in a doctor like a lab rat. Plus he hated being IN a doctor's office because he thought it was pitiful for a saiyan to need one. But, unfortunatly, saiyans had their times too. Finally the doctor came back in with blood all over her from Vegeta's kick. "O.K, I hafta take some blood now-" Vegeta screamed and threw a fit. He thrashed his arms everywhere and banged on the little table. "YOU WILL NOT STICK THAT THING IN MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!!!! IT'LL BRUISE!!" He yelled. Bulma slapped her forehead. "Vegeta, shut up and let her take your blood or I'll never have sex with you again." She said. Vegeta immedeantly sat straight up and tall, without uttering a sound. The doctor stuck the needle into his upper arm and all of his rage returned. He made an aura and the doctor went flying against the wall AGAIN. But this time she didn't escape with her life. "Vegeta!! You killed her!!" Bulma said. She grimaced and walked over to the needle that was stuck in Vegeta's arm. She stuck it all the way in and pulled the lever up. "You hussy!! Your double crosser!! You were supposed to take it out!!" Vegeta said. Bulma ignored his horrible words. "Come on." She said. She wasen't very happy with Vegeta right now. She gave a passing nurse the little thingy. "I think that doctor wanted it tested." She said. "She accidently....uh....she had a heart attack!! Yeah!! That's it!!" She told the nurse his name and the nurse took the thingy. Bulma led Vegeta into the 'family room'. (It's kinda like a break area??) "YOU KILLED HER!! YOU ARE TERRIBLE!!!!I WILL NEVER SCREW YOU AGAIN YOU KILLER! YOU MURDERER~!!" She yelled, right into poor Vegeat's face. Vegeta just backed up and looked at her casually. "So? She hurt me!! You said I could kill people if it was for my protection, remember?" He said. Bulma threw her hands down to her sides. "VEGETA, I MEANT IF THE PERSON WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU, AND IT WAS AIMED MAINLY AT PEOPLE LIKE FRIEZA OR BUU!! SHE WASEN'T TRYING TO HURT YOU!! SHE WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!!" She yelled. Now Veggie was getting kinda scared. "Sorry." He said, and he made a fake tear roll down his cheek. Bulma felt bad immedeantly. Vegeta looked so SAD and so CUTE when he cried!! "I'm sorry Vegeta...but you shoulden't kill people. It's not nice!!" She said, wiping the tears off his face. Vegeta tried to surpress a smirk. "Uhh...O.K. I didn't mean to though." He said, making his voice hitch so it sounded like he was really crying. Bulma gave him a big hug around the neck. "O.K. I'll still screw you." She said. Vegeta smiled as she hugged him. He always got his way if he cried!!  
They sat down back in the waiting room and waited for the results until the nurse called them into a room. "Uh, I've got some bad news." The nurse said. Vegeta and Bulma both's eyes widened. "It seems, Vegeta, that you have contracted Malaria, a blood desiese carried by misquitos." The nurse said. Bulma's face went white. She almost fainted. "WHAT???!!" She said. She saw Vegeta was all smiles. He knew something she didn't, but what? "Sir, I can assure you this is much more serious than you seem to take it to be." The nurse said to the smiling Vegeta. Vegeta just nodded. "I know. I'm just trying to accept what's happened." He said. He giggled under his breath. See, he KNEW that Malaria woulden't affect him the least bit, being a saiyan and all. So he decided to PLAY like he had Malaria, as a little joke. It would be funny to see Bulma pity over him. "My poor Veggie!!" Bulma said, hugging him. Vegeta growled at her public display of affection but said nothing. "When will his symptoms start showing up?" She asked. "They should either start tonight, or sometime tomorrow. He should have a fever, get chills and be dizzy. The spells of it are each 48 hours after eachother. The first spell is just like a little bug; the second spell is a bit worse and the third or fourth spell usually kills if they don't take the antibodic. So we've perscribed him one." She handed Bulma the perscription. Vegeta was laughing into her shoulder but Bulma thought he was crying.  
  
After they got Vegeta's medicene they went back to their camp in the woods. "Go to bed, Vegeta. You need to take a nap and get rest." Bulma said. Aw, Great. Now I hafta pay the price for playing this joke on Bulma; I hafta lay down all day. He thought. "No!! I don't feel bad!" He whined. Bulma growled. "Lay down right now!!!" She said. Vegeta mocked her. "No!!!" He said. Bulma tackled him and covered him up in the blankets. "If you get up again...uh....I'll do something terrible to you." She said. Vegeta wasen't afraid but he laid down anyways. He looked around and thought of ways to make himself look sick. How could he make his cheeks flushed and stuff? He had some ideas but they're to graphic to say in this fanfiction, even if it IS rated R. Anyways, he needed some way to get rid of Bulma so he could do these things to make himself look sick. "Bulma, can you go and find me uh.....uh....go and get firewood." Vegeta said. Bulma shushed him. "Go to sleep." She said. Vegeta got the perfect idea. He'd get up to get the firewood, and then he'd act like he had barely staggered back to camp and that he was sick!!! It was perfect. Vegeta got up from the pallet. "I'm going to get some firewood if you don't!!!" He said. Bulma frowned. "LAY DOWN!!!" She yelled. Vegeta shook his head. Bulma thought of how she could make him give in. Then she thought of the clown college situation. "Lay back down right now or I'll tickle!!" She said. Vegeta groaned. "Don't make me, PLEASE!!" He said. He made big moon eyes. "Go to bed." Bulma said. Vegeta slumped over to the pallet and wrapped himself up in the blankets. He let out one high pitched fit-scream. "I don't wanna go to bed..." He whined. Bulma shushed him. "Remember your warning. Now go to sleep." She said. Vegeta closed his eyes. He was already beginning to hate this dumb joke because now he coulden't get up or speak a word or anything. "Geeta want some water?" He asked. Bulma sighed and filled a Dixie Cup with water and gave it to him. "Drink it and go to sleep." She said. Vegeta gulped it down and rolled over. That should make him hafta pee. Then he could get up and go into the woods to do it and make himself look sick. It was a perfect plan. "Can I have one more glass please? Just ONE MORE and then I'll quit bothering you!!" He said. Bulma gave him another glass of water. He gulped it down. "Now go to sleep NOW." She said. She loved having control over the man and he hated it when she had control over him. As his eyes were closed he visualized horrible ways he could make it to where he woulden't hafta lay down. Like he could ki blast her to death. Or punch her to death. But he knew these were just empty threats in his mind. Soon he got the urge to urine. "Bulma! I gotta pee!!" He said. Bulma made a face and she realized why Vegeta had wanted the water. So he could get up to go pee!! "Sure. There's a hole right in front of the blanket. Go pee in the hole." Bulma said. Vegeta groaned again. Another plan ruined!! "But I don't want to pee in front of a lady!! It's not nice, you see!! Women aren't supposed to see obscene things like men pissing." Vegeta said. "I've seen your dick a million times before!! I have SEX with you practically every night!!!" She said. "And I've watched you pee, too!!!" Vegeta pounded the ground and went pee in the hole. Just don't imagine that, O.K? I'm not going too, even if it WOULD be sexy as hell. "Come back and lay down." Bulma said. Vegeta crawled back over to the bed and closed his eyes. "I hate you." He said. "I hate you so much that I wish you were dead. I hate you." Bulma knew he didn't mean it. But she decided to act sad. "You hate me? Oh my god, my husband hates me!!!" Bulma said, malodramatically. She acted like she was crying and she forced tears out of her eyes. Vegeta's eyes popped open. He saw her fake tears and thought she was crying. "Bulma?!" He said. He grabbed her arm but she shook his hand off. ":I'm sorry Bulma!! I didn't mean it, really!! It was just meaningless jibber jabber!!" Bulma wiped her fake tears off. "I was joking." She said. Vegeta frowned a horrible frown. "You're mean." He said, and rolled over to go to sleep. He thought of himself killing Bulma once again, this time afterwards he played basketball with her head. Everytime it bounced, blood would splatter onto the wooden court floors. He giggled from the dream. His eyes popped open when he realized something. He needed to make his 'symptoms' appear fast!! How could he make himself dizzy, feverish AND flushed? He didn't know. He sat up. "Bulma, I can't sleep." He said. Bulma was trying to make a sweater with her knitting stuff she had brought. "Try." She said. Vegeta growled. "I really can't!! Why can't you just make me go to sleep when I start to feel bad?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta, this is your last warning. If you don't lay down right now I'll tickle you so much you wet yourself." Bulma said. Vegeta blew air out of his mouth like a horsey does. "Listen here,.DARLING. I'm the man of the house. That means I can tell you to do whatever I want you to do!! I also don't hafta listen to you!! And you also seem to forget that I'm a muscular man and much bigger and stronger than you'll ever-HOOHOOHAHAHAH!!" He squealed. Bulma had begun to tickle him because he woulden't lay down. Vegeta was thinking, What kind of a man of the house am I if I cant get my own wife under control? He struggled with her hands to try and remove them from his ribs. He managed to pry one loose but she jerked it out of his grasp and just tickled again. Vegeta coulden't stop laughing. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Vegeta screamed. He thought about how his own wife was winning over him, so he decided to take things into his own hands. He reached up and started to tickle HER, too. Now they were both tickling eachother. "VEGETA, I'M WARNING YOU!!" Bulma squealed. Vegeta tried to get his feet underneath her to push her off. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" He chortled. He managed to kick her off, but she came running back. Vegeta got up and flew into a tree. "You can't get me NOW." He said. "I'm safe from you." He stuck his tounge out at her and threw ki blasts. She managed to avoid each one just by running. "Your pretty fast for a dumb human!!" He screamed. Then something started to happen. His vision was getting fuzzy!! All of that running and laughing had made him flushed and dizzy, so he pitched out of the tree, fainted. Bulma saw him plop to the ground and realized he wasen't faking. "Veggie?" She said, rolling him over. His eyes stayed tightly closed. Bulma grabbed a wet wash cloth and placed it on his head, and then managed to lift him to the pallet.  
  
Vegeta woke up about 30 minutes later and realized his plan had worked. He saw Bulma hovering over him. "Veggie!!! You're awake!!" She said. She grabbed a pill out of a little bottle. "Take this." She said. Vegeta popped it into his mouth and chewed it up. The tasted reminded him of chalk. "What happened?" Vegeta asked, faking that he didn't remember. "You're having your first spell of Malaria!! You fainted!!" Bulma said. Vegeta noticed her cheeks were tearstained and thought that perhaps this joke haden't been the best of ideas after all but there was no turning back now. "You cried." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. "Yes. I cried." "Your sad." Vegeta said. "Yes. I'm sad." Bulma answered. Vegeta realized something. Trying to make her happy had only ended up in making it worse for the both of them!! He didn't want to sit in bed playing hookie and she didn't want to be sad. Vegeta had ruined things YET AGAIN. "Remember that I'm a SAIYAN, Bulma?!" Vegeta said. "Maybe this.....whatever it's called...won't kill me because I just don't happen to be human?" He tried. He hoped it would calm her down just a little bit. But she cried again. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath. "I hate South America!! If it wasen't for South America then you woulden't have been bit by that misquito!!" Bulma said through her sobs. "Well at least be glad that we're not in AFRICA. Their animals there are even worse." Vegeta said. Bulma looked up from her sobbing with interest. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Vegeta laughed. "Well, in Africa there's a fish who can go up your crotch and they hafta surgiacly remove it. When they go in the water they hafta put a hand down there. It's true!" He said. (It really IS true, too. I read it out of a book of dangerous sea creatures.) "That's gross." Bulma said as she cupped a hand over her mouth. Geeta stretched out. "I want some clothes." He said. "I'm tired of laying around in my dirty underwear." And Bulma was tired of seeing him lay around in his underwear. "O.K. I'll walk down the block and see if I can find some clothes for you. And whatever I find you'll hafta live with it because I'm not returning anything." She said. Vegeta grumbled something horrible about her under his breath. While she was gone, he could get up and do something because he was tired of laying down when there was nothing wrong with him at all. Then, he could act like he was REALLY sick and make her even more worried. Vegeta was good at playing hookie when he wanted to get out of something or wanted to play a joke. Bulma grabbed her purse. "I'll be back probably in an hour and a half." She said. "Try to get some sleep while I'm gone." She walked away and all the sudden Vegeta wished a bear would get her and maul her. It would be pretty funny at this point. But Vegeta DID feel bad for making her so sad. As soon as she was out of sight and Vegeta could no longer hear her footsteps, he pulled himself to his feet. He wasen't dizzy or flushed anymore, even though it was hot as hell out in the woods. He went to a little pond and put his feet in to ease his mind. But he made a huge mistake, because when he pulled them out there was something on his left foot. He tried to pull it off and it was stuck. It looked like a slug. "Get off, buggy." He said. He pulled on it again. It stayed stuck tight to his skin. It was like it was sucking on him. "Get off me, BUG!!" He said. He pulled as hard as he could but it stayed stuck. Great. What would Bulma say now that she knew he'd been up? He had to get the bug off because it could turn out to be fatal. But just what was it anyhow?  
Bulma walked down to the clothes shop and she noticed all the clothes were colorful. Vegeta woulden't wear anything colorful, so she just decided to pick out what SHE would like to see him wear. She found a little yellow sweater that was very cute. "Aw." She said, under her breath. She imagined Vegeta in it and it looked cute on him!! But would Vegeta like it? She put it back on the rack when she thought about what Vegeta would think. She came across a ADORABLE blue sweater that had a deer on it. The deer was drawn cartoony. When she saw how the deer looked she put it back. Then she saw a short sleeved pocket shirt that was bright green. a big X on the color. She could find nothing he'd look good in!! Then something came across her eye. It was a blue suit that was a dark blue tanktop and blue sweatpants. But it wasen't spandex and it wasen't tight. It was made from a sweater type susbtance. But it would look so CUTE on Vegeta, and the material it was made out of was so soft that Vegeta just might like it. She picked that one out for Vegeta and went to the checkout line.  
Vegeta tried everything to get the buggy off his foot but nothing would work. He needed BULMA!! "BULMAAAA!!!" He screamed. But she didn't answer because he forgot that humans didn't have the excellent hearing that saiyans had. He kicked his feet in a small tempramental fit. He noticed that where the leech was was turning his cute foot purple. "No! My beautiful skin!!!" He said. He tried again to pull it off. But he coulden't. "BULMAAAAA!!" He yelled. He hoped her 'woman's intuition' as she called it would kick in. When he had died that one time she had known something was the matter so maybe now she would. But after 30 minutes she still didn't show. He whined. FINALLY he heard her footsteps coming. "BULMA!!!" He yelled. He heard her start to run instead of walk tworeds him. She noticed he was sitting on the ground, about 3 feet away from his pallet by the little pond. She saw there was tears coming down his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, dropping the bag and running over. Vegeta showed her his foot. "This buggy bit my foot and I can't get it off!!!" He wailed. Bulma looked at the bug. She tried to pull it off. "It's a leech." She said. "They suck people's blood. And I see that you were putting your feet in that water, which is stupid. That's just another way to contract desieses." She went and got a match, then lit it on a tree. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. "I'm burning it off. I don't want to try to pull it off because it might hurt you." Bulma replied. She walked over to him with the match. "Gimme your foot." She said. Vegeta slowley inched his foot tworeds her. Bulma put the match to the leech's skin and it dropped off. Then she crushed it under a shoe and blew the match out. She looked at the wound on Vegeta's foot. "Lemme get the peroxide." She said. As she walked over to the suitcases to get it Vegeta looked at the pond. "Foolish pond." He said, exploding it with a ki blast. Dirty water rained all over Vegeta and Bulma's heads. "GEETA!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta chuckled as Bulma tried to brush dirty water and debris off her clothes. She brung the peroxide over to Vegeta. She put some on a cottonball and began to clean out the wound. After she was done she showed Vegeta his clothes. "Aren't they so cute?" She asked. Vegeta groaned. "Put them on!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed the blue tanktop and put it on. It felt GREAT! "This material is soft." He said. Bulma nodded as she handed him the pants and he put them on. Then she gave him some socks and his tennis shoes. He looked absolutley adorable in that outfit. Vegeta decided it was time to play out his joke even more. "Oh, Lordy Lordy!! I think I'm going to-*swoon*" Vegeta played like his knees buckled and he fell. Bulma caught his shoulders before he hit the ground. "Veggie?" She asked. Vegeta blinked his eyes open. Bulma dragged him onto the pallet. "You don't seem to be running a fever!!" She said. That got Vegeta's mind on something. How could he make himself run a fever? He decided he'd make his body heat skyrocket, so he did. "Oh NO!! You are!!" Bulma said. Vegeta acted like he was really sick. "Oh man! I uh......My eyes burn, my nose is runny, and my head hurts!!" He complained. Bulma could tell there was something in his voice that made what he was saying sound untrue but she shook it out of her mind. Maybe he was playing a joke, and maybe he wasen't. Vegeta made a fake cough come out but it sounded too fake. Bulma didn't seem to notice though. "What a nasty cough!! Lemme get you some Robitussion." She said. Vegeta fake coughed again. This time it sounded a little more real. "Oh man!! I think I'm gonna die." He said. But he didn't sound sick at all, and Bulma noticed this. Something was telling her he was faking this whole fiasco. Bulma gave him some Robitussion and he made the cough stop. 


	7. chapter the seventh

Chapter the seventh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta was making obscene honking noises as he tried to act like he was choking on snot. "Veggie, stop that!!" Bulma said. She was trying to read and she coulden't because he just woulden't quit with the nasty noises. "Oh no!! I think I'm going to choke to death!!" Vegeta faked, making his voice sound croaky. This also sounded fake. "You malodramatic." Bulma muttered, under her breath. Vegeta made a hissing noise and Bulma had enough. She threw her book at him. "SHUT UP!!" She screamed. Vegeta looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "But I have....ma...ma...Maha...Maharila....." He said. He coulden't remember what it was called. "It's called MALARIA, stupid. And I don't know....people with Malaria usually dance a lot." Bulma said. She saw Vegeta be still and quiet for a second. "OH NO!! I feel like dancing!!" He said, after about 30 seconds. He got up and jumped and twirled and rolled. Bulma was laughing her head off. Then Vegeta layed back down. "I don't know what on earth possesed me to do that, but I just wanted to DANCE!! Hey, why are you laughing?" Vegeta said. "Because, idiot!! People with Malaria don't dance!! I knew it! You're faking!!" She said. Vegeta pouted. "Uh...Uh...No I'm not!!" He said. He acted like he fainted and accidently bumped his poor head on a rock. It went *clonk*. Bulma laughed and Geeta was sad. "S' not funny." He said. He moped over and sat on the edge of the river. He put his hands in the water and swirled them around, hoping to catch a minnow or something. Bulma realized this as a perfect oppourtunity to push him into the cold water in the stream but she didn't want to give him a cold. The water was probably freezing, and it wasen't too comfortable outside now. It was getting colder and colder by the hour. She knew if Vegeta got wet he might get Pnemonia and plus the water was dirty and he might get E-coli. Vegeta clapped his hands in the water as he tried to catch a fish. Vegeta was poking around in the water when he saw a long thing that looked like a worm swim through the water. But it was too big to be a worm. "Bulma, that's this?" He asked. But Bulma didn't hear him so Vegeta grabbed the creature by the tail and held it up. He studied it. It had a head on the end and menacing eyes and fangs that didn't look too nice. "Snake." He said to himself as he realized what the animal was. He used to eat these when food was scarce, but this one was venomous so that was a big No-No. He threw it back into the water and continued searching for a minnow to see. He liked to look at stupid things like that. Bulma saw him over there, as he picked up the snake and released it. Her first instinct was to run over and make him drop it but she knew he was very smart and knew how to handle dangerous animals like that. She saw him splash some water up out of the river and make it rain on him. He called it 'Playing Rain.' it used to be an old sex-in-the-bath game when they first met but now it was just something to do when you were bored. Bulma looked around the scenery in the forest and took picture after picture of it. Then she heard Vegeta holler. "Geeta?" She asked. She turned around and saw Vegeta crouching over the river and putting his hand in it. She ran over to him. "What happened?" She asked. Vegeta clenched his teeth. "That dumb snake bit me!!" He said, through clenched teeth. Bulma coulden't help but laugh at poor Vegeta, who slapped at her. Vegeta tapped his feet up and down. "OOOHHH It HURRTS!!!" He said. Bulma laughed again so Vegeta just ignored her. He removed his injured hand from the water and saw the puffy bite was all purple around the bite. But he knew the poisen wasen't deadly to him, being a saiyan and all. Back in the days when he used to eat them he was bit by the most venomous snake of all and all it did was make him sick for a couple days, and not very bad sick. "That looks bad." Bulma said. She had finally got herself under control and stopped laughing at Veggie. "Will it kill you?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head. "NO. IT WONT. But it still hurts like hell." He wrapped some material around it and tied it with his teeth. "Don't do that. It's bad." Bulma said. She took it off and Vegeta growled. "You don't control me, woman. You know that, right?" He said. Bulma didn't say anything about the 'woman' comment. "Let me see it." She said. Vegeta jerked his hand away. "I can take care of it myself, thank you." He said. He cringed as it throbbed and Bulma laughed at him again. Veggie groaned. He went over and sat on his blanket. He layed down and wrapped up in the sheets. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" She asked. "Uh....I was.... hoping that if I lay down it might make it stop." He said. He stared blankley ahead and watched the river run. Then he fell asleep.  
  
He woke up at about 5:00 in the afternoon and Bulma was sitting next to him rubbing his thigh. "I take it you wanna snuggle?" He asked, calmly removing her hand from his thigh and placing it soflty on the ground next to Bulma. Bulma frowned at his distant attitude. "Let me see that snake bite." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and showed it to her. It looked much better. "Good. Now that teaches you not to mess with snakes." Bulma said. Vegeta frowned horribly. "My muscles hurt really bad." He complained. Bulma mocked him with her mouth. "Don't whine." She said. Vegeta let out a huge scream. Bulma clapped a hand over his mouth. "What do you want me to do about your muscles hurting? They're inside of you!!" She said. Vegeta made his bottom lip stick out and it looked VERY cute. "Are we going to go home tomorrow?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was silent for a minute. "We might and we might not. I kinda like being out here in the woods; it's peaceful." He said. But he was liying. The truth was he just didn't want to be on the dumb old plane again ever. He hated it. If he could he'd stay in South America forever to avoid the plane ride but he really missed Bra and Trunks and needed to see them. He let out a deep sigh. He sat up and stretched out his sore muscles. The action of stretching out the muscles made him cringe. He was never even this sore when he fought battles!! "Your muscles are more than likely sore because of the way you sleep or the snake bite." Bulma said. Vegeta slouched. "What's the time?" He asked. Bulma looked at her watch. "Uh...It's about 5:10 PM. Why?" She asked. Vegeta bucked himself back to laying down. "Because I thought maybe that we could go to bed really soon. But it's too early." He said. He grabbed some water out of the suitcase and began to gulp it down. Water ran all down his face and onto his brandnew clothes, and got his biking gloves all soggy. "Sicko." Bulma said. Vegeta stared at her funny and crawled over to his place by the river bed. He hugged his knees and watched the fishies play. Bulma stared at the back of him as he watched the water and saw that he was wavering from tiredness. Maybe it would be a good idea to make him go to sleep now? But then he'd be stubborn and say 'HE WASEN'T TIRED' . Bulma just took somemore pictures of the surrounding scenery. It was really pretty but getting a little bit cold. She took a picture of the back of depressed Vegeta. I could add a caption to that one. She thought to herself. Vegeta turned around at the click of the camera and frowned. Bulma took a picture of that, too. Vegeta yowled and covered his eyes, turning around. Bulma felt sorry for him because he was sad. Maybe she should give him a massage to make his muscles feel better? (This part might get a little steamy. If you don't want to read crap like this, than just start reading again when you see the *****. Thank you for your time.) Bulma grabbed the massage oil she had brought for their usual flings that took place about every other night. Hey, it happens. She rubbed it all over her hands. It made them all slick and discusting feeling and she didn't know HOW she could put the discusting crap on her hands in the first place. She walked over to Veggie. "Take your shirt off." She ordered. Vegeta looked up at her with a frown on his face. "I don't hafta do what you say." He said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Take it off now if you want your massage." She said, showing him the oil on her hands. "Oooh. Why didn't you say so?" He asked, stripping his shirt off. Bulma began to massage his neck muscles. Vegeta groaned; but it wasen't a pleasurable groan. It was a groan of pain. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked. "You did it too hard!! You blow at this!!" Vegeta said. This hurt Bulma's feelings. "That better?" She asked, going slower. Vegeta nodded. "A lil bit." He said. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage. It felt really good to his aching muscles, and also helped him stop missing his children. She worked her way down to the middle of his back. Vegeta had to bend down so she could do it, so low he could smell the earth. He was afraid he'd get dirt in his nose so he breathed from his mouth. "I'm not the amazing bendable posable man, you know." He said. He smiled and gave a little groan as she massaged his back. "Why is it you don't want to go home tomorrow?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's smile dissapeared immedeantly. He didn't want to tell her he was afraid of a big dumb ol plane. "Uh.....because I like it in the woods. It's pretty and peaceful and there's minnows in the river." He said. Bulma could tell this wasen't it. "PEACEFUL? You told me yourself that the misquitos buzzing was enough to drive you mad." She said. "And you said that the woods was all ugly and the minnows were boring!!" Vegeta frowned. This was all true. "Well, I also think that this place is...a place for us to....spend some alone time!!Yeah!! That's it!!" Geeta said. "I think you're just scared of that plane!!" Bulma said, going a little too hard. Vegeta jumped. "NO. I'm not scared of that plane. And watch those fingernails, woman." He said. Bulma got sad that he was ordering her around when all she was doing was trying to make him happy. It made her so mad she wanted to dig her fingernails into him as hard as she could and make him shreak and then laugh as they bled. She thought of this and laughed. "Pick up the pace." Vegeta said. Bulma growled. "You are such an @$$hole sometimes." She said. She began to massage his arms. Vegeta tried not to yell at her agian as she pinched him on accident. Or maybe it was on purpose, he didn't know nor care. He just knew that the massage was helping A LOT. Bulma soon worked her way to his chest, forcing him to lay down. She had to climb on him in a somewhat sexual pose. "This is ironic." Vegeta said, smirking. Bulma grumbled something but Vegeta didn't hear. She liked to grumble a lot. "MMMM..." Vegeta said, as a joke. Bulma kneed him in the leg. He shreaked. "Sorry!!" Bulma said in a smart@$$ tone. "Do you like this?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stared up at the clouds and tried to make out what shapes they could be. This used to be his favorite game when he was a boy and when Trunks was young he used to play this game with him all of the time. Sometimes he could come up with some pretty imaginative things. "Hm?" Bulma said. Vegeta snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. I wasen't listening." He said. He closed his eyes and smiled again. He groaned, and this time it was of pleasure instead of pain. He decided that he liked her being on top of him in this pose, even if they weren't making love. He could still pretend in his mind. He was really relaxed and about to fall asleep when he felt her stop. "Keep going.." He said, getting irratated. "If you want me to be happy, then I'd say keep going!!!" She stared ahead of herself. "I just thought about something!! You're probably having fantasies RIGHT NOW, right?" She asked. Vegeta whistled. Bulma smiled. In a way she liked it a lot. This meant that he thought she was a peice of @$$....wait? Was that a complement or not? "That's good." She said. She continued going. She worked her way down to his abs. "WERE you having fantasies about me again?" She asked. But his eyes were closed again, so he obviously was. "We could make those fantasies REAL!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "Wow. We could?" He asked. Bulma nodded. Vegeta thought. "Finish my massage first, alright?" He asked. So she did finish his massage, and then she granted his fantasies. (*****)  
  
Vegeta woke up next to Bulma by the river and realized that he was naked under a blanket, so he put his clothes on. He saw Bulma was in her little skimpy longerie she liked to wear when they snuggled because it was easy to take off; just with one upward ripping motion. When he noticed it was nighttime he decided just to let her be because she wanted to sleep tonight, so Vegeta just rolled over and closed his eyes. But he found it very hard to go to sleep, and it was only about 12:00 midnight. Now he was stuck awake for the rest of the night. He decided to make a roasted marshmallow-his favorite food. He grabbed a bunch of sticks and lit a match. He started a fire on the sticks. Then he started digging in the suircase for a marshmallow, or at least a bag of them. His hands reached something sticky. "Bingo!" He said to himself. He ripped his hand out of the suitcase along with the bag of sticky stuff. Yes, it was marshmallows....but they were all melted together. He ripped a peice out and put it on a stick. Then he put it over the fire. He heard Bulma stir for some reason unnatural. Probably because of the light of the fire which was lulling Vegeta asleep but he knew he coulden't or else he might burn the whole woods down. He had had quite the experiance with fires and he didn't wanna do it again. When his marshmallow was done, he began to eat it. But he noticed scary things in the almost pitch black dark that scared him pretty bad, such as the sound the wind made when it blew and different animals and things. Vegeta thought he heard his name spoken but he was just imagining things. He sat in a huddle by the fire and hoped he'd be alright. Several times he imagined something trying to grab him. He hugged his knees a little bit harder and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. Then he felt something brush against his back along his spine, making him shudder. He jumped into a tree. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!" He screamed. But what he saw down there wasen't scary at all. It was Bulma; who was awake. "What's wrong with you tonight? It was just me!!" She said. Vegeta floated back down. "D-Dont DO that!! It practacally scared the life out of me!!" He said. Bulma laughed. "I wasen't trying to scare you. I thought a MIGHTY SAIYAN as you call yourself coulden't be scared." She said. Vegeta was silent for a couple of minutes. He had nothing to say. "I was making some marshmallows. Roasted ones." He said. "I can see that. You have it all around your mouth." Bulma said. Vegeta wiped it off with the back of his hand and licked it off. He put another hunk of marshmallows on the stick. He threw Bulma a stick. "This will rot your teeth out." She commented. Vegeta mocked her words with mouth movements and put his marshmallows over the fire. The fire crackled and he jumped back a little. "Do you think we're going home tomorrow?" Bulma asked, scooting next to him and putting her marshmallow over the fire. Vegeta growled. "How many times have you asked me that? I said I DON'T KNOW!!!" He roared. Bulma cringed back. "Sorry." Vegeta said, plainly. She ran over to the other side of the fire to avoid being screamed at again. The shadows on her face made her look scary, thought Vegeta. "You look like a ghoul." He said. Bulma made the saddest face ever imaginable. "Really? You think I look like a ghoul?" She asked. Vegeta giggled and shook his head. "NOO. I mean in the shadows of the fire you look scary." He said. Bulma kinda smiled at this. "So do you." She said. Vegeta took a bite out of the marshmallow and lay down on his pallet. "I'm going to sleep. You can stay up all by yourself since you decided to wake up and scare me." He said. He threw the stick behind him and went to sleep, leaving Bulma to sit by the fire all alone.  
  
In the morning Vegeta woke up to find Bulma with her big blue eyes staring RIGHT in his face. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" He screamed. He rolled over and over and over until he was on the edge of the river about to fall in. Bulma laughed at him as he struggled to stay on dry land. He accidently toppled into the river. He was under for a second and then popped up. "You....you....B*tch, you!!" He said. He shook the water out of his ears and hair. Bulma laughed at him even harder. "Did you take a nice swim?" She asked. Vegeta growled and tried to get up out of the river. Bulma stomped on his fingers when he tried to get out. "OUCH!!!" He yelled. He withdrew his hands as quickly as he could and went down to find another way to get up. But she always followed. "See, this is what puzzles me. You are able to take HOLES BLOWN THROUGH YOU, Broken extremities, being thrown into walls and all this other crap and you cant take someone STOMPING ON YOUR HANDS?" She said. "I never said I liked all that stuff." Vegeta said. "You woulden't last a day against what I hafta go through all the time." Bulma stomped on his hands again as he tried to get up. Vegeta threw a big old fit and swam to the other side of the river and pulled himself up there. Then he flew back over to their campsite. "B*tch." He said as he dried himself off. He went and put on his dry clothes. "I want to go to town today Veggie. We should see what is in South America before we hafta leave." Bulma said. Vegeta dried his hair off with a towel, making it all fuzzy and raggled when he dropped the towel to the ground. "Why? I thought all you wanted to do was go home?" He asked. He handed her a comb to comb out his hair with. He sat down and she began doing it, almost ripping out clumps of it by each stroke. "Well, that was when we were in France and everything was going wrong." Bulma said. Vegeta clenched his teeth to bare the pain of her trying to comb a knot out of his hair. "Ow! Please be careful!!!" He said. Bulma went a little softer. "see all the difference the word please can make?" She asked. Vegeta sat there bored until she was finished. "There." She said. "You are done." Vegeta felt of his hair. "It feels fine." He said. He walked over to the river to watch the minnows play. But the minnows were still scared away by his little tumble. He swirled his hands around in the water. "Vegeta, come on. Let's go and do something, O.K?" Bulma asked. Vegeta swirled his hands around just a little bit more and looked at her. "Alright, fine." He said. He let her on his back and he flew out of the forest and into town, where children suffering from atrophy roamed around. "It's worse than Japan." Bulma commented. Vegeta averted his pupils at her for a second. "What should we do?" He asked. The town was nearly deserted. "Let's go see some natives!!" Bulma said. Vegeta groaned. "Bulma, that woulden't be very smart. You see, some natives are bent on sacrifices and things like that. Think of this 'Sacrifice the lady and the man!!' and then we'd be dead." He said. Bulma laughed. She jumped off Veggie's back. "Yeah right. If there is no way you can be contained in jail, there is NO WAY you can be sacrificed by Natives. You could ki blast thier heads off or do that little telekinesis thingy you do." Bulma said. Vegeta was silent for a second. "Not if my hands were tied up." He said. Bulma realized this was true. "Well...uh.....your still 5 times stronger than any starving native." She said. "Not if they were to gut me like a fish." He replied. Now it was Bulma's turn to be silent. She thought about a Native gutting Vegeta like a fish and it woulden't be pretty. She had gutted fish in her life, it was where you stuck a knife in their throat and then drug the knife down to their abdomen, slicing open their chest and stomach in the process. What was already horribly gross for fish would be just awful to watch and just as painful for a human. "Do you beleive in sacraficing natives, really truly?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yep. I saw it on the 'Discovery Channel.' " He said. He kicked a rock into a window and the window shattered into peices. Bulma giggled at this. Vegeta walked into a food store and Bulma followed. Inside the clerk was no where to be seen but there was all this weird stuff. "EEWW!!" Vegeta yelled, and huddled himself up behind Bulma, wrapping his arms around her so hard she thought she'd throw up. "What is it NOW?" She asked. Vegeta pointed a shaking finger at bowl on a shelf. "THOSE are samples. Go look in the bowl." He said. Bulma walked over to the bowl and peered in, and saw a bunch of cooked cactus worms inside there. Her mouth watered like she was about to vomit. "Discusting!!" She said. Vegeta nodded, in agreement. "Those are WORMS. They think people want to eat WORMS." Vegeta said. "Some people do, in this country." Was Bulma's answer. Then to his surprise, she picked one up, popped it into her mouth, and chewed it up. She swallowed it. "MM.. Not bad. Tastes kinda like...well, I really can't describe it." Vegeta's stomach rolled. "Your discusting." He said. Bulma picked one up. "Open your mouth." She said. Vegeta clamped his mouth shut and turned his head. "NO." He said. Bulma tried to put it in his mouth again but he turned his head the other way. She finally grabbed his face and forced him to open his mouth. She shoved it in. "Now chew!!" She ordered. Vegeta gagged. "No!!" He said as he ran over to the trashcan and tried to spit it out. Bulma woulden't let him, so Vegeta just chewed it up and swallowed. He spit it up about 2 minutes later, leaving Bulma laughing hysterically. He grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's leave." He said. Bulma held up a finger. "Wait." She said. She walked over to the candy aisle and began to look at South American candy. There was some lollypops with bugs in them. "Hey Veggie! Come over here and look!!" She said. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "I think I'll just stay over here, thank you." He said. Bulma walked over and dragged him to the candy aisle. She showed him the lollypop. "Oh, SICK!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. He turned his head and clamped his eyes shut as tight as he could. He didn't want to see sh*t like that!! She showed him other discusting things, and Vegeta was sure he would be sick. "O.K, we can leave now." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed and they walked out of the store. They walked down the street as they looked for some other place that might be interesting.  
  
They were in the middle of nowhere now. "I think we've wondered far enough from town." Vegeta said. He looked around. There were strange looking bugs everywhere and it was making him sqwirmy. He hated bugs and gory things. "Look at this!!" Bulma said as she picked something up. Vegeta was surprised she'd even touch anything out here. "What? Is it a bug?" Vegeta asked. Bulma smiled and inched tworeds him. Then she let whatever it was out and it flew in Vegeta's face, startling him. It flew up and away and Vegeta saw that it was the biggest butterfly he had ever seen in his whole life. "Nasty!! Don't do that again!!" He said. Before she could process that she threw something at him. It landed on his neck. "AAHH!! What is it?!!" Vegeta hollered. Bulma giggled. "It's a salamander." She said. Vegeta watched it crawl on his chest. "Cool." He said. He picked it up and it was so slippery that it almost slipped through his fingers. It crawled up his arm. "It's slimy and wet." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. It crawled up the side of his face and into his hair. Bulma took it off. "It shoulden't get on your face. It could be carriying a desiese." She said. She put it under a rock. "Didn't you just crush it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. "No. Salamanders can flatten themselves out." She said. She picked up a flower and smelled it. Then she stuck it under Vegeta's nose. "Smell. It smells good." She said. Vegeta smelled it and sneezed about 5 times. "It smells good but I think I'm allergic. "He said, as his sinuses began to clog up. He looked around in the grass for anymore cool things. Most of this stuff he had never even seen before!! He withdrew his hand as a weird looking bug almost got him, and he almost jumped into Bulma's arms when a snake crawled between his feet. "I don't like it out here!!" He complained, as he brushed a butterfly off his arm. Bulma released a mudpuppy back into a little pond. "O.K. We can go back to camp." She said. She climbed onto Vegeta's back, and he lifted off. She was thinking of payback for the Malaria joke. Maybe she could stick something down his shirt or something? Or maybe put something in his drink? She just thought about this as Vegeta flew them both back to the campsite.  
Vegeta clapsed to the ground on his back when they got to camp. "Thank goodness. Most of that stuff I had never even heard of before." He said. He let out a huge breath of air and watched the leaves on the trees move as the wind blew them. Bulma was leaning over the river and trying to wash out the beer from some of Vegeta's original clothes. She was also washing his socks because he had had the same ones on for at least a week now. They had been so sweaty that they were sop and wet. Vegeta looked up and whistled. Bulma saw a Water Moccasin (The kind of snake that bit Veggie earlier in the story.) swim past so she had to stop washing his clothing. "Vegeta, I'm done." She said, hanging them up on a temporary clothesline she had made for such as this. Vegeta kept whistling and looking up at the trees move. Bulma went and layed down with her head on him. "What do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked, but not in a mean tone. Kind of in a gentle one, but it wasen't for all good intentions. "I want to lay here. Is that so wrong?" She asked. Vegeta turned his head. Bulma thought he was probably trying to go to sleep because smelling that flower had given him a headache bigtime. "Vegeta, I want you to stay awake. I'm bored when you go to sleep!!" Bulma said. Vegeta turned his head around and tried to decided whether he was horny or not. He knew that directly when he looked at her he saw she was beautiful but he didn't know if he wanted to lay her right here and right now. "Well, you can just be bored." Vegeta said. But he didn't close his eyes, he stared at her. It gave Bulma the chills. "Don't." She said. Vegeta averted his pupils to look at the ground in which he was laying on. Bulma put a little bit more of her body on top of him. (This part might get a little bit mushy, and sexual so if you don't like to read this crap, wait for the *****.) She caressed his chest with her fingers and Vegeta decided he WAS horny. He closed his eyes against her touch. "Do you wanna have SEX?" Bulma asked, being very blunt about the situation. Vegeta thought. "Hm.... I don't know. I'm not really energetic right now." He said with his eyes still closed. He was trying to say 'I'd rather sleep.' But she obviously didn't get the drift. "You never want to snuggle anymore ever since we left for this dumb trip!! You've only wanted to snuggle when Viagra was involved!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes tighter. "Maybe I decided your getting boring?" He said. Bulma's eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "NO!!!" She said. "You do not think i'm getting boring!! Do you?!!" Vegeta laughed and opened his eyes just a LIIIITTLE bit. "No. I do not. But I think it's irratating when you keep talking to me." He said. He then closed his eyes again. Bulma figured she was putting him to sleep by this, so she quit. Vegeta's eyes opened. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. Instead of caressing now, she was digging her fingernails into his skin. "I'm so tired of you treating me like trash!!" She said. Vegeta wailed. "Don't do that!! You'll give me an infection!!" He said. She stopped digging her fingernails in and washed the blood off his chest with her hand. "Well, you DO treat me like trash." She said. She continued caressing and he closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry if I do. I just WANT TO GO HOME." He said. Bulma was surprised. "I thought you said you didn't want to go home? You said you liked it here." She said. Vegeta's eyes didn't open and he did not speak. "Answer me." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed. He still didn't speak. Bulma realized that he looked very cute when he was trying to sleep. He was humming. "What are you humming???" She asked. He didn't answer and Bulma realized it as a very depressing song. A song about DEATH. She realized right now that he felt like killing somebody. ANYBODY. Bulma realized with horror that this person could be HER. She tried to jerk up but his strong arm was holding her, making it impossible. "Oh NO!! He's gonna kill me!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "WHAT?" He said. "You're gonna kill me. You were humming a song about death. You used to hum that song all the time when you were mad." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "NOOO, that's a different one. This song has to do with being REALLY REALLY horny." He said. He sighed and smiled. Bulma realized she really wasen't getting boring to him. "So I'm not getting boring?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head. "NO." He said. This was a major turn on to Bulma. She ripped his shirt off. "What the hell?!! I didn't say I wanted to have sex." He said. "Well I decided you did." Bulma said. Vegeta growled and grumbled something horrible. "Sleep DOES follow sex now doesen't it?" He asked himself. So he decided to have sex. (*****)  
  
Vegeta woke up but his eyes remained closed. He didn't feel Bulma's arms around him anymore so he figured she had gotten up. He opened his eyes and....THERE WAS A HUGE FROG RIGHT ON HIS CHEST!! Vegeta hollered. "Get it off!! Get it off!!" He shouted. Bulma ran over, laughing. She grabbed the frog off his chest and put it in the grass. "That was the perfect joke!!" She exclaimed. She laughed and stood back. Vegeta sat up. "I can't beleive you, Bulma." He said. He had a horrible look on his face. Bulma found this to be a very cute look. Vegeta stood up and looked right into her eyes. "If you ever do that again I just might leave you." He said, crossing his arms tightly. Bulma was startled when he said this. "LEAVE ME? And exactly where would you go?" She asked. Vegeta pouched out his bottom lip. "Uh....I'd get Bunny to help me buy a house." He said. Bulma laughed. "Remember? Bunny's deceased." She said. Vegeta looked at the ground all sad like. He liked Bunny a lot. (Bunny is Mrs. Breifs.) "Oh yeah. I forgot." He said. He was always mad of course, but he was madder than he'd ever been right now. NOBODY put frogs on him and got away with it! Frogs are discusting!! He kicked dirt on Bulma's new shoes and on her jeans. "You look cute when your mad." Bulma said. Vegeta scoffed. "Don't ever say that to me again." He said. "You look cute when you're angry." Bulma repeated. Vegeta growled. He was acting very much like his old self at this moment where he didn't care about anybody or anything except himself. "What did I tell you? Don't make me blast your ugly head off, woman!!" Vegeta hollered, as loud as he could. He stomped a foot into the ground and made it crack. It kind of made Bulma sad that he called her 'ugly'. He haden't said that to her since they first met, and that was like, what, 27 years ago?? She was about to say something but decided not to. "Sorry." She said. Vegeta smirked and walked aimlessley over to sit by a tree. "What happened to you? Did you get a sharp stick up your @$$?' Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. "No. I want to go home." He said. "But you won't LET us go home!! First you say you'd rather stay and then you say you want to go!! Which is it?" Bulma asked, annoyed. Vegeta sighed. "I want to go but I'm afraid of the plane!!!" He shouted. It took Bulma a minute to process that. Then she laughed. "You're still scared of that whimpy old plane?" She asked. Vegeta blushed and looked at the ground. He played with an acorn like it was Tony Hawk. "I don't like it." He said. He let out a breath of air. Bulma laughed and pointed. "Hahahahahahahaha!! And you always talk about your 'Pride' and sh*t, and you won't even get on a stupid plane!!" She said. Vegeta growled. "You better shut up." He said. She kept talking, so Vegeta ki blasted her into a tree on instinct. "Ooopss......" He said. He ran over to see if he had killed her or not.  
"VEGETA, YOU @$$HOLE!!!" Bulma yelled, smacking him as he tried to help her up. "I will not have sex with this Geeta for a year now!" Bulma said.A look of hurt crossed Veggie's face. "A YEAR??!! He said. Now, she'd done this to him for about 3 days at a time, sometimes weeks, but NEVER years!! "You're joking!!!" He said. Bulma shook her head and Vegeta ran over and huddled on the ground in the fetal position. "NOOO!! This can't be true!!" He screamed. He pounded his fists on the ground and Bulma watched him act like a child. "No Bulma sex for a year." She repeated. Vegeta popped up. "Hey, that's right!! You said BULMA sex!! That means that I can go have CHI- CHI sex!! Or VIDEL sex!!" Vegeta said. Bulma gasped. "Videl is about 20 years younger than you are!!" She said. Vegeta hung his head. "It's a shame, isn't it?" He asked. He crossed his arms and legs. He walked over to the river and put his head in it. A fishy swam about a half a centimeter from his nose. He blinked his eyes and watched the fishys. Bulma got an idea to push him in but she decided not to. Vegeta brought his head up from the water and shook all the water off his face. He had a caught fish in his clenched fist and he could feel it wiggle around inside. He hoped it didn't escape or die before he could show it to Bulma. "Bulma! Bulma! Look!!" He said. He opened up his fist and the fish leaped out. It landed on the ground and began to jump up and down. "Come back here!!" He said. 


	8. chapter the eigth

Chapter the eigth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________  
  
Bulma was still sitting around and snapping pictures of every bird and bug in sight while Vegeta chased after his jumping fishie. Little did she knew that Vegeta was going through a lot of mental trauma right now and was about to have a serious breakdown. She snapped a picture of a colorful bird. She thought it was the prettiest bird she had ever seen. But it really wasen't all that pretty. "Hey Vegeta!! Come look at this bird!!" She shouted. But Vegeta didn't come running up. "Veggie?" She said. Still no response from him. So she turned around and was almost stomped flat by Vegeta's bodyweight as he rammed himself into her and hugged her as tight as he could. It took Bulma a moment to realize that he was crying. He buried his face in her neck and she could feel his warm, wet tears spill out. "Uh.....Vegeta?" She asked. She was quite sure her husband had gone mental. Vegeta let out a huge wail and hugged her tighter, and rubbed his face in her neck. "What's the matter?" Bulma asked. She twisted a finger in the baby hair on the back of his head, not sure of whether to comfort him or take him to a mental hospital. Vegeta didn't answer; he just blubbered harder and harder. It took a lot to keep Bulma from laughing her head off because she had never seen Vegeta really cry this hard before. It was usually always just a little tear or his eyes tearing up. Bulma then remembered what she had told him earlier about that she woulden't have sex with him for a year. "Is this about that thing that I said I woulden't have sex with you for a year, because I was just kidding!! I coulden't last a DAY without some good Vegeta sex!!" She said. She made out a 'NOOO' from between his sobs. Yep. He was clearly going insane. She hoped he wasen't trying to bite her neck and suck her blood or anything. "Uh....Is it about that the fish got away from you?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head against her neck. "Then WHAT'S THE MATTER?!!" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer again. Bulma was getting really irratated with him. "You know, I think you can just have your mental breakdown by yourself. I'm stepping away." She said. She slowley began to back away but he grabbed her even harder and let out a huge wail. She rolled her eyes and hugged him back. "Are you O.K? Do you just need to lay down?" She asked, kissing the side of his head. No answer. She pulled back from him and grasped him by the shoulders. "I'm going to lay you down now, O.K? Then you're going to calm down and tell me what's the matter." She said. Vegeta nodded. She ran a hand through his hair and then helped him to lay down on his stomach on the pallet. He dug his face into the blanket and cried harder. Bulma decided it was time to play psyciatrist. "O.K, Veggie, Why do you think you're crying?" She asked him. He didn't answer. Bulma rubbed his shaking back and shoulders with a hand. "Vegeta?" She asked. Vegeta turned his head. He still had tears spilling down his tanned face. "O.K. Why do you think you're crying?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sniffed. "I don't know...." He said. Bulma almost laughed again. "I think you're going crazy, Veggie." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "REALLY? You think?" He asked. Bulma slowley nodded, and Vegeta acted as if he were thinking over the situation. "Think of things that might be making you sad." Bulma said. Vegeta thought and thought and thought somemore. "Hmmm...I don't know." He said. He sniffed again. His bottom lip trembled and another tear slid down his face. Bulma began thinking for him. "Uh.....Is it that your afraid of the plane?" She cooed. Vegeta didn't do anything. Then he said, " I don't know." Bulma sighed. They were getting nowhere. "O.K, Veggie. I want you to sit up, O.K?" She said. It took Vegeta a minute but he finally pulled himself to the sitting position with silent tears still running down his cute face. Bulma wrapped a blanket around him. "O.K. I'm going to walk to the store down the street and buy you some hot tea, O.K? You just sit tight here and I'll be right back." She said. Vegeta sniffled and nodded. Bulma tousled his hair and then stood up. It took all of her nerves to leave crying Vegeta all alone but she did, and walked out of Vegeta's sight. She almost cried and turned back when she heared Vegeta start crying again harder than ever. She was now certain it was a mental breakdown, but something had to be causing it.  
She walked down to the 'Brazil Coffee Beanery' , hoping they carried hot tea. She walked into the weird, colorfully painted place and walked up the the saleswoman. "Do you have tea?" She asked. She was lucky that the South American could also speak English. But she was very hard to understand. She rattled something off to Bulma. "Excuse me, Mam?" Bulma asked. The lady repeated herself. Bulma twisted a finger in her ear to try and see if her ear was clogged. She leaned closer to the woman. "Huh?" She asked. The lady let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "YESSS!!" She yelled, right in Bulma's face. It blew her hair back. (Sometimes I feel like doing this to my Grandpa. Everything I say it's 'WHAT? I can't hear you!!' and it drives me insane!!) "Well, O.K then. I want a cup of it, please." She said. The lady leaned closer to Bulma. "What?" She said, triumph in her eyes. Bulma felt like smacking the woman across the face. "Just give me some tea or I'll get back there and do it myself!!" Bulma said. The lady cocked her head. "Look, like this!! Get a mug, then fill it with water, put some teabags in and set it in the microwave for two minutes!!" Bulma said. Little did she know she had done all this as she was saying it. "You just did it yourself." The weird sounding lady said. Bulma blew air out of her mouth like a horse sometimes does, blowing some of her hair up. "Your really irratating me. I just need to get back to my husband!! Make him some Chamomile tea." She said. "But you just made him some." "WELL I WANT SOME YOU MAKE!! IT TASTES BETTER! AND YOU'D BETTER DO A DARNED GOOD JOB, TOO!!!" Bulma screeched, right in the woman's homely face. The woman backed up slowley. "Uh..yes mam." She said, and began to make Vegeta some tea. Bulma smiled triumphantly. Finally the woman was done and she took the tea from her. It was burning her hands through the styrofoam cup so she wrapped a napkin around it and started to walk back tworeds her camp. But as she was walking out a rat ran over her feet and startled her. She accidently dropped Vegeta's tea and the cup split. "Son of a b*tch!!" She said. She walked back into the Coffee Beanery and the woman made her take what she had made earlier.  
  
"Veggie, I'm back with your tea." Bulma said, walking up to Vegeta who was still sitting down with the blanket around him. His nose was running and his cheeks were tearstained. He looked up at her with red and swollen eyes. "Thank you." He said, in a trembling voice and took the cup in his shaking hand. He sipped a drink of it. "It's good." He said. That made Bulma feel nice because she had made the tea. "Have you thought about what might have made you cry yet?" She asked him. Vegeta shook his head. Bulma sat down next to him and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "I think we should go home tomorrow afternoon." She said. Vegeta just looked down into the cup of hot tea. He watched it shake as his hands trembled. "Why?" He asked. "Because it's obviously doing nothing for you. Look at you; this is not the Vegeta I fell in love with and married." Bulma said. Vegeta sniffled. Bulma handed him a Kleenex to wipe his runny nose with. "O.K. We can go home tomorrow." He said. He wiped some more tears from his puffy pink eyes and leaned his head against her shoulder. She held him close. "Vegeta, maybe this will help." Bulma said. She reached over and grabbed the suitcase. She dug around with her free hand and found a picture of Bra and Trunks Vegeta had brought along so he woulden't start to miss them to bad. She showed it to Vegeta. "Is this what you were crying about?" She asked. Vegeta stared down at the picture and his eyes welled up with tears again. Bulma saw his tears fall onto the picture. "Oh no. Please don't start crying again!!" She said. But it was too late. Vegeta's face screwed up and he started to bawl, his tears falling onto the picture of Bra and Trunks. "Yes!! That's it!! You're homesick and miss the children!!" Bulma said. She had kind of predicted this would happen but she haden't said anything to Vegeta about it. Vegeta wailed right in her ear and Bulma thought her eardrums would explode. He buried his face in her shoulder and got her dress all wet, discusting her. "Get yourself under control." Bulma ordered. But she coulden't stand to be firm with Vegeta right now because she felt so sorry for him. "Just look at that picture and remember them, and you won't be homesick anymore!!" Bulma said. Vegeta hiccuped and let out another wail. "NOOOO!! I WANT TO GO HOME NOWWW!!!WAHH!!" He blubbered. Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up. She took out the camera and snapped a picture of Vegeta's crying hysterically. "If you don't shut up right now I'll show this to all your friends." She said. Vegeta wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to get control of himself. "Tomorrow, we'll pack the suitcases and go home." She said. Vegeta smiled and wiped his tears off the picture of Bra and Trunks. He hugged the picture. "Maybe I could call Bra on the phone?" He asked. Bulma scoffed. "And me risk you going into a fit like that again? No way. Just wait until tomorrow." She said. Vegeta sat there for a second, and then layed down on his back. He wrapped the blankets about him and hugged the picture to his chest. He closed his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep until we leave tomorrow so that it won't seem as long." He said. Bulma shrugged. "Hey, if it floats your boat." She said. Vegeta groaned and closed his eyes again. Bulma snapped a picture of sleepy Vegeta. "You look so cute when you're trying to sleep." She said. Vegeta rolled over and buried his face in the sheet so that she coulden't take anymore pictures of him. "Let's go walking through the woods or through town." Bulma proposed. Vegeta shifted a little bit. "It's too UGLY in town. There's rats everywhere, trash flying in the wind...heck, it's worse than Paris!!!" He said. His voice sounded all muffled from his head being buried inside the sheet. "Who cares? I don't like being in this warm and humid woods, where it's possible to contract a whole worlds of desieses!! Of course you only hafta worry about the rare ones, you being a mighty saiyan and all, but I'M HUMAN, and I hafta worry about every single one of them!!" Bulma said. He still didn't stir so Bulma walked over and place a high heeled shoe in the middle of his muscular back. "Get up or I'll dig my highheel into your shoulderblade." She said. Vegeta said. "Nyaaahhh..." and stayed laying down, so Bulma dug a highheel into his sensitive shoulderblades. "Ouch!! You're going to make me cry again!!" Vegeta said, pulling himself to the sitting position. Bulma laughed as he rubbed his injured back. Vegeta hugged the picture to his chest and stood up. "I'm bringing Bra and Trunks with us." He said. Bulma laughed. "That's just a picture, not Bra and Trunks!! Just leave it here or it'll ruin." She said. She saw Vegeta's eyes get all watery and beady as tears threatened to spill out again. "O.K, O.K, fine!! You can bring the picture with you!!" Bulma said. Vegeta wiped his eyes and smiled. "We'll leave our stuff here until we get back. Who's going to steal it out in the middle of the woods?" He said. Bulma frowned at him as he walked past her with the picture hugged up in his muscular arms.  
  
Out in town, there was more people today. And there was more rats too. "Eww!! Look!!" Vegeta said, pointing. Bulma looked over and saw a whole bundle of rats scavenging off something dropped on the ground. "South America really is a pitiful place." Veggie said. Bulma nodded. "Look at these kids!! Their ribs are sticking out like-3 feet." Bulma said. "If I was their parents I'd treat them better." They passed a man who was selling some kind of a weird fruit that they didn't know of. "Look at this fruit." Vegeta said to Bulma. "I've never seen anything like it!!" Bulma knew from watching the Simpsons that Brazil's fruits were VERRRY VERRRY sweet. "I woulden't eat that if I were you." She said. But it was too late. Vegeta sunk his teeth into the fruit. "Mmm.. It tastes good. Kinda sweet but good." He said. Bulma was glad he liked it and didn't throw a fit. "Could we try to find a hotel for the night? I mean, I know they were all reserved up when we first tried but maybe some people checked out." Vegeta said. He was tired of sleeping outside and just BEING outside with all those discusting bugs and things. "We can try." Bulma said.  
After going and finding a reservation at a very sleazy motel they walked through the woods and back to their campsite. "I'm gonna miss this woods. It was so peaceful." Bulma said. Vegeta scoffed. "If you had ultra sensitive hearing you woulden't think so." He said, carefully putting the picture of Bra and Trunks down while he rolled up the sheet. The sheet was all dirty and smelly. "I hope there's no roaches in this motel. If there is than I'll kill you." Bulma said. Vegeta wondered how she'd ever manage to kill HIM but didn't say anything. He just shoved a water bottle into the suitcase, and Bulma shoved the camera in. "It'd be a real bummer if we got inside the motel, Vegeta, and you decided you don't want to stay because of the roaches in there. I mean- in the motel in France I'll bet there were more bugs than there are in this forest!!" She said. Vegeta didn't say anything. They drug their suitcases back through the woods and to the motel, where they got their room and both lay down on the bed. They were exhausted from dragging those suitcases all the way through the woods and up town. They were covered in cuts and bruises. "My complexion has never been so bad." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Tell me about it. It'll take months for all these cuts to heal. I should get Dende to them when we get back." He said. "I doubt Dende would waste his power on things that are minor." Bulma said. Vegeta didn't respond; he simply turned off the lights. "I'm going to sleep." He said. He untacked the picture of his children off the wall he had put them on and hugged it. He closed his eyes with the picture in his hands. "I'm going to tell Bra that you toted a picture of her and Trunks-Her and BURT- around." Bulma said. Vegeta almost opened his eyes and killed her. He had been laying still for about 5 minutes when he felt something crawl across his chest. "Ah!" He said. His eyes popped open, and he saw Bulma roll over. "Bulma, did you do that?" He asked. "Do what? I was trying to sleep." Bulma said. "Now let me alone." She rolled over. Vegeta finally decided she DIDN'T do it and rolled over himself to go to sleep. But then he felt something crawl up the side of his face. "Bulma, I know that was you. Just admit it." He said. Bulma was annoyed. "I didn't do ANYTHING!! Now leave me alone and let me go to sleep!!" She hollered. Vegeta mocked her words and felt something crawl up his neck and up the front of his face. He opened his eyes and noticed something big and black was sitting right on his nose!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed. He batted it off and noticed it was a cockroach as big as a cigar. "BULMA!! BULMA!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. She slowley opened her eyes and noticed what he was pointing at. "OH MY LAND!!" She said. It was right on her pillow and about to crawl into her hair. She searched around the suitcase for a bottle of Raid while Vegeta backed away from the cockroach. She finally found it and sprayed some all over the roach, accidently spraying it in Vegeta's face too. "*cough* *cough* NASTY!!" Vegeta said. "I've never smelled something like that in my life!!" Bulma laughed at him as they both watched the cockroach die in triumph. Vegeta decided it was time to go to sleep before he saw anymore roaches.  
  
"Wake up, Veggie!! Wake up!! God D@mmit, wake up NOW!!!" Bulma yelled that morning. Vegeta's eyes popped open and he saw that Bulma was in her nice clothes. "Get up!! Get up!!" Bulma said. Vegeta sat up and yawned. Bulma ran up to him with a toothbrush. "Open mouth!!" She said. He did, and she brushed his teeth. Then she ran a brush through his hair. "Put on these clothes!!" She said, throwing his nice clothes at him. "Bulma, what's going on? We have a long time until we leave...right?" He said. Bulma frowned. "NO, we don't, because you forgot to set the alarm and we both woke up late and we're going to BE late if you don't hurry!!" She said. She threw him his razor, his shaving cream and his aftershave, and his cologne. "If your going to do everything for me I might as well wake up early every morning." Vegeta said. Bulma drug him over to the mirror. She sprayed shaving cream all over his face, getting it in his eyes and mouth. "EWW! Watch where you aim that thing!" said Vegeta. She took the razor and swiped it as fast as she could over his chin and neck. She knicked him about 5,000 times. "Ow! Now I hafta put toilet paper on my face!!" He said. But she just sprayed cologne all over him and then threw his clothes at him. "Put them on NOW." She said. Vegeta began to pull them on, despite his aching and bleeding face. "O.K. I got a couple spots of blood on them but I'm good to go." Vegeta said when he was finished putting on his clothes. Bulma put his socks and shoes on for him. "Do you need to shave anything else? Doctor anything?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and pointed to his bleeding face. "OH! I'm sorry!!" Bulma said. "Go into the bathroom and I'll fix them up for you." Vegeta walked in there and observed his face. With the blood and cuts on it it was not a sight for sore eyes. Bulma came out with some peroxide and some 'new skin.' "What time will the plane take off?" Vegeta asked, looking at the ceiling as she put some 'new skin' on one of the many nicks under his chin. "Uh..I think I registered for the one that's leaving a11:35 PM." She said. Vegeta gritted his teeth. The peroxide was burning him and it hurt. "So what time will we be home?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "About 12:00 AM at night? Who knows." She said. Vegeta didn't wanna hafta sit on another 12 hour flight but he had to if he wanted to get home. Bulma doctored the last one up. "Come on." She said. She grabbed his hand and drug him into the main room. "Grab the suitcases and follow me out the door. And HURRY." Bulma said. "You're going to hafta fly us to the airport because you wrecked the rental car." Vegeta blushed. "Hey! That was entirely your fault! You shoulden't have been doing that to me while I was trying to drive!!" He said. Bulma smiled seductively and climbed onto his back. Vegeta grabbed the suitcases. "You ready?" He asked. Bulma nodded. Vegeta took off really fast and Bulma lashed out and grabbed his hair, almost yanking it out of his head. "Ouch!!" He yelled. "I hate it when you do that!!" She smacked him in the back of the head. "Just keep on going." She said. He flew a little bit faster, making Bulma almost topple up backwards.  
  
"O.K, you messed up our hair but we made it." Bulma said. They stood in front of the Brazil Airport. "Okay, let's go through all the crap again." Bulma said. So they did, and finally found themselves waiting for the flight back to Japan. Vegeta was almost crying he was so happy. "We're going home! We're finally going home!!" He cheered. Bulma smiled to herself, happy to see Vegeta so delighted.Vegeta hugged the picture of Bra and Trunks so hard that it crumpled. He swung his arms around in the hug and accidently knocked a can of coke on the picture. "NOO!!" He said. He looked at the ruined sop and wet picture. "I-It's ruined..." He said. Bulma saw the tears begin to well up in his cute eyes. "Oh no....." She said. Geeta sniffled. "My picture.....my children...." He said. Everyone was staring at the grown man who was about to bawl. "Uh, Veggie, why don't we go into the bathroom or something?" Bulma asked. Everybody was now laughing at Vegeta as he tried to hold his tears in. He looked at Bulma and a tear rolled down his cheek. His bottom lip trembled. Bulma thoought this was a very cute face. Everyone was laughing REALLy hard now. Bulma took Vegeta by the arm and drug him into the family room. She glanced at her watch to make sure that it wasen't time for the plane to leave yet. Vegeta wailed, and everybody in the family room looked at him and laughed. It wasen't much better. "Shut up everybody!! He may be a man, but that doesen't mean he can't cry too!! He has feelings!!" Bulma yelled. But everyone kept laughing. "What?" Bulma asked. A black, fat woman that had a pin on that said 'Thundercloud' on it(Get it?She's big and black, so thundercloud.) said, "Because you have a peice of gum smeared all over the @$$ of your dress!!" Bulma looked and noticed it was there but didn't care. She sat by Veggie to comfort him. His pants were now sop and wet from the tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffled, but a stream of snot ran out of his nose anyhow. He lifted up his head and let out a huge wail, with his mouth opened as wide as he could get it. Bulma slapped her forehead and wiped his tears off with her thumbs, but more spilled out of his eyes. They rolled off his chin and plopped on his shirt and pants, ruining them. "Vegeta, stop it!!" Bulma ordered. Vegeta took in a hitching breath and sobbed harder. A woman with a baby walked up to Vegeta, but neither Vegeta or Bulma payed attention to her face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. Bulma nodded. "He ruined a picture of our children." She said, noticing that the woman's voice was strangely familier. She looked up and noticed it was Launch, Rasmas's wife!! (I mentioned Rasmas in either chapter 3 or 4, remember?) She had a little baby on her hip that looked to be about 11 months old. She had short blonde hair and Launch's BIG eyes. " Launch!! It's you!!" She said. Launch blinked. "OH, it's you Bulma! And Vegeta." She said. Vegeta looked up and saw Launch and the baby on her hip. "Hello Launch." He sniffled, and wiped his tears. If Launch was here that meant Rasmas was too and he didn't want Rasmas to see him crying. "Who's the baby?" Bulma asked, pointing to it. It was a girl. "Oh, that's me and Rasmas's new baby. Rasmas wanted to name her after your daughter Bra but I said no. Instead we named her Ariel." Launch said. Bulma nodded, and reached out tworeds the baby. It held it's arms out and she held it. It was very cute and chubby and had a cute little dress on. "Is Rasmas gonna train her?" Bulma asked. Launch shook her head. "No, he says even though she does have the potential to be even stronger than Chi he still shouldent because she's a girl." She said. Bulma nodded. "Where's Rasmas?" Vegeta asked. Launch pointed outside. "He's in the men's room." She said. "He'll be joining us in a second." Bulma bounced Ariel up and down on a knee, making her laugh. It didn't look anything like Rasmas at all except for the tail that stuck out of it's diaper. "She has a tail. What are you going to do about that?" Bulma asked. "Cut it off. Rasmas doesen't want it there." Launch said. It was just as she finished this sentence that Rasmas came in. He saw Vegeta and Bulma. "Yo, Vegeta and Bulma!! Long time no see!!" He said. He came over and shook hands with Veggie. Rasmas still looked as handsome as ever. Chi followed in after Rasmas. (I mentioned Chi, too, remember?) Chi was now 16 years old and looked just like Rasmas except he had Goku's eyes. The boy version of Launch's eyes. "Chi!! Hey!!" Vegeta said, shaking hands with him. Chi smiled. He had grown up to only be half as handsome as Rasmas. "Why are you here in South America? Are you comin' home?" Rasmas asked. He took his baby from Bulma and put the passifier in it's mouth. "Yep. Lemme guess; you just came FROM East District?" Bulma said. Rasmas nodded. "There's misquitos here." Geeta said. There was an akward silence because of the misquito remark. "Yeah. He got Malaria, or he would have if he were human." Bulma said. Another akward silence. Vegeta inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "I wanna go home." He said to Bulma. "Hang on!! Let me talk to our old friends." She said. Vegeta groaned horribly then was surprised as Chi plopped down beside him with a frown on his face. "Watsa matter with you?" Vegeta asked. Chi blew air out of his bottom lip. "My girlfriend just broke up with me becaIs thisuse I had to come here and I woulden't take her with me. I tried to tell her how poor I was!! Just how DO men keep women these days?" He said. "Well, I really don't KNOW how I managed to keep Bulma because I was such a horrible jerk back then." Vegeta said. He noticed that Chi no longer had his tail; he'd probably cut it off so he could get dates easier. "Bulma!! I want to leave!!" Vegeta whined. He grabbed her hand and yanked, almost pulling her arm out of it's socket. "Alright, Alright! I guess we'll be seeing you." Bulma said. Vegeta smiled and jumped up. He waved bye bye as they walked out, and the baby waved back to them.  
  
They sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Vegeta was tapping his feet. "Home! Home! We get to go home!" He chanted. Bulma smiled at him. "Yes, we get to go home. Now could you please stop fidgeting?" She asked. Vegeta giggled and jumped in the seat. "Home Home Home!!" He said. Bulma had to smack him to get him to shut up. "I can't wait 12 hours!! I want to be home NOW." Vegeta complained. He yelled as loud as he could and Bulma smacked him again. "Stop it. Just sit there and don't make a sound and don't move a muscle." She said, as the plane started to do the slow-rolley thing. Vegeta looked out the window, getting a little bit nervous. He watched the scenery slowley pass them by. "Bulma, I'm scared." He said. Bulma put a hand on his arm and rubbed. "It'll be O.K. We'll be up in the air and leveled off before you even know it." She said. Vegeta stared at her hand on his arm and jerked his arm away. "I WANNA BE HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!!" He screeched, and kicked his feet. He began to throw a big old Geeta fit. "Vegeta Breifs! Stop that this instant!!" Bulma said. She was answered by a fist in the nose. "I WANNA BE HOME NOW!!" Veggie yelled.He threw his fists around and accidently reclined backwards. It scared him, so he layed there breathing hard for a second. All Bulma could do was laugh. Vegeta growled and reclined his chair back up. He yelled as loud as he could, causing the stewardess to come over and see what was the matter. "Tell that fit throwing B@st@rd to stop it this instant or your both being kicked off the plane." said the stewardess. Bulma sighed. "Yes ma'am." She said, as the stewardess walked away. Bulma grabbed a strand of Vegeta's hair and yanked his hair down so that his face was in hers. "You B@st@rd, stop that right now or we can NEVER go home! I'll make you live here in South America, and miss Bra and Trunks forever!!"She said. Vegeta looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Release me right now." He said as plainly as he possibly could. Bulma released his hair and he jerked back. He crossed his arms and stared ahead as the plane shot forward and pushed him back in his seat. "AHHHHHHH!!" He yelled, scared. He gripped the little rails as hard as he could and closed his eyes. It shot into the air and he felt like he was going backwards. "BULMA!! I hate this!!" He yelled. Bulma just laughed at him because he had been being such a brat earlier. "You aren't getting any comfort from me this time, mister. Plus your 57 and you act like you're 2!!!" She said. "I'm not that old!! In saiyan years I'm younger!!" Vegeta griped back, trying to stand the elevator feeling. Bulma grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "It's O.K, honey!! Stop being so scared!!" She said. Vegeta kicked his feet and whimpered. He hated this sooo much!!  
Soon they were leveled off in the air and Vegeta was a nervous wreck. "Is it going to fall?" He kept on asking Bulma, who shook her head patiently every time he asked the question. She handed Vegeta a peice of paper. "Here, draw me a picture or write me something." She said. Vegeta took the paper and a magazine and began writing. "Thank goodness your involved in something now." Bulma said. Vegeta glared at her hatefully and continued to draw. It looked like he was scribbling something but she didn't pay attention until he waved the paper in front of her face. "Done." He said. Bulma snatched it from his hand and looked. There was a picture of what looked like her, and a what looked like Vegeta throwing rocks at her. The scribbles were blood, she guessed. Underneath it it said, 'NEVER MAKE GEETA MAD!!!' Bulma looked at it. "Veggie, this isn't nice." She said. Vegeta smirked with that horrible look he used to always use back in old times. She smacked at him. "I could draw something much worse about you." She said. She crumpled up the paper and threw it behind her. It clunked someone on the head. "I'm BORED!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. He kicked his feet as hard as he could. He accidently punched Bulma and it made her mad. "You b*tch!!" She said. She poked his eyes with her long fingernails, making them water. "Ow!" Vegeta said. "I think you cut them!!" Bulma just laughed. Poor Geeta.  
Vegeta's butt hurt from sitting for about 1 hour now and he was tired of it. "My @$$ is killing me!!" He said. He leaned back and sighed. "Quit whining Veggie. Go to sleep or something." Bulma said. Vegeta kicked his feet a lil bit. "I don't want to sit here, I want to snuggle!!" He said. Bulma looked at him. She really wanted to kiss that Geeta, so she grabbed his face by the chin and pulled him in tworeds her. She macked him as hard as she could, and Vegeta was left blinking. "Wow. I thought you were irratated with me." He said. Bulma smiled. "I can be surprising." She said. She kissed him really hard again. Vegeta did it back this time. "Maybe we can cuddle until the plane lands?" Vegeta asked, smiling. Bulma ran a hand down the side of his handsome face. "NOPE. I can't cuddle for 11 hours." She laughed as Vegeta kissed her on the neck. "No more. Not on the plane." She said. Vegeta jutted out his bottom lip. "I'm so bored though!!" He said. Bulma looked at Vegeta and just coulden't resist. She really wanted to kiss him and wanted to do it NOW!! She wanted to do even more than that!! "We hafta wait until we get home!!" She said. Vegeta made a fake tear roll down his face and reclined his chair back. He sighed and looked at the ceiling of the plane. He was startled when he found her hand going up his shirt. She stroked his stomach and chest. "What are you doing? I thought you said none of this mushy crap on the plane?" He asked. "I know I said that. But I really coulden't help myself." Bulma said. Vegeta let out a shuttering breath. This really felt good!! "I wish the bathrooms were a lot bigger than voting booth size." He said, rubbing her arm which was still up his shirt. "Me too. But just think of snuggling as your prize for when we get off of this awful awful plane and get back home." Bulma said. Vegeta closed his eyes and began to breathe softly. "Am I lulling you to sleep?" Bulma asked. Vegeta slowley nodded. "Lull me to sleep." She said. Vegeta smiled with his eyes still closed. "I can do plenty of that when we get home. For now, I think I want to sleep." He said. He sighed deeply. Bulma waited for him to go to sleep, then pulled her hand out of his shirt and grabbed her Nancy Drew mystery book. Now, he woulden't bother her while she was trying to read!!  
  
The book Bulma was reading was really starting to scare her. Of course it was a child's mystery; but how could a child process all these clues and stuff? It was even blowing her OWN mind!! It was just too confusing!! She stared at her sleeping husband beside her and smiled. She was so happy she had put him to sleep! Now she could read without him inturrupting!! She guessed, though, that when she was at the best part that he'd wake up and start bothering her. "Come on, Nancy! Figure out that crime!" She chanted to herself. Somebody in the aisle across looked at her and Bulma buried her face back into the book. She began to read again. Just as she was getting back into it, she found out she needed to pee pee. So she bookmarked the book and set it on Veggie's chest so nobody would steal it. Then she got up and walked to the bathroom. She felt someone slap her on the butt. "Hey, pervert!!" She said, turning around to see it was a biker dude. He raised his eyesbrows at her, so she dumped his coke on his head. "I'm 56 years old, you pervert! I can't even make children anymore!!" The man was seeing stars when she was done with him. She went into the bathroom to put some makeup on when the plane hit very hard turbulence. It made her mark a lipstick line on her face, and she tumbled to the floor. "Son of a b*tch!!" She cursed. It bumped again, knocking her down again. She blew air out the bottom of her mouth and wrenched herself up on the sink. She managed to apply her makeup and then came out of the bathroom with her hair everywhere. Everyone was staring at her gaudy looks. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She mumbled, as she went and say back down by Veggie, who had a trickle of drool running out of his mouth. Bulma growled with discust. She looked at her watch and saw they haden't even been on the plane that long. "Man alive." She said. She took out Nancy Drew and read about 3 of her books before the plane finally landed.  
"FINALLY!!" Veggie screamed. He grabbed their suitcases from the compartments above their heads and pushed people out of the way to get out. They went through the long and slow process of going through the airport again, and then found themselves back in the parking lot at Thundercloud's side. "Thundercloud!! Oh, Thundercloud, I haven't seen you in at least a week!!!" Vegeta said. He kissed the car's door. The car didn't object. "It's just a CAR, Veggie." Bulma said. Vegeta frowned at her and hopped into the driver's side. "I'M driving her this time. Last time you almost wrecked her. And no fondlings this time, because if you make me wreck thundercloud I'll kill you." He said. Bulma smacked him on the arm. "Take us home as fast as you can." She said. It was dark outside and it was really scaring her. She hated driving the Ferrari at night. Vegeta stepped on the pedal and revved up the engiene, and started to drive. Ironically he drove worse than Bulma herself did. "Slow down! We're going to hit somethng!!" Bulma nagged. Vegeta just kept chanting 'Home, Home!!' and reminding Bulma an awful lot of E.T. Hey, he was an alien wasen't he? "You're dumb." Bulma said. It hurt Veggie's feelings.  
  
"WE'RE HOME!!!!" Vegeta yelled, throwing himself into the front lawn of the Capsule Corp. Bulma smiled and watched him flit around in the grass. "Home! Oh Home!! We're HOME!!!" He shouted. The grass was prickly against his skin and buggys bit him but he didn't care. At least the bugs didn't carry deisises or suck your blood!! Bulma laughed and grabbed Geeta around the middle. She yanked him up. "O.K, O.K. Now it's time to go inside, honey." She said. Vegeta grabbed the suitcases and they walked inside. But what they saw was a disaster. The whole house was destroyed, with food and streamers all over the place. There was grime on the walls and the couches were ripped up to shreds. "B-B- BRAA!!!" Vegeta yelled, shaking. They saw Bra and some boy's head come up from the couch. Bra was in her underwear and bra and the guy was just in his underwear. They were about to have sex. "Get out of my house!!" Vegeta yelled at the boy. He obeyed. "What do you think you're DOING?!" Vegeta screeched. Bulma just stood back to watch him yelled at his spoiled daughter. "I was having a party. What's it look like?" Bra asked. She looked at Vegeta's red face and noticed the cuts on his chin, but didn't say anything. "You little monster! Now out house is ruined!! What do you hafta say for yourself?" Vegeta asked. Bra smiled. "I hafta say that YOU WEREN'T HERE AND I WAS SO I MADE THE RULES AND THERE!!" She hollered. She smirked horribly and walked out of the living room and up to her own. "You come back down here and listen to me!!" Vegeta yelled, his voice cracking. "GO TO HELL!!" They heard Bra yell, and her door slammed. Vegeta sank to the floor and sobbed hysteriacally. "My own daughter....my own 14 year old daughter..." Vegeta said. Bulma came over and pushed him up. She picked him up with one hand under his shoulders and the other under his knees even if it was very hard. She began to carry the hysterical man up the stairs without him even knowing. She threw him on their bed. "Our bed!! Our sweet, precious bed!!" Vegeta cried, snuggling his face into the soft comforter. He rolled over and took in the sweet scent of HOME. "We're home, Bulma,we're HOME!!" He yelled. Bulma walked out of the bedroom in her negligee. She walked into the bedroom. "Sit up." She said. Veggie obeyed and she stripped his shirt and pants off. She put on a big, white shirt that fit him very long and loosely. He looked very cute in it, and it was making Bulma horny. 


	9. chapter the ninth

Chapter the ninth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked material in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Vegeta layed down on the bed. HIS bed. His wonderful, joyful BED. "Oh, Bulma! I'm so happy now, that I could just sing!!" He said. He kissed the bed over and over again and got fuzz in his mouth. Bulma laughed. "Yes, I'm glad too." She said. Vegeta smiled. "And you're not sad anymore, right?" He asked. Bulma looked downward. "Uh...........I kinda am." She said. Vegeta teardropped. He buried his face in his soft and fuzzy pillow. Bulma noticed the shirt he was wearing didn't show off his muscles, but she liked it anyway. "You look so sexy in that shirt." She said. Vegeta looked up at her. "I always look sexy." He said. He kissed his pillow somemore. His pillow smelled strongly of man. (You know, that weird smell?) He felt Bulma then grab him around the waist and yank him up in her lap. She wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing? I'm savoring the fact that we're HOME!!" Vegeta said as he tried to break free. She held him tight. "I think there's a different way we can savor that we got home!!" She said. She buried her face in his soft hair. Vegeta made a horrid face. "I want to sleep!! I want to snuggle up in my BED!!" He said. He hung his head and sighed. "Let's turn on the T.V." said Bulma. With her arms still wrapped around Vegeta who was in her lap, she switched the T.V on. It was a black man with long hair and he was singing some R and B song that sounded horrible. Even the words he sung had an accent to them. "This is good sex music." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed. "Look, if you wanted sex you should have told me earlier. I'm too busy being home right now." He said. He watched the black man on T.V. He was an ugly man. (I can't remember the name of this man, But I'll bet you know what I'm talking about. ) "I hate Bra so much right now." Vegeta grumbled, thinking about that guy she had been sleeping with. And then he remember Chi's dilemma with girls. "Bulma! Would you have a problem with Bra going out with Chi? There's not much of a difference in age." Veggie said. Bulma thought. "I'll hafta think about it." She said. She yanked a strand of the baby hair in the back of his head playfully and seductivley. "Stop that woman!" He said. But he liked it kind of, so he yanked hers back. "Ouch!" Bulma mumbled. The black man on T.V. finished up his song and the people clapped for him. "Aw, he isn't worth clapping for." Vegeta said. He threw the remote at the T.V and it hit the glass screen, cracking it. "Luckily that can be replaced." Bulma said. Vegeta jumped up and down. "I want to have some of my BEAUTIFUL lemonade on the balcony tomorrow!!" He said. Bulma nodded. "We can do that." She said. "And I can tell Bra off tomorrow, and tell Trunks off for changing his name to-BURT!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, and burst out laughing. "Burt!!" He said again. Bulma smacked him so he shut up. "Ow." He said. Vegeta was so sad she slapped him that he began to cry. He kicked his feet and screamed and arched his back in a baby fit. He got embarrased when the gown rode up and showed his undies. He cried more. aaaaaaaaaawwwww. "Geeta, you idiot, stop that!!" Bulma said. She grabbed his cute foot to stop him, but he thrashed it. It got her right in the nose. "GEETA!!" She yelled. She threw a telephone at him. He batted it away, so she got mad and drug him over to his spot on the bed. She pulled the blankets up and covered him up. "Goodnight, Veggie." She said. "BUT I STILL HAVE MY SHIRT ON!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He yelled. Bulma didn't care. "You look so cute in that shirt so you're keeping it on." She said. She came over to her side and patted him on the stomach. "Goodnight." She said. Veggie squealed harder. He liked being patted on the stomach like a kitten. He wished he had a fuzzy stomach like a kitten so she'd do it more often. "I'm not tired." Geeta whined. He kicked his feet under the blankets. He thrashed and yelled and grabbed Bulma. "STOP!" He yelped. She tried to smack him. He punched her. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She yelled. "You big old kitten!!" Vegeta screamed one last time. He still had kittens on his mind from the stomach patting thing. He meowed. "Your crazy." Bulma said. Vegeta pouted and curled up like a kitten. "You're thinking of kittens again, aren't you." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. Bulma covered him up with the blankets. "Goodnight, Kitten." She said. Vegeta rolled over and snuggled up to her side. "You're comfy." He said. Bulma smiled and rubbed him on the stomach again. "Night, kitten." She said. She kissed that Geeta and he blushed. He decided he LOVED being home.  
That night, he was so filled with ecstacy that he coulden't sleep. He had to be still though because Bulma had him hugged up in her arms. He was playing with his fingers to pass the time of being wide awake. There really wasen't a spacific game he was playing; just playing. "Happy.........happy......happy....." He kept saying. Bulma stirred a little bit so he shut up. He really didn't want to wake her up. Then he thought he heard something downstairs with his supersonic hearing. He got scared. "Bulma! Wake up NOW." He said in his panic. She stirred and her eyes popped open. "What?" She asked. "I hear something downstairs!!" Geeta said. He rolled over and sat up. Bulma stretched and sat up. Then she heard a pan fall. "AHHH!! Vegeta, go see what that is!!" She said. Vegeta nodded and went into the hallway. But first he went and got Bra, and took her to their room. She was still sound asleep. Then he went downstairs all alone to see what was going on. He saw the shape of Trunks. "Burt-I mean, TRUNKS?" He asked. Trunks looked up and saw Veggie. "Don't call me Trunks. My name's Burt now." He said. He grabbed a steak knife and held it in his hands. He started to advance tworeds Vegeta with it in his hand. "Trunks? I thought you were in a mental shelter." Vegeta said. He backed up and tripped over the foot of the stairs. He freaked out and flew up them. "Trunks, stay away from us!!" He yelled. He ran into their room and locked the door. "Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't say anything. He just sat down and reflected over what was happening again. "Uh, that's TRUNKS...or BURT...down there. He's metal , I swear! He tried to stab me." Vegeta said. He was surprised as Trunks ki blasted the door down. "SH*T!!!" He yelled. Trunks walked tworeds them with the butcher knife, but didn't use it. He ki blasted something over all of their heads. It was a shelf, and it knocked them all out. Trunks was crazy and thought he was in an Arnold Swarzenegger movie.  
  
Vegeta woke up later that night to find that Trunks was tiying his hands behind him and together so he coulden't use any ki blasts. "What the- " He said. He looked up and saw Bulma and Bra were tied up, but were still knocked out. "Trunks! Let me out of here this minute!!" He said. He stomped a foot. Trunks stood back and brandished the knife. "Remember? BURT. Anyway, no. I'm going to keep you here tied up and I'm going to watch you starve!!" He said. Vegeta growled. "Son of a b*tch." He said. He saw Bulma's head was trickling blood, and so was Bra's. "Trunks, now...listen to your father. Remember? Your father? Vegeta? And I know you're going mental and this is a bit hard to swallow but...I want you to CUT ME LOOSE!!" Vegeta said. He kicked his feet as hard as he could but coulden't get free. "No! My name's Burt! And nobody understands me." Trunks said. He took his arm and cut it, with a look like he enjoyed being cut. Vegeta grimaced at Trunk's blood. "Trunks, I'm not kidding. I'll kill you if you don't cut me loose." He said. Trunks laughed. "And how can you get free?" He asked. Vegeta smiled. "In case you were FORGETTING, I can use my eyes to send you flying too." He said. Trunks made a surprised look, gasped, and blinked away. Vegeta then felt him began to tie a blindfold over his eyes. "B@st@rd!!" Vegeta said. He thrashed somemore and managed to get the blindfold to drop to the floor. Then he used his eyes and flung the knife from Trunks's hand and into HIS lap. Trunks got mad. He grabbed Bra by the hair, waking her up. "Wha..AHHHHHHHH!" She hollered, seeing her brother with the crazy look in his eyes. Vegeta gasped as Trunks pulled his pocket knife out. "Move one more time and your precious daughter's HEAD goes flying on the floor." He said. Vegeta shut up and quit thrashing. "You know, you've always liked her better than me. You spent ALL that money on HER, but all you'd ever do with me is TRAIN TRAIN TRAIN!!" Trunks said. He spat on Vegeta's cute foot. Vegeta shook it off. "You forgot something!! I have TELEPATHY!! In your craziness you forgot that I can telepathically contact Kakarott!!" He said. "And you can't even tell when I do it!!" Trunks smiled. He pouched out the pocket knife and sliced it through the air. "You wanna stake Bra's life on that?" He asked. Vegeta smiled. "Yes." He said. Bra's eyes bugged. "I think I will. Did you see the house? SHE did that." Vegeta said. He had a plan. He would make Trunks think that Bra was in DEEP trouble, and then Trunks would just maybe be nice..... But that's not what happened. Trunks grabbed the knife and was about to plunge it into her chest, but Vegeta got so scared he broke the ropes in an adrenilin rush. "NOOOO!" He yelled, and tackled Trunks to the floor. He began to punch and sock him all over. "Ow!" Trunks hollered. His pocket knife flew from his hand and clattered to the floor. Vegeta grabbed Trunks's ears and pulled. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Trunks hollered. Vegeta busted his teeth out with a fist. He kicked Trunks against the wall. A knocked out Trunks. He then grabbed the pocket knife and cut Bra loose, then woke Bulma up and cut her loose. "What happened to Trunks?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sighed. "Sadly, he went nutzy coocoo. I hafta go call the insane asylum." He said. He went and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Bulma, it's not such a big deal!!" Vegeta scolded. It was still night and Vegeta wanted to sleep but he coulden't because Bulma woulden't stop crying. "Bulma your stupid." Vegeta said. He covered his ears with his pillow, and Bulma shreaked. "You're supposed to be comforting me, Vegeta! I thought you said all you wanted was to make me happy?" She said. She tugged on his gown. "Oh, alright." He said and he sat up. "Just because our son is a mental case doesen't mean you should cry about it. There." Bulma growled. "You're such a jerk." She said. Vegeta frowned at this remark. "Well at least it wasen't Bra." He said. He layed back down and put his head on the pillow. "If it was Bra.....then she'd be 10 times worse. I coulden't imagine that." He thought about Bra being crazy and it wasen't a very pretty sight. "Maybe we should get Trunks a foster mom?" Bulma asked. Vegeta's eyes bugged. "You make me put up with the child 27 years and that's what you're saying to me? I think no." He said. He closed his eyes again. Bulma knew they had Trunks off their shoulder for a while, him being in a looney bin and all but she wanted it longer. Peace was too much of a great thing! "Trunks is a devil child. We should have named him Baby Lucifer instead of Baby Trunks." She mumbled. Vegeta's eyes twitched at that. Lucifer was a pretty catchy name! "Hey, I like that name." He said. He sat up and inched tworeds Bulma. "I'm in the mood." He said. Bulma looked at him funny. "YOU? In the mood? That's a new one; it's usually always me." Vegeta rubbed his head against her arm like a kitten. "Yes, Geeta IS in the mood and he wants it from Bulma right now." He said. Bulma petted his head with a hand but didn't make any moves. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna have sex?" Veggie asked. Bulma shook her head. "No. I'm too sad and worried." She said. Vegeta teardropped. "But I'm in my cute gown! Don't you wanna have sex while I'm in my cute gown?" He asked. Bulma looked down at him. "Not tonight. We're both tired and we need to sleep." Bulma said. Vegeta yowled. "PLEASE!! Please, Please, PLEASE!!" He screamed. Bulma shook her head. "No." She said. She layed down. Vegeta bucked himself back down to the laying position. "PLLLLLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE!!!" He screamed. He let out a huge yell.  
  
"No, Veggie!!" Bulma said, softly. "Go to sleep." Vegeta arched his back. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled. But that was all he did. He closed his Geeta eyes and tried to go night night. But he heard Bulma doing something. "Woman, go to sleep. Either have sex with me or go to sleep." He said. Bulma yawned. "I'm really worried about Trunks!!!" She hollered. She cried, and Veggie sighed. "Bulma, Now, this is babyish....." He mumbled. "AND WASEN'T IT BABYISH WHEN YOU CRIED INTO ME IN BRAZIL??!!" Bulma cried, right in his face. Vegeta's eyes bugged and he crossed his arms. "No. I had a reason. I missed my children." He said. "I MISS MY CHILD TOO!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was now terribly surprised. "Uh...have sex with your Geeta and It'll take your mind off all of it." He said. Bulma thought. "O.K.." She bawled, and they did.  
  
They woke up the next morning in an interesting position. "How'd we ever get in this position?" Bulma asked Veggie. Vegeta shrugged and pulled himself out of the position. His cute gown was all wet with perspireation so it was sticking to that Geeta. "O.K, what are we going to do today?" Vegeta asked. "Who said we were doing anything?" Bulma asked. Vegeta got his feelings hurt. He was only trying to make her happy! "I want to drive around and see what we can find." He said. "Maybe we can find a disco place." Bulma stared at him funnily and got up. She pulled on her clothes. "Are we taking Bra? She should get to come." She said. Vegeta thought a little bit. "Sure she can come. But we're not shopping." He said. Bulma threw his tanktop, spandex,jacket, belt and biking gloves at him. "Get dressed." She said. Vegeta stared at them for a second and began to get dressed. "Oh!! Maybe we can go to the circus and see the tigers." Veggie said. He liked tigers because they were so MEAN and GORY. "We'll see." Said Bulma. She walked into the other room to get Bra.  
They walked out to Veggie's Ferrari. "O.K, where are we taking Thundercloud?" He asked. Bra stared at Bulma. "Did he name his car THUNDERCLOUD?" She asked. Bulma nodded with shame in her eyes. "Dad, you make me look uncool." She said. Vegeta was sad. He jumped into the driver's side of the car, Bulma in the passenger's seat and Bra in the back seat. Vegeta began to drive, feeling the wind through his hair that defiyed gravity. As he was enjoying this, he JUST managed to swerve out of the way of another car; a semi. "Hey, WATCH THE ROAD, YOU BUM!!" The man yelled at Veggie, pumping his fist. Vegeta flipped the guy off and continued to drive. While they were driving he heard someone whistle and then saw Bra wave. "Did that boy just whistle at you?" Vegeta asked. Bra nodded with hearts in her eyes. "I'll take care of that!!" said an enraged Veggie. Then with one ki blast he destroyed the car along with the 'pervertive' boy inside. "PAPA!! That was my boyfriend! We were going steady!!" Bra yelled. She burst into tears and Veggie looked triumphant. "Vegeta! What did I tell you about killing? I said only kill if they're trying to kill you and that guy wasen't even TRYING TO HURT YOU." Bulma said. She smacked Vegeta across the face and noticed his chin had stubble on it. "You forgot to shave." She said, running a finger along the pricklys. "None of that right now; I'm in Thundercloud." Veggie said. "No fondling and no touching." Bulma was sad.  
After they had been driving for a while Vegeta slammed on the brakes. "WOW!!" He screamed. Bra and Bulma's head were whiplashed forwards. "WHAT?!" They said. Vegeta was smiling so big that he didn't even look like himself. "Look! Hangman's House of Horrors!" He said. They looked at the haunted house and got shivers, and were about to tell that Geeta no but he was already heading inside. "Wait, Vegeta!" Bulma said. Her and Bra ran after him. They caught up to him when he was at the registration desk paying. The clerk gave him the tickets and Bulma and Bra whirled him around. "What do you think you're doing Veggie? We don't want to go in there! It'll scare the hell out of us!!" Bulma said. Bra was nodding at everything she said. Vegeta shook his head. "Come on, you'll like it!! Just come inside with me; you know I'll protect you both from whatever evil." He gave a chuckle at the last word. Bulma frowned. "whine." She whispered to Bra. Bra looked in Vegeta's eyes and made the most pitiful face she could muster. "Ohhhh Papa I don't FEEL like going in heeere....it'll be scarry and my feeet hurt and I'm Tiiired...." She whined. Vegeta almost gave in but shook his head. "Nope. You're coming with me and your mother or your sitting in the car, and that will ruin your complexion." He said. Bra groaned. "I tried, mother." She said. Bulma clapped a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "S' OK. We all know how IRRATATINGLY STUBBORN he is." She said. Vegeta frowned. "Come on; through the door." He said, leading them inside the door. Bulma latched on to Veggie's arm as they passed through the door. The tourguide led them to a dark room with a big old window. They looked inside and saw what looked like a scientist inside. The scientist looked like he was working on a human body. "This is the scientist. But everybody says he is a MAD scientist." said the tourguide. Just as she said this the guy turned around and looked at them. It brought fear to Bra and Bulma's faces but Vegeta just stood there with a bored look on his face. The man plucked something out of a bucket and threw it against the window. It splattered against it and they noticed it was a BRAIN!! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Bulma and Bra squealed. Veggie rolled his eyes. "IT'S A BRAIN, PAPA!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!! WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED??!!" Bra hollered. Vegeta stuck a fingernail in his mouth and chewed on it. "Because it's just a mop made to look like a brain. You can tell quite well if you just look good enough." He said. Bra and Bulma exchanged glances and just shrugged. The tourguide was surprised. "Uh.....and let's go onward....." She said. She led them into another room with a staircase in it. There was gaps between the stairs. "Now we just climb up these stairs to get up to the mountain..." said the tourguide. They began to climb the stairs. "This isn't too bad..." Bra said as she stared at her feet. As she was staring at them a MONSTER popped out between one of the gaps and grabbed her ankle!! "EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!PPPPAAAAAPPPPPAAAAA!!!" She hollered. Vegeta whirled around and looked. He noticed there was what looked like a hairy hand around her ankle. He walked back and stomped on the man's hand. "Oh!!AHH!!" The man screamed. Vegeta snickered. "Teach you not to grab my daughter, you stupid guy!!" He said. "See, he's just a man. An ordinary man dressed in a suit payed handsomley to scare little girls." He kicked the man in the face, and the man dissapeared into the gaps.  
  
After they made it up the stairs, they were even more scared. For now they had to cross a beam 5 storys above a roaring highway!! Of course this was just a stimulation. "EKKKKKK!! What if I fall?" Bulma asked. Vegeta snickered. "Look down there. See? There's a net, but it's hard to see. The net will catch you if you go to fall." He said. That didn't make Bulma feel that much better. "It'll still be scary. I think I'll stay." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "No. If you stay then all those monsters under the stairs will get you. We hafta follow the guide."He said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the beam. Bra followed. She wasen't naturally afraid of heights because Vegeta used to take her flying this high and higher everywhere. They began to walk. Bulma was thinking she was doing very good and was very balanced, when all the sudden the heel of her boot slipped and she began to fall. "AH!" She screamed. "I'm going to DIEEE!" She waitied for the impact of the net. But then she felt Vegeta's hands around her tiny waist and yanking her up. Bra was looking very afraid. "Are you okay mother?" She asked. Bulma nodded, but she was very AFRAID OF THEEEEESEEE! "You idiot!! Don't do that again." Vegeta said. "Well I didn't mean to." Bulma griped. She latched onto that Veggie as they made their way across the beam. They finally reached the other end. Bulma's hair was everywhere and more. "Thank you for catching me, Vegeta!!" She said. Vegeta didn't say anything as the tourguide led them into the next room. They walked in, and it was a checkered room. But it looked like it was spinning!! Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm getting kind of dizzy." He said. Bulma and Bra could relate. "This isn't near as scary as the other rooms were." Bra said. But Vegeta didn't think so. "Whoa.......I feel dizzy.....Ahhhh..." He said. He began to lose his footing on the ground. "Uh, Veggie? Are you O.K?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Sure. I'm alright." He said. But he was liying. He saw whirling all around him and his eyes turned swirly. "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......." He said, and slipped off his feet. He landed hard on his back. "Veggie!!" Bulma said. She looked aroud the room and got throughly dizzy but nothing would stop her from getting to Vegeta. She ran over and helped him stand up. "Are you O.K? You look dizzy." Bulma said. Vegeta shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. He looked around the room again and threw up. "Twirling.....it's twirling and spinning!" He chanted. Bra and Bulma stared at him funny. Vegeta got VERRRRY dizzy. The tourguide came over. "I think we need to leave this room before your husband gets sick." She said. Bulma helped Vegeta to get into the next room. The next room looked like an insane asylum. "Wow. A looney bin. I wonder if we'll see Trunks." Vegeta said, and then giggled. Bulma smacked him as hard as she could in the face. "Don't say that." She said. Vegeta made his sad face. "This is the insane asy-" The tourguide began. Vegeta punched her. "SHUT UP!! We know what it is." He said. The lady was sad. Vegeta walked through with his family and was about to go through the door when an insane looking person jumped in front of him. It startled Vegeta. "Hey. Out of my way." He said. The guy just stood there. "CAN YOU HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? MOVE!!" Vegeta said. The guy took a step tworeds Vegeta and it kind of scared him. Then, a bunch of insane people came out and cornered him and his family. "Oh sh*t......" He said. Bra and Bulla took off running in different directions, and Vegeta just hovered up above the people. "BULMA!!!BRA!!!THE DOOR WAS WHAT-3 FEET IN FRONT OF YOUR IDIOTIC FACES?!!" He yelled. He saw them dash for the door and he hovered down and followed them. He bashed a shoulder against the door and it swung open. The next room looked like a little town. "Hm...this looks familier to a movie I've seen before." Vegeta said. Bra pointed to the slobbering form of a dog on the top of a hill. "THAT ring a bell?" She asked. Vegeta cocked his head. "Ohh...October Sky! I LOVE that movie! Come here, pretty puppy! I wanna pet you!!" The dog came charging down the hill, but it didn't look like a 'pretty puppy'. It had blood soaked fur, snot dribbling out of it's nose, film coming out of it's eyes and slobber dribbling down it's snause. "AHHH!! The puppy has RABIES!!!" Vegeta yelled, running. Bulma and Bra ran too. "I hate Rabid dogs!!" Bra said. "If they bite you that means you get rabies!! 'His name is Cujo and his bite is death' is a famous quote from the book." Vegeta hated the way she read all the time. "Shut up!!" He said. "I don't care what his name is!! I just want away from him!!" He jumped for the door and grabbed the handle. "Come on, stupid family!!" He said. Bulma growled at his comment and charged at him. "DON'T YOU CALL THIS FAMILY STUPID!!" She yelled, and lunged for him. He dove out of the way and she hit the door, opening it. They all three ran out and slammed the door behind them. They were covered with sweat. "I hate you, Vegeta, for taking us in here." Bulma said. Vegeta was sad. "Hey, this room isn't so bad. It's a little dark, but that's ok." Bra said. Vegeta and Bulma looked around and noticed this was true. "Hey, you're right. Maybe it's the end or something?" Vegeta said. But just as he said that a man with a chainsaw came diving out after them. "AHHHH!! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FUNNY ABOUT YOU BEING RIGHT!!" Vegeta yelled, as he grabbed Bra and Bulma's wrists and dragged them along with him as he ran. He got stopped in front of three doors. "Oh...Which one?" He said. The chainsaw man was gaining on them. Bulma yanked his hair. "Just open one, you moron! He's coming!!" Vegeta got really scared. "I CAN'T!!!!!!!!" He hollered, and huddled on the ground in a heap. "Uh....Veggie?" Bulma said. She kicked him in the side. He rolled over like he was dead. The chainsaw man came with his chainsaw raised over his head and.....stopped at Vegeta's fainted body. "Uh...Is he O.K?" He asked. Bulma looked up, terrified. "You're supposed to be killing us. Not talking. So just get it over with. I'm sure someone will wish us back." She said. The man didn't know what she meant by 'wish us back' but he didn't say anything. "Uh..I'm not aloud to touch you. House rules." He said. Bulma slowley nodded. "That means we can sue this place for grabbing Bra's ankle?" She asked as she tried to heave Vegeta up to a position where she could carry him or drag him or something. The man nodded. "Now, we need help to get my hubby home." She said.  
  
Geeta woke up in his room with some ice on his head that was giving him frostbite. "Dumb woman." He said. The last thing he remembered was a scary chainsaw man chasing after him, and nothing more. The rest was just a huge blur. His guess was that he had fainted from fear. "WOMAN!!" He yelled. Bulma was up there in a flash. She was wearing her apron, which meant she had been cooking. "What?" She asked. Her face was covered with perspireation. "I want some cold water and some food." Said Vegeta. So Bulma clunked back down the rickety stairs and Geeta humored the fact she was actually listening to what he was telling her to do.  
She came back with his water and a Grilled Cheese Sandwich. "I hate these." Veggie said as he thunked the Grilled Cheese Sandwich. "You're going to eat it though. You didn't specify what KIND of food you wanted." Bulma said with a smirk. Vegeta realized she really haden't listened to him really, after all. "Your mean." He said and he took a huge bite of the Grilled Cheese. Bulma watched him eat and realized she was getting horny. He was soo sexy when he ate, and so sexy when he sat, and he was SEXY. She really wanted some good Vegeta sex and she wanted it now. She slapped the plate out of his hand. "Do me right now." She said. Vegeta looked at her like he was horribly offended. "My food......................." He said. He felt like throwing a fit but he knew it woulden't get him anywhere. Bulma scooted over to him on her butt. "Listen to me." She said. "Why should I listen to you if you won't listen to me.........but, you are making me horny with that apron." Veggie said. Bulma got a naughty look on her face that Vegeta knew all to well. This was the look she got when she was going to do something extremely naughty--but extremely steamy and pleasurable. His suspcions were marked correct when she did something she'd only done when she was about 35 years old. She grabbed Vegeta.....through his thin materialed pants........in his 'area'. You know what area I mean. Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "WHAT are you DOING?" He asked. Bulma's naughty look didn't go away. She started to massage and rub Vegeta down there in his area. His eyes got as big as dinner plates and he gripped the bedsheets. It felt REALLY good. He just hoped Bra didn't come inside while she was giving Vegeta a rub down. The greatest rub down he'd ever gotten in his life, matter of fact. "Bulma..." He murmered. He was kind of embarrased. "You like that, don't you Vegeta?" Bulma asked him. He nodded really fast. She knew he loved handjobs. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and hugged her with all his might. He was coming--and not to a party. He accidently bit her on the shoulder rather hard trying to stifle a scream of pleasure. But Bulma didn't care. She liked making Vegeta happy. Then he drew back and layed down on the bed. Bulma stopped because he'd already reached 'the ultimate goal'. "How did you like it?" She asked. Vegeta was panting like a sick dog. "I LOVED it." He said. "Do it again." But Bulma knew he coulden't because men have to wait a while.  
Bra was walking down the hall looking for Vegeta to maybe take her shopping when she heard something come from he and Bulma's room. Then it stopped. It had sounded like.....like.....bedsprings, maybe? Or groaning? It sounded like the thing she had done with her boyfriend when she was only 12. "Papa!?" She hollered. Nobody answered so she got ready to go in.  
They were stripping eachother and about to get on with it when they heard the door creak open. They both turned their heads at the exact same time. Bra's eyes got huge. "PAPA! MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asked, noticing Vegeta's hands were on Bulma's...jugs. Vegeta jerked his hands back. "Uh...Uh...we're having fun!!" He said. He twirled. "Now, what are you doing in here. You KNOW it's prohibited to come in here." He said. He was trying not to get too mad. She needed to get over what she had just saw. "Uh...I wanted you to take me shopping and I heard something...so I decided to come in here and here you guys are...." She said. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bulging. "Well it shoulden't be something new to you, Bra. I remember seeing that boy when we came home." said Bulma. Bra nodded. "That's true. But I never thought my PARENTS would do something like that! Wow! There's some new tricks I can teach my boyfriend!!" She said. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Vegeta pulled his pants and shirt on, then slopped his belt around his waist. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!" He screamed. Bulma grabbed that Geeta. "NO!" She said. "You are NOT going to leave." She shoved Vegeta down on the bed. "HEY!" He said. "Shut up if you ever want another one of those glorious handjobs my stripper cousin taught me." Vegeta shut up. Bulma started to kiss that Vegeta all over his face and it was making him sop and wet. "But what about Bra? If she tells her boyfriend all the tricks I know, then I'll be sad!" Bulma rolled her eyes because all the 'tricks' were her idea anyway. "Oh, O.K. Go and yell at her. But-" -she went and jumped on the bed- "I'll be waiting!!" She said. Vegeta raised his eyebrows at her and then stumbled out of the room. "Bra, get your @$$ over here!!" He screamed. He heard her chatting on the phone with her boyfriend. "BRAA!!" He screamed. He flew down the steps and found her on the phone. Into the phone he yelled, 'STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU GIGALO THUG!!' And then hung it up. He popped his neck and looked at Bra, "O.K...I know what you just saw was kind of bad...But that does not mean you can go out and screw somebody!!" Veggie said. He noticed she had a HUNGREY look on her face. She had been ready to do it. Oh yeah. "But you and mother did it! And I've did all the other things you've done and more." Bra said. Vegeta shook with his anger. He pointed a shaking finger at the stairs. "Get up those stairs and go to your room and don't come out until I come and get you!!!!" He hollered. Bra mocked his words and stomped up the stairs. "Brat." Geeta said. Then he went and got some Bulma sex.  
  
He walked back in there and saw Bulma on the bed. "I'm ready for some Bulma sex!!" He claimed, and bounced on the springy bed next to her. She smiled and bent over him, and was about to strip his pants off again when she decided something. She didn't FEEL like having sex anymore!! "Vegeta, it's getting really late and I think we should just cuddle." She said. Vegeta made the most horrible face imaginable. "O.K, so you make me horny and then turn me down? That doesen't seem at all right!! How about you fondle me again then?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "Sorry. I don't want to." Vegeta stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "You don't want to give your Geeta a rubdown no more? Am I getting BORING?" He rolled over and pouted into his musular arms. "I guess I'll just be lonely because you don't like me anymore." He said. He could always get her to do things by throwing a pity party. Bulma began to seductively rub his back. "Maybe......" She said. Vegeta was getting so horny he thought his pants were going to split. "AAHHH!!" He screamed, and grabbed her. He macked her everywhere imaginable. She smacked him. "You pervert." She said. Vegeta was left with a red handprint. "You said you'd maybe have sex with me!! How can I be pervertive if you said you'd screw me?" He screamed. Bulma smiled. "I didn't say I would. I said I MAYBE would." She said. Vegeta pouted. "If you don't, then I'll make you even more sad in the worst possible way." He said. But she didn't give in. She went and turned on the T.V. "Let's see what's on here." She said. "Could be something important." She was surfing channels when a familer face caught her eye. "TRUNKS?" She said. And it was Trunks. The news guy said, 'This lunatic from the insane asylum threatened to jump off the roof of his mental hospital and fly on a tire. Nobody knows what he means, except maybe that he's crazy. Just blame the parents.' Vegeta and Bulma were left gape mouthed. "WHAT??!!" Vegeta said. "WE DIDN'T RAISE HIM TO BE CRAZY!! ARGHHH!" He began to rip his hair out. "Stop that! I've already had to buy Rogaine twelve times from your habit of doing that!!" Bulma said. Vegeta pulled HER hair out. She slapped him. "You promised you woulden't pull my hair out anymore!!!" Bulma said. She kicked him as hard as she could and that poor Geeta huddled up. "Noo!" He said. Bulma stared at him funny and then turned off the T.V and the bedroom light. "Goodnight, stupid Geeta." She said. Vegeta got sad.  
That night Vegeta felt Bulma whack him on the shoulder and it woke him up. "WHAT!! I MAY BE A 'STUPID GEETA' BUT THAT DOESEN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE TRASH!!" He said. He wasen't all the way awake yet but that 'stupid Geeta' comment was still eating at his brain. "Vegeta, wake up." Bulma said. When Vegeta woke up completely and saw her face he realized she looked scared. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked. "I'm sleeping." She wiped her eyes. "That haunted house you took me and Bra to scared me." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It was just a haunted house with fake and robotic monsters!!" He said. Bulma nodded. "I know! But it kind of sticks to a person's mind." Vegeta rolled over to where he wasen't facing her anymore. "Shut up and go to sleep. Stupid Geeta doesen't want to talk to you." He said. Bulma sighed. "O.K!! You're NOT stupid Geeta!!" She said. Vegeta rolled over again. "O.K. Good. But I still don't want to talk to you." He said. He rolled over one more time and this time she coulden't get him to roll back over. So she yanked some of his baby hair. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!" Vegeta yelled, gripping the back of his head. "I hate you!! Owch!!" He buried his face in the pillow and tried to get some Geeta sleep. Bulma rolled over and was still scared but she had a plan for tomorrow. She's ask him to run some errands with her and then EMBARRASS him in the worst possible ways!! Such as make him slip and baby talk him and show affection in public, which was the thing he hated most. And also when she baby talked him. He coulden't STAND that. She chuckled and closed her eyes. "Stop laughing and go to sleep." Vegeta said. She mocked his words and stopped giggling at her huge skeem.  
  
"Please come out with me Veggie!! I gave you a favor last night, so now you give me one!!" She screamed. Vegeta just sat on the couch and ignored her words. "I'm tired Bulma!" He said. Bulma grabbed his arm and yanked on it. "Please Please Please Please PLEASE!!" She said. Veggie shook his head. "You always run errands without me so why not now?" He said. Bulma sighed. "Because I want my Geeta to! You never come out with me!!" Vegeta was deep in thought. "Uh....O.K. I'll come with you." He said. "YAY!!" Bulma hollered and she hugged him as tight as she could around the neck, laughing as she did so. She rubbed her cheek against his prickly chin. He needed to shave. "Go and shave, then we'll go." She said. Vegeta sighed and pulled himself up. He trapsed to the bathroom and stripped off his shirt. He put the cream on his face and prepared to shave. Bulma skipped into the bathroom and saw him about to shave. "OHH!! Let me do it for you!! I like to!" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "Nope. Last time you knicked me beyond all reason. No." He stroked the razor across his chin one time. Bulma swiped it from his hand. "That's because I was in a hurry!!" She said. She planned on knicking him somemore so that he'd be embarrased, having to wear bandages on his chin. "O.K. But don't go to slow." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded and stroked the razor under his chin. She tilted it to the side a bit to make it knick. Vegeta didn't notice, but he sure would when she was done. She knicked him under the chin once more, and then 5 times on his neck, and once on his jawline. Then she washed all the shaving cream off with a rag when she was through. "You look SOO good!!" She chimed, stroking him under the chin with a finger. Vegeta was enjoying her affection when he felt a sharp pain. "OUCH!!" He yelled. Bulma stopped. "What?" She asked, having to almost crap to keep from laughing. She knew what she had hit, and she had meant to. "I got a knick!! D@mmit, woman!!" Vegeta ripped her hand away and looked at her finger. There was some of his blood on it. Vegeta squeezed her wrist really hard and then threw it to her side. He wiped the blood off, wincing. "You knicked me all over!!" Vegeta said. He almost ki blasted her and ended her life but he got control of himself. He grabbed some new skin and put it on, but the knicks were so big and ugly it really didn't help. "Oh, Bulma..." He said, shamefully. Bulma acted sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad!!" She said, fakely. Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "I'm not. I just wish you'd be more careful." He said. He put his shirt on and then led her out with an arm around her waist. Bulma was laughing into his side. "What's wrong with you? You've been a real laugh bag today so far." Vegeta said. Bulma rubbed her face in his shirt. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, all muffled. Vegeta wasen't so sure. He sat down on the couch. "Tell me what is so funny. Is it that I'm a funny sight with these cuts on my face?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "No. Not at all." She said, trying to act serious. Vegeta growled. "Then WHY?" He asked. Bulma shook her head. "Don't know. Maybe it's that...movie I saw, yeah! 'Dude Where's My Car'? I can't get that gay man in the jail cell out of my head." She said. Vegeta eyes her suspiciously and she smiled. "Oh, O.K. Let me go pee and then I'llbe right out." As Vegeta walked away from her, Bulma burst into giggles at the large sticker of a flower she had stuck on the back of his tanktop.  
  
"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked, coming out of the bathroom refreshed. Bulma nodded and grabbed her red purse. "Sure!!" She said. "Want some gum?" Vegeta declined immedeantly. "Let's just go." He said. They went and jumped into the Ferrari and drove to the nearest Home Depot. Bulma had said she needed some paint for the walls in Trunks' room. She was turning it into a guest room and the putrid green was enough to make anyone puke. "What color are you planning? I don't want any pink walls in my house." Vegeta said, half playing and half not. Bulma smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking!! Pink!! And then I'm going to buy you some pink clothing, and then a card to give to that man you like so well named Rasmas to congratulate him on going on a trip."She said, really loud. Everyone turned around and looked at Vegeta. They obviously thought he was gay, and that Bulma was his mother because she looked so old compared to him. "BULMA!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma laughed. "What?" She asked. Vegeta let out a large sigh. "I'M NOT WEARING PINK CLOTHES, AND WHAT YOU JUST YELLED OUT MADE EVERYBODY THINK THAT I'M GAY!! AND I'M NOT!!" He hollered. He looked at everybody around him. "Nothing to see here. I'm NOT gay, and she is my WIFE, and Rasmas is a FRIEND! FRIEND, Normal FRIEND, not BOYFRIEND. I am perfectly straight." He said. Everybody stared at him a second longer and then got back to whatever they were doing. "Woman, we have some talking to do when we get home." Vegeta growled at Bulma. Bulma smiled. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way. And I didn't mean to talk so loud. I guess it's cause I'm getting old and hard at hearing so maybe I talk loud." She said. Vegeta scowled at her. "Just...GET what you need so we can GO." He said. He pushed her into the paint aisle.  
"They didn't have pink anymore so I just got blue." Bulma said. She had planned on getting blue all along, but the pink thing coulden't be passed up. And she noticed everybody was staring at the flower on the back of Vegeta's shirt. "Why is everyone staring at you? Do they think you have a nice butt?" Bulma said. She stifled her laughter. "Maybe. That's probably it." Vegeta said, nervoulsy staring at the people looking at him. "I'll bet they want to get into your pants. ANYWAY, I was looking for some HELLO KITTY thingys to put on the wall because you LOVE HELLO KITTY SO MUCH.." Bulma said. Everyone stared at Vegeta again. "I do not like Hello Kitty! Just where did you get that at?" He asked. He was so mad he thought his head would explode. "I don't know...wait, that's Bra who likes it!! And she liked it about 7 years ago!! Must have slipped my mind." Bulma said. Vegeta stomped ahead of her. "I'm going out to the car before you embarrass me anymore." He said. "That's the plan." Bulma muttered as Vegeta tripped trying to go out the door. He hit his nose on the hard floor. "OWCH!!" He yelled. He pushed one guy into a potted plant and stormed out.  
  
"Where are we headed to now?" Vegeta asked in a mean voice. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest. He was looking the opposite direction from Bulma. "UH........I want to go to Leggs, Hanes, and Bally!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE TAKING ME TO A WOMAN'S UNDERWEAR STORE!!!" He screamed. Bulma laughed. "Well, then you can sit in the hot hot car. But it just MIGHT make you get pimples or something. Who knows."She said. "O.K. I'll go in. But I'll hide behind something." He said. "No. You're going to help me pick out some underwear!!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta sighed. "Hokay." He said. They stopped in front of the store and went inside. Bulma walked in, and dragged Vegeta along with her. "Hurry! I can't WAIT!!" She shouted. They walked over to one of the silk underwear racks. A clerk walked over to Bulma, obviously one of her little store aquantinces. They began to chit chat and it was irratating Vegeta. "Bulma, let's go find your underwear! I just want to get out of here!!" Vegeta said. Bulma smiled. "OH, you haven't met Vegeta yet have you? He's my husband!!" She grabbed Vegeta's arm. "And he's the BEST husband in the world, Oh YES HE IS!!" Bulma said, twirling a finger on his chest. Vegeta stared down at her. "UH...Bulma..." He said. She was baby talking him and she rarely ever did that! And the only other times she did was at home having sex, never in front of anyone else!! Vegeta laughed a nervous laugh. "Uh..Bulma...talk to your little friend, Hokay...." He said. His cheeks were a deep crimson because he was so embarrassed. "I'm gonna talk to you up close when we get home." He whispered feircly in her ear. She made a scared face and talked to her friend somemore. Vegeta sank to the floor against the wall and sat down. He groaned and kicked his feet. "LET'S GOOOOO!!" He screamed. Bulma turned around. "Be quiet, Veggie! Let me and Martha talk!!" She said. Vegeta growled. "Don't call me that in PUBLIC!! It's just as bad as calling me STUD!!" He beat his fists on the ground. She continued to talk to the irratating southerner woman, and Vegeta got farther irratated. "Woman!! Whatever your name is! Go away and do your job and let me and my wife shop." He said. The ugly lady turned around and looked at him. For some reason, this ugly old bat was making Vegeta horny. "Uh...BEGONE!!" He said. The lady made a horrible look at him, (making him more horny) and walked off. Vegeta sighed. He was tired of pretty women. "Help me up now, discraceful woman." Vegeta said to Bulma. She came over and grabbed his hand. She yanked him up. "Just what were you thinking!!! You know I don't like that kind of stuff in front of anybody!!" Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him. "Don't like what stuff? I didn't know I did anything wrong." She lied. She almost burst out laughing again. "You were treating me like some kind of DOG." He said. He bonked her on the head. Bulma started to cry really loud, so loud that everyone stared. "NO! Don't do that!!" Vegeta said. She cried even louder and jumped up and down. She squealed really high and stomped on his foot. "You mean man!!" She yelled. She cried harder. "What a mean man! He should be ashamed!!" Vegeta heard an old lady say from somewhere. Everyone was staring. Bulma squealed so high pitched only dogs could hear it. She looked horribly sad when she cried, even if she was faking it. "UH- Woman, stop it this instant!!" Vegeta said, stomping a foot. Bulma cried somemore. "NOW!!" Vegeta yelled. She cried louder. Vegeta grabbed her arm and drug her into the men's restroom, where a man on a urinal screamed and ran out. "Stop it now, Bulma!!" Vegeta said. She pounded a fist on his chest. "You hit me in the head!!" She screamed. She took out her makeup from her purse and put lipstick on his cheeks. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Vegeta screamed. "Why'd you do that?" Bulma made more tears flow. "Because you hit me!!" She fake cried. Vegeta could tell there was something about her crying that didn't sound right. He noticed there was very few tears. "Uh......are you by any chance faking it?" Vegeta asked. She shook her head and tried to force more tears out. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO..." She bawled. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "I think you are. I think you're trying to embarrass me! But it's not going to work!!" He said, even though it already had. Bulma stopped crying. "I'm not. Why would you think that?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged and turned to walk out. But as he did he slipped and fell on some water. "Oh NO!! Geeta Baby!!" Bulma said, bringing chuckles to some of the men in the restroom. She ran over to him. "Owwww..." Vegeta said. "That just knocked the wind out of me!!" "Ssh!! Don't speak!!" Bulma said. She stood up and looked around. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to get up. "No!!! Don't get up!! I need to CARRY you out!!" Bulma said. Vegeta shook his head. "Entirely unnessisary. I just SLIPPED, yet you act like it's some kind of a big-Whoa!!" Bulma had picked him up like he had carried her over the threshold. Vegeta blushed. "Put me down now or you'll be sorry!!" He said. Bulma carried him out of the bathroom and several woman were staring and saying, "Aww.." Vegeta growled. "WOMAN!!!" He yelled, thrashing. This action caused her to drop him on the floor, and he busted his butt. "Ow." He said. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I don't know what is the matter with you today Bulma, but whatever it is had better stop RIGHT NOW or your nose will be broke by the time we get home." He said. Bulma looked at him. "That's just your hunger talking! You're hungrey!!" Bulma said. She was almost laughing from doing this. But she needed to get payback at him for their little episode in bed the night before. And also because he woulden't....return the favor. "I am not hungrey!!!!" He screamed, right in her face. "You seem to think you can make desicions for me today!!" He stomped a foot and was naturally actracted to a rack of thongs. "OOh. Try this on!!" He said. Bulma looked at it and swiped it away. "No. Why should I please you if you won't please me back?" She asked. Vegeta growled. 


	10. chapter the tenth

Chapter the tenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"I didn't ASK you to please me that time!!"Vegeta said. He threw the thong on the ground. The coat hanger made it clatter. "Oh, look over there!!" Bulma said, pointing. A very mad Vegeta looked in the direction her finger was pointing. They were silk robes. "OH, joy. A stupid robe." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his arm and jerked him over to the rack. "See! They'd look so cute on you!!" She put one on him. "Hey!!" Vegeta said. He looked down and felt of it with his fingers. He noticed it felt very soft and silky. "It is soft." He said. Bulma nodded. "You look so incredibly CUTE!" She yelled. She hugged him as tight as she could. "Bulma, uh...could you stop it? You KNOW I don't like this stuff in public and-" He said. She was snuggling her face in his chest. Everyone around was staring at the 'bubbly woman' as some people were calling her. "You look so CUTE!! So adorable!! You look even better than you do in that little white gown!! Coochie Coochie Coo!!" Bulma said, stroking his chest with one finger. Vegeta tried to push her off. "Stop it!! Quit baby talking me and GET OFF me." He said. He pried her off him and shoved her into a rack. He pulled the little silk gown off himself. "I don't think I'll try anything else on now." He said. Vegeta was so mad he coulden't see straight. The woman KNEW that he hated it when she showed affection or baby talked him in public. He had told her that when they had first hooked up and even before they were MARRIED!! But there was something he hated for her to do in public more but he didn't want to think about that right now. She had never tried to do it anyways. "O.K, Bulma? I may have been a little bit.....WORRIED about you in this marraige, but NEVER have I been this worried about you. You act like you're going crazy." Vegeta said. Bulma was looking at the underwear. "Just help me pick out a thong. You like them, right?" She said. Vegeta slowley nodded and appraoched her cautiously. Any sudden moves and he would run for the nearest place he could get where she coulden't get to him. "I like the leapord spots." He said. "They make you look wild." Bulma knew what he meant by this. He was always parcial to animal spots. "O.K!! Leapord spots it is!! Now how about YOU? I know just what to choose!!" She said. She ran over and grabbed some of those skimpy men's underwear that strippers use. "NO! Put that back! I've never worn one of those in my life." Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head. "It'll make you look even more sexy when you give me lap dances." She said. Vegeta blinked. "UH.... aren't I already sexy?" He said. Bulma nodded. "Yes you are." Suddenly she was pushing him into the MEN'S bathroom. "What are you doing? You can't be in here!" Vegeta said. He tried to stop her, but she shoved him into a stall and locked it. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked her. He was answered when she grabbed him in his crotch again. "Hey!" Vegeta said. "What the hell are you doing? You can't do that in public!" He was glad there was no one in the bathroom. "Well, I can, so watch me. If you want me to, that is." Vegeta looked down at her hand. He gulped. "Sure." He said. Bulma started to massage and rub Vegeta 'down there' in a pattern he hardly recognized because it felt so great. Vegeta coulden't help making noises--rather loud grunts and groans-- as she rubbed him and massaged him and petted him and did things to him 'down there' he'd never even dreamed of. They didn't hear a man walk in the bathroom as Vegeta was hugging Bulma and letting her give him pleasure. The man heard the noises Vegeta was making out of his sheer pleasure. "I love that..." he was saying. "That feels great.....do that again..." The man was very suprised. "What's going on in there?" He asked. But Vegeta and Bulma didn't hear him because Bulma was concentrating on what she was doing and Vegeta was overwhelmed at the moment. So the man went out of the bathroom to go and get the manager and tell him what he was hearing. Vegeta and Bulma continued, and Vegeta was loving it the entire time. Half the reason he loved it so much was it was so unexpected. They didn't hear when the manager came in and heard the sounds. He was alarmed, and kicked open the stall, exposing Bulma, with her hand on Vegeta's 'hot spot' , and he was hugging her and makiing noises. Bulma's hand halted as she saw the man. "Don't stop!" Vegeta said. "Keep going!" Bulma poked Vegeta with her other hand and pointed. He looked at the manager. "GET OUT!" Roared the manager. Vegeta stared at him for a second, then realized Bulma's hand was still on him. "Can we finish first?" He asked. Bulma was outraged.  
  
"I told you we shoulden't have done that. Now we got kicked out of the store!!!" Vegeta roared. "You can no longer fondle me except at HOME in bed!!" He jumped into the driver's side of Thundercloud the Ferrari. "Get in." He said to Bulma, through clenched teeth. She got in on the other side and noticed Vegeta was trying his best not to crack the steering wheel because he had such a hard grip on it. "You sounded to me like you liked it." Bulma said, seductively. Vegeta growled. "I...I...KNOW I liked it..but still!!" He said. He was blushing so hard that it looked like someone had painted his face bright red. "OH, come on! Let's just go." Bulma said. Vegeta sighed and revved up the engiene. "Where to?" He asked. He wiped sweat off his forehead. "Let's go home." Bulma said, "I think we're both tired enough." Vegeta nodded. "Good choice." He remarked in an @$$-like tone. Bulma felt like slapping him. "Sometimes I think you have that desiese that makes you forget things......what's it called?" Vegeta said. "Altzheimers." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He said. "Sometimes I think you FORGET how to act in public." Bulma looked at him. "O.K, Vegeta. Remember that I wasen't the one who was groaning in the bathroom." She said. Vegeta froze. Then he said, "Well, I wasen't causing myself to groan. It's natural. I coulden't help it!! And we're not supposed to fondle eachother in public." Bulma was silent for a while. Vegeta was the same. They pulled up in Capsule Corporation's driveway and they were both being very quiet as Bra walked up to them. "Why are you guys so quiet? And Papa, did you wet your pants?" Vegeta looked down at his pants and his worse nightmare came true. He had a wet spot, where he had squirted in his pants when Bulma was giving him pleasure. Vegeta's face grew as red as blood, and Bulma saw this happen. She stifled her huge gales of laughter because she saw how far Vegeta was from laughing. "Oh-" Vegeta said. He then glared at Bulma with his blood red face and stomped up the stairs. Bra was giggling. "Was that-?" She asked. Bulma nodded and they both burst into helpless laughter. Bulma wondered if Vegeta could hear them both from up the stairs. "I'd better go and get him. But I've got quite a story to tell you when I'm done. I embarrassed the hell out of that man." Bulma said. Bra laughed. "Really? I can tell." She said. Bulma walked up the stairs after Veggie. "Vegeta, come out of the room right now." She said as she went up and found that their door was locked. She didn't hear an answer from behind the door. "Veggie? Open up." She said. She heard a 'NOOOO' and him roll on the bed. "Open up right now or I won't make you dinner." Bulma said. After about 2 minutes she heard a *click* as the door unlocked. She walked in and found Vegeta laying on the bed watching T.V. He was in nothing but his underwear and she noticed his 'soiled pants' were soaking in the bathroom that was connected to their master bedroom. At least he knew how to take care of it. "sorry that i embarrassed you, Geeta."Bulma said. "Don't call me Geeta. That's a pet name and I don't want you to call me pet names." he said. it made Bulma sad. she sat on the bed behind him. "i can make you forget all about that.'' she said. she sat down behind vegeta and he rolled over and looked at her. ''really? and just how do you expect to do that?'' vegeta asked. his face was still blood red from his blushing and he had sweat beads running down it. the front of his hair was sop and wet. Bulma stroked a hand through his hair and he whipped his head away. "Don't touch me." He said. This made Bulma really sad. He usually enjoyed it when she played with his hair!!! "Alright, what's your deal?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned his head the other direction. "I don't want to talk about it right now." He said. "i said I was sorry for embarrassing you like that!!!" Bulma said. Veggie stared at her for a second. "That doesen't change anything.'' vegeta said. bulma decided that she needed to teach him why he should always forgive people. She began to chuck him under the chin and he didn't try and stop her. He liked it. He leaned his head back as she did so. " I hate it when you're always right." He said. Bulma nodded. "So do I."She said. "But I'm a woman, so It'll always be so." Vegeta leaned his head back a little more and realized this as one of the things she sometimes did when they were about to have sex.Maybe she'd give him some now? Even though he was horribly mad at her it might make him stop being. "That tickles." Vegeta said. Bulma smiled. "so, do you want to have sex?" he asked. Vegeta felt his heart race 5 times the normal speed. "Yes!!" He chimed. She raised up on the bed and went to get her longerie. "Just remember not to squirt in your pants this time." She said. Vegeta's speedy heart slowed down. "WHAT?" He said. She then realized she had made her mad. Vegeta jerked his head away from her touch. "I said don't touch me." He said, as if nothing ever happened. "veggie? stop being such a baby." Bulma said. Vegeta began to throw a fit. "YOU ARE BEING SO MEAN TO ME!!! HOW COME YOU HAFTA EMBARRASS ME ALL THE TIME?!" He hollered. He ran out of THAT room, screaming. Bulma sighed.  
  
Bra was sitting there at the kitchen table calmly eating a cereal bar when Vegeta raced to the table and cried into his hands. "Papa?" bra asked. vegeta lifted his head. "Yes??" He said. A tear ran down his face. "Why are you crying like a baby?" bra asked. vegeta cried harder. "Because your mother is such a b*tch to me!!" He said. Bra gave him a cereal bar and he took a fast bite. "I had this same problem with my boyfriend." Bra said. "He treated me like trash. He didn't care what I thought!! I got back at him though. I got back at him in the worst way possible!!!!" bra said. vegeta's eyes widened. "how?" He asked. "I poked holes in his condoms. Then when he had sex with all his other girlfriends, he got them pregnant. then I broke up with him."bra said. 'and then I met Charlie." she looked up with moon eyes. "Who exactly is CHARLIE?" Vegeta asked. Bra was quiet. "Uh....He's my boyfriend. you know, the one whom was whistling at me when we were driving? The one you almost killed and now he's in the hospital? THAT Charlie." Vegeta slowley nodded. "Good. I got the one that mattered." He said. Bra looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "I think I hate you now." Bra said, and she ran up the stairs and left Geeta Baby all alone. He was sad. He grabbed another cereal bar and took a bite. He got a chance to eat a good meal before the person he had been waiting for came down. "What were you doing? I expected you to follow me right away." Vegeta said.  
  
"Taking a walk." Bulma said. Vegeta made a discusted face. "NO, not that way. I was seriously taking a walk. Seriously." Bulma said. vegeta nodded. "Good. I didn't want you doing inappropriate things when you have your husband here to make you happy. But not today." He took a bite of an apple. Bulma walked up behind him. "What's the matter with you? I told you I was sorry for embarrassing you like that." Bulma said.Vegeta shook his head. "Yes, you did, but then you went and decided you'd poke fun at it." He said. He threw the apple core in the trash. "How come you're gorging yourself?" Bulma asked. Vegeta pushed the plate away. "I just stopped gorging myself this very moment." he said. He walked over to the couch. "This couch has been through a lot, you know." Bulma said, and Vegeta knew what she was impliying. "Look, Leave me alone. I'm steaming right now, and when I stop being mad, we can screw like 2 rabbits in heat. But just not now." He said. He pushed the button on the remote and made it go up one channel. There was nothing on that channel. He turned it to Animal Planet because there was always something on there. "But I want some Geeta sex." Bulma said. Vegeta dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture of himself. He gave it to her. "Have fun." He said. Bulma looked offended. "I am not doing that when I have a perfectly functional husband sitting right in front of my face." She said. Vegeta flipped the channel to the comedy station. "Ohhh!! Ohh!! Sit down and watch this guy!! He's funny!" Vegeta said. Bulma realized it was Red Skelton. "He's DEAD, Vegeta, and you usually don't like idiots like him. Why do you watch him?" She asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. He's just so funny!! His face is funny, and the way he puts his head in the piano...lots of things!!" He said. He laughed as Red Skelton said something funny. One of the only funny things he ever says. Like I mentioned before, it's only his face and actions that are funny. Bulma sat down and watched him sing 'Go Tell Aunt Rhodi.' Vegeta was laughing at the song because it mentioned the sad death of a goose. It talked about it's chicks crying and he howled with laughter. "That's so funny!!" He said. "You're morbid." Bulma mumbles as Geeta wiped his eyes.  
  
That night at dinner it was silent except for Bra's chatter on the cell phone. Vegeta finished his and got up. "I'm going to the room." He said, and he flew up the stairs. Bulma stared after him and continued eating. Then she got up and threw her stuff away. She watched about 3 episodes of Roxanne. Then she went up into the bedroom to go to sleep. But when she walked in there, Vegeta was in his underwear on the bed. he had the lights off and candles all around the bed, not to mention several burns on his arms and legs from the candles. "I take it you don't know how to light candles?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked sad. "I also take it you want to have SEX?" Bulma asked, exitedly. Vegeta nodded. "Yep." And he jumped up and grabbed her shirt. He ripped them off, leaving her only in a bra and panties. "Wow. But I think you're going a little bit too fast. Aren't you supposed to enter this stuff slowley?" Bulma asked. Vegeta thought for a second. "Oh yeah." He said. So he grabbed her and started to make out with her. He was about to start removing her underclothes when she pulled up. "Hang on." She said. She ran out of the room for a second and Vegeta was left staring. She came back with the dice.  
  
"Ohh!! I forgot all about them!!" Vegeta said. Bulma gave them to him. "Roll them for me first. I already 'rolled' them for you in the underwear store." She said. Vegeta blushed a little bit and threw the dice. They said 'Massage' and 'above waist'. vegeta thought of something to massage, and the only thing that would make her feel nice is too nasty to say, so let's just say he DID MASSAGE HER THERE and skip on with the rest of the story. She picked up the dice after having one delightful 15 minutes with Vegeta. They were both already covered with perspiration, even if they haden't had sex yet. She threw the dice for Vegeta and they said 'kiss' and 'neck'. "aw, man!! How boring!!" Vegeta whined. But when she leaned over and kissed his neck, it wasen't ANY kiss. She made OUT with it and licked it all over and gave him hickies. Geeta pushed her off. "My turn to roll for you...and there's a little thing I really want it to land on." He said. You can probably guess where dat Geeta wanted it to land for her even though it must taste just DISCUSTING. But it didn't land on what he wanted it to. It landed on 'touch' and 'below waist'. Vegeta knew exactly what to 'touch' and he did.  
  
"Wow." Bulma said. Her face was flushed and she was sweating all over, and Vegeta was too. But not near as bad as Bulma was. "My turn to roll for you." Bulma said. She grabbed the dice off the nightstand and rolled them for him. his said 'touch' and 'above waist'. Vegeta groaned again. "Aw, man! I always get the boring ones." He said. "But that doesen't mean you can't make 'touch' mean something elaborate?" Bulma thought of what to 'Touch' on Vegeta above his waist. She tapped him on the nose with a finger. "Hey! That's not...what I wanted you to do." Vegeta said. Bulma shrugged. "It doesen't say to do what YOU want me to do!!" She said. Vegeta looked really really sad. He was about to cry. "Stop being such a baby when we're playing this game!!" She said. Vegeta snorted his tears back up. "Whatever." He said. He rolled the dice for Bulma. It said 'massage' and 'below waist'. "Just what is there on a woman to massage below the waist?" Veggie asked. Bulma shrugged. "Legs?" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "But see, that's BORING." He said. They were both silent for a moment. "What the hell." Vegeta said, and he began to massage her legs. He tended to go a bit hard, though, and he was pinching the snot out of her. "Owch! Vegeta, you b@st@rd!!" Bulma hollered. She kicked at Geeta and he fell off the bed with a *thump*. "I didn't mean to! Ow!!" Vegeta said. He rubbed his nose where Bulma's foot had hit. "Sorry." said Bulma. Vegeta hovered back onto the bed and threw the dice at her. "Roll them for me." He said. They read 'lick' and 'below waist'. Bulma raised her eyebrows at Vegeta. "Should I? Or should I not?" She teased. Vegeta kicked his legs. "Do it!! DO IT!!" He screamed. Bulma thought. "Hmmmm...." She said. "OHH DO IT!!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma smiled. "O.K." she said. She put her head between his legs. Now, let's just say the next few minutes were very pleasurable to Vegeat, and we need to skip onto the next paragraph.  
  
After the exiting game of dice they were laying in eachother's arms and watching T.V. Vegeta was stroking her side and Bulma was rubbing his tummy, like he liked her to do. (Remember, kitten?) "That man's ugly." Vegeta said about 'Steve Eager' of the news. "He looks like a duck." Bulma nodded. "You're right." She said. Vegeta picked up the remote and changed it to Animal Planet. It was that dumb 'Pet Star' show. To Bulma's surprise he kept it on. "Geeta?" She said. Vegeta didn't answer. When she felt his even breathing she realized that he was asleep. "He's asleep..." She said to herself. She then remembered that they had not yet had sex that night... And Vegeta had always been able to sleep through almost anything.. She flipped him over to where he was laying on his back. He groaned a little but did not wake up. She looked down and noticed she was wearing one of those skirt slip thingys, like she had been wearing the whole night because they had never gotten to that one part...that one SPECIAL part. She got on him in a humping position and was about to start when Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. He then realized what she was doing. "GET OFF ME!!" He screamed. He made an aura and she thumped to the floor. "That's sick!! You're not supposed to have sex with your husband while he sleeps!! Have you been doing that to me EVERY night?" He screeched. Bulma was ashamed. She had really hoped he'd stay asleep so she could play it out. "Uh...No...and I wasen't going to do that, I was gonna....watch you sleep!!" She said. Vegeta giggled. "Oh? While you were on me sexually? I don't think I beleive that." He said. Bulma was sad. Vegeta got dressed and stomped out the door and down the stairs. She knew he wasen't mad; just a little discusted.  
She had looked everywhere for Vegeta but had finally came to the conclusion that he wasen't in the house. He probably went somewhere...like the bar? Or WAS he mad at her for trying to do what she had tried to do in his sleep? She was getting worried and sad at the same time. She then realized that he was probably at Goku's house, considering Rasmas was not at home and Goku was the second best. So she picked up the phone and dialed Goku's house. It picked up after about 3 rings. "Hello?" Asked Chi-Chi's voice. "Lemme guess;it's Bulma looking for Vegeta." Bulma's heart began to beat faster. "Yes, it is! Is he over there?!" She exclaimed. She was so relieved that she felt like dancing. She had been afraid he had been kidnapped or something. "Yes he is and he isn't too happy with you. He's been telling me and Goku that you tried to get it on with him while he was asleep and that makes him feel like some kind of a sex doll. I've accepted to let him stay the night here to think things over about you, and I knew you would call." Chi-Chi said. Bulma's heart slowed. How come he was so incredibly mad from one little thing? "Well, can you ask him if he wants me to come and get him?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi put her on hold and went to ask Vegeta. Bulma heard someone roar NO into the phone. "He says no." said Chi-Chi. Bulma sighed. "Hokay, tell him to have a nice night at your house and that I hope he comes back soon tomorrow. What time did he say he'd come?" She asked. Chi-Chi told her about nighttime. They bid goodbye, and Bulma put on her nightgown and climbed into bed. But it was a lot harder to sleep than she thought it would be. Every time she'd roll over and Vegeta woulden't be next to her she'd get startled and hafta open her eyes. And she was used to Vegeta nestling up in her silky gown; none of that either. And Vegeta usually lightly snored. It was just too silent! So she decided she'd hafta bring Vegeta back tonight the HARD way.  
  
"Good night, Kakarott." said Veggie, going into his little guest room. He closed the door and was discusted at the smallness of the room, and no pictures on the walls, and no T.V in the bedroom. He then remembered that they were poor. He got into the rock hard bed and covered up with the bristly sheets. They poked him all over and made him itch. He HATED this place. But he coulden't wait to get back to Bulma the next day, but another part of him loved the fact he was staying here. It was sick; what she'd done while he was sleeping. He shuddered and closed his Geeta eyes. When he was deeply relaxed and ready to go to sleep he heard something at his window and sensed a really low ki...a human level ki. When his eyes popped open he felt someone beginning to tie his hands and arms together behind his back. He recognized the touch as Bulma. "Bulma? How come you're tiying me up?" Vegeta asked. He then realized. She was going to try and take him back home! "So you won't fight me or use any of your freakish alien powers on me while I drive you home." She said. Vegeta growled. He was forgetting to fight her! He kicked his feet as she moved over to his legs. He started to scream but she came over and cupped a hand over his mouth. He kicked his legs and tried to bite her hand. "Vegeta, stop it. You're making a big deal out of something that isn't a big deal. I'm not a kidnapper or something; I'm just your wife who wants you to come home and sleep with me." She said. "I don't want to. I need to think about your little fling." Vegeta said, muffled under her hand. He then leaned up and bit her hand as hard as she could. Bulma screamed and grabbed his legs. She bent them up behind his back. "OWWWWWW!!!" Vegeta yelled. It pained Bulma to do it but she had to to make him listen. "O.K, Geeta. I'll stop if you don't scream or kick your legs." She said. Vegeta gritted his teeth as she bent them back farther. "O.K." He groaned. Bulma tied his legs and feet together and then released them. "You know, this tiying me up could result in something very beautiful." Vegeta said, raising his eyebrows. Bulma laughed and patted him on the cheek. "I promise. As soon as we get home." She said. "YAYY!!" Vegeta hollered. He then realized he had been to loud. "Oooops." He said. He really wanted to go home with her. It didn't seem bad; what she was doing anymore. He knew she really wanted him to come home and she thought this was the only way, but he knew he would come with her if he wasen't tied up, too. Bulma did too, he realized. Perhaps she WANTED to play bondage? "Put me in car." Vegeta said. Bulma tried to lift him. "God, your heavy. I don't know how I ever did it before." She said. Vegeta shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "But because I can't move you hafta carry me out to the car." Bulma grabbed his waist and yanked him up. It seemed to work but it was quite uncomfortable to Vegeta so she carried him baby-style, even though she was practically tripping over her own feet. "That's it. You're walking on your own." Bulma said. She untied him and Vegeta rubbed his sore wrists and ankles. "You sure can tie a rope tight." He said. Bulma nodded. "Come on. I don't want to wake up Goku or Chi-Chi." She said. Vegeta hovered over the ground so he woulden't make any noise as they made their escape. As they passed Goku and Chi-Chi's room they heard bedsprings and groans. "Uh...I don't even want to KNOW what they're doing in there." said Vegeta. They passed their room very quickly and went out of the house. Vegeta drove them both home.  
"Too bad you're not tied up anymore. We could play bondage." Bulma said. Vegeta shot a ki donut. "And we still can." He said. Bulma shook her head. "Not with ki blasts. Too dangerous." She said. Vegeta pouted. "I think I've got somemore rope somewhere." She said. She walked out of the room. Soon she came back with some rope, and tied Veggie to the bed. She left to get something and Vegeta was left there. Bra walked in. "Papa!! Who tied you to the bed?" Bra asked. She ran over and began trying to untie him. But she coulden't help wondering why he was in his undies. "No! Leave me here!" He said. Bra stopped trying to untie him. "Why?" She asked. Vegeta didn't want to say why. "Uh...go ahead." He said. Bra untied all of the ropes. "Now tell me who tied you to the bed." Bra said. Vegeta thought. "Umm......somebody did it to me in my sleep! Yeah, that's it!" He said. Bra threw that Geeta his long and loose cute gown. "Put this on. I'll bet it's cold in here with no shirt on." Bra said. Vegeta slipped the shirt on. It smelled like Tide bleach. "Where's mother? Woulden't she be sleeping in here with you?" Bra asked. Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. She told me she was going to get something out of the living room." He said. He hoped she didn't come back in a longerie or something, because then Bra would know exactly what they had been going to do. But his prayers were answered when Bulma just came back with some popcorn. "Bra! Hello.." She said. She glanced at Vegeta who was untied and snarled. Then she turned back to Bra. "Dontcha think you outta get out of our room? We want to sleep." She said. "Yeah, sure." Bra said. She walked out of the room and clunked into the bathroom, where they heard her gagging herself to throw her food up. "Ill talk to her tomorrow." Vegeta said. Bulma noticed that Geeta was in his cute gown. "OOOH! You're in your cute gown!!" She said. She jumped on Geeta and hugged him tight. Vegeta hugged her back, and turned on the T.V with the remote. "So cute!!" Bulma kept saying. It was really irratating Vegeta. "Shut up." He said. He watched the T.V, in which 'Pet Star' . "Coochie Coochie Coo!" Bulma said, stroking a finger up and down on his chest. Vegeta snarled and snatched her hand up. "Stop it!" He said. He pushed her on the other side of the bed and continued staring at the T.V. He changed the channel. "That's all you want to do anymore! Is watch T.V." Bulma said. Vegeta kept on watching. "It's too late to have sex." Vegeta said. He turned off the T.V. "Let's just sleep." He said. He rolled over and turned off the light with his finger- movy thing. Then he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, listening to Bulma mutter horrible things to him. Her evil voice was scaring him.  
  
"Get up, Geeta!!" Bulma said the next morning. She jerked him by the arm and Vegeta sat up. "What?" He said. He noticed Bulma was all dressed up to go somewhere. "Remember? You said you'd go shopping with me and Bra today at the mall!!" She said. Vegeta groaned and stood up. He went to the closet and grabbed his oh-so-familier wardrobe. He began to put it on, and it looked so sexy. As finishing touch he added on his little short jacket. "Okay. Except for breakfast I'm ready to go." said Vegeta. He followed Bulma down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table to eat some French Toast Bulma had made for him. It tasted really good. "It's nice, Bulma." He said. Bulma nodded her thanks. After about an hour they were finished eating, so they jumped into the car and drove off.  
They stopped at the biggest mall in West City. Vegeta sluggishly followed Bra and Bulma into the mall. "Oh, look mom! We just hafta go in that clothes shop." Bra said, pointing to the whore clothes shop. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "NOOO." He said. "I want to do something else." He stomped a foot. Bulma looked at Bra and then Vegeta. "Uh...you can go and do something else if you want." She said to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. "I'd love to." He said. "O.K. Be back with us by....1:00 PM, and don't leave the mall. Love you!" Bulma said. Vegeta said 'Me too' under his breath and walked away from them. He looked around the mall and wondered where he could go to. As he was walking around looking for a shop he felt a sharp pain in the calf of his leg. "Son of a b*tch!! That hurt!!" He growled. He looked at his leg and saw a ripped hole in his pants and blood dribbling down his leg. He saw a dart lodged in his leg. He pulled it out, and noticed it looked oddley familier.... "Hm. Where have I seen this before?" He asked himself. He twirled it around and around in his hand, and then felt another one go in his thigh. "OOWW!!" he hollered. As soon as he pulled that one out he was hit by another. That was the end of the barrage of darts. "What kind of a maniac hits people with darts?" Vegeta asked himself. He looked around but didn't see anybody that looked like they had done it. He noticed the ends were very sharp; not gaming darts. They looked like TRANQUILIZER darts. But where would a local get a hold of those? And why did they shoot them at HIM? Vegeta decided to go and show Bulma the darts and see if they looked familer to her when a wave of dizzyness-he recognized it as being tired- rolled over him. He almost clapsed. "I've got to get to Bulma!!" He said. He began to stagger tworeds the whore shop. "Man, are you O.K?" One guy asked Vegeta. Vegeta didn't answer. He was looking very white it the face and so tired he was going to clapse any second. Bulma finally showed up in his sight. "Bulma..." He said to himself. His eyelids were drooping. He yawned and staggered tworeds Bulma. He finally staggered into the whore shop and saw Bulma. Bulma saw him, too. "Veggie? Are you O.K?".She asked. Vegeta clapsed on her. "I think I'll just go to sleep Nooooooooowwww...." He said. Then he began to snore. Bulma stared at him. "I think he's tired." She said. She then noticed that three darts had tumbled from his hands and fell to the floor. She lovingly layed Vegeta on a bench and observed them. Bra came up to see if Vegeta was O.K. "These are TRANQUILIZER darts." Bulma said. "But why would someone want to shoot my Veggie with darts?" She noticed the blood on Vegeta and came over. She observed one of the punctures. "Hmm.." She said. She ripped the hole in his pants bigger to get a better look. The wound looked deep and painful. "Poor Vegeta!" She said. She realized he woulden't wake up for at least 5 hours and it'd be hard to wake him before then. "I wonder if it was Trunks? He IS crazy." Bra said. Bulma shrugged. "But where would he get tranquilizer darts? And why would he shoot them at Vegeta of all people?" She said. She looked at Vegeta with the drool coming out of his mouth and the blood dribbling out of his wounds. One was on the top of his shoulder, by his neck. It looked like it probably HURT. "Bra, we need to take him home and then put him in bed. Then we need to hide somewhere, because whoever did it probably realizes that without Vegeta to protect us then we're sitting ducks. That's why whoever put Vegeta to sleep....and I think I know who it was." Bulma said. Bra nodded slowley, kind of understanding but not really. "You think it's TRUNKS, right?" Bra asked. She remembered the lunatic look in his eye when he had been about to cut her throat open. "Yes." said Bulma. She scooped her hands up under Veggie and tried to lift him. She realized she'd hafta use all her strength to pick hiim up and move him, so she groaned and managed to lift him. "Wow! Wonder woman!!" Bra said. Bulma smiled, and walked tworeds the mall doors. But she was tripping over her own feet from the weight of Vegeta. She FELL out the door. "Son of a B*tch!" She said. She layed Vegeta on the sunwarmed pavement and then stood up. She lifted him as fast as she could to avoid him being burnt, and started to walk as fast as she could tworeds the car. Bra followed. Bulma managed to get to the car and spill Vegeta in the back, and then slam the door. Bra sat by Vegeta in the car to make sure he didn't roll off the seat or something, and Bulma drove them home as fast as she could.  
  
When they reached their house, Bulma dragged the deeply asleep Veggie up the stairs and into the room. Then she lifted him up on their bed, (after doctoring his wounds, of course) and covered him up. She kissed him on the forehead and left the room, then went and joined Bra in the cellar. She brought down some water. "How long do we wait?" Bra asked. Bulma took a drink of the water and said, "When Vegeta wakes up then he'll most probably yell out for us. We should be able to hear him, or maybe I can go out and check every once in a while." Bra nodded. She didn't think this was the best idea. If Trunks was up there waiting for JUST THAT, then maybe if they went UP there than he'd stab her in the back. She shuddered.  
  
Trunks realized that Bra and Bulma had hidden down in the cellar. Just what he had been waiting for!! His plan was that they'd think that he wanted to kill them first and they'd go and hide somewhere, and then he'd kill Vegeta, then them. His mind kept filling with crazy thoughts, like a cow playing a banjo and a hippo in a tu tu. That's just what happens with crazy people. He walked into the house and began to charge tworeds Vegeta's room. But he slipped on water and bashed his back on the floor. "Owww." He said. He pulled himself up and noticed the place was a mess. Why would BULMA leave the house in a mess? When he tried to run again he slipped on a cup and it broke, slashing his leg up. He was sure that Bulma and Bra down in the cellar heard that, so he darted in a closet. He watched Bulma come out of the cellar and into the house through a crack in the closet door. He saw her look around and see the broken glass. Then he saw her put some beads on the floor for someone to trip on. Then she poured water on the floor. Then she ran back into the cellar. Trunks came out of the closet and charged tworeds Vegeta's room again. He was about to slip on beads put he flew up to ground his fall. Then he went into Vegeta's room and saw him sleeping. "I'm gonna gut you just like the fish you are, pops." He said, insanely. He was gonna gut Vegeta like a fish, slice his name into Bulma and chop Bra up to bits. He imagined this and giggled. He approached Vegeta's bedside with the knife raised above his head. He lifted Vegeta's shirt and stabbed the knife into his belly. Luckily, he didn't stab it deep enough to hurt him bad, even though he thought he did. Vegeta's eyes popped open as Trunks drug the knife upwards like you might do to a fish. Vegeta opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a whimper. When he noticed the knife wasen't buried in deep enough even though Trunks thought it was he played like he was dead. He made his eyes be open in a frozen stare and stopped breathing. Trunks pulled the knife out to Vegeta's relief. Feeling a steel blade in your stomach wasen't the best thing in life. Trunks then laughed. "Goodbye, Pops. And good riddance. Now to go and get mom and sis." And he ran out the door. Vegeta sat up after realizing what he had said. He was still dearly tired because the tranquilizers were still working on his body but he got up anyway. He noticed his front was spilling blood but it didn't bother him. He'd had worse happen. He walked quietly outside, and saw Trunks about to go into the cellar. He then shot a ki blast and hit Trunks in the back with it. Bulma heard this and popped out of the cellar. "Veggie! You're awake!!" She said. Then she saw the long cut going up his stomach. "Yeah. I am. But it took a lot TO DO IT, didn't it Trunks?" Vegeta said. He shot Trunks with a powerball. "You're DEAD!!" Trunks said. Vegeta shook his head. "No, you maniac. You hafta stab a saiyan just right to kill him." He said. He slung an arm and Trunks went careening into the side of the house. It was just Bulma's instinct to want to help him but she stayed back. "Don't kill him, Vegeta. Be gentle." She said. But she knew she really didn't mean it, but she also knew Vegeta would never kill Trunks. Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the shirt and flew off with him, blood spraying out behind him.  
  
"YAWNN!!" Vegeta said. He layed on the bed and Bulma approached him with the medical basket. "Wait to go to sleep until I'm done as hard as it may be." Bulma said. Vegeta cocked his head. "WAAA*YAWN*?" He said. Bulma rolled her eyes. She poured Iodine all over Veggie's cut. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!! THAT HURTS WORSE THAN THE WOUND ITSELF!!" He hollered. Bulma snickered. "I guess you're not tired anymore hm?" She said. Vegeta gritted his teeth as she ran a cotton ball soaked in the stuff up and down the cut. "He tried to gut me like a fish!!" Vegeta said. "I'm lucky he didn't get me up my neck; then I'd be a goner." He noticed Trunks had only gone up his tummy; if he would have done his chest he might be dead too. He noticed that he was STILL tired, through all that. "*YAWNNNNNN.* I think I'll take a LOOONG nap when you're through." He said. She taped it up and he rolled over. He was snoring within three seconds. "O.K. I'd like to know what he did with Trunks." Bulma said. She had called the West City jail and he wasen't there. She guessed the insane asylum but he had busted out of there so much it was just common sense not to take him there. "It's best to stay with someone who can protect you now, Bra. Our insane son could try to gut us too if he sees us alone." She said. Bra called Goku and told him to come over and be her bodyguard for resonable pay, and if he gave her sex than more reasonable pay. Goku came over in a flash. Bulma had no one to call now that was strong enough except Rasmas, and she didn't know if he was home. But she knew he could instant transmit there if they needed him, so she called him on his cell phone, and he was over there as soon as she hung up. He said' Hello' and then went to see Goku. "Some bodyguard you are." Bulma muttered.  
  
7 hours later Vegeta woke up. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. "YYYYYYAAWWWWWN!!" He said. He noticed he had slept the tranquilizer all out. He walked into the living room to find Bulma and Rasmas watching T.V. "Where's Bra?" Vegeta asked. "Having sex with Goku." said Bulma. Vegeta got so mad that steam blew out of his ears. He stomped into her bedroom and saw her giving Goku head. "BBBBBRRRAA!!!!" He screamed. He sunk to the floor, hysterical. Goku zipped up his pants and walked over. "Poor Vegeta." He said. He kicked him and flipped him over, and Vegeta stood up and socked him. "DONT YOU EVER MAKE MY DAUGHTER GIVE YOU HEAD!! YOU THREATENED HER, DIDN'T YOU? YOU SAID YOUD KILL HER IF SHE DIDN'T!!!" He screamed. Goku held his hurting nose. "NOO! No! She said she'd give me lots of pay if she could have sex with me, and me and Chi Chi are very poor, and-" He stuttered. Geeta kicked him in the balls and stomped out. He sat down by Rasmas on the couch. "Bulma I can't beleive you. Why would you let our daughter have sex? With KAKAROTT!!!" He screamed. Bulma shrugged and continued. "Hey Rasmas. How would you feel about Chi dating my daughter? Whadda you think?" Vegeta said. "I know that Chi woulden't screw my daughter before marriage." Rasmas shrugged. "I dunno." He said. He laughed at the T.V. 


	11. chapter the eleventh

Chapter the eleventh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is boring, Bulma! Let's do something interesting." Veggie said. He raised his eyebrows. Bulma just ignored him. "Bulma!!" He said. He inched close to her. Bulma laughed at the T.V. "Leave me alone, Vegeta." She said. Veggie noticed that Rasmas was staring at the two intently. "Don't you make me jealous that Launch isn't here right now, peeps." He said. Vegeta just smirked at him. "Sure, we can make you jealous. We can make you wish you were never alive! Right, Bulma?" He asked. Bulma just stared at the T.V. "Ha! Roseanne was so funny!!" She said. Vegeta pouted and Rasmas laughed. "HaaaaaaHaaa!! *honk* you can't even get your own wife to put out with you! You're a discrace, man!!" He screamed. Vegeta inched closer to Bulma and leaned his head on her shoulder. She didn't do anything and that was the problem. "Lemme guess, sometimes you have problems with Launch, too?" Vegeta asked. Rasmas shook his head. "No, man. She woulden't care if I raped her on the bedroom floor!!" He said.. "Can I rape YOU on the bedroom floor, Bulma?" Veggie asked. Bulma almost smacked him. Instead she threw her arm around his shoulders. "This is as far as we're going right now. I'm watching my show." She said. Too bad for Vegeta there was nothing he could do to make HER horny, when she could do plenty of things to him. Vegeta twirled his finger in her hair. "Stop that!" Bulma said. She smacked his hand away. Vegeta groaned. He massaged her shoulders with a hand, and she bit him. "Ow! No biting!" Vegeta said. Rasmas was hysterical with laughter. "Oh, shut up." Vegeta said. "Have a bong or something, but just BE QUIET." Rasmas pulled a cigarette out of the package and lit it. He placed it in his mouth. He was a really heavy smoker, ever since he had killed Ryo.(Refer to part two of 'Another Saiyan Lands on Earth'.) Vegeta layed on the floor in front of the T.V all sprawled out on his back. He watched Roseanne with Bulma and Rasmas.  
After Roseanne was over, Vegeta's eyes were slits and he was still laying in the floor. Bulma got up and put a foot on his soft belly, as if to stomp on it. Vegeta grabbed her foot. "Wanna go to the bedroom?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. He got up and saw that Rasmas was out cold on the couch. "He had a bong earlier." said Bulma. Vegeta nodded. Rasmas was a stoner, and that's how he had met Tiffany. (Don't ask . Tiffany was NOT a woman, either.) Vegeta and Bulma went to check on Bra and she and Goku were sprawled asleep (buck naked) on the bed on top of eachother. The discusted couple walked on to their bedroom.  
  
Vegeta ran and jumped on the bed. He rolled up in the sheets. This was a game they liked to play in bed, where one tried to unroll the other and yada yada yada...It was called the Tamale Game. But it was rarely ever Vegeta in the tamale. "We can be one big tamale." Bulma said. She came out of the bathroom in her negligee. Vegeta unrolled out of his tamale. "Okay." He said. Bulma ran and jumped on top of him, and then they both rolled up into the tamale. They were on the edge of the bed. "We're gonna fall." Vegeta said. He tried to roll them back over. He succeded. They began all that nasty macking and sh*t. "Ya know, this game is mighty old. What about the shower? Together?" Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Yeah but how do we do that standing up?" He asked. He had never done that standing up. "We don't. We go into the bathtub/shower and lay down in the bottom while the shower's going." Bulma said. "It's really romantic." Vegeta nodded and rolled them out of the tamale. He pulled off his shirt and pants and put on his swimtrunks because this is a rated R story, and no naked people in my rated R standards. Bulma put on her skimpy bikini that was so skimpy it only covered the things that needed to be covered. It only covered her nipples and b-hole and crotch. Vegeta really liked this bikini. His swim trunks were so tight that if he had a boner the crotch would rip out. They climbed into the shower thingy and Vegeta turned on the water. It came on really hot. "OOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!" He screamed. He danced in a twirling circle and then turned it really cold. "Coldness is good for sex." He said. He grabbed Bulma about the waist and began to mack her everywhere someone could possibly be macked except for the nasty places. Bulma hugged him as tight as she could as he did this. Vegeta almost coulden't breath through her hug. When she began to mack him he held her tight too. In her mind Bulma was thinking about how you used to not be able to see Vegeta caught dead showing this much affection. He nestled his face in her hair, which was all wet so he got water up his nose and in his eyes and hair stuck all over his face. "Sorry." Bulma whispered. Vegeta just smiled and layed down in the bathtubd with his legs a little cramped. Bulma layed on top of him, and picked all the hair off his face. Then she licked him all over it. "Remember our new trick?" She said, grabbing the lufa. She put some soap on it and ran a little water over it, so it formed soft, foamy suds. As they slipped over the lace of the purple lufa, she undid the button on Vegeta's smimming Trunks and put the lufa inside it. Then she began to rub Vegeta's........cock with the lufa, and the soft suds helped it slip over it. Vegeta wasa overwheled with pleasure so that he could barely talk. He was groaing out some things Bulma coulden't make out as words. Vegeta's hips were moving up and down in a slow rythym. In other words, he liked it. Bulma added a little but of squeeze into into her rubs and strokes. He LOVED that. He was so lucky that he married a lady who knew how to do things like this. The rocking motion of his hips sped up. "Do you want me to stop now?" Asked Bulma, going a little faster. Vegeta was shaking his head madly as he made noises that sounded like a lion dying. He was gripping Bulma's upper arms as she did this thing to him. "No, don't stop." he said through gritted teeth. Bulma decided to stop to tease Vegeta. So she did. Vegeta was shaking. "NOOOO!!" He screamed. He was lucky it didn't wake all of West City up. "No, I'd better. I don't wanna hafta clean semen out of the bathtub tomorrow. That would be discusting." She said. Vegeta's face got red. "Too late." He said. Bulma groaned. "You're helping me tomorrow." She said, kissing him all over the face. Vegeta did it back. Then, he stipped off her bikini top, and let's just go on to about 30 minutes later.  
They had gotten out of the shower and were sop and wet on their bed with the fan blowing on them. "It's FREEZING in here." Vegeta said. He made his teeth chatter to make Bulma laugh. "Shut up, Vegeta. Let me sleep, K?" Bulma said. Vegeta sat up. "NOO. I'm wide awake." He said. Bulma didn't say anything. "WHY are you wide- oh wait! You slept for almost 8 hours with those tranquilizer darts!!" She said. Vegeta nodded really fast. "Yep. Let's play Monopoly!!" He said. He ran up and grabbed the board. "Vegeta, sleep or tomorrow you'll be so tired that you cannot move!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed the peices out. "I'll be the puppy, and you can be the iron because you iron things so much!!" He said. "I don't want to play!! I want to go to sleep!!" Bulma shouted. This hurt Veggie's feelings. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. After about 15 minutes Bulma had gotten so guilty for what she had said to him that she went down after him. She found him watching a movie that didn't look very nice and Vegeta looked very frightened. "Watsa matter? What are you watching?" Bulma asked, tiredly. Vegeta pointed a shaking finger at the T.V. "I don't know but it's creeping me out!!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma glanced at the screen and noticed exactly what it was. It was The Exorcist!! "Veggie, turn that off this instant or you REALLY won't be able to sleep! That is a SCARY movie! It's so scary that when I saw it I had to sleep in my parent's bed. It was before we met." Bulma said. But Vegeta just kept on watching. His face was white and his eyes were bulging. "AHHHHH!!" He yelled, as the possessed little girl puked up green phelgm. It was a discusting sight. "Man Alive this is scary! It's hard to belive it ever happened." He said. Bulma laughed. "Vegeta, it never did. It's a bunch of bullsh*t. Stuff like that doesen't happen in real life." She said. But Vegeta wasen't so sure. He was so scared he coulden't see straight. "Bulma, why is she screaming and sitting on the crucifex?" Vegeta asked. Bulma saw what the girl was doing and flipped. She almost turned it off but Veggie stopped her. "NO! I'm watching it!!" He said. Bulma sighed. "You're gonna be sca-ared...." She said. But he watched it anyway.  
  
"NOO! I don't want to go to bed in the DARK! I'm scared!!" Said Vegeta. He was trembling under the covers. "What did I tell you?" Bulma asked. She then laughed and turned off the light. But after a while Vegeta was still trembling and begging her to turn the light back on. "Please, Bulma! PLEASE!!" He said. "NOO! I want to sleep." Bulma said. Vegeta whimpered so Bulma sat up. She thought of ways she could help him sleep. "Uh....Vegeta, if you go to sleep then tomorrow we can do anything you want! Even if we end up having sex all day!!" Bulma said. Vegeta shook his head. "I can't!!" He said. His eyes were staring open blankly. It was obvious that he was too scared to move, and Bulma felt sorry for him, even if she had warned him. She put a hand on his back and rubbed. His eyelids relaxed and he closed his eyes. He knew that Bulma woulden't let anything happen to him. Bulma ran her finger up his spine, and onto the back of his neck. This gave Vegeta a creepy feeling and he jumped into the sitting positin. "Ah! What was that?!" He said. Bulma sighed and layed him down on his back. "It was NOTHING but me rubbing your back to maybe make you shut up to go to sleep." She said. "No, not that! Something ran up my spine!!" Vegeta said. Bulma laughed. "THAT was me too." She said. She felt kind of mean because in a way she had meant to scare Vegeta like that. "D-Don't do that again, O.K?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. Vegeta closed his eyes as Bulma rubbed his belly like a kitten. "I should call you Buddha Baby or something." Bulma grumbled. Vegeta chuckled. "It has a ring to it." He moaned. He thought of the little girl spewing foam out her mouth and almost shot his eyes open, but didn't because Bulma was there. She traced her fingers on his ab muscles, in hopes to make him jump again, but he didn't. Bulma was dissapointed. She was about to stop and go to sleep because Vegeta was asleep, she thought, but Vegeta's eyes opened. "I tried. And even though I'm not scared anymore because you're right there, I still can't because I slept so much today." He said. Bulma pounded her fist on his stomach, and lucky for Vegeta he tightened his muscles when she did so or it would have hurt. "Darn it, Vegeta, I WANT TO SLEEP!!" She said. Spittle flew all over Vegeta when she said this. "You cannot! I want you to stay awake and play with me." Vegeta said. "GO WAKE UP RASMAS!!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta flinched back and was hurt. "Well, SOR-RY." He said. He rolled over off the bed and walked into the living room. But the shadows brought back the memorys of the scary movie. He shivered and walked through the living room. "Rasmas? Hello?" He asked. Nothing answered but shadows. He shivered some more. "Freaking b*tchwoman." He said to himself. He trudged out of the living room and into the kitchen. He saw Rasmas on the couch, drooling everywhere. "HEY!" He said. Rasmas still snored. "HEY!!!!!" He yelled. Rasmas's eyes shot open. "What do you want?" He asked. "I want you to play with me. I just watched The Exorcist and I'm scared the girl will kill me."Vegeta said. He looked around the house and shuttered. "You shoulden't have watched that...." Rasmas said. "It's scary." He said. Vegeta shivered again and nodded. "I know." He said. "It made me scared." before he knew it, Rasmas was asleep again."rasmas! Hey!!" He said. But Rasmas didn't answer. So he walked up to Bra's room. Goku and her were now clothed and were feeding eachother something. "Can I eat, too?" Vegeta asked. But they shunned him away. "Aw, PLEASE?" He asked. Goku shook his head and they kept on eating. Geeta decided he'd sit on the couch until morning, and that's what he did.  
  
In the morning Bulma walked down to see Vegeta sitting on the couch. "Hello." He said. Bulma gave a meek wave. "You were up on this couch ALL NIGHT?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Waiting for YOU to wake up." he said. He saw bra come down the stairs with a game in her hands. "Hey! Who wants to play Ouji with me and Goku?" She asked. Vegeta's hair stuck straight up on his head. "AAAAHHH!!! A Ouji board!!! Burn it!! Burn it!! Don't play that Bra, you'll get possessed and spit green stuff everywhere! And then a demon will write an obscene word inside of you!! DONT PLAY WITH IT!!!" Vegeta shouted. He stuck out a hand to ki blast it, But almost got Bra instead. "Ah! Papaaa!!" Bra said, ducking. It hit the wall behind her. "Don't do that again!!!" she shouted. She set the Ouji board in front of the scared Veggie. Vegeta ran up the curtains and hung on the rod, breaking it. "NOOO!!" He yelled. He ran into the bedroom and came back with a cross. He brandished it at the board. "Stay away from my family stupid DEMON!!!" He shouted. They all rolled their eyes at Vegeta. "Vegeta, what did I tell you? That stuff is not real; it's MAKEBELIEVE. The guy who wrote the book made up a silly story to scare gullible people like YOU." Bulma said. "Actually, Mom, The Exorcist is based on a true story!!" said Bra. Bulma cupped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!!" She said. "No, IT CAN HAPPEN. Remember, I was possessed?" Vegeta said. Everyone was quiet. "Uh......Well......" Bulma said. She threw her hands in the air and left the room. Vegeta stared after her. He blasted the Ouji board and went into Bra's room. He found much more things that he thought had a link to the movie, such as a shirt with a Crusafex on it. Then he went after Bulma. He found her on the balcony. "Sometimes I wish I'd never met you." said Bulma. Vegeta's feelings were immedeantly hurt. "Well why not?" He asked. "Because then you woulden't prove to me that all this sh*t can happen. now I'm scared it'll happen to me." Bulma said. she shuttered. She didn't WANT to puke up green phelgm. It would ruin her teeth!! "Uh....just look at it this way! They'res no such thing as WEREWOLVES!!!" Vegeta said. Bulma stared at him. "Vegeta, I'm not scared of werewolves. I just hate my life!!" she said. She ran over and sat in a chair. "God. Bypolar." Vegeta muttered. He sat across from her. "Uh....let's talk about lemonade. Will you make Geeta some?" vegeta asked. Bulma noticed that he was talking in the third person and smiled. "Suurree..." She said. She went in and came back 5 minutes later with two cups of lemonade. Vegeta grabbed his and began to gulp it down. "Yum!!" He said. Even though he thought her lemonade tasted like tofu he liked to make her think it was good. "mm...Now, let's go to our room shall we." said Bulma. Vegeta dropped the glass cup. "Why? We have COMPANY." He said. Bulma ran over and began to pick up the peices of glass. "Well, because you're reffering to yourself in the third person!!" She shouted. "That means you're horny." Vegeta stomped his shoe on the glass halfway to hear the noise and the other halfway to make Bulma hafta clean more stuff up. He was still a jerk in some ways. "Well, how do you know that?" Vegeta asked. He leaned down and spread his hands all in the glass until Bulma smacked him in the mouth. "Because everytime you start that sex follows soon after." She said. Vegeta kicked the glass off the balcony. "I think you're right." He said. He grabbed her and started to drag her inside and accidently cut her on a few peices of glass but she didn't notice. The only thing she noticed was the stares she was getting from Rasmas, Bra and Goku. "What are you doing?" Bra asked. Vegeta stopped in his tracks. "Uh...your mother has been a BAD GIRL"-He eyed Bulma funnily at this point- "And I need to punish her!!" He said. Rasmas laughed. "I know what that means!!" He said. Vegeta gave him a death glare and he shut up. "What did she do?" Bra asked. Vegeta didn't answer; he just began dragging her up the stairs. "Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow.." She said as she clunked her head on each one. This made Vegeta giggly because she was in pain, but he helped her anyhow by grabbing her by the waist. He threw her on the bed. "Let me get some inscence from the bathroom!!" He said. He walked casually into the bathroom and began to dig through the drawers and cabinets while Bulma looked for a longerie to wear. All of them were dirty so she had to wear her cow pajamas. Vegeta came out with 5 sticks of inscence and saw her wardrobe. "It's not night." He said. "I know. But I thought it was close to a longerie." Bulma said. Vegeta looked her clothes up and down once more, shrugged, and then began propping the inscence everywhere. "Why do you like to burn that stuff in the heat of passion? And what scent is it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta raised his eyebrows twice. "Because it helps me. Know why? It's VIAGRA scented." He said. He didn't know it but that kind of hurt Bulma's feelings. "Why didn't you get Sex on the Beach?" She asked. "Because we're not on the beach now are we?" Vegeta answered. Bulma didn't think that mattered much. Vegeta sat on the bed. They sat side by side for about 10 minutes without saying or doing anything. "I don't know HOW we ever get started doing it..." vegeta said. he chewed on his thumbnail, and Bulma swatted his hand away from his mouth. "no. that's bad." She said. Then she grabbed his pants and yanked them off. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!! Lock the door!!" Vegeta said. Bulma quickly locked it and then ran back onto the bed. She began to mack him all over his face, neck and chest. Vegeta thought it was yummy. She grabbed his biking gloves and seductivley began to pull them off. Vegeta didn't know how somebody could make something like this look seductive but she sure did. "Wait!!" Vegeta said. he pushed her off and got up. He went into the bathroom. Bulma heard the toilet flush really fast. "O.K." he said. She looked at him funny. "What was all that? You inturrupted us to go to the BATHROOM?" She asked. Vegeta nodded, blushing. "Let's get back to it." He said.  
After 5 minutes they haden't yet started. "How about a rub down?"Bulma asked. Vegeta clapped. "Yes!! Yes!! PLEASE!!" He said as he started to get it out of his underwear. "I was just kidding." Bulma said. Vegeta froze in his actions. "Oh. But it feels so GOOD!!" He said.Bulma shrugged.'"I don't know what to tell you." She said. Vegeta grumbled something terrible. "but I just gave you one last night! And the day before! And the day before that!!" Bulma said. "Can I have one if I do chores? Like clean the semen out of the bathtub from last night?" He asked. "Already done. And it was DISCUSTING." Bulma said. Vegeta blushed somemore and hid his face by looking down. Bulma laughed . "Ha Ha. I made you embarrassed. And that makes me HUNGRY!!" She said. Vegeta recognized this line from South America. "Why would that do that?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "It just does." Vegeta decided to try and start something, so he pushd her head in his lap. He hoped she'd get the drift. "Do I know what you're trying to do?" Bulma said. Vegeta looked up. "Oh, you might." He said. He didn't want to look directly at her face. "You're trying to make me fall asleep so you won't hafta screw me!!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta inched back. "No, that's not it at all. Think about what your head is by." He said. Bulma thought for a minute. "NOO!" She said. "I am NOT putting lotion on your legs!!" Vegeta clapped a hand to his forehead. "Have you ever heard the phrase blow job?" He asked. Bulma's eyes opened wide. "Yes....But that's NASTY!!" She said. "And having it in your hand isn't?" Vegeta asked. Bulma decided that he had made a point, so she shoved her head between his legs. "I don't know how to DO this!!" She said. Vegeta sighed. Uh...here." He said. "It's better if I can't see what your doing. Just kinda like...slip it through there....then just kinda...you know the rest." He said. He was getting so embarrased and blushing so hard that his face felt like it would burst into flames. He wrapped a blanket about him for the sake of me, because this story IS only rated R. In a second, he felt her begin. A wonderful feeling spread through his body. "Yeah, that's it!! You're doing it JUST RIGHT!!" He moaned. He grabbed the bedsheets around him for his sake; hoping he woulden't puncture the waterbed with his tight grip.  
Downstairs, everyone heard Vegeta scream JUST RIGHT and got very worried. "Oh my GOD!!" Rasmas said. Goku was laughing like a child. "Shut up Goku. We did the same last night." said Bra. Goku shut up and they listened to Bulma and Vegeta somemore.  
Bulma really wasen't enjoying this situation; halfway because Vegeta had thrown a sheet on her head, but she knew Vegeta was because she had felt it go hard. Even though she had NEVER done this to ANYONE in her life it seemed natural, and she began to enjoy it too dispite herself. Maybe she could get Vegeta to do something like this to HER when she was done with HIM. Meanwhile Vegeta wasen't thinking about BULMA right now. He wasen't thinking of anything except the excruciating pleasure tingling througout his body. He screamed so loud that Bulma thought the foundation around the house would crack. Because she coulden't open her mouth to tell him to shutup, she was left listening to him holler. Downstairs by now they were all laughing. Vegeta's hips began to buck really hard, almost causing Bulma to choke herself. "Keep going! KEEP GOING!! KEEP GOING!!" Vegeta was shouting. It was mindless jabber from his mouth because of the huge amount of pleasure he was in. Bulma frowned at his insolence. It was just COMMON SENSE that everyone and their dog could hear him screaming for more. "That's it!!THAT'S IT!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma finally pinched him on the leg and he got the drift. He tried to silence himself. He reduced his pleasure to only groans and things. But it was really hard for him to do. Vegeta then felt a climax coming and his hips bucked so hard that Bulma actually almost bit down a little bit. Vegeta clenched his teeth to stifle the scream that was rising to his lips but he coulden't. He yelled out with all his might and cracked several walls. The tingling sensation in his body grew huger and huger until he didn't think he could stand it anymore, and then he pushed back when he realized he'd reached come. Bulma's head popped up. "You IDIOT!! I'm sure everyone downstairs heard your-" Everyone burst in and saw Vegeta panting and shaking on the bed and Bulma shaking a finger and yelling at him. They saw a speck of white substance on Bulma's face and realized that their thoughts had been true. They all laughed and pointed. Vegeta huddled up in a fetal position and hid his red face. He didn't think he could ever show it again to his daughter, who would have PLENTY of questions this coming up night.  
  
"Why were you guys doing that? Isn't it nasty?" Bra said. "I mean, I did it with Goku but he had protection!!" When she said this Vegeta glared at her. "WHAT?" He said. He waved a fist at her. "Uh.....I'm just saying that mom could get throat cancer from stuff like that." She said. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Uh....I thought I needed to take his mind off some things." She said. She knew Vegeta was probably still thinking about that dumb movie he had watched the other night and would probably not be able to sleep this night. But he wasen't thinking about that. Can you guess what he was thinking about? GOOD!! "Vegeta you are going to stay in here and explain it to her because it was your idea." Bulma said. She walked from the room with her nose in the air. Vegeta just walked out because he didn't want to tell Bra about what they had been doing. He went over and grabbed his wallet and walked away to go to Nature's Alley to get somemore vitamins because they had been CRUELLY STOLEN FROM HIM!!  
  
Vegeta ran in the door. "Bulma! I got an idea about why Trunks is crazy!!" He said. he had been thinking about that dumb old movie the whole time he'd been gone and had thought. In The Exorcist the girl had acted crazy and murderous. And how was TRUNKS acting? CRAZY AND MURDEROUS!! Then he remembered the Exorsicm the brave preist had done, and all the hell he had to go through, but he had finally exorcised the demon from the girl's body... and maybe HE could do that! Even though Vegeta had NO religion, none at all, No God, nothing, he still thought he could understand how to exercise somebody. "What do you want?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was dancing. "OOH! OOH!! I know why Trunks is crazy! A demon possessed him, and it's TELLING him to try and kill us!! So if I could exercise the demon out..." He said. Bulma stopped him. "NO! There will be no exercisms! Trunks is not possessed! Trunks is crazy because Pan turned him down! Now you go into that living room and clean it up. I'm not very happy with you about that." Geeta slouched to the living room to clean it. But Bulma followed him. "No, you don't hafta clean it. I've got an idea. How about we sit down and we watch a nice movie together?" She asked. Vegeta thought, and then nodded. "Shure." He said. They made some popcorn and sat down in front of the T.V. Bulma ordered the movie 'Just Married' from Pay Per Veiw even though she knew Vegeta probably woulden't like it. He didn't like ANYTHING. Vegeta layed down and put his socked feet in Bulma's lap. He crossed his arms up behind his head. Bulma picked his feet up and hugged them. "I think you'll like this movie. It's good." She said. She ate a peice of popcorn. "Well, why are we watching it when you've already seen it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma didn't answer so Vegeta just stared at the T.V and watched it. It had a really funny beginning. It was about 15 minutes into the movie that he noticed Bulma was taking his socks off. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked, kicking his feet slightly. Bulma put his big toe in her mouth and sucked. Vegeta was discusted. Every time she sucked his feet she usually ended up getting kicked somewhere because of Vegeta throwing a sh*t fit. "Don't do that." Vegeta said. He jerked his toe out of her mouth and put his feet back on her thighs. "Put my socks back on. My feet are cold." said Vegeta. Bulma began to obediantly do just that. She hated it when Veggie woulden't let her show any affection. Vegeta sat up next to her and put his feet on the coffee table. Bulma started chucking him under the chin, knowing it turned him on wildly, even though she didn't want to have sex. She just wanted to make him happy. Vegeta smiled and raised his head up a bit as she did so. "You like that, right?" Bulma cooed. Vegeta nodded. "Sure. But I'm getting horny." He said. He made a noise and leaned his head back a little bit farther. While Bulma was trying to turn Vegeta on, Rasmas came and sat on the couch on the other side of Bulma. "Hi." Bulma said, still pleasing Vegeta. Vegeta began to lean forward naturally tworeds her. Rasmas saw what she was doing and remembered she had told him that chucking him under the chin turned him on, but he really needed to talk to her. "Goku tells me there's something up with Trunks. Is that true?" He asked, watching Vegeta leaning forward. He saw he'd probably fall in a second. "Yeah. Because Pan turned him down." Bulma said. She went a little faster. Vegeta giggled and leaned forward a bit farther. "I'll bet you can make him stop being crazy if you brought him Pan." Rasmas said. Bulma realized this. It was true! In her surprise, she yanked her finger out from under Vegeta's chin and caused him to topple forward and bash it on the coffee table. "Veggie!!" Bulma said. She yanked him up and he huddled in her lap. "Sorry about that!!" She said. Vegeta wiped tears of pain from his eyes. "S' OK." He said. He said 'Hi' to Rasmas really meekly. "So what you said about Pan...How hard do you think it would be to get her to like Trunks?" Bulma said. Rasmas shrugged. "You'd hafta ask Gohan that." He said. Just then, Bra and Goku came running down the stairs with nothing on but towels wrapped around their waists and Bra had it wrapped around her just above her jugs. "KAKAROTT!!" Vegeta yelled. "Were you having sex with my daughter again? And this time in the shower?" He asked. Goku looked ashamed. "Hey Goku, do you know how we can get Pan to like Trunks?" Bulma asked. Goku shrugged. "Tell her he's.....he's....going to college? She always likes boys who go to college." He said. Vegeta charged at Goku and knocked him down. He started to punch him. "Papa!! Don't beat up my sex toy!!" Bra said. Vegeta stopped, but he had blood all over his hands. It was Goku's blood. "But trunks is NOT going to college. He HATES college, and VEGETA won't let me take him because he says it's for wusses." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked. "It is. Tell that to Gohan." He said. "Where is Pan at?" Rasmas said. "I can go and get her really quick." Goku began to think, which was very unusual for him. "Uh...try the bar. She likes to go onstage and pretend to be..what's her name...Kelly Osbourne." He said. Pan was a punk and liked people like Kelly Osbourne. "O.Kay, even though I'm not very fond of bars." said Rasmas. "One of you come with me." Vegeta decided he'd go because he was so mad at Goku right now he coulden't see straight. "Bulma if I hear that they had sex again while I'm gone I'll kill you." He said. He flew out the roof with Rasmas.  
  
When they went into the bar it was discusting. "Is there not one inch of this bar's floor that does not have VOMIT on it?" Rasmas said as his boot squished down in a drunk man's vomit. "I don't think so. It's pretty discusting." said Vegeta. He began looking around for Pan. Even though he thought she was a hussy he still worried that she might get killed by a drunk guy. "I don't see her anywhere. How about you?" Vegeta asked. Rasmas shook his head. He socked a drunk man who tried to tounge kiss him. "We'd still better look." He said. "Chi used to hang out in these places to get dates, but because he's such an...unusual looking boy. But he never had luck." He hung his head. "I'm sure that Bra would love to date Chi! And Chi is not bad mouthed or anything; he's a perfectly good kid, and woulden't mess around with my daughter until marraige." Vegeta said. He stole a guys bottle of beer, took a drink and then gave it back. The guy looked at his drink funnily and then threw it in the trash. Vegeta was offended. "Hokay, why do people like these places so much?" Rasmas said as he pushed past a crowd to get to the stage. He climbed up on the stage and got to the microphone, and Vegeta followed. "Hey!! Is there anyone in this crowd whose name happens to be PAN SON??!" Rasmas screamed into the microphone. Every drunk guy and girl in the bar looked up at him. "Sing! Sing! Sing!!" They started to chant. Rasmas rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not going to sing, and I'm not going to do a sexy dance either!!" He said. Just then a beautiful woman came up on the stage. "Do a sexy dance with ME." She said. Rasmas's eyes turned into hearts. "Rasmas....." Vegeta mumbled. "You have a wife..." But it was too late. He was already freak dancing the lady so Vegeta just waved him off and said into the microphone; "PAN SON! REPORT TO THE STAGE PAN SON!!" They started to chant Sing at him, too. Vegeta growled. "I'M NOT GONNA SING FOR YOU DRUNK @$$HOLES!! YOU CAN JUST GO AND FLAUG YOUR LOGS FOR ALL I CARE!! NOW IS THERE NOT ANYONE IN THIS BAR NAMED PAN SON?!" He screamed into the microphone. Nobody came up. "Rasmas, I think we're in the wrong place." He said. But the woman had led Rasmas over to the bar and they were drinking hard liquor. "I'll just join the club." He said. He walked to the bar and ordered some. In about 30 minutes they were both very drunk.  
  
"Where is Vegeta and Rasmas? They should be back by now!!" Bulma said. She was pacing the floor. "Maybe Vegeta got DRUNK?" Bra said. Bulma shook her head. "No, he's much more sensible than that. He knows there's a big situation involving Trunks at hand." Bra and Goku went upstairs to go and be with eachother while Bulma pondered on this fact. Little did she know that upstairs Goku and Bra were attacked and knocked out. She stuck her hands in the dishwater to wash the dishes when she heard a clattering noise behind her. "Son of a b*tch. Some plates may have fallen." She said. She turned around and saw Trunks. For a second she was happy to see him and then the memory of what he had almost done to Vegeta flowed back and she threw the knife she had been washing at him. He caught it in a hand. "I'm lucky Vegeta taught me some moves in his spare time!!" Bulma said, coming up and trying to kick Trunks in the face with her high heel. Trunks grabbed her leg and flipped it around. "Gut Pa like a fish? Check. Carve my name in my mother's body, about to be checked." He said. He dug the knife into Bulma's firm skin.. "OOWW!!" She screamed. "This hurts, but in a way it makes me Randy!!" Trunks continued carving his name in her leg. He was at the 'U' when Vegeta and Rasmas broke in through the window. Vegeta saw what he was doing. "Get your miserable slimy hands off of her!!" He said. He swung his arm and the knife went sailing from his hands. He dropped Bulma in surprise. Vegeta ran over to her. "Are you O.K?" He asked. Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine! That was MUCH better than getting a tattoo!!" She said. She obviously didn't know that her leg was spurting blood. They broke out of their conversation when They heard Rasmas's choked scream as he hit the wall really hard. Vegeta ran and put Bulma in the recliner and then came back into the kitchen. He booted Trunks in the back of the head, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Poor Trunks was not going to escape without a couple brain problems from the looks of things now. Vegeta stomped on his head, but while he was doing this Trunks grabbed his leg and flipped him into the sink. The faucet dug into Vegeta's back and he screamed. He decided not to get up because he didn't FEEL like fighting now. When he thought he would be killed someone jumped in through the window. "Chi! What are you doing home?" Rasmas scolded. With one ki blast from Chi Trunks was sent running. "Wow. Thanks Chi." said Vegeta, getting up. Bulma limped into the kitchen and saw Chi. She waved to say hi. "He saved us." She said. "I can't help being worried about Trunks. I mean, Chi IS the strongesty person alive. Maybe he hurt him bad or something?" Vegeta felt the same. "Aw well. He didn't die and that's it." He said. He went to go and get Bra to introduce her to Chi.  
  
"Bra, this is Chi. Chi, this is Bra. You guys met when you were 4 and 5 years old so you probably don't remember it." Vegeta said. Bra looked at Chi and Chi looked at Bra. They were instantly attracted to eachother. "He's so HANDSOME!!" Bra said, running up and hugging him. Chi didn't know what to do when an extremly pretty girl was hugging you, so he just kinda stood there. "bra you're the first whose said that about my son in YEARS!!" Rasmas said. This hurt Chi's feelings really bad. "What do you say, Chi?" Rasmas asked, pointing to Bra. Then he remembered something. His wife and Mizu!! "Chi, did you bring your mother and your little sister home?" He asked. Chi nodded, and Rasmas was relieved. "Now, what do you say to her?" He repeated. Chi looked down at the pretty girl hugging him. "Uh, thank you Bra. You're very pretty." He said. He hugged her back and then they kissed like they'd known eachother for years. Vegeta's eyes bugged. "You know what I said about Chi beleiving in abstinance? I LIED." He said. He really didn't want them to go on their date tonight. He was afraid that it would end up in sex but in about 5 minutes they were out the door. "What if he screws her?" Vegeta said. He buried his face in his hands. "What if she gets PREGNANT!!? What if I get stuck with GRANDCHILDREN?!" He began to hysterically cry. Bulma rubbed his back. "There, There. I'm sure Bra would NEVER have sex with a kid that ugly...no offense Rasmas." She said. "None taken." Rasmas answered. "Uh, she had sex with KAKAROTT! That means she'll have sex with just about anyone." Vegeta said. Goku was sad. "She just...dumped me! Like I was never anything at all!! Like I was a SEX TOY!!" He said. Vegeta snickered. "You WERE." He said. Goku charged out the door in tears. "Ha Ha. He left." said Rasmas even though he was quite fond of Goku. "I wonder how their date goes." Bulma said. She imagined how Bra's dates usually went; a slap on the face and a 'I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN YOU B@ST@RD!!'  
  
Chi had taken her to a Flamingo dancing resturant. "This is stupid!!" Bra said as she sat down. "I was thinking more of the revolving restuarant!! All of my other dates took me there! You're CHEAP!!" She said. Chi blushed. He then remembered that Vegeta had spoiled her rotten so she wanted everything she just coulden't have. "I just don't have as much money as your other dates!!" He said, an inch away from shouting. Bra was quiet after that. "Those are nice dancers." She said. She watched one of them dance. "I-I got you a present..." Chi said, bashfully removing something from his pocket. It was a fake rose to pin on your shirt. "That rose is FAKE!! You don't expect me to take a FAKE rose on a date do you?" She said. Chi's head sunk. "Most women like them!!" He said. "How would you know? Your father said that you've never dated any girls before. He said you were unusual looking." Bra said. She clapped as the dancers finished dancing and Chi almost cried. RASMAS had said he was ugly. His own Pa!! "What else did he say?" He asked. Bra shrugged. "Oh, only that you're really strong and such." She said. Their food came. They had ordered a big lobster to share. "Mmm! This is good!! Don't you think so?" Chi asked, hopeful to have at least one thing in common with her. She was the greatest catch in West City and he knew a guy who looked like himself would only get one chance to date a woman this attractive. "I think it's bland. But what can you expect from a poor person's resturant?" Bra said. She put her fork down and Chi's feelings were hurt. "But I thought you had saiyan in you! Saiyans eat ANYTHING!!" He said. "I do...but I'm just not LIKE Papa. I don't gorge myself." Bra said. She took a sip of her coffee and spat it all over Chi's tuxedo. Chi looked down at himself shamefully. "OH no!! I'm sorry!! Here I know how to get it off!" Bra said. She took the lemon from his iced tea off and squeezed the juice on it. "You'll hafta sit with that stuff on there through the entire date but I'm sure when your mother washes it it'll come right out." Bra said. Chi was happy she had been nice at least once in this date. "Let's go outside." said Bra. "It's probably nice and cool out there and in here it's hot and you can smell the people's B.O." She got up and grabbed her leather red handbag. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on!!" Bra shouted. Chi got up and followed her outside. They were holding hands. Bra looked down. "How'd that happen" She said. She jerked her hand away and crossed them across her chest, making Chi notice just how big they were. She could FLOAT with those things!! Chi's feelings were hurt because she had jerked her hand away. He had been liking it a lot. They both heard a noise in the bushes. Bra could hear it just as good as Chi because of her saiyan half. "What was THAT?!" Bra said, jumping into Chi's arms so he'd carry her like Vegeta always would. Chi was embarrassed. "UH...I'm sure it was just the wind." Chi said. But they heard it again and it sounded like breathing. "It sounds like a monster!! AHHH!!" Bra said, buriying her face in his chest. "Uh, In case you're not remembering, I'm not Vegeta..." Chi said. "I know." Bra said. "Why would I think you were Papa?" This made Chi feel good. He thought she was substituting him for Veggie. "What if whatever that thing is is going to try and attack us? I think it's best if you go and check it out." Bra said. Chi growled and his face turned red with anger. "Are you mad? He could kill me!" He said. They were both quiet for a long time until they saw someone jump out of the bushes ahead of them. "OH! Hello, Trunks!!" Bra said. She was shocked when he shot a ki blast at them and it caused Chi to drop her. She landed on her @$$. "You idiot! You could have busted my tailbone and disfigured me!!" She said as Chi shot a ki blast at Trunks. "Don't shoot a ki blast at my brother you dolt!!" Bra said. "Remember? He's crazy?" Chi said. Bra slowley nodded. "Well than GET HIM!! What are you doing standing here and talking to me?" Chi rolled his eyes and shot a ki blast at Trunks again. Trunks jumped out of the way. Chi was about to go and get him when Bra grabbed his arm. "Help me Help me Help me Help me HELP ME!!" She yelled. Chi tried to jerk away but she was too clingy. "Bra, wait! I think I can get Trunks-" She jumped into him again and he had to catch her because he didn't want her to fall. "Save us, Chi! Don't let Trunks get us!!" Chi didn't know anything else to do but to fly up but as soon as he did she started screaming. "MY PURSE!! WE LEFT MY PURSE DOWN THERE!! WE HAFTA GO AND GET IT!! TURN BACK!!" She yelled. "No! I'd rather have an alive Bra and no purse than a purse and a dead Bra!!" Chi said. Bra began to punch him in the chest. "Turn back now or I'll jump!!" She screamed. Chi rolled his eyes and turned back from the sky. He headed tworeds her purse but Trunks got there first. "Son of a b*tch!!" He said. Bra jumped from his arms. "Give me my purse back Trunks." She said. Trunks didn't listen. Instead he took out a knife and grabbed Bra. "AHH!! Help me, Chi!!" She said. Chi scratched his head. "Trunks, uh...let her away RIGHT NOW!!" He screamed. Trunks didn't listen, so Chi decided to take action. But before he could Trunks sawed Bra's pinky off.  
  
"I just know something bad is going to happen!!" Vegeta cried. "Please, Please, PLEASE Kais, don't let anything bad happen to my daughter!!" He buried his face into his hands. Bulma came over and gave him some tea. "Having a bad day?" She asked. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed his head. Vegeta pushed her head away. "Leave me alone!!" He said. He pounded on the table and made the tea shake and spill. "Oh no!!!" Bulma said. She ran over and began to clean up the tea. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!!" Vegeta said. "Let me help you!!" He grabbed a rag and helped her to clean it up. "Do you want some...CHEERING UP?" Bulma asked, smirking. Vegeta shook his head. "Not right now." He said. "What can I do to make you stop worriying?" Bulma said. Vegeta thought. "Nothing." He said. Bulma sunk in her chair. "I KNOW that Chi would never let anything happen to Bra." She said. "If that makes you feel just a bit better." Vegeta shook his head. "No. It doesen't. It makes me feel WORSE. Rasmas told me that Chi wasen't the most responsible kid alive. I'm just so WORRIED about her!! What if she dies? Then I'll have nobody to spoil!!" He started to cry again. But he really wasen't crying hard; just tears coming in his eyes. "You can spoil me." Bulma said. Vegeta smiled at her. "I already do that good enough." He said. Then he kissed her on the hand and walked up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Bulma asked. "To go and check on Bra." Vegeta answered. He flew out the window by the stairs and Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Bra yelled. She saw her finger fall to the floor and blood spurted out one end of it. "MY finger!! He cut it off!!" She yelled. She started to cry really really hard. Chi didn't know what to do but attack so he did. But Trunks held Bra up in front of him. "You kick me then you kick her." He said. Bra was begging and pleading for her life. "Save me Chi!!" She said. Chi looked at the pleading in her eyes and prayed to the Kais that some twist of fate would help him to save her. And then it did when Vegeta jumped onto the scene. "Vegeta!!" Chi said, as Vegeta landed in front of Trunks. He saw what he had done to Bra. "Bra! My PRINCESS!!" He screamed. He saw how much blood was coming out of the stump which used to be her finger. "I'm gonna KILL you, Trunks!!" He said. He jumped into the air and came back down with his foot outstretched. He got Trunks right in the forehead and managed to make him release Bra. He put Bra on the ground behind a bush and away from the action. "You know, I never thought I'd hafta kill my boy. But I guess I was wrong!!" Vegeta said. He looked at the maniac look in Trunks's eye and thought demon. But because he was a little bit paranoid of that movie, He didn't know that Trunks was just crazy and not possessed. He launched himself at Trunks, who grabbed his hair and threw him over his shoulder. Vegeta landed in a prickly bush. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!!" He shouted as the prickly leaves poked his skin. He got up out of the bush and brushed all the leaves off his shirt. "Stupid boy. This is going to be harder than I thought." Vegeta said. But before he could get over there in order to beat Trunks' lights out Trunks was at HIM. He grabbed my Geeta by the belt and threw him in the air. Vegeta shot a series of Golagon Fires at Trunks and accidently hit the resturant. "Oops." He said. He heard lots of people scream as they died. "I'll hafta explain that to Bulma." He said. He raised his arms over his head in a volleyball like stance and raced down from the air and volleyball spiked Trunks. 


	12. Chapta da twelth

"Chapter the twelth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks gagged up blood. "Son of a B*tch!!" He said as Vegeta started dancing on his head rather painfully. "Oh!" Vegeta said, grabbing a sombrero off the ground. He put it on and danced on Trunks somemore. "Papa! Don't dance on him; KILL HIM!!"Bra said. Vegeta pinned Trunks' head under his boot. "I'm gonna CRUSH your head." He said. But then he remembered that Trunks was his son. "Or, I'll beat you up very badly." He said. He was gloating on this statement when Trunks whirled around and grabbed Vegeta's arms and twisted them behind him. Vegeta screamed. "I forgot to stretch this morning!!" He yelled, as Trunks bent his arms back even farther. "Chi, help Papa!!" Bra said. But Chi was fainted from the sight of Bra's blood. Vegeta screamed again. "Hey Trunks, I just wanted to tell you before you kill me that you mother wanted you to clean your room." He said as he gritted his teeth against the horrible pain. Trunks nodded. Vegeta thought he coulden't stand it anymore and his arms would break off when a highheeled shoe hit Trunks in the face. It was Bulma. "BULMA? What are you doing here? Get back home right-WHOA!!" said Vegeta. He had seen that she had dressed herself up in a tight girl's spandex suit. "I sensed something was wrong Vegeta, like you were losing or something, so I used our air car to get here." She said. She looked at Trunks. "Are you O.K, son?" She asked. Trunks meekly nodded. She jerked him up and Vegeta realized the maniac look was erased from his eyes. "Mom? Dad? Bra? Chi?" He said. They all nodded. "Cool! I'm not crazy anymore!!" He said. He headbanged. "Why aren't you crazy anymore? What did Bulma kicking you hafta do with anything?" Vegeta asked. "I don't know. I guess it knocked me back to my senses." Trunks said. Bulma looked at the sombrero on Vegeta's head. "How come your wearing that?" She asked, ripping it off. Vegeta shrugged and Bulma put it on.  
  
When they got home they locked Trunks in his room just in case he went crazy again. Chi and Bra were up in her room having some fun, and Rasmas, Vegeta, and Bulma were sitting at the kitchen table and having a bite to eat. Vegeta had taken Bra to Dende to get her finger healed. "I'm so glad that Bra and Chi decided to hook up!!" Rasmas said, taking a bite of his watermelon. His ugly son now had a beautiful woman!! Vegeta and Bulma were feeding eachother some. "Bulma, I was wondering. Are you still sad about your parents?" Veggie asked. Bulma nodded. "Yes, I am. But not AS sad." She said. She fed Vegeta a bite of the watermelon. "Mmm." He said. "It tastes good." Rasmas was watching them. He remembered how back when he was bad and he had almost killed Bulma, they had such a good bond with eachother that Vegeta cried when she almost died. He may have cried all the time but never that hard before. And he had tried to kill him for almost killing Bulma; he still remembered the glass up the roof of his mouth thing. "I'm gonna go and watch T.V." Vegeta said. He excused himself from the table and walked over to the couch. He layed down on it and turned on the T.V. His eyes soon narrowed to slits. "But Veggie, we were just feeding eachother! That's supposed to be romantic; not broken by a T.Vaholic!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta just shrugged and kept watching the T.V. Bulma walked over. She sat by his legs that were so muscular that they looked pudgy. "Wanna come to the Country Club with me? I invited Rasmas and everyone to come as guests, and you've never come with me. You're not training right now so could you PLEASE come with me?" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "Nope. I don't want to go to those stupid things for rich snobs." He said. "Well if you hate rich snobs you should never have married me." Bulma said. Vegeta didn't say anything. He averted his pupils down to Bulma's Hand, which was rubbing his thigh and about to make its way up his shorts. "Uh, Bulma, you'd better watch that hand there. You don't want it bit off, now do you?" He asked. Bulma laughed. "What is there to bite it down there except something that I would LOVE to pet if you'd come to the country club with me." Bulma said. Vegeta's eyes bugged. "Wow. That's pretty tempting." He said as he noticed Rasmas was watching their little cherade and was giggling like crazy. "No." He said. He was to embarrased to say yes. Bulma moved her hand further up into his shorts, reaching the top of his thigh and with her fingers in the place where your hips and thighs meet. Vegeta watched Rasmas spew milk out of his nose. "Bulma, Rasmas is watching Uh- USSSS!!!" He screamed, as Bulma dug her fingers into his thigh. It was so close to his package he actually started to get horny. Rasmas was now laughing so hard the chair had tipped over and he was on the floor. He was laughing something but Vegeta coulden't tell what he was saying exactly. "I thought you wanted me to come to the country club with you, not give me a rub down!!" Vegeta said, as she moved a bit closer to his package. He almost screamed when the back of her hand brushed it. "I'm still Offering..." Bulma said. "O.K!! I'll come!!" Vegeta said. He coulden't turn down what she was offering. It was too good to be true!! "But I don't have anything to wear." Vegeta said. "All the stuff I have to wear is to indecent for a rich person's party." Bulma waved a hand at him. "Oh, bullsh*t. I'm sure you've got plenty of stuff like the stuff rich people wear." She said.  
  
"I don't want to wear that!!" Vegeta shouted, pointing a shaky finger at a lime green t shirt. "But it's the only thing I culd find that's not skin tight or your pecs aren't sticking halfway out of!! Now go find some jeans." Bulma said. Vegeta shook his head. "No. I will not wear jeans. They're uncomfortable and they will make me look like a COWBOY!!!" He said. Bulma threw some mildly tight jeans in his face and his belt. Vegeta began to put his biking gloves on. "No No NO!!" Bulma said, grabbing them from him. "What??" Vegeta snarled. "You are NOT wearing biking gloves to the country club! You hafta look sufisticated! You hafta act like my rich and just as snobby husband." Bulma said. "But you're not snobby." Vegeta countered. Bulma looked sad. "I try to act that way at the country club." She said. She knew the other rich people talked about stuff like how they had a poor person killed for their money. "I don't WANT to go!!" Vegeta said. He did a squat dance and Bulma kicked him in the butt. "Behave. Now come on." She said.  
  
When they got to the country club Vegeta's tummy started to hurt with nervousness. He saw all the other people had their noses up in the air and were dressed really well. They were the richest people there and didn't dress like that!! An old lady walked up to Bulma. "Hello Bulma. Let's sit down and have some tea...Oh my gosh! That must be your husband!!" She said. Bulma nodded. "Yes. I managed to get him to come this time. Isn't he a doll?" She said. Vegeta clenched his teeth. Here she was doing the things he really didn't like in public!! "Yes, he's such a little DARLING!!!" The old lady said, pinching his cheek and pulling on it. Bulma saw Vegeta's face go red as he blushed, and his teeth clench in fury as he got angry. He was mad that this woman was doing this, and she was hurting him. He was about to smack her into a potted plant when Bulma grabbed him around the waist and yanked him away. "No, Veggie! She's old, remember? That's just how old people act!!" She said. Vegeta knew he was about that woman's age in human years but he counted himself in Saiyan years so he wasen't NEAR her age. Vegeta rubbed his cheek. "Uh...how nice to see you I guess." He said. "Vegeta, this is Carl." Bulma said. Vegeta snickered. "Isn't that a boys name?" He said into Bulma's ear. Bulma laughed a little bit. "Shut up!!" She giggled, and pushed his face away. "Carl, this is Vegeta." Bulma finished. The lady took Vegeta's hand and shook it really hard, so hard it almost yanked it out of socket. "Please no more old people." Vegeta grumbled as Bulma led him over to a table of ladies. They all said hello to Bulma. "This is my husband. His name is Vegeta!!!" She said. All the woman got up to meet him and they also had touchy hands. "Isn't he so cute?" One of them said, touching his hair. Vegeta looked at Bulma with pleading eyes as another petted him under the chin. It took all he had to not knee her into a window. And one touched his face, his arms, tickled his stomach...and he got so mad he finally stomped a foot and screamed, and they all went flying in different directions."VEGGIE!!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta blushed again. "Sorry, Bulma. I just can't STAND people like them." Vegeta said. He helped them all up. "What a gentleman." One said as her tooth fell out.  
It wasen't that long until Rasmas showed up along with Launch, Mizu and Chi, who had Bra latched to his arm. She had told Vegeta and Bulma she would be going along with Chi. "Hello!!" Bulma said. She introduced them to her rich friends. Vegeta watched the rich people swarm all over them too, and he felt so sorry for poor Mizu. She was being tossed around like a volleyball, and touched and prodded like Vegeta himself had been. When one tried to do the same to Bra he knocked her into the wall. Rasmas was letting the ladies all gawk over his looks. Launch had went immedeantly over and started helping with refreshments. Bra and Chi went over to have some punch. "OOOH! I want some punch!!" Vegeta said. He jumped up and down. Bulma grabbed his arm to restrain him. "Vegeta, it's spiked...." She whispered as she saw people trip over eachother. Vegeta didn't know what that meant so the minute Bulma wasen't looking he went and drank 5 big glasses. In about 20 minutes he wasen't feeling very well. "Bulma..." He said. He staggered over to her. "What is is darling? I'm trying to talk to my friends!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed his stomach. "I think I'm going to throw up....." He grumbled. Bulma just looked at him and noticed his face was bright red and flushed. "You look sick Vegeta. Maybe you should go sit down." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and started to stagger tworeds a chair but stumbled over his feet and fell. "Oh No! Are you sure your OKay? Did you drink some punch?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. "Not that I...remember..." He said. Then he passed out. Bulma went over to Launch and asked her. "Oh yes, he's been drinking like no man I've ever seen drink before!!" She answered. Vegeta had started looking up women's dresses as they danced and stuff and being a pervert. "I knew I never should have tooken him here. I KNEW he'd embarrass me!!" Bulma said. Vegeta had just caused a young woman to run out of the country club. Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the arm. "What do you think you're DOING?!" Bulma said. The drunk Vegeta stared up at her with rolling eyes. "I'm.....I'm....*SNNNNXX*" He said as he fell asleep. Bulma managed to carry him to a private bedroom and lay him down on the bed there, in which he had already begun to drool all over the pillow case. She walked out and saw that Rasmas was freaking a bunch of rich young woman. "Anyone who wants me to freak them, put 1,000 dollars in my hat." He said. He held out a hat. Bulma knew they were poor and needed money. Rasmas had already earned one million dollars. "Rasmas, because Vegeta's DRUNK, and your wife is serving the food, would you mind dancing with me?" She asked. "OKay, with you for free." Rasmas said. He began to dance with Bulma like Vegeta never would, but when he tried to stick his tounge in her mouth Bulma pushed him into the wine table.  
Bra and Chi were outside of the country club in the courtyard. There was a huge fountain in the middle and bushes surrounding it. "Where are we going?" Chi whispered. He had never been to the country club before and didn't know where she was taking him. "See that Gazebo over there? I snuck some wine coolers and some pizza rolls in there. I want to go in there and make out." She said. Chi looked up and saw the Gazebo. "OKay. But are we supposed to be out here? It's after dark, and-" He began. Bra shushed him. "Shut up! No, we're NOT supposed to be out here. But if the servants say anything about it they've lost their job, so they just keep to themselves." She said. "Now keep walking or I'll drag you there!!!" Chi rolled his eyes. "I don't think we should break the rules. I think we should go inside and make out in there!!!" He said. Bra looked at him funny. "Yes, that's a GREAT idea. But what If I decide I want to lead it somewhere else, and we can't do that inside because Papa will kill you for it." She said. Chi remembered Vegeta's strict rules about who his daughter screwed. All of the boys she had screwed had been against Vegeta's rules, though. "Oh. In that case let's carry on." He said. They kept running. But, there was a large hill in the middle of the courtyard, and they both tripped and fell down the hill. When they came to a stop, Chi sat up and noticed they were in the middle of something metal that had little holes in it. "Bra, what's th-" He said. A bunch of water shot out of the holes. "WE'RE IN THE FOUNTAIN!! MY DRESS!! MY HAIR!!" She screamed. A stream of water got her right in the face and made her makeup run. "EEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!" She screamed. Chi was hit straight in the back by one. "Hurry! We hafta get out of this wretched fountain!!!" Bra said. She got up and ran, and a stream of water shot her right up her dress. "What perverted water." Chi said as he saw Bra get out of the fountain and roll on the ground. "I'm all wet!!!" She cried. Chi noticed something that made him horny. The fountain had made her dress see-through. "Wow." He said. Bra looked down at herself and noticed. "NOOOOO!!! I can't go inside looking like THIS!!!" She screamed. Chi walked over and helped her up. "Good. That means we get to stay in the Gazebo ALL NIGHT LONG and do things." He said. Bra stared at him and blinked. "That's the spirit! Now come on." She said, and they ran over and finally got into the Gazebo. Chi saw that she had set the table up to be very pretty.  
  
Vegeta woke up in the room about 30 minutes later with his head hurting. He was still a little drunk but not NEAR as bad as it had been. He didn't know where he was. He walked out of the room, running into about 3 walls on the way. But he was walking the wrong way, tworeds the back door, and tworeds the COURTYARD door. He accidently knocked some of the pictures down and put them back up upside down and sideways because his perception was all screwed up. He was humming a toon as he stumbled along the hallway. His ankle twisted and he fell, so he started to seal-crawl to the door. He saw the big heavy doors of the courtyard and recognized them to looklike the ball room doors, and he thought that was where he was going. So he seal- crawled over to them and pushed them open. He stood up the best he could and looked around. "Wow. They sure have changed this ballroom since I been sleepin'. Now where's Bulma?" He said to himself. He started to stagger around looking for her. "Bullmaaa!!*Burp*" He said. He noticed the hill that he had to walk down. "Cool. I can do a somersault down it!!" He mumbled. Because his mind was all screwed up he wasen't thinking of all the rocks and antpiles and things down the hill, so he just pitched himself down it and started to somersault. "WEEEEEEE!!" He yelled. A rock sliced his head. "Owwww..." He said. He finally came to a stop in the fountain. It haden't been shooting water when he landed in it. He realized where he was. "The fountain!! Why did they put a fountain in the ballroom????....aw well, who cares. It's them who was drinking something, not me." He said. As he got up to start walking again the fountain fired behind him. "Hm. I am thirsty." He said. He tried to drink it but it dissapeared before he could. When another stream of water came up he tried again but he kept on missing.  
After about an hour he had finally caught one. He stumbled out of the fountain and noticed the gazibo up ahead and that there was people inside. "There's Bulma!!" He said, thinking Bra was she because she looked so much like her and Vegeta coulden't really see that well in the dark. He staggered up tworeds the gazibo. After about 5 minutes he climbed in there, exhausted with dirt all over him. And what he saw wasen't Bulma at all; It was BRA having sex with CHI!! It took Vegeta a minute to realize what they were doing, but when he saw Chi thrust upward and heard Bra groan, even the drunk man knew. Vegeta fainted on the ground with surprise.  
  
"I found this man outside!!!" The gardener said as he toted Vegeta inside. He layed him down on a couch in the middle of the ballroom, still fainted. "Veggie! That's my husband!!" Bulma shouted, running over. She saw he was heavily fainted. "How'd he get out there? He was in on of the rooms asleep!!" She said. She smacked his cheeks softly. "Veggie! Wake up, Veggie!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. Then he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Bulma's neck. "Veggie? What's the problem?" Bulma asked, into his hair. She noticed his hair smelt really good and that made her remember her little promise to him; that she'd give him a rub down for coming with her. Vegeta wiped his face on her dress and then said, "I don't remember WHAT I saw. But I know it was something bad." He then noticed that his face was very close to her breasts. Bulma realized this and pulled his face in tworeds her chest. Vegeta's eyes bugged. "Uh...Uh..." He said. He closed his eyes until she released his head so he woulden't hafta look at her breasts. Bra walked up. "God. What's wrong with Papa?" She asked. Vegeta looked up at her. "AHHH!! Her!! I saw her and Chi...doing something...Oh YEAH!! They were having sex!!!" He said. Bulma petted Vegeta's head affectionatly. "It's O.K, Veggie! I know that Bra woulden't do that to you....would she?" She said. Vegeta frowned at Bulma. "Of course she would because she DID!!!" He said. Then Bulma remembered that Vegeta had been drunk and that what he was saying was probably a bunch of huey. "Vegeta, you lie." She said. Vegeta growled. "I do NOT lie!!!" He said. Everyone in the country club was staring at him as he gave Bulma that evil look. "Well, He WAS cute...but that face..." One of them said. Vegeta heard this a grinned. Now maybe they'd stop gawking at him? "I think you're not liying...but because you were DRUNK you are hullucinating!!" She said. Vegeta layed down on the couch thingy. "I was not." He said. Bulma sat next to him and stroked his ribs with a finger. "Uh...and how do you expect me to know?" She asked. Vegeta pointed tworeds the Gazebo. "Go out there and look in that Gazebo!! I'm quite sure that there is at LEAST a pint of semen on the ground." He said. Bulma decided she didn't want to see that sight. "Uh...O.K. I guess I beleive you." She said. Vegeta smiled or smirked. Bulma coulden't tell which one that he had did; she just knew he had won the arguement so it was most probably a smirk. "Bra, your grounded for...a month." Bulma said. Chi swooned and almost fainted. "No! Then I can't see her for a month!!" He said. Bulma shrugged. "That was Bra's decision." She said. Bra ran out of the Country Club screaming. "Now, you shoulden't have been that mean..." Vegeta mumbled. He hated it when Bulma punished Bra in front of him and didn't even ask him about it. But he really didn't care about TRUNKS. "Let's go home Veggie. It's almost 11 o clock and I have something to.......give to you. A present." She said. Vegeta looked back at the following night and remembered her promise. "Oh, sure! Let's go!!" He said, jumping up from the couch. He really wanted a rub down tonight because maybe it would get rid of his horrible headache.  
  
"Let's go up to our room, Veggie." Bulma said. Vegeta grasped the side of his head and squeezed his temples. "No. I CAN'T. My head hurts so bad...Ow!!" He screamed. Bulma grabbed some pills out of the cabinet. "Try Namprin." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "I've seen this whole cherade before on Mad T.V." He said. He knew he was having a hangover. Bulma felt really sorry for him. "Here. Put this rag on your head." She said, in a voice you might use for a baby or a dog. She placed the steaming hot rag on his forehead and helped him lay down on their bed upstairs. Vegeta held the rag on. "I hope I listen to you from now on." He said. "I should have known what the term 'spiked' meant." And boy, it WAS spiked. It was so spiked it wasen't even funny. Vegeta HAD noticed a funny taste to the punch. "How could I be so stupid?" He said. Bulma shrugged. "Because you ARE stupid." She said. "I don't know." This made poor Geeta feel really bad about himself. "Come on over here and give me a rubdown like you promised." He said. Bulma looked at him. "Hang on." She said. She went and got her longerie out of the cabinet. "You don't HAFTA wear that silly thing all the time." Vegeta said. Bulma shrugged. She ddidn't know why she had even put on the lengerie just to give a handjob. There was no reason for it. She put some oil on her hands because feeling his dick directly on her hands wasn't all too nice. Vegeta was laying there, waiting impatiantly. "Come on." He said. "I'm waiting." Bulma didnt want to. But she looked at that ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE Geeta and decided that she had to, no matter what because little Geeta's are just too cute to pass up!! She came over on the bed and pushed him to the laying position. She took off his tanktop and put on his cute gown, and then pulled his tight tight pants down. She stripped them off. She saw the smile on Vegeta's face and was instantly happy because of his happy smile. So she grabbed his...area and started to pet his......dog. Vegeta's facial expression instantly changed from happiness to PURE happiness. He groaned a excellent sound. "Oh my God....Oh, my GOD!!" He said. His hips began to do that bucking thing they always did when she was giving him a good handjob. Bulma thought it was kind of insulting because when they had sex, he never respoonded with those noises and captions. Vegeta was so happy that in his mind was all rainbows and sunshine. "Give me some jerks and squeezes or SOMETHING!! Come on, WOMAN!!!" Vegeta said. Bulma smiled and began to run her finger along it, making it even more erect and making Vegeta's groans of pleasure even louder. "More!!! MORE!!!" He yelled. He obviously wanted MORE, like he was saying, so Bulma gave him more. They were having a jolly old time until Vegeta accidently kicked Bulma in the face. "Ow!!!" She screamed and tumbled off the bed backwards. Vegeta sat up. "Bulma? Are you O.K?" He asked, sticking his head over the side of the bed. She opened her eyes. "Sure I am. I just almost got my nose broken by my stupid husband who can't control his limbs when he's getting a rub down!!!" Vegeta blushed really hard. "Sorry." He said. He yanked her up on the bed by her arm. "More?" Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him and scowled with the most evil look imaginable so Vegeta just ruled that out to mean that she didn't WANT to give him his rubdown anymore. "But I went to that stupid club with you!!" He said. "I said RUB DOWN. I didn't say pacifically how long the rub down were to last." She said. Vegeta pouted. "Then your Geeta won't go down on you for 5 days!!!" He said. Bulma stared at him for a minute, and then she realized something. A life without Geeta sex was SUICIDE!!! "I don't want to though. You shoulden't force a lady into it; that isn't nice." She said. Vegeta was even more sad. He layed down on his back in the bed. "I need some Tylonal for my headache!!" He whined. Bulma threw his rag at him. "Shut up. I'm not your slave." She said. Vegeta was sad. He layed on the pillow and rested his eyes until he heard her come back in. She was dusting the room and stirring things up. "WOMAN!!! *Cough* *Cough*" Vegeta said. The dust and sh*t that was flying around was upsetting his throat. "Stop dusting. Your making Geeta cough." He said. Bulma shook the duster out and walked over to him. Vegeta squinted up at her. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked. She whacked him in the head with the fuzzy part of the duster. "OWW!!*Cough* *Cough*!!" Vegeta said. Bulma giggled at Geeta. She came and sat with her butt on his stomach. "Get off me." Vegeta said. "Just...get up and dust or something. Go on." Bulma smiled at that Geeta so he would be madder. Then she grabbed the duster and dusted Geeta's hair out. "Don't!! Stop it!! You're getting dust all in Geeta's hair!!!" He hollered. Bulma dusted Geeta's face, and when she passed his nose he went into a huge sneezing fit. "Hachoo! HAACHOO!!" He sneezed. Mucus and snot shot out of his nose for a ten mile radius, making Bulma covered in it. She wiped it off her and smeared some on his cheek. "I think that belongs to you." She said. Vegeta smirked and wiped it off with his thumb. "Why are you dusting your Geeta up?" Vegeta asked. She dusted his neck. Vegeta got about a million thousand things in his eyes. She moved down to dust his chest. "Dusting my Geeta...Dusting my Geeta..." She sang. Geeta chuckled. "I like your song." He said. He started to giggle helplessley when Bulma did his tummy. Bulma felt his stomach contract in his laughter and looked up. "Does that tickle or something?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes." He said, wiping his eyes. Bulma did it faster and made him squeal with laughter. "Coochie Coochie Coo!!" She said. Vegeta got so mad that she woulden't stop. "QUIT IT!!!!" He yelled. When she didn't get off he arched his back and she fell off sideways. "You baby!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed the duster from her. "See how it feels!!" He yelled. He started to tickle her with it. "STOP!!!" She shreaked. Vegeta did it harder until her face was blue and she coulden't get control of herself. "I can't breathe!!!" She screamed, so Vegeta stopped. "Teach you to do that to your Geeta!!" Vegeta said. He made dust go in her face with it and made her sneeze. "Don't do that!!" Bulma said. She jumped up and tackled him to the ground. "Ow!! Watch my back!! Get off of me!!!" He squealed. He rammed her into the wall and made her dazed. "You b@sT@rd!!" She screamed and shoved her foot in his side. Vegeta roared with pain, making Bra wake up and come in. When she came in Vegeta was biting Bulma's foot and she was clawing his back. "Uh...are you guys fighting?" She asked. Vegeta looked up. "Uh...NO, we're not fighting. We're having sex." He siad. Bulma smacked him really hard. "Oh, like that's any better!!!!" She said. "It's better to tell her we were fighting than we were having sex!!!!" Vegeta spit in her face and she wiped it off, and they continued fighting. Bra shrugged and went back to her room, where Chi had snuck in and was sleeping on the bed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed a fire poker. "Don't you come near me with that razor blade!!!" He cried out. "Not a step closer!!!" He poked at her with the fire poker. He accidently softly jabbed her in the chest. "OWWW!! I think it's bleeding!!!" She said. Vegeta laughed. "Oh quit belly aching and fight like man!!!" He said. "But I'm not a man." Bulma said. Vegeta and Bulma looked at eachother funny. "Who cares what sex you are? I want you to fight me." Vegeta said. "Though I certainly hope you are female." Bulma sliced him in the leg with the razor blade while he was occupied. He roared with pain. "OHHHH!! That hurt!!" He yelled. His leg buckled beneath him and he fell. Bulma saw what she had done. "Geeta!!!" She said. She ran over to help him but he slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone." He said. He made a tear slide down his face and fall to the floor so she'd feel pity. "Sorry Geeta!!!" She said. Vegeta smiled up at her and leg her help him. Bulma put a rag on the cut. "I made my poor Geeta bleed....But then again YOU made ME bleed too." She said. She showed him where he had poked her with the fire poker. "Oops." Vegeta said. He shakily got up and limped into the bathroom. "I'm gonna put some stuff on this cut to make it all better." He said. "You stay RIGHT there, and no more funny stuff!!!" He looked at her evilly and she nodded, so he limped in the bathroom bathtub and grabbed the Peroxide. Then he closed the door. She heard him cuss when it fizzed and hurt his poor Geeta leg.  
  
That night Vegeta was sleeping peacefully when a pressure on his right side woke him up. He glanced over and noticed that it was Bulma, all snuggled into him. But he wondered why. "Are you asleep?" He asked. Bulma raised her head and Vegeta saw her tearstained cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked. He thought about how he had managed to finally make her happy and then she was sad again. "Why are you so sad again?" He asked. She buried her head in his musular side. "Oh Vegeta!! I had this horrible dream!!!!" She said. Vegeta wrapped his strong arms about her body and hugged her. "What was in the horrible dream?" He asked. Bulma took in a hitching breath. "I had a dream that you, Trunks and Bra all died in a car crash, and then I had no one to live with, so I moved in with Chi-Chi. But Chi-Chi and them all died and all my friends died and I had NOBODY!! So when I tried to wish you back with the Dragonballs you DID come back but you weren't the same Vegeta! You were the rude, arrogant person you used to be before we were married! I told you to come home with your wife and you said, 'Who needs you? You're just a worthless woman.' and then you killed me and walked off!!!" She cried into his side again. "Now Bulma you KNOW I'd never do that to you!!!" He said. "I love you! I woulden't ever go back to my evil ways when we have a perfect family and I have a perfect wife-He snuggled up to her at this part- So why should you worry?" Bulma sobbed again. "Buh-Buh- Because thats what scares me!! You got so NICE all the sudden!!" She said. This made Geeta MAD. "Well, can I go off and buy you some flowers or something?" He asked, trying to hide his fury. Bulma nodded. "That would be nice." She said. Vegeta ruffled her hair with his hand and then stood up. "Bye." He said. She waved bye to him and he got up and walked outside into the cold night air. He looked around and noticed how scary it was to be out there that late. "Who cares how scary it is. I h afta go and help Bulma." He said to himself. He flew up into the air and went to the meadows. He saw how fluffy the grass was and rolled around inside of it a bit. He found some pretty flowers and sniffed them. A couple of pollen specimins were inhaled when he sniffed them, and they tickled his nose and caused him to sneeze. Snot oozed out. "They're so pretty...and Bulma would like them!!!" He said. He grabbed them and flew back to Bulma. "Hey Babe!! I got you some flowers!!!" He said. He handed them to Bulma and she looked at them and sniffed them. "Oh, they're pretty!! You're such a wonderful man!!" She said. "They smell good, too-ACHOO!!!" She wiped her nose. "Thank you!!" She exclaimed. Vegeta sat down next to her while she snuggled into him and told him how great he was. "Your such a great man!! Your so cute!! You're so handsome!!" She said. She fingered the flower's beautiful petals, then leaned up and kissed Vegeta's forehead. She began to make out with his face, with her lips slightly parted. She worked her way down to his mouth and they made out for a few seconds. Then, when he pulled away and layed down, Bulma stuck her head inside his cute gown and started kissing his stomach. Vegeta smiled and caressed the back of her head as she worked. Bulma pushed her head farther up inside his gown and kissed his chest all over. She snuck her arms under his muscular back and kneaded it, causing Vegeta to shudder. Then she leaned her head to where her cheek was against his chest. "Please pull your head out of my shirt." Vegeta said. Bulma did so, and then she layed her head on his stomach. She could feel it heave up and down with each breath that he took. She lifted his shirt up with her hand, exposing his well defined ab muscles. She used her finger to trace them. Vegeta groaned against her touch. "You know, it's really late and we should be sleeping." He said. She didn't listen, so Vegeta just closed his own eyes and went to sleep.  
  
After about 30 minutes he heard Bulma shreak. His eyes opened immedeantly. "Bulma!! What's the prob-AHHHH!" He screamed. What he saw could NOT have been his wife, yet it was!! Her skin was a blotchy red and she had a bunch of red bumps all over her face, arms, legs, stomach...EVERYWHERE!! Vegeta's face was in a frozen alarmed stare. "Stop staring at me! I know I look ugly!!" Bulma said. She cried into her hands. Vegeta went over and looked at them. "Geezus Pleesus, what ARE they?" He said. Bulma pointed to the wilted flowers he had brought her. "Those dumb flowers-I'm ALLERGIC to them!!" She said. Vegeta noticed that her nose was running like a faucet. Bulma scratched her legs like mad. "And it ITCHES like hell, and I feel miserable...I hate you!!" She yelled. Vegeta recoiled in surprise. "But Bulma I didn't mean to make you break out!!" He siad. Bulma sniffled. "I know..I know...I just need someone to blame for it all!!" She said. Vegeta decided that he'd try to forget all about the 'I hate you' comment. "You look like that big red furry monster on 'Looney Toones'...Isn't Harry his name?" Vegeta said. Bulma cried harder. "I do NOT look like that, you rude B@st@rd!! Go away and let me cry by myself!!" She said. Vegeta sadly nodded. "Whatever...Hey, do you think this could end up like 'Creepshow' where the man grows the green fuzz all over himself? He turns into a plant?" Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes widened. "Don't scare me!!" She said. She pushed him out of their room and slammed the door in his face. Vegeta pounded on the door. "*bang Bang Bang Bang Bang* OPEN UP!!!!!" he said. He heard her bawl into her hands. "Hey, you b*tch!! I didn't mean to make you look like Frankenstein's monster!!!" He said. He acted like he was gonna ki blast the door down. "You better open up now if you don't want me to ki blast the door down." He said. She didn't open, so he just huddled outside the door. Then he said, 'Hey!! Maybe I can help you? I can put calamine lotion on it." After he said that Bulma opened the door. He saw snot and tears on her blotchy face. "Wow. You look...nice like that." He said. Bulma dug at her arms. "Just get the lotion." She said. Vegeta walked into their room bathroom and opened up the cabinet. He got it out, reading the back slowley. "Is this it?" He asked, holding up the pink bottle. Bulma looked up from scratching her legs. "Yes." She said. "That's it. Now hurry up!!" Vegeta made a sad face and trudged over to her. He squirted some into his small hand. He rubbed it around on his hands and started to put it on her legs. The feel of the broke out skin was really discusting. "So are you sure this isn't contagious? I can't get them by touching you or breathing your air or anything?" He said. Bulma nodded. "It's an allergy, stupid. Unless your allergic to the flower too you won't get it and you would have already broke out by now." She said. Vegeta ignored the 'stupid' comment. He rubbed it into her thighs. "Do I hafta go anywhere nasty?" He asked. Bulma laughed. "No, silly. Just do the unnasty parts." She said, tousling his fuzzball hair. Vegeta shook his head. He began to rub it all on her arms. He saw that some of the red bumps had little white heads on them. He didn't want to touch them but he HAD to. So he did, cringing all the way. "That feels MUCH better." Bulma said as Vegeta started on her other arm. "You have pretty arms, see? This broke out skin doesen't do a thing to you!! You're still as pretty as ever, really!!" He said. He was trying to make her feel better but it wasen't working. "No I don't. My skin is HIDEOUS now! And when it clears up then I'll have scabs and raw spots all over my arms and legs where I scratched at them!! I'll be ugly!!" She said. Vegeta started thinking that her skin wasen't really as pretty as it used to be because it was getting thinner and getting a few wrinkles, and it bruised easily. When they were done having sex she usually had about 15 bruises. But he himself never had a scar. "I'm tired of being old!" Bulma said. "Why coulden't I be a saiyan like YOU?" She started to cry again and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Stop that." He mumbled. He started to rub it on her chest, really close to her hot spots. He acted like he was drooling. "You got such pretty attributes!!" He said. Bulma sniffed. "Oh, no I don't!! They're saggy and baggy now!!" She said. Vegeta rubbed it on her normally white stomach, which was now blotchy and red. She, unlike most old woman and Chi-Chi, had a nice stomach. Most old women's ribs stuck out so bad it was not even funny. Vegeta started to put it on her face. "All done." He said, and he snapped the little bottle closed. He accidently snapped it on his finger. "Ow!!" He said. Bulma was laughing at poor Geeta baby. "Stop that you idiot woman!!" He said, sucking his finger. "I'm never rubbing lotion on you again." He went and put the lotion back up in the cabinet. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He rubbed them. "Ohh...I'm so tired..." He said. He slumped back into the room and saw Bulma still sitting up. "Go to sleep. Now." He said. He layed down. "No! You forgot to put lotion on my back!!!!" She said. Vegeta groaned. "Well I'm not getting up to get that lotion again. If you want it on there then YOU can get up and get the lotion bottle and bring it to me." He said. "But you could just do that little blinky thing over there and get it!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta rolled over as if he wasen't listening. Bulma tried to sleep, but she coulden't because she was itching so bad. She got up and got the lotion but she could not reach her entire back. "Please Vegeta!! Rub it on me right now!!" She said. Vegeta's eyes peeked open. "Give it here." He said. She did, and Vegeta half-@$$ rubbed it on her back. Then he patted it kind of hard. "Go to sleep now, huh? I'll see you in the morning." He said. He layed down and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning she still looked bad. "Hello....Bulma." He said, noticing. She was sitting at the kitchen table and picking at her food. "I'm running a fever, Vegeta!! And my nose is running and my eyes are red..." She said. "And i need to go to the GROCERY STORE!! I can't go out looking like this!!" She sobbed into her hands. Vegeta rolled his eyes because he knew what she was impliying. "You want ME to go to the grocery store? Just ask Bra or Trunks to do it." He said, looking in the refrigerator. "But Bra's too young and Trunks is too much of a risk!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta grabbed some ham out of the refrigerator and slammed the door. "Oh, Okay. I'll go for you." He said. Bulma handed him the yellow list and he looked at it intently. "Can you read good enough to decipher what I want?" She asked. Vegeta nodded slowley. "I think so." He said. But he was liying, because he thought the word beef was Spaghetti-O's. But he didn't know how bad that he read. "Which one do you go to?" Vegeta asked. He grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket. "The one just about 3 blocks over. You can't miss it. Remember, you sometimes go with me?" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. He folded up the list and put it into his back pocket with his wallet. "Bye, love." He said as he walked out the door. He flew off to the grocery store.  
  
He stepped inside the store. "Whew! It's FREEZING in here!!" He said, rubbing his arms. He went and got a basket. "I'll bet that I look so gay." He said. He started to push it through the aisles. "Hm...What's this say? Soup?" He said. It really said 'Biscuits.' He wondered around the store until he found an aisle with a lot of soup in it. But he also noticed that she didn't imply what kind of 'soup' she wanted. So he looked for his favorite soup which was 'Chicken and Stars.' He grabbed a huge can of it and put it into the basket. Then he read the next thing but he coulden't make out anything for that word. "Uh...what does this say?" He asked himself, scratching his head. He looked around for someone to help him and noticed that there was two familier figures shopping together- Chi-Chi and #18!! He ran over. "Hey!! Kakarott and Krillin's women!! Can you tell me what this word says?" He asked, shoving the list into Chi-Chi's face. Both her and #18 looked up at him. "Vegeta? What are YOU doing shopping for Bulma?" #18 asked. Vegeta's face turned red. "Well, Bulma's sick and she asked me to come here and do it for her." He siad. "Now tell me what that word says!!" Chi-Chi squinted down at the writing. "It says 'Frozen Salad.' and nowhere on this list does it say 'Chicken and Stars Soup." She said. "Well it doesen't imply which soup to get!!!" Vegeta said. chi-Chi slapped her head. "It doesen't even SAY the word soup, Vegeta!!!" She said. Vegeta blushed even harder. "Well don't blame me!! I'm a saiyan so I can't read very well!!!" He shouted. #18 jerked the note away from Chi-Chi and looked at it. "No wonder he can't read it, it's in cursive!! Maybe you should shop with us Vegeta, and we can tell you what it says." #18 said. Vegeta felt like a huge idiot. "But I can't!! Then people will think I'm a player because I'll have two pretty women-scuse me, one pretty woman and one monster shopping with me!!" He looked at Chi-Chi when he said 'monster'. Chi-Chi was sad. "I don't want to shop with HIM!! He's a jerk!!!" Chi-Chi said, turning her back. "But just think-It's for Bulma." said #18. Chi-Chi turned back around. "Oh, Okay. I'd love to." She said. "Come on, let's get this over with." So they began to shop. "It say's 'Watermelon' now." Chi-Chi said. They walked over to the watermelons. "Check to make sure that it has no bad spots." She said to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at it. "It's pretty and green!! I like this one- wait, there's a black spot." He said. He picked up another one. It had bad spots all over it too. "I take it you're not that good at this?" said #18, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta accidently dropped the watermelon because it startled him and it crashed to the floor. It cracked open like an eggshell and got sh*t all over his pants and shoes, and Chi-Chi's white dress. "You son of a b*tch!!" Chi-Chi said. "Look what you did to my dress!!" She kicked him and Vegeta threw some watermelon at her. He looked over and saw some Pumpkins. "OOOH! Punkins!!!" Vegeta said. He ran over. "Now, Vegeta, stick to the list...." said #18. But there was no stopping him. Vegeta grabbed one. "Bulma doesen't want any pumpkins!!!" Chi- Chi shouted. "Stuff it up your @$$!!" Vegeta yelled, and kicked her into the wall. He looked at #18. "Now, let's go and shop without that b*tch." He said. So they finished up shopping and then they went to #18's house, and she and Vegeta ran and jumped on the bed. "Let's have SEX!!!" Vegeta said. He grabbed her and tried to make out, only to be slapped. "Are you crazy, you man whore?! We're both MARRIED!! And married people don't screw their friend's wives!! They just don't!!" #18 said. "No funny stuff." Vegeta pouted. "Aw, come on. You're so boring." He said. He noticed just how uncomfortable her and Krillin's bed was... "But we get to screw on your and Krillin's bed!! Maybe we can leave Krillin a little present!!!" Vegeta said. She smacked him again. He was getting mad about the slapping thing. "If you don't quit slapping me...OH, who cares. I'm leaving!!!" Vegeta said. He got up to leave but she grabbed on to his tight pants. "No!! Don't leave!!!" She said. Vegeta turned around. "Oh, then alright. But are we going to screw or not?" He asked. #18 put her pinky in her mouth and chewed on the nail. "Uh....Hokay. I guess we can." She said. Vegeta smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear!!" He said, as she grabbed him and threw him on the bed. They began to mack like crazy. Vegeta dug his fingers in her hair and pressed her face close. Oh god, he had been dreaming of this day for at least 17 years!! Soon, he moved down to her impressive chest and began to unbutton her jacket as he macked. Just when he had gotten her jacket off she pushed his head away. "I can't do this!! What if Krillin comes home from Yamcha's while we're at it and sees us?"She said. Vegeta sighed. "Well, who cares if that bald freak sees us?" He said. #18 shrugged and they continued their little cherade. She yanked his tank top off above his head and undid his biking gloves and threw them on the floor. Then she pushed him back onto the bed and started to undo his belt. She kissed him on his stomach while she did so. Vegeta tangled his fingers up in her blonde hair. As she was undoing his belt, guilt flashed across her mind. Guilt was darting across Vegeta's like mad. He was thinking about Bulma and thinking about how much he LOVED her and didn't want to have sex with #18...but then he remembered how many years he had been waiting for this moment. So he just went with the flow.  
  
"Where is VEGETA!!!" Bulma shreaked. Bra and Chi were watching her pace about the living room while she worried. "Uh...maybe he's buying you a little present or something..." Chi said. Bulma scoffed. "Oh, and maybe he's screwing Krillin's wife!! HELLO?! Do you not understand how farfetched that is? Vegeta rarely buys me presents." She said. Chi was sad. "Mother! Don't you be mean to my boyfriend again!!!" Bra said. Bulma stuck her tounge out at her. "Excuse me, Mrs. Breifs...but you look like you've been hit by a truck today!! What's the matter with you?" Chi asked. Bulma stared at him with the most ugly look she could manage. "Idiot, I'm sick. Vegeta brought me some flowers last night and I was allergic." She said. Chi nodded. "Hey!! Then maybe he's getting you a get well present?" He asked. Bulma nodded happily. "Yeah!! That's it!!" She said. She went and layed down in her bed and waited for Vegeta to get home. She coughed into her hands and closed her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
About one hour later, Vegeta and #18 lay naked in eachother's arms covered only by the blanket. Vegeta was about to fall asleep when he remembered Bulma!! "AHH!!" He said, jumping up and pulling his underwear on as fast as he could. "What the- What's the MATTER with you? You don't just spring up when you just had an orgasm!! You'll ruin your pants!!!" #18 said. Then she jumped up, but she had no room to talk because she had had 4. "Hush. Don't you remember that I have my WIFE at home probably worried sick about me? And right now I still can't beleive I just screwed you into the ground." He said. He pulled his tight pants up and #18 found herself hungrey again. "That's right. Krillin should be home any minute!!" She said. Vegeta buckled his belt while pulling on his tanktop, and then pulled on his biking gloves. "I'll be seeing you!!" He said, running out and going to the table to grab his grocerys. The ice cream was already melted, as he predicted, so he just threw it into the trash and grabbed the ones that were not ruined. Then he began to fly as fast as he could to get to Capsule Corporation. He noticed he had one of #18's hairs on his tanktop and he quickly brushed it off. He still could not BELEIVE what he had done. He landed in front of Capsule Corporation, tired from the last hour. "Papa!!" Bra said, springing up from her making out with Chi. Vegeta glared at the two. "I don't have time to yell at you right now. I hafta get over to Bulma. Where is she?" He asked. Bra pointed up twored's their room, and Vegeta sprinted up the stairs. "BULMA!!" He screamed. He swung open the door and found her asleep in her bed, and sighed with relief. He stomped a foot on the ground to wake her up. She sprung awake. "Uh...I got your grocerys for you. They're on the table." He said. "But I had a little trouble reading what you wrote." Bulma frowned. "Well, stupid @$$, you should have told me and I would have written it in manuscript!! So since when does it take someone an hour and a half to get grocerys? Where's my present?" She said. Vegeta's eyes bulged. "Present? I didn't know you were expecting a present." He said. "Well, silly, if you were gone that long you MUST have been doing something that was VERRY fun, like buying your wife a present? Or something else?" She said. Vegeta looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. "I just had a hard time getting around the store is all." He said. "Vegeta, there's signs all over the place above the aisles that tell you where the stuff is." She said. Vegeta gave a nervous giggle. "Oops." He said. Bulma thought Vegeta looked really cute, standing there like that. "Come here, cutie!! Let's have sex!!" She said. Vegeta gulped. "I don't feel like it." He said. Bulma looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Why not?" She said. Vegeta wiped his cheeks and bit his bottom lip. "I don't know why...I guess.....It just feels old." He said. Bulma looked down. "Oh, Ok. Well, anyway, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go to Six Flags with #18 and Krillin." She said. At the mention of the name Vegeta's eyes sprung open. "#18???!!!" He said. Bulma looked at him funny. "Yes. Whatsa matter with you? I thought you liked her!!" She said. Vegeta nodded. "I do, but why with her? Coulden't we go with Chi-Chi and Kakarott or Videl and Gohan?" He asked. "Because I like Krillin and #18 better than them, that;'s why!! You'll have fun; I promise!!" Bulma said. Vegeta raised his head. "Okay. I'll come." He said. "But if that hoe touches you ONCE in any way I don't like she'll be getting my high-heel up her @$$." Bulma said. Vegeta grinned a little bit. "Rest." He said. Then he walked out of the room.  
  
That night as Vegeta lay in bed next to his wife, he coulden't stop thinking about the horrible thing he and #18 had done...and the fact he had to go to SIX FLAGS with the woman tomorrow!! They coulden't go to Six Flags together and act funny tworeds eachother or Krillin and Bulma would suspect something. So he just decided maybe he could drag her behind a building or something and then tell her to act perfectly normal. But he still coulden't sleep because he felt so guilty. His wife was sleeping next to him in bed thinking he had just had trouble SHOPPING!! Even if that was part of the truth, it wasen't all of it in the least little bit.  
  
The next day Bulma drug Vegeta out of bed still half- asleep. "Get up, lazy bones!!" She said. Vegeta found her putting a tanktop on him; a dark green one. Then she put his jeans on and put a belt on him. "Is' too EARLY!!" Vegeta said, yawning. Bulma shook her head. "No it isn't. Now hurry up and go down to eat breakfast." She said. Vegeta hovered downstairs and found Bra and Chi feeding eachother Raisen Brans. "Stop that, children." said Vegeta as he sat down in his chair. Bulma set some bacon in front of her husband, and Vegeta stuffed a peice in his mouth and chewed like a cow. "Ew. See, Chi? Most men have manners like Papa." Bra said. Vegeta glanced at her evilly. He finished his breakfast and went to help Bulma get the ice chest ready.  
When they landed in the Six Flags parking lot, they didn't catch a glimpse of Krillin and #18 right away. But then Bulma finally spotted Krillin and they walked over. "Where's #18?" Vegeta asked, shyley. Krillin pointed over to the ticket line, and the woman there could be hardely recognized as #18 but it was. Her hair was up in a ponytail high up on her head and she was wearing a halter bra. She had on shorts that barely covered what needed to be covered. She had tennis shoes on. Vegeta's heart stopped a little and he felt himself have a boner. She had some nice legs on her!! "Oh my." Bulma said. "Does she know that every man in line is staring at her?" Krillin shook his head. Although he was no longer bald Vegeta still liked to call him 'bald freak.' She walked back and saw Vegeta. She acted as if nothing had ever happened the day before. "Oh, hi Vegeta!! Hi Bulma!!" She said. She looked at Vegeta especially and smiled. Bulma saw this but didn't say anything about her little guesture. She was maybe just happy to see him. "Your looking good today, Vegeta." #18 said. "Back at you." was Vegeta's response. Bulma growled and grabbed Vegeta's arm. "Uh...stay by me, Veggie." She said. Krillin was staring at his much taller wife akwardly. They all went through the slow boring process of walking through the lines and getting admitted and such until finally they were in the park. "Where to first?" said annoying Krillin, taking out one of the little maps. Vegeta jumped and clapped his hands. "OOH! I want to ride the ship that swings!!!" He said. Bulma shook her head. "We'll get to there later!! It's too far away for now...wait, it's just over there." She said. Vegeta looked on the map. "Who needs them silly things? I can just fly up to get a view!!!" Vegeta said. But when he took off Krillin grabbed his foot. "Wait Vegeta! If anyone sees us fly then what will they think?" He said. Vegeta sighed and touched back down. 


	13. chapta da thirteenth

Chapter the thirteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
They finally reached the swinging ship. "Golly, Vegeta, that looks like enough to make someone throw up!!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at it and licked his lips. "Yeah! Doesen't it look fun?" He said. Bulma slapped her head. "Well I'm not going to be the one to ride it with you, Vegeta." She said. Vegeta stared down at Krillin pleadengly. "Not me either." He said. #18 tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. "I will because these wimps will not." She said. Bulma and Krillin stared at her with anger in their eyes. "Hokay!!" Vegeta said. "Let's go!!" As he and #18 were walking off, Vegeta felt Bulma pinch his @$$. He jumped. "Hey!!" He said, whirling around. "I'll ride it with both of you." She said. "But I don't think Krillin's tall enough." Krillin looked sad. "That didn't mean you had to grab my @$$." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma and Vegeta held hands as they walked tworeds the ship with #18. They got in the line. "Man, is this line a long one." Bulma said. She was already beginning to complain. "Jus' be quiet." Vegeta said. He watched #18 fiddle with her ponytail to make it tighter. A guy walked up to her. "Hey babe! Wanna go and get something to drink?" The guy asked. #18 smacked him into the bars and Vegeta laughed. But Bulma wasen't. "Oh, how I wish I still looked like that..." She said. Vegeta rubbed her back. "To me you do." He said. Bulma got a little bit more nervous as they let more people board the ship. Vegeta felt her shaking. "Are you really that scared? You don't hafta ride it with us!!" He said. Bulma patted his stomach. "I'd LOVE to ride it with you. I know you'd never let anything happen to me." She said. #18 walked up a bit closer to break their mushyness. "We'll be getting on next. Are you sure about this, Bulma?" She asked. Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Pretty sure. I'm not a chicken like your husband over there." #18 glanced over at Krillin. He was patiently waiting on a bench. After about 15 minutes, it was their turn to board. They unluckily got a seat at the front, but they all three got in a row together with Vegeta in the middle. Bulma was gripping Veggie's arm so hard with her fingernails that it was drawing blood. "D@mn you, woman!! Stop that!!" He said, slapping her hand off. Bulma was sad. "I'm worried!!!!!" She said. Vegeta hushed her with a small kick. "It's just a big old swing you chicken!!" He said. "You should never have gotten nervous about me riding it with another woman and wanting to ride." Bulma frowned. "That is NOT the reason I wanted to ride it!!" She exclaimed. Vegeta looked at her funnily. "Oh yeah? Then what is?" He said. Bulma was quiet for a second. "I don't know." She said. She leaned her head up against his strong arm as it started to slowley swing. She jerked her head up and swung her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Oh Vegeta!! I'm scared!!" She said. Vegeta patted her on the back while he smiled at #18, who was hysterically laughing at Bulma. "Bulma, you live with a man who fights MONSTERS and you're scared of roller coasters?" #18 asked. Bulma stuck her tounge out at #18 as she hugged Vegeta tighter. Vegeta was almost being strangled. "You're hurting poor Vegeta!!" #18 said. Bulma loosened her grip just a little bit.  
  
After the ride Bulma's hair was everywhere and she was jumping at shadows. "Oh my gosh... What happened to her?" Said Krillin. Vegeta sat Bulma down on the bench. "One guess." he said. He patted Bulma on the back. "It's O.K! We're off the stupid ride now." He said. She shook her head. "I know! But now I feel like I'm walking on air." She said. Vegeta stood up and looked around, and came into view with the sombrero. "Oh, look! The hat that swirls around!!" He said. "I wanta ride that!!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "But Vegeta honey, you'll get one heck of a stomach ache! Remember that time we came up here before and you threw up for hours?" She said. Vegeta shrugged and tugged on #18's pretty arm. "Please come ride it with me!!" He pleaded. She looked at the ride and saw how scary it looked, but then she looked into Vegeta's handsome face and coulden't say no. "Oh, Okay." She said. Vegeta cheered. "Now Bulma, I don't want you to ride this one O.K? I don't want you to be sick to your stomach." said Vegeta. Bulma slowley nodded. "OK...." She said. Vegeta looked at Krillin. "Are you coming?" He asked. Krillin went and sat back on the bench. "I think I'll just sit right here." He said. Vegeta and #18 walked tworeds the sombrero. Bulma sat down by wussy Krillin. "Your a wuss." She said. Krillin was sad.  
  
After Vegeta and #18 got off the hat they were both green in the face. "Oh man.." Vegeta said. " I think my breakfast is about to come up my throat." Bulma scowled. "We really didn't want to hear that. Now come on and let's find the rides that I will ride." She said. Vegeta knew that the translation of that was the 'wuss rides'. "But those are stupid rides and you always ask me to ride them with you!!" He said. Bulma knew that this was true. "So what?" She said. #18 walked over. "Maybe I can go with Bulma and you and Krillin can walk around here and ride things?" She said. Vegeta shook his head and grabbed Bulma's arm. "I'm staying with Bulma!!" He said. Bulma smiled and petted his head. "Such a LOYAL Veggie." She said affectionatly. #18 rolled her eyes. "O.K, whatever. Let's all go to the Mini Mine Train because I know that Bulma will ride that." She said. "But that ride gets boring the thousanth time you ride it!!" Bulma said, scratching Vegeta behind his right ear in that really annoying place. Vegeta jerked his head away, irratated. "So! I like it!!" He said. He began to walk tworeds it. "You can stay here with them if you want but I'm going." He said. Bulma ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "O.K. I'll ride it with you." She said. #18 caught up with them, while Krillin went off the ride other things because I hate writing about him so much.  
  
"That was sure boring." said Bulma. Vegeta clapped his hands. "I liked it!!" He said. He noticed his tummy was sort of starting to hurt from either the sombrero or the rough ways of the Mini Mine Trains. He ignored it, though, because he wanted to have fun. Either his stomach was upset, or he was hungrey. "I'm a little bit hungrey." He said. "Perhaps we could get something to eat?" Bulma and #18 agreed so they went to the Hot Dog place not far from the Mini Mine Train. Vegeta got his hot dog and started to eat it. It wasen't settling his stomach down. "#18, did that sombrero make your stomach hurt at all?" He asked. #18 tightened her pony tail. "No. Why?" She asked. Vegeta gulped down a bite of the delicious hot dog. "Because...I just thought that I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He lied. Bulma decided to break up this moment. "Are you done yet?" She asked him. Vegeta threw in the last bite and took a drink of Coke. "Now I am." He said. They sat down and talked a little bit, and Vegeta was glad. He went into the men's room and splashed water in his flushed face. "She warned me." He said to himself. "She warned me, and I didn't listen, so now I'm going to pay the price." He wiped his forehead with the rag and walked back out to his wife and #18. "O.K." He said. He was startled when Bulma came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, pressing her cheek into his strong and muscular chest. "Are you Okay? You look red in the face!!!" She said. Vegeta hugged her back with all his might. "Of course I'm Okay!! I'm as happy as a clam!!" He said. Bulma lifted his shirt up and pressed her cheek against his stomach. "You don't feel hot..that's good." She said. Vegeta pushed her head off of him. "Let's go." He said, almost grumbling. They began to go to the Runaway Mine Train, which Vegeta liked because of the little museum. The only problem was the tree right by the ride. It let off these annoying little fuzzy things that made you itch and made bumps come up all over you. #18 was having a fit. "Great. My scratching will tear up my skin." She said. "Let's just skip this ride!!" Vegeta looked at the ground. "But I like it......" He said. #18 shrugged. "Who cares? I'm not ruining my skin just to ride a stupid RIDE!!" She said. She grabbed Bulma's hand and yanked her with her, and Vegeta followed. "You won't let me ride it!!!" He said. A shoot of pain in his stomach made him gasp and grab it. "Are you Okay?" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Yeah! Sure! I don't know what came over me. But I'm CERTAINLY not going to throw up!!" said Vegeta. Bulma slowley nodded. "Uh...O.K..." She said. "I didn't say you were GOING to." Vegeta had a comeback but saved it for later. "What do you want to ride?" He asked. Bulma pointed at the carosel. "That!!" She said. Vegeta glanced up at what she was pointing to. "That? But it's so BORING!! It's just something twirling around in endless circles!!" He said. Bulma and #18 made a puppy dog face at him so he decided they could. They didn't hafta wait in line very long because so many people could ride it at once. Vegeta hiked his leg up and attempted to jump on a grey one that was cranked all the way up, but he fell on his @$$ because he was so short. Everyone laughed at him. "OH, shut up." He said. He jumped, but still coulden't get on. A really nice man gave him a boost but Vegeta wasen't quite sure it was out of courtesy..the man looked gay and might have just wanted to take a further look at his butt. it was a nice butt. When it started Vegeta was throughly bored. "HmmmmmmmmHmmmmHmmm..." He hummed. Then he realized that the turning of the ride was upsetting his stomach even more. He grasped the bar as tight as he could and closed his eyes so he woulden't hafta look at the twirling around him. When it finally stopped he toppled off the top of the horse and plopped on his side onto the wooden floor of the carosel. "Vegeta!!" Bulma said, jumping off her horse and running over to him. Vegeta had already sat up and was dusting himself off. "I'm O.K." He said. "I had my eyes closed and I leaned to the side, and then I fell." #18 walked over casually. "Hurry up and come on. Their's freakin men staring at me and I want to get away." She said. "Let's go ride the Roaring Rapids." Vegeta stood up and strode on with Bulma and #18, trying to ignore his churning stomach.  
  
"Here we are!!" said #18. Vegeta was releived when he looked up and saw the big sign that said 'Roaring Rapids' engraved in the rocks. "Yes." He breathed, placing his hands on his knees and panting. Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "You Okay?" She asked. Vegeta looked up. "YES. Do you know how long we had to walk without a break, though?" He said. He would tell her that his stomach hurt when they left, but not now because he didn't want to ruin her and #18's fun. He had decided that he'd ride no more spinning rides until it settled down. "This ride isn't really...rough, is it?" He asked. #18 looked at Vegeta like he was crazy. "You LOVE rough rides!!" She said. "Oh yeah." Vegeta mumbled. He left it at that as he followed them to wait in line. He groaned when he saw how long the line was. "I want to sit down!!" He said. He grabbed Bulma's arm and wiped his sweat off on the sleeve. "Ew, Vegeta!!!" She said. Vegeta got sad when she smacked him really hard. He almost cried. Bulma saw the sad look in his eyes. "Ooohh.." She said. Vegeta crossed his arms and pooched his lips out. "I wanna go home." He said. "You keep hurting me!!" Bulma bent his finger back. "Be quiet." She said. Vegeta screeched and then left it at that for about 5 minutes.  
5 minutes later he was leaning into Bulma and whining. "It's hot and I need to sit down!!" He said. He whined a little bit more. Bulma grabbed him around the waist and rubbed his stomach, which felt really good considering how bad it was hurting him. He wished she'd do it forever, but a minute later she was pushing him into the raling. "You're knocking me down." She said. #18 was laughing at Vegeta's antics. "It's not funny!!" He said. He leaned over the rail and looked at all the trash people had dropped down because they were slobs until they finally got to board a raft. "OOH! Yay!!" Vegeta said, running and sitting down. Bulma sat on one side of Vegeta and #18 sat on the other side of him. When they man came to check if #18's seat belt was tight enough she noticed he was being a little indecent so she smacked him. But it was just her luck that a pervertive man was sitting RIGHT next to her. "Hello!!" He said to her. #18 mumbled an unhappy 'hello' back at the man, but kept her head down and looked at her perfectly formed legs. The man was looking down the top of her halter bra, though. #18 looked up at the man and he snapped his head away. The man then turned his head casually back to her face. "Did you know that you're VERRY pretty?" He said. "Thank you." said #18, then turned her head to say something to Vegeta. As she was doing this she felt the man yank her ponytail playfully and he got on her last nerve. She whipped around and smacked him. "Leave me alone, you pervert!!" She shouted. The man realized she had made his face bleed from the force of her slap. They finally started up the ride, to Vegeta's delight. "WEEEE!!" He said, as they floated down the river. As they went down a rapid Vegeta got splashed all down his back, and the water was freezing. "BRRR...." He said, his hair standing up. Bulma had gotten a fair dose of the water too. "I hate the tempurature they have the WATER!!" She said, as she was splashed all over the face and on her shirt. She felt her shoes grow mushy on the insides from the water getting in them. She was getting the most wet out of anyone in the entire raft and she didn't like it. It was rather boring for #18. She was barely getting anything, until a waterjet got her right in her back. Then she decided she didn't WANT to be wet anymore. The man next to her was looking at her chest and seeing if the water had made her white halter bra seethrough. The man had no luck.  
  
After the ride, Vegeta, Bulma and #18's shoes were all soggy. "We should have waited..." #18 said. "Now our feet will hurt." Vegeta was hovering a little but just so his feet were still touching the ground but he was releiving the pressure off of them. "Don't rub it in that you can fly." Bulma said, smacking him. Vegeta pouted. "What do we do next?" He said. Bulma pulled out the map. "UH....Let's do the spinning thing. The scrambler, I think it's called." She said. Vegeta's eyes widened. "No!! No No No No NO!!" He said. Bulma and #18 stared at his face. "Vegeta....you love that ride." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "I know I do but.....I just...I'm hungrey and I want to eat something first!!!" He said. He knew this excuse most likely woulden't work because he had just eaten a hot dog not an hour ago. "You just ate!!" #18 said. Vegeta looked at the ground. "But I'm HUNGREY." He said. "So hungrey. So hungrey I could keel over and die." "You keep on eating like that and your going to be fat." said Bulma. Vegeta shook his head and pouted out his bottom lip. "Will not." He said. "Yes you will! You're already getting there!!!!" Bulma said, poking him in the stomach. He giggled and doubled up, but after a second or so he felt throw up surge to the top of his throat. He stayed doubled up and his face turned white. He puffed out his cheeks to try to hold it in. "Veggie? Are you O.K?" Bulma asked, running over to aid to him. Vegeta groaned, and managed to swallow it all down before it came up. "Yes...I'm OK." He said in a weak voice. "What happened?" Bulma asked. "Did I hurt you! I'm sorry!!" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "You didn't do a thing! I'm just so....HUNGREY that when you poked me in the stomach so hard, it almost made me throw up." He said. #18 came running back with a funnel cake. "Here! Eat this!!" She said. Vegeta sat down and thanked her, then put it on the table. He dug a fork into it and took a bite. "MM!! This is so good! It sure is releiving my hunger!!" He said, staring nervously at The Scrambler.  
  
He started to eat as slowley as he possibly could. "Eat faster so we can ride that!!" Bulma said. Vegeta shoved a huge handful in his mouth. Bulma and #18 sat down by him, getting rather bored that he woulden't eat fast. "vegeta, hurry!" Bulma said. Vegeta went as slow as ever. "Well, we're getting up and riding it, Vegeta. It's your loss." Bulma said. She patted his head and walked off, with #18 close behind her. Vegeta stared after them and grinned. "So you think it's MY LOSS." He said. He took another big bite of it, and almost threw up.  
  
"That was so fun Vegeta! You should have came!!" Bulma said. By now Vegeta was licking the pan of his funnel cake. "That was yummy." He said. "Now let's go into a store or something that's air conditioned. It's soooo HOT out here!!" He took Bulma's hand and led her and #18 into the 'Indian Trading Post', which is my favorite store out there. There was a big old hairy bear in there. "AHH!!" #18 said, and hid behind Vegeta. "It's not real. It's stuffed. The only time it's only it's ever been real is when I got high on a bong out here. But then I was in jail for 2 hours, until I got sober enough to get enough sense to break out." He said. #18 backed away from him and fell into the model canoe, which held stuffed animals and things. Vegeta picked up a tomahawk. "What is this?" He asked Bulma."It's a tomahawk." She said. "They used them to kill people." It was a blade on a stick with feathers on it. Almost everything IN the store was covered in colorful feathers!! Even the CLOTHES were covered in feathers!! #18 was looking at the earrings. "These are the ugliest things that I've ever seen! The colors are hanus!!" She said, making a discusted face. Vegeta walked over. "Oh, well that's just too BAD. Apparently the Indians didn't have the same kind of taste that you do." He said. He banged on the drum once with his fist, and accidently ripped the top. He hid it. Bulma was looking at the shirts. "These are so stupid looking. They all have funny designs on them." She said. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. His stomach churned in protest of him walking over there so fast. "I like that one. I like the strings on it." He said, pointing to a little dress that looked like somebody made it in the dark. Bulma laughed. "YOU like THAT? That's the ugliest dress I've ever seen!!" She said. Vegeta released her and walked over to the tree stump thing the bear was in the middle of, sitting on it while he watched the two women shop around. #18 walked over to him and sat by him while they watched Bulma explore the shop. "Is something wrong with you? You normally NEVER wonder off by yourself in a shop. You always stay with Bulma so you can whine that you want to leave!! Do you not feel good or something? Tell me the TRUTH." She said. Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"No. There's nothing wrong. It's just so hot out there..." He said. #18 smacked him in the face, surprising him. He rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked. He felt like punching her to the moon. "THAT was for using the same excuse again! I know you're not acting like yourself and I'd like to know why!!" She said. Vegeta wasen't going to say anything, but then a pain ripped through his stomach and made him bend over in surprise. He gasped in pain. A tear rolled down his adorable cheek. "Vegeta?" #18 said. Vegeta sat back upright and wiped the tear off with his thumb. "My tummy hurts." He said. #18 shrugged. "Your tummy hurts? Well, like, how?" She asked. Vegeta jabbed himself in the stomach. "Right here. It's a pukey feeling." He said. #18 held up a finger and started to dig through her purse that she had brought into the park. She threw a bunch of useless junk onto the floor and then finally came up with some pepto. "Was' that? Is' pink." said Vegeta. #18 began to pour some into a little medicene squeezer. "And that's for babies!!" Vegeta complained. "I know that, but it's all I have!!" #18 said in irratance. She filled it up to the very top and then closed up the Pepto bottle. "I don't want to drink that pink ooze! Don't you have some Milanta or something?" He asked. But before he could say another word she jammed the squeezer into his mouth and squeezed it in. Vegeta gagged, and the throw-up threatened to spill out right then and there. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. "OOH, that's the nastiest tasting stuff ever!!!!!" He said. #18 laughed. "Well, that's one of Krillin's rules. Never tell me when something's wrong because I have too much motherly instinct from raising Maron." She said. Her and Vegeta talked for awhile, and Bulma came back. "I'm back." She said. "Hello Bulma. Vegeta said his-" #18 began. But before she could finish Vegeta clapped a manly hand over her mouth. "What did you say, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Nothing. It's all better now." He lied. He didn't figure it would get any better until he threw up. They walked outside, and Vegeta immedeantly began to sweat again. "I wanna go and see the magic show!!" said Vegeta. Bulma nodded. "That's a good idea, sweetheart! Sure, we can go see the magic show." She said. They walked the long distance to the magic show place and began to wait for the doors to open. They waited on the flower bed by the tree. "How long is this going to take?" Vegeta asked. He was laying down on the edge of it, with his eyes open into slits. Bulma was doodling in her notepad with her pen that had the feathers at the top. Vegeta liked to sneak up on her and make her sneeze with it when she was trying to write something very important, or when she made him mad he'd pluck on of the little feathers out. She was down to three. "Be quiet vegeta. I'm drawing you a picture." Bulma said. She continued to draw with it, and she shook it out. Vegeta noticed #18 taking pictures with the camera that was strung about her neck. "What are you drawing me?" Vegeta asked. Bulma showed him. She was drawing him a lizard.  
  
Vegeta had been waiting just about 15 minutes. His stomach was calming down just a little bit but when he tried to sit up, pain would roar through it again and he'd hafta lay down. Once he had even conked his poor little head. "Vegeta, this is boring. Please let us go do something else?!" Bulma said. Vegeta kicked his feet in a babiyish way. "No! I wanna see the magic show!!" He said. Bulma pulled on his muscular arm. "Come on!!" She said. She almost jerked him off the edge. "Stop it, please!" Vegeta said. "You're hurting me!!" Not only was she taking his arm out of socket, but she was also making his stomach hurt even worse. He groaned. "PLEASE!!" He yelled. #18 looked over and saw him wailing while Bulma pulled on his arm."Stop it Bulma!" She said, understanding that it was making Vegeta's stomach hurt more. Bulma stopped and looked up. "But I'm tired of waiting and he just wants to wait and wait and wait!!!" She said. Vegeta slowley began to sit up and Bulma saw his red and flushed face, and noticed his eyelids were drooped. "Hot..." He said. He hugged his arms to his stomach and groaned. "Uh...Vegeta...Is something wrong?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes...something IS wrong. I need air conditioning!!" He said. Bulma grabbed him under the armpits and attempted to yank him up. "Come ON!!" She said. "We've got to go!! We'll go sit in a resturant or something while you cool down and then we'll go ride the Flashback! Just get up!!" She yanked him again, but he still didn't get up. Bulma could feel wetness under his arms where he had been sweating. "Ew." She said, wiping her hands on her dress. "Don't make him get up." said #18. "I'm sure something isn't right." Vegeta stared up at her and glared. "Ok, Bulma. Let's go sit in a resturant." He said with a smirk. Bulma smiled, and they all three walked into a cafe.  
  
"We've been sitting here for 30 minutes, Vegeta. Let's leave." said Bulma. Vegeta was stuffing his face. "Hang on." He said. His tummy was hurting even worse, so he was gorging himself. #18 kept sneaking Pepto Bismol into his drink, and Vegeta knew. But he was taking it anyway. He took a long drink of water. "Hokay." He said. Bulma walked up behind him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Are you sure you're O.K, Veggie?" She asked. "You look so flushed and you've been acting strangely, as if it hurts to walk." Vegeta leaned his head back to look her in the face. "Yes. I'm OK. I'm better than O.K. I feel like a new man." He said. Bulma smiled, and rubbed his neck with one of her hands. She felt all the sweat on it. Vegeta saw the look on her face. "What?" He said. "You sure are sweating A LOT." Bulma said. She wiped it off his hair line and wiped it on his tanktop. Then she grabbed a napkin and wiped it off his face, out from under his chin, off his neck, off his chest and off his tummy. "You can do it under your arms by yourself." She said. Vegeta did. "That's discusting. I almost filled up the entire napkin." He said. He threw it behind himself. "Can we go now? I'm getting kind of bored." said #18. Vegeta stood up. "Okay. We can go and ride the Flashback." He said. So They walked out of the resturant, where Vegeta noticed the heat had gotten worse. "Of all the days that we could have decided to go to Six Flags...We had to pick this one." He said. He slouched over as they walked across the park and to the Flashback. "Are you going to ride, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. #18 immedeantly clapped a hand on his shoulder. "No, I think me and Vegeta should stay behind and talk about something." She said. Vegeta frowned back at her. "Like WHAT?" He said. She growled at him. "Oh! Yeah! Heh Heh! I forgot! So BULMA, you better just ride it by yourself, uh huh?" He said. A sad look crossed Bulma's face. "But I wanted you both to ride it with me! It would be fun!!!!!" She said. Vegeta shrugged. "Well that's just too BAD." He said. Bulma sighed. "Oh, fine." She said. Vegeta sat down with #18. "OK, chick, you just almost made my wife cry right in front of me! What is your deal?!" He said. She rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know? I don't want you to puke all over her and the rest of the passengers on the roller coaster." She said. Vegeta imagined that and it wasen't very pretty. "Uh...there's a point. But I'll bet I just need some........snuggling." He said. "I think you might know what I mean. If you don't, you have issues." #18 definintly knew what he meant. There was no doubt in her mind. "Oh. Well, I'd be careful..." She said. "What if one day, in the middle of your big climax, you lose your lunch all over Bulma?" Vegeta laughed. "She'd just nag me to clean it up." He said. "Krillin would say the same." #18 responded. They waited and talked about 15 minutes until Bulma came back, looking green in the face. "That was scary." She said. Vegeta laughed at the look on her face.  
  
Later, they were coming home from Six Flags in Thundercloud. Krillin and #18 were in the back, and were going to spend the night in one of the guest bedrooms of Capsule Corporation. "Vegeta, I'm mad at you." Bulma said. Vegeta gaped at her. "Mad at me? Why?" He asked. He had almost lost his lunch about 3 times in the car. "Well because you woulden't ride anything with me and #18! You made the day completley and utterly BORING!!! Am I right, #18?" Bulma said. ##18 vigourously nodded. "Hey!" Vegeta said. "Don't be mad, though, because tonight we can snuggle." Vegeta said. Everything was quiet in the car for a minute. "I don't know. You haven't been acting like you want to ride anything- and snuggling is more........jerky than any ride I've ever ridden." Bulma said finally. There was silence again except for Krillin's laughing at her statement. "Shuddap." Vegeta said. Krillin was scared of Veggie, so he obeyed. "When we go home, we're snuggling and that's final." said Vegeta. They pulled up in their driveway. #18 staggered out of the car followed by Krillin. They had gotten drunk on the way back from Six Flags. "Bra won't be too happy about you guys staying because she's found a new boyfriend in Chi, and she might want some time alone with him." Bulma said. Her and Vegeta got out of the car and stormed into the house. The house looked perfect; not a thing disturbed. "Hm. That's unusual considering BRA was here." Vegeta said. He walked into her room and found her asleep on her bed, with Chi of course. He would make Chi go home the following morning. Then he would tell Rasmas what he had been doing. "She's asleep with HIM." Vegeta told Bulma. Bulma laughed and excused it as Poo Poo. "She's 14 years old. Give her some room." She said. But 14 is WAY too young to be screwing around in MY book. Vegeta showed #18 and Krillin the room. "Please try not to get any FROSTING on the bedspread, no matter how hard it is. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." He said. They both slowley nodded and went into the room, locking the door. Vegeta sighed. "Hoookay. Now WE can get frosting on OUR bedspread." He said. They walked into their room to snuggle and found that there was ALREADY some on the bed!!! A look of discust crossed Vegeta's face. "Bra and Chi! Bra and Chi SNUGGLED on OUR bed!! Oh good lord! My own DAUGHTER SNUGGLED on MY bed!!" He screamed. He sunk to the floor hysterically and pounded the ground with a fist. "Its OK, Veggie. Let's go do it on the couch." Bulma said. They walked to the couch and unfolded it. Vegeta stripped down to his underwear and layed down on the couchbed. Bulma came and layed down on top of him with her head on his chest. They turned the T.V. on to Mad T.V. The black lady who looked like a horse was on there right now. "She's UGLY." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. "Um hmm." She said. Vegeta snuck his hand up the back of her blouse and rubbed her slender back. His stomach was hurting worse than ever, and he felt like he might projetial puke on her any second. "Geez. I don't know if I'll be able to tonight..... " He said. Bulma laughed. "You were just saying in the car that you wanted to so we are and we're going to VERY much enjoy it. Right?" She said. Vegeta didn't say or do anything. He just stared at her. "Hey, has something been going on with you lately? You act...funny." Bulma said. "You're not acting like my Vegeta anymore! You're acting like a big old wuss." Vegeta shrugged. "People change..." He said. Bulma layed her head back down on his chest. "Whatever you say, Veggie." She said. She felt his chest heave sharply up and down as he sighed. "Maybe GOKU will give it to me. Goku will give it to ANYBODY, even our daughter." She said. She didn't feel Vegeta's chest heaving anymore; his breath had caught in his throat. "NO!" He said, so loud that it made Bulma's ears ring. "You will not lay my friends!" He was about an inch close to popping her head off. Why would she even SAY that she was going to lay Goku? "It's OK. I was only joking." Bulma said, tapping him on the nose. Vegeta's eyelids drooped. "I'm tired. Let's wait until tomorrow." He said. Bulma growled. "Look BUSTER, you TOLD me in the CAR that we would SNUGGLE, so by Kai, SNUGGLE is what we're GOING to DO!!" She said, jabbing him in the chest on every stressed word. Vegeta's eyes got mad looking. "I could break your arm if I wanted to right here." He said. "You woulden't." Bulma sneered. Vegeta sighed again. "You got me found out." He said. He watched Mad T.V. somemore and wasen't paying attention to Bulma so she turned the television off.  
"Come on, please." She said. "Prove to me that you're not a wuss." Vegeta's eyes widened. "I'm not a wuss! I'd love to snuggle with you right now!!" He said. Bulma smiled. "Well, than...you go right ahead." She said. Vegeta turned his head. "But I got a problem....." He said. Bulma pounded her fist on his chest, making him gasp. "Hey! You can give me a heart attack like that!!!!" He said. Bulma grabbed his face and macked him as hard as she could, and until he was breathless. When she finally released his face it was all wet and he was breathing hard. "What was that?" He said. Bulma shrugged. "To turn you on." She said. And it was working. "Uh....you can't do it that way." Vegeta said. "Most of the things you'll hafta do to turn me on are too nasty for a houses living room." Bulma knew what he meant. And people came and went through the living room all the time if they needed water or something. "Aw well. ANYTHING to tur you on." She said. Vegeta felt her hand begin to creep down his side and tworeds the band of his underwear. "NOO!!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. Bulma looked at him funnily. "WHAT?" She said. "I'm only trying to make my husband like me!!" Vegeta calmly put her hand on his chest. "I DO like you. I simply have a problem and don't want to snuggle right now. I thought I did in the car, I thought it would help, but now I'm not so sure." He said. Worry crossed Bulma's face. "What's the problem? Tell me what it is and maybe I can help!!" She said. Vegeta figured he could tell her now that they weren't at Six Flags anymore. "Uh....My tummy hurts." He said. It took Bulma a minute to process that. "I KNEW it! I told you your stomach would hurt if you rode that ride!!!" She said. She was fidgeting around on him. "Stop that, your making it worse, like you did at Six Flags so many times." Vegeta said. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "OH, I'm sorry. At the park you should have told me that I was making it worse." She said. "Can I get you something?" Vegeta thought. "Well, #18 probably gave me enough. But it didn't work, so is there nothing you can give me?" He said. Bulma got up and went to the refrigerator. "Mylanta?" She said from the kitchen. "Yes." Vegeta said back. Bulma came back from the kitchen with the Mylanta bottle and a spoon. "I can't beleive you told that slut woman before you told your own wife." She said. Vegeta got mad. "And what makes her a slut? The fact that she's gorgeous?" He said. Bulma was quiet. "And I'm not?" She said. Vegeta nodded. "I think you're gorgeous too." He said. "But......nevermind." He had been going to say 'not as gorgeous as she is.' but he kept his mouth shut. Bulma poured some Mylanta into the spoon. "Open." She said. Vegeta did, and she put it into his mouth. Then she put another spoonful in. "Yummy." Vegeta said, swallowing. Bulma layed back down on him. She turned the T.V. on to a romantic type movie. "I want to turn you on." She said. "I REALLY want to turn you on." Vegeta shrugged. "How about giving me a belly rub or something than? It really hurts." He said. "But don't be surprised if I barf all over you." Bulma was discusted. "That's gross, Veggie!!" She exclaimed. "I don't want you to barf on me." Vegeta pouted. "OOH. Poor Veggie." Bulma said in a fake voice. Vegeta scowled, and pouted more. "Is Poor Veggie gonna cry about it?" Bulma said. Vegeta scowled REALLY hard, so hard it was ugly. "Don't baby talk VEGGIE, or VEGGIE will kill you." He said. "OOHH, is u's gonna get all mad and be a baby about it?" Bulma said, chucking him under the chin. Vegeta growled and jerked his head to the side. "Leave me alone." He said. Bulma began to kiss him all over the neck. "Now, Bulma, stop it....." Vegeta said. She snuck her tounge in his mouth. "Oh, whatever..." He said.  
  
Vegeta was having the time of his life, and so was Bulma. They were in the best part ever. Bulma had just..fondeled, and she was about to yank his underwear off, when all the sudden Vegeta felt throw up surge to his throat. "No...NO..." He gasped. Bulma pulled herself up. "What? What's the matter?" She said. Then, she saw throw up SPEW out of Vegeta's mouth and dribble all down his face. "Oh, gross!!" She said, jumping off him. Vegeta started to cry. "Oh, It's Ok!! Let me go get something to clean you up." Bulma said. She thought about how much of a big baby he was being because he'd thrown up before so there was no reason to cry about it. She brought a wet towel and wiped his face off. Then she wiped his neck off, and tried to get some out of his hair. Then she wiped some off his chest. "OK, sit up." She said. Vegeta, who was still whimpering like a little baby, sat up. Bulma helped him lay down on the floor while she stripped the sheets off the bed. Then she put some new ones on and folded the couch back up. Vegeta was still wailing, and #18 heard him and came in. "What happened?" She asked, running over to him. Vegeta wiped his eyes. "I puked all over myself and all over the couch bed!!" He said. #18 started to laugh. "Ha!!" She said. "Was it pink? Because I had been giving him Pepto Bismol for his stomach ache earlier." Bulma nodded. "Yes. It was pink, as a matter of fact." She said. She came over to Vegeta and made him stand up. "I'll bet your stomach feels better now, eh?" Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged. "It still kinda hurts. I bet I'll throw up AGAIN. I don't think it's contagious, though, because it came from that ride, which I'll never ride again." He said. Bulma and #18 took him upstairs and to his and Bulma's bed, and layed him down. Bulma put his cute gown on him. "Me and Vegeta will hafta sleep in here tonight then, I guess." Bulma said. "I will come in and check on Vegeta throughout the night so you can sleep." said #18. "I've already got a little bit of sleep." She waved at Vegeta and Bulma and then walked out, closing the door. Vegeta sighed. "I'm glad that my tummy doesen't hurt so bad anymore." He said. "But we never got to snuggle because I threw up...but maybe we could now..." Bulma laughed and shook her head. "No way! I don't want you to throw up on ME." She said. Vegeta looked sad. "My tummy hurts.........." He groaned. He grabbed his stomach and moaned. "Hang on. I'll go get you a hot water bottle." Bulma said. She walked down into the kitchen and saw #18 in there already, eating something. "Hey #18!! Can you help me with something?" She asked. #18 looked up. "Sure. What?" She asked. Bulma came down and began rapidly looking through the cabinets. "Could you start boiling some water while I go try to find that hot water bottle?" She asked. #18 immedeantly jumped up. "Okay." She said. She went and got a pan from out from under the cabinet and put some water in it while Bulma went up the stairs. Then she sat the boiler on high. As she was sitting down and eating, waiting for the water to boil, something came across her mind, a way she could help Veggie. She could go and get him some popsicles or something, or maybe some medicene to make his stomach stop hurting. It was the least she could do. So when Bulma came down with the hot water bottle and #18 put the water inside she proposed this idea. "Bulma, I'm gonna go and get Vegeta some things to help calm his stomach down." She said. Bulma laughed. "He's not sick, he's fine! He just has a little belly ache! A minute ago he was even dancing for me." She said. "I know, but I want to go and get him something, like some popsicles." #18 said. Bulma shrugged. "Knock yourself out. He'd like that." She said. It was just then that they heard Vegeta come down the stairs and he appeared in front of them in his cute gown. "I heard you say my name. What were you talking about?" He asked. Bulma walked up and gave him the hot water bottle. "Nothing. Let's go upstairs and go to sleep Okay? I don't want to be really tired in the morning." She said. Vegeta hovered up the stairs with Bulma following, and #18 grabbed her purse and walked outside.  
  
Many people might say it was stupid for a woman as pretty as her to go walking alone down the streets at night and she was about to learn that it WAS quite stupid, for an unfortuanate meeting with Trunks was about to take place. Trunks had escaped out his window and was wondering about outside while #18 walked down the sidewalk in the night. There was not a soul around. She was whistling to herself to try to keep from freaking out. As she was walking, she thought she heard a noise. It sounded like something crashing and the words 'God D@mmit!!!' It sounded like Trunks' voice. "Trunks?" She said. "If you're trying to scare me than you'd better stop!!" But nobody answered. She stopped in the middle of the road. As she was about to start walking again, someone jumped on her back and tackled her to the ground. "Son of a b*tch!!!" She said. She whirled around and threw the person against a wall. It was most definintly Trunks. Trunks had a handkeircheif and some rope in his hands. He had the same maniacal look in his eyes that he'd had that one day. "Pan!!! It's you!! Since you won't let me lay you, I'll do it by force!!" He said. #18 was puzzled. "But I'm not Pan! I'm #18." She said. Trunks' maniacal look faded. "Oh, you're not Pan! Hello..." He said. He was wearing a nervous look. "What were you going to do with those?" She asked, pointing to the rope and the handkeircheif. "Oh, those...I was gonna use the handkercheif to gag Pan, then the ropes to tie her arms and legs up, and then I was gonna force myself on her!!" Trunks said. #18 backed away a little bit. "UH.......Uh.....I think I'd better go.." She said. She planned on telling Vegeta and Bulma about what Trunks was planning to do. As she was walking away, she felt his hand grab her wrist as hard as he could. "On the other hand, you're MUCH prettier than Pan is so maybe I should force myself on YOU." He said, the manaiacal look returning. "Uh, Trunks, just because your a 27 year old virgin does not mean you can go around raping your friends." #18 said. Trunks shrugged. "So? I want to." He said. "I even tried to rape my sister once....wait, that could have been mom.....it doesen't matter." #18 kicked him in the balls. Then she grabbed his rope and hankie and gagged HIM and tied his arms and legs up. Then she started to drag him back to Capsule Corporation, but he broke free of the ropes and grabbed her leg. She shreaked as hard as she could as Trunks stood up and grabbed one of the ropes. He violently grabbed her wrists and tied them together so she couldent get them open to use a ki blast. Then he grabbed her ankles and tied them tightly together, then gagged her with the hankercheif. She wondered if having sex with a TALL man would be a welcome change of pace. But she HAD had sex with a tall man, that one time she had sex with her brother 17. And Vegeta...but you coulden't call Vegeta a tall man. Trunks tried to yank the halter bra off her, but he coulden't get it off. "Man alive, is this thing SEWED on?" He said. "Ou Caant ghet urt offff wif maaaay ahms tiid togefer." She said, muffled under the handkercheif. Trunks held up a finger. "That's right!!" He said. But the minute he untied her hands she whapped him upside the head and began trying to fumble with the ropes on her ankles. "Get off you son of a b*tch!!!" She said to herself. She saw Trunks already getting up and regaining his footing. He started to limp over tworeds her. She growled and started to fumble with the ropes harder, and she accidently ended up breaking her nail instead of getting the rope off. "OWW!" She squealed, putting her finger in her mouth. Trunks grabbed her wrist again and tied it up even tighter, so tight it was cutting into her skin and making cuts. Then he tied the gag tighter so when she tried to talk all that came out was sounds. She wasen't scared, though, because she KNEW that Vegeta could hear a fly sneeze from about 16 miles away. If she even screamed slightly he could hear it and recognize her voice, and come to find her. He had done the same for Bulma a million times. But then, that could have just been because everybody said they had a 'special bond'. Sometimes it was just really hard to see. Trunks grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her along the road. The rocks and things along the road cut up her pretty legs, her stomach, her arms, and her face. But she barely realized the horrible pain because she had been through so much before.  
  
Vegeta sat up in bed all the sudden. "Veggie?" Bulma said. "Something wrong?" Vegeta just jumped out of bed and ran down the hall tworeds Trunks' room. And Trunks wasen't there!! "Oh NO!! NOO!! NOOOOO!!" He screamed. Bulma came in after him. "What?" She asked. Vegeta gulped. "Trunks...he's GONE! He escaped out the window!!" He said. Bulma covered her mouth with a hand. "Uh...Oh....That's not good, now is it? But what if he's just going to go visit with friends or something? Maybe he has had no intention of doing any wrong doing...." She said. "MAYBE HE DID!!" Vegeta screamed, right in her face. He ran into his room and started to pull on his clothes. "Where are you going? We hafta sleep!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her liked she was crazy. "'No, we hafta find Trunks before he kills innocent people or something or rapes Pan!!" He said. He clipped his belt, pulled on his boots, and then ran down the stairs and out the door. "Wait for me!!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta looked down at her. "No way!!" He said, flying higher into the air. "If I take you with me, you'll be nothing but a burden...." Bulma threw her shoe at him. "If you leave me here and Trunks comes back, then you might not even HAVE a wife anymore!!" She yelled. Vegeta thought about that fact. "Hmmm... Not even have a wife anymore..sounds good to me!" He said. Bulma threw her pocket knife at him and almost got him. "Fine, Fine! I'm coming down." Vegeta said. He slowley hovered down to the ground. "Now hurry and get on!!" He said. Bulma ran and jumped on his back, which looked sort of sexual. Then, he flew as fast as he could and she almost went flying off from the force of the pressure. 


	14. chapta da fourteenth

Chapter the fourteenth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Where are we?" asked #18. Trunks had removed the gag for some reason unknown, probably because he needed someone to talk to. Trunks had dragged her to some scary looking building. "This is the place me and Pan used to come to to make out." Trunks said. He violently started to drag her over to a pole, where he took the spare rope from the ropes straining her hands and tied it around the pole. "You're hot, Trunks." #18 said, hoping to flatter him enough that he woulden't hurt her. Trunks blushed. "Thanks, broad." He said. He walked over to a hole in th floor and #18 saw some light glint of the blade of a huge knife. "Uh...what's that knife for?" She asked. "Oh, this. It's just in case you try to fight me." said Trunks. #18's squinty eyes widened. "In case you haven't noticed, Trunks, I've been through much worse than being cut up with a knife so if you're planning on using it, you're fresh out of luck." She said. Trunks dug out a bigger one. "Scared now?" He asked. She didn't say anything. "Have you been thinking about your father? When he realizes you're gone he's gonna be sad." #18 said. Trunks looked up from his knife stash. "He doesen't care a bit about me. He's just a mean man." Trunks said. #18 shook her head. "Well, he USED to be like that...but not anymore. Now he really cares about you." She said. Trunks froze, and #18 thought she was getting somewhere. Then Trunks said, "This knife would be better, right?" It was even BIGGER. "Uh, right." #18 said. She started to secretly yank the rope, trying to get it off. Trunks came over. "Hey, broad, if you're trying to get away, you'd better think twice before I catch you trying to get away." He said. #18 stopped. "Could you at LEAST call me something more decent. like what your father calls me, CHICK." She mumbled under her breath. Trunks grabbed her hair and yanked, curling it around his fist. "What'd you say, BROAD?" He asked. #18 shrugged. "Nothing of your buisness." She said. Trunks just walked away and was getting something out of a little box. The box said 'Trojan'. "What kind of a criminal rapes people with condoms?" #18 said. Trunks looked at her. "Would you rather me WITHOUT through both ends?" He said. #18 shut her mouth IMMEDEANTLY.  
  
"I can sense his ki!!" Vegeta said. "And #18 is with him.." He stopped in the air. "Do you think they're having an affair?" He asked Bulma. Bulma wildly shook her head. "NO! #18 loves Krillin. Now, Trunks might be trying to rape her because he's crazy....or maybe they're talking..." She said. Vegeta closed his eyes. "But #18's ki seems flared, like she's scared or something." He said. He wondered why Trunks would try to rape her. "Why would he try to force himself on HER? They've never had an attraction tworeds eachother before." Vegeta said. "Well maybe it's, like YOU said, she's absolutly BEAUTIFUL, and any man would like to have their own peice of the pie with her." Bulma said. Vegeta scoffed. "Well, she IS beautiful." He mumbled. He remembered that during he and #18's battle, he had been watching her butt and chest when she kicked and stuff. He thought that half the reason he lost was because he spent the time looking at her. He knew that even back when he and Bulma had first been married and they didn't get along very well, it still made Bulma VERRRY mad that #18 had tried to hit on him. "Anywho we've gotta find Trunks." Vegeta said. "If he forces himself on her, than Krillin would end up apesh*t crazy!!!" It wasen't like he cared about Krillin's feelings, though. He just didn't want his son to have a peice of #18. He felt Trunks' ki go up higher. "Okay, I don't know what's happening here. Picollo would, but we can't waste our time going up to the lookout to ask him! Plus he's so old and cranky...." Vegeta said. Bulma dug her nails into his ribs. "Ouch!! What was that for?" He asked. "I want you to hurry up and find our boy instead of sitting around and having sexual fantasies about a woman whose already happily married!!" Bulma said. Vegeta mocked her mouth movements with a little too much expression. "Shut up, woman! You're the only girl I have fantasies about for your information! It's not like it's any of your buisness, though..." He said. Bulma smacked him in the head, messing up his fuzzball hair. "Just go!!" She said. Vegeta blasted off as fast as he could, and he could feel her fingers slipping off his sides. "Vegeta!! Slow down!!" She yelled. She heard him chuckle. "No! You told me to hurry, so hurry is what I'm going to do!!!" He shouted. He went even faster.  
  
Trunks finally had enough of the annoying broad. "I've had enough of you!" He said. He threw aside the box that said 'Trojan' and grabbed his knife. He began to walk tworeds her. She scooted herself back the best she could with her tied up ankles. Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Then he grabbed the bottom of the halter bra. "But remember!! You hafta have my hands untied to get it off because it won't slip over my arms?" She said. Trunks held up a finger, then ran over and grabbed the knife. He clicked it out of its holder and walked over tworeds her. #18 thought he was going to cut her or something, but he just grabbed the strap of the halter bra and began to saw at it. #18 knew to keep her mouth shut because he could cut her any second if he wanted to. Then she remembered that she didn't have the gag on, so she could scream. Trunks felt her take in a deep breath of air. "Don't you DARE broad, or I'll cut your lungs out!!" Trunks said. #18 knew this was her only chance, so she screamed as loud as she could. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!RASMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shreaked. She knew that saiyans had excellent hearing, so calling the three saiyans was her best option.  
Bulma saw Vegeta all the sudden become vigilant. "What is it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. Her scream had sure been loud!! "It's #18!! I think Trunks is trying to hurt her or something!!" He said. He heard her scream REALLY loud, but this time is wasen't for help. The scream was either a scream of fear or pain. He hoped it was the first one. He covered his ears to avoid hearing anymore of the high-pitched scream. "She called for Goku and Rasmas too. I sure hope they're not far enough away to not be able to hear her." Vegeta said. He started to blast off in the direction he heard the squeal. "God, will she ever shut up? She only squeals like this when she's having a climax!!" He said. Bulma yanked his hair to stop him. "Vegeta...how would you know?" She asked, right in his face. Vegeta didn't say anything. "Vegeta, tell me!!!" She said. "Or I'll shove a fork down your throat!!" Vegeta cleared his throat. "Uh....Well, I'll say that we DID have a little fling..." He said. Bulma felt anger swell up. "When was this?!!" She screamed. Vegeta covered his head to protect himself from the upcoming blows. "The day before yesterday!!!" He said. Bulma started to punch him in the head. "Ow! You're gonna make me fall!!" He exclaimed. Bulma yowled and pulled his hair and poked him and made him bleed. "OOW!! OOWOWOWWO!! OW!!" He screamed. He accidently made Bulma slide off his back and fall from his twisting around. "VEGETAAAaaaaa..." She screamed. Vegeta gasped and covered his mouth. It took him a second to realize what had happened, and then he zipped down after her. "Bulma!! Hang on!!" He said. He managed to grab her shoe. Vegeta wished she had been wearing a skirt instead of pajamas and then he would have been able to see her panties. "Let go of me you b@st@rd!! I'd rather die than hafta live with what you just told me!!" She screamed. Vegeta sighed. "Hokay...I guess I can just drop you then, can't I?" He asked. Bulma thrashed. "NOO! Don't." She said. Vegeta slowley lifted her back onto his back. When she started to nag, he hoped she would fall again.  
"We've been flying for at least 30 minutes now! How come you aren't tracking them?" Bulma griped. Vegeta sighed. "Because I'm tired! I'm going to run out of energy if we keep going, I was tired before I started. In case you don't remember throwing up is REALLY tiring." He said. Bulma punched him in the back. "Just go!!" She said. Vegeta wavered, and then he all the sudden started to fall from the air. Bulma grabbed onto his back as hard as she could. "Catch something!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta finally was stopped, but not in the most pleasant way. He caught a branch in the stomach, and was stuck hanging there. Bulma was still on his back. "Veggie?" She said. Vegeta was gagging. "Owww..." He said. Bulma got off his back and pushed him out of the tree. Vegeta hit the ground, hugging his tummy. "Ouchhh..." He said, again. Bulma climbed down the tree and walked over to him. "You Okay?" She asked, giving his tummy a short rub. Vegeta groaned. "That hurt....." He said. The words barely came out. "Aw, come on! You're acting like you hit your balls!!" Bulma said. "Let me see." She lifted up his tanktop. Because she was holding the tank top up to look under it, Vegeta didn't see her reaction. He just heard her get quiet. "What?" He choked. He felt her finger trace on his belly. "What's the problem?" He asked. Bulma carefully put his tanktop back down. "You're bruised, Vegeta. Very badly." She said, with a horrified look on her face. Vegeta sat up, rather painfully, and looked. "Sweet mother of pearl!!" He said. "That's bad!! It's a wonder I didn't throw up." He slolwey stood up. "We're gonna hafta get somewhere so I can get my energy back. I need to sleep!!" Vegta said. Bulma shook her head. "No! You hafta fly with NO energy!!" She said. She climbed onto his back, feeling bad because Vegeta was groaning in pain. "I'd better make sure I didn't get any internal injuries when we get back from saving #18." He said. Why did these horrible things always hafta happen to him?  
  
He had managed to start flying again, but not very high. He kept thinking he would throw up right then and there. "The ki is getting closer." He said. Bulma kicked his sides gently. "Faster." She said. Vegeta didn't obey. "Nooo..." He said. Bulma kicked his sides harder. "NOW!!" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "Nuh uh. I can't!!" He said. "You hafta!!" Bulma replied. Vegeta kept going slow. "I'm so tired....." He said. his eyelids kept on drooping so that his vision was blurring. "Bulma...you got any red bull?" He joked. Bulma kicked his ribs. "Go!!" She said. "Go Go Go Go GOO!!" Vegeta went just a tiny bit faster. "Stop it! That hurts!" He said. Bulma knew there was only one thing she could do. She reached back her foot and placed lightly on Vegeta's...hot spot. "Start going, or I'll do to you what they do to bulls the make them go fast." She said. Vegeta averted his pupils backwards. "Uh...Bulma..." He said. She dug her foot into his crotch. Vegeta's hands went into claw formations. "OOWWWW!!" He screamed. A terrible pain roared through his lower belly, making him double over. "Woman, if you do that I'll fall." He choked. Bulma noticed how bad it was hurting him, so she decided against that idea. She just went with Vegeta's slow speed.  
Finally, Vegeta approached Trunks's ki. He burst through the roof of the building, making Bulma fall off. "Halt!!" He said. Bulma pulled herself to a crawling position and saw Trunks...on top of #18. He was thrusting upward. Vegeta didn't know what to do; he was standing there with a surprised look on his face, just staring at them. "Veggie! DO SOMETHING." Bulma said. Vegeta pointed a shaking finger at them. "Aren't most people who get raped...screaming?" He asked. Bulma looked at them. "Hey, your right." She said. #18's head turned, and she saw them. "Hey!! Help me!" She whispered. But she looked like she was...enjoying it. "Oh, why should I help you if you LIKE my son's sex?" Vegeta asked. "Who ever said I did?" #18 asked. Then she made a groan of pleasure. Vegeta squealed like a girl, making Trunks look up. "Mom! Dad!!" He said. He yanked #18 up, who was luckily still in her halter bra, and she quickly slipped her panties on. "Put your shorts on." Trunks ordered. His grip on her arm was pinching her and making ugly purple bruises. "Hey ugly, you're ruining my skin!!" #18 said. Trunks loosened his grip just a little bit. "D-DROP HER!!" Vegeta yelled. He was still stunned from the impact of seeing them going at it. Trunks jerked her closer to him. "Hurry up!!" He said. #18 was struggling as she tried to pull her shorts on with only one hand. "#18, how come you do what he says?" Bulma asked. #18 shrugged. "He's good in bed, so maybe he might rape me again?" She said. Trunks shook his head. "Where I'm taking you, you won't even be THINKING about that anymore!!" He said. He saw Vegeta begin to power up a ki blast.Trunks laughed. "Nuh uh uh. If you fire that thing than I'll put this broad in front of it. And if that doesen't scare you, how about this? If you shoot that thing than when you least expect it I'll come and kidnap mom, and then torture her to death!!!!" He said. Vegeta gulped. "Don't save her then, Vegeta!!" Bulma said. #18 stared at Bulma evilly. Trunks picked her up baby- style. "Hey, I like this. Perhaps...?" #18 whispered to Trunks. Trunks gave her a mean glare. "Trunks, I'm warning you!! If you fly off than I'll-" Vegeta said. Bulma jerked on his arm. "Look! She's not even screaming!! She WANTS to go!!" She said. Vegeta looked at Trunks and #18. He saw that she had worry in her eyes, but also something else. She was horny. Just about when he was thinking this, Trunks flew out the roof. "Hey! Son of a b*tch...aw man." Vegeta said. "I'm too TIRED to go after them..." He fell on his butt. "Man Alive, what's Krillin going to say when I tell him that Trunks kidnapped his wife!! And she LIKED it?" Bulma said. She started yanking at her hair. "I know. Poor Krillin." Vegeta said. "His woman just can't stay faithful." He got up and started to sulkingly walk out of the building.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma finally arrived home later, dog tired. Krillin ran out. "What happened? Did you find #18?" He asked. Vegeta and Bulma exchanged glances. "Uh..Krillin, we have Bad news, and REALLY bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Vegeta asked. Krillin thought. "The bad news." He said. "Hokay. The bad news is.....#18 was kidnapped by Trunks." Vegeta said. Krillin buried his face in his hands. "NOO! Not my wife!! Nothing's worse than that! NOTHING!!" He screamed. Vegeta smirked. "Oh yeah, well you'll be thinking that until you hear the REALLY BAD NEWS." He said. Krillin lifted his head from his hands. "What?" He asked. "The REALLY BAD NEWS is....She liked it!" Vegeta said. Krillin began to sob harder and louder. "Noo! Noo, not my wife, NOO!! She's scoring on other men!!" He screamed. This gave Vegeta something else to say to rain on his parade. "Yes, she scored with me too." Vegeta said. When krillin started to sob harder, he felt Bulma grab his shoulder. "Which reminds me...VEGETA..." She said. Vegeta got a scared look. "I'm afraid..." He said. BUlma laughed. "I'd say you have a lot to be afraid OF right now." She said. She dragged Veggie over and threw him on the couch. "You..I can't beleive that you screwed Krillin's wife! It's the worst thing you've ever done!!" She said. "I can't bleilive you!! ERR!!" Vegeta cowered against the couch. "But Bulma, perhaps you could beleive it if I said you were getting just a tad BORING?" He said. Bulma gasped for a second. Then she said, "VEGETA, YOU b@st@rd!! I'm gonna kill you!!" And she began to throw dishes and things at him. He managed to catch the most of them. "Stop it Bulma!!" He yelled. "I admit that you're NOT boring!! But sometimes you DO just sit there like a rag doll!!" Vegeta started to laugh after he stated that fact, but Bulma was just stunned. "Is this true, Vegeta?" She asked. Vegeta nodded, and Bulma started to cry.  
  
"Where did you take me to now?" #18 asked in a seductive voice. Trunks sat her down in the floor. "It's an abandoned office building." He said. #18 slowley nodded. "Why'd you take me here if you don't want to rape me anymore?" She asked. "And could you PLEASE untie my wrists? I'm bleeding all down my arms." Trunks looked into her squinty blue eyes. "Promise me that you won't try to hurt me." He said. #18 nodded. "Of course not. I think you'd make a fine sex toy, and do you think the same about me?" She said. Trunks thought. "My Dad woulden't like that." He said, starting to untie her wrists. "Who cares what Vegeta likes?" #18 said. "He's just gripy." She then realized he haden't answered her question. "Now tell me why you took me here or I WILL hurt you." She said. Trunks froze in the process of untiying her wrists. "No way am I untiying you now." He said. #18 smirked and broke the ropes, for he had loosened them enough that they were easy to break. "Hah!" She said. Trunks was left growling. "Please don't hurt me." He said. #18 brushed her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. "Well, who is supposed to be the kidnapped one here? YOU'RE supposed to be in complete and total control of ME. But it seems the opposite." She said. She noticed her ankles were still fastly tighed, but she had complete control over Trunks because he was scared of her. Trunks backed up. "I know that evil look in your eyes! You're gonna KILL me!!" He said. #18 shook her head. "No. The looks in my eyes is NOT bloodthirst. The look in my eyes is LUST. I wanna screw you, TRUNKS!!" She jumped at him. Trunks leaped out of the way. "You b*tch!! I should NEVER have taken you with me!!" Trunks said. #18 started picking at the knots on her ankles. After a bunch of cussing, she got them off. Then she stood up. She grabbed Trunks' ankle.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry Bulma." Vegeta said. "I'm sorry, Krillin." They were both crying now. Bulma came up and grabbed Vegeta's leg. "Vegeta! Go and get her for Krillin! And then I'll tell you what you can do for me." She said. Vegeta shook Bulma off. "Okay. Whatever you say." He said. He shoved a plum in his mouth and then walked out. He waved bye to Bulma and took off. "#18!!! TRUNKS!!" He screamed, which was awfully stupid because he knew Trunks woulden't answer. He got all droopy. "I don't WANT to find them." He said. He decided to go and get drunk, so he flew down into a bar. He ordered some hard liquor, and took a swig. He looked around at all the pretty sluts dancing on pool tables. "Wow. I wish Bulma's body was still like that." He said. He watched the womans bosom heave in front of him, and he was so overcome with lust that he could not contain himself. He jumped onto the pool table with the woman. He swigged down the whole bottle of hard liquor. "Hello." He said. "I wanted to know if you'd be my whore for tonight?" The woman looked perfectly eager, but then she happened to glance down and noticed that he had a wedding ring. "No way." She said. Vegeta looked at the wedding ring. "That's.......FAKE." He said. "I'm not married or I woulden't be asking for a whore." He didn't know why he wanted a whore. Maybe Bulma WAS getting boring or something. The whore just walked away, leaving Veggie up on the table by himself. He soon became VEERRY drunk, and saw a woman in the bar that had short blonde hair like #18's and looked exactly like her from behind. "#18...." He moaned. He started to stagger tworeds her. But when he turned her around, it was NOT #18!! This woman was an abomination! You could tell her hair was dyed because her roots were showing, and her eyebrows didn't match her haircolor at all! Her eyes were buzzard puke purple with a dukey brown tinge and it looked like World War Two went off in her mouth!! She had NO bust, a HUGE potbelly, and her legs were hairy. "Oh god, you're not her!! You look like a gremlin!! I can't beleive I thought you were her!!" Vegeta said. The woman looked at him. "Hello! Did you need a whore? But you sure are a HANDSOME guy to need a whore like me!!" She said. Vegeta almost had a heart attack when she dug in his pocket for his wallet. "Don't touch me!!" Veggie said. He hit her so hard she died. Vegeta ran out of there. "I could TRY to calm down............" He said. But he didn't think he could. Expecting #18 and getting that was HORRIBLE!!!!  
  
"NOOO!! KAIS HELP ME!!!" Trunks hollered. He haden't expected the person he'd raped to want to rape him back! "But you're so good in bed, Trunks! Just let me show you what mommy can do when she's on top!!" #18 said. Trunks pulled out the large knife. "Get away from me, Broad!!" He said. #18 stopped in front of him. "Well. Someone's grouchy today." She said. "What if I were to stab YOU. How would you feel then?" Trunks sighed. "I don't care!! I just want you to leave me alone! See, this is why I like Pan. She doesen't DO things like this." He said. They were both quiet for a long time. Then #18 sighed. "Oh, fine." She said. She buttoned her shorts back up. "I guess you're missing a lot...your father would say so too." #18 said. "Bye." She began to walk out. But as she did so, a knife plunged in the floor in front of her. "What is this?" She said. Trunks laughed crazilly. "I almost got you, but I MISSED!!" He screamed. #18 picked up the knife and looked at it. Then she cut herself with it. "See, Trunks? Pain doesen't really phase me. That's why I really wish I haden't objected to your little offer earlier; through both ends without a condom." She said. She threw the knife backwards. Then she started to walk out again. Trunks watched her @$$ as she walked and realized it was a REALLY nice one. So he ran in front of her. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave...yet." He said. #18 smiled. "Yes!" She said. Trunks stripped off his shirt. #18 held up a finger. "WAIT!" She said. She grabbed her cream out of her pocket. "I might need this." She said. Then they started.  
  
Vegeta was casually flying around, drunk and not looking, when he heard something. It sounded like #18's voice, but it was the words coming out that he didn't like. They were 'YESSS!! YESS!!!' Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh sh*t! My son is screwing that slut woman!!" He said. He covered his mouth with a hand. Then he flew as fast as he could tworeds the climactic noises and came across a not so pretty picture. "T-TRUNKS!!!" He screamed. They both paused in the middle of their........act. "Get some clothes on!! Both of you!!" Vegeta said. They both obediantly put their clothes on. Vegeta was so mad he coulden't see straight. "OK, #18. Krillin was worried SICK about you, and here you are screwing my son? You should be ashamed of yourself!!" He said. #18 shook her head. "Nuh-uh. It was always my life goal to reach 16 orgasms in 3 minutes." She said. Vegeta clenched his fists so hard his knuckles popped. "Come on, Trunks. Come on, chick. We're going." He said. But they didn't follow. "No! I wasen't done raping him yet!!" #18 said. Vegeta looked puzzled. "Raping HIM? I thought HE was raping YOU?" He said. He noticed Trunks looked very embarrassed about the whole thing. "Well, I liked his sex so much that I decided I'd rape him back." #18 said. Vegeta was utterly discusted. "Why don't you just come on, now?" He asked. They both stood there. "Fine then. I'll leave you both." He said. As soon as he walked off he saw Trunks strip his shirt off out of the corner of his eye. "NO! You're coming with me!!" He said. He grabbed #18's wrist and curled his fist up in Trunks' lavender hair. Then he flew off back tworeds the house.  
  
As Bulma and #18 worried, Vegeta burst through the roof with Trunks and #18. He threw them both on the ground. "Krillin, my SON and your WIFE were going at it...WILLINGLY!!" He said. Krillin haden't heard what Vegeta had said; he was so happy to see his wife that he didn't notice. He ran over and helped her up. "#18!! #18 I'm so glad to see you!! I-WHAT DID YOU SAY, VEGETA? GOING AT IT?" He said. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Going at it." He said. Krillin looked at #18 for a minute. Then #18 said, "Krillin, would you mind it if I took a lover?" There was akward silence in Capsule Corp. for about 3 minutes. "Why...?" Krillin finally said. #18 shrugged. "Well, maybe it's better to have sex with a tall guy for once." She said. There was silence again. Then Krillin said, "YES. I would mind." Vegeta and Bulma laughed. "That's the way, Krillin! Tell her!!" Vegeta cheered. Bulma slapped him, still laughing."Be quiet Geeta! I'm trying to stop laughing!!" She said. Vegeta was left with a red handprint. Poor Geeta!! #18 stomped a foot. "If you won't let me take a lover, than maybe I don't want to LIVE with you anymore! Maybe I want to leave MARON with YOU to take care of, and then you'll be miserable!!" She said. Krillin didn't say anything. "I still don't want you taking a lover. That's what marriage is all ABOUT, is being faithful tworeds eachother." Meanwhile, Trunks was still on the ground where Vegeta had thrown him. Trunks had broken his nose when it hit the floor, and it was bleeding all over the carpet. "Trunks, you're cleaning that up!!" Bulma shouted. Poor Trunks clapsed his head down into his own blood. "I booke mh nozzesse..." He said. Bulma walked over. "What?" She asked. "I foke my boooosee..." Trunks said, in a nasal voice. Vegeta laughed at the way it sounded. Then he came over and stomped on Trunks' hand, breaking it. "FFOOW!!" Trunks screamed. "You WORM, screwing another man's wife!!" Vegeta said. Then he felt the unpleasant feeling of Bulma poking him in the back with one of her LOONG fingernails. "Excuse me? Who screwed #18 just recently?" She said. Vegeta smacked her hand. "OH, shut up." He said. He helped Trunks up.  
  
The next morning, Vegeta and Bulma had only got a few hours of sleep. They were glum and blah as they sat on the couch and watched some Western flick. Trunks came down the stairs. "Morning Ma! Morning Pa!!" He said. "I'm gonna go and get layed!!" Vegeta and Bulma agreed but then they realized what he had said. "Hey!! Who are you getting layed BY exactly?" Vegeta asked. Trunks shrugged. "I dunno. I don't care." He said. Vegeta grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "TELL ME!!!" He said. Trunks squealed. "Okay! Okay! I'm going to with.....#18!!!!" He said. Vegeta squeezed his wrist harder. "What?!" He said. Bulma stepped up. "Let him go, Vegeta, that's child abuse!!!" She said. Vegeta let go, and Trunks grabbed his wrist and rubbed it. "That hurt dad." He said. Veggie shrugged. "Vegeta, lets go upstairs and freak." Bulma said. Vegeta slapped her across the face. She recoiled back, holding her cheek. "No, woman! I hafta get our son in line!!" He said. He saw tears spring to Bulma's eyes. "Don't you touch me, you b@st@rd!!" She said, smacking him too. Vegeta growled, and pushed her into a coffee table. It knocked her out. Then Vegeta turned to Trunks. "You are NOT freaking her! You're staying here...heck, BULMA!!" He shouted. He'd just realized what he had done. He ran over to her and leaned her head on his shoulder. As he was doing this, Trunks snuck out. "Bulma? Answer me! Wake up!!" He said. He saw that there was a big goose egg where she had bumped her head at. He lovingly layed her down on the couch and kissed her forehead, and then he got up and got her a wet washrag. He put it on the goose egg.He hoped that she didn't leave him when she woke up.  
About an hour later, Bulma woke up. Vegeta saw her eyes begin to flutter open, and so he ran over to see her. "Bulma! You're awake!!" He said. He sat on the couch by her. Bulma tried to remember what happened and then she knew. "You b#st@rd!" She said. Vegeta was hurt. He had just helped her!! "But Bulma, I just helped you!!" He said. Bulma grabbed his muscular forearm and began to dig her long, bare-like fingernails into it. "You...IDIOT! You just hit me, like you used to! My dream was right, you ARE returning to the way you used to be!!" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "No, NO I'm NOT!! I just have a short temper s' all! Please forgive me!!!!" He said. The rest of the time between them was silent, and then Bulma said, "NO! I think I'll leave you." Vegeta was shocked. "No! No, please! Anything but that!!" He said. Bulma shook her head and sat up. "Nope. I think we both need some time separated." She said. She didn't sound remorseful at all. Vegeta started to cry. "But don't you love me?" He asked. Bulma patted his cheek. "Of course I love you! I just think we need some time apart so we can KEEP loving eachother. If we don't spend some time separated then something bad might happen, like divorce!!" She said. Vegeta sniffled, then opened his mouth and wailed. "Don't LEAVE me..WAHHH..PLEASE don't leave me....Wahh..." He said. Bulma got up and began to pack a suitcase of clothes, but nothing else. "I'm NOT leaving you, Veggie! I just think we need some time separated!!" She yelled back at him. Vegeta squealed with moroseness. "No..I didn't mean to hit you! i have a short temper...WAHHHH!!" He blubbered. Then he layed down and buried his head in the couch cushions as he cried. He felt Bulma come and rub his back, and about 5 minutes later she stopped. When he finally opened his eyes and lifted his head up, she was gone.  
  
Where can I go? Bulma thought to herself. As soon as she had exited the house, she herself had started to cry. But she remembered that if they didn't seperate for at least a week than things might get worse! Then she remembered that he had only hit her once, and she started to turn back right then and there. But then she remembered she LOVED him and didn't want to divorce him. So she got into Thundercloud and drove off. She decided she'd go stay with Rasmas and Launch, because they knew her very well. So she drove to their house and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Launch. "Hello, Bulma! What are you doing here?" Launch asked. She stepped back and let Bulma in. "Why is your face all red?" She asked again, without giving Bulma any time to answer the first question. "Because I was crying." Bulma said. She went into the house and sat down on the couch, putting her suitcase down by her feet. How rude. "Why were you crying?" Launch asked. She went into the TINY kitchen to get Bulma some tea. "Because me and Vegeta are seperated." Bulma said. "Is there any place that I can put my suitcase?" Launch pointed tworeds Chi's bedroom. "He's usually always at your house now." She said. Bulma went and sat down at the couch to watch T.V. Mizu came crawling out of the kitchen and sat at Bulma's feet. She pointed at Bulma and said, 'Da.' Launch came and picked her up. "No, that's not 'Da!' that's Bulma! Da is in the room playing video games!" Launch said. Mizu pointed at Launch and said clear as a bell 'b*tch'. Bulma tried to contain her laughter. "and No, I'm not b*tch. I'm Ma-Ma." Launch said. She sat down and started to give the baby a bottle. Bulma walked into Launch and Rasmas' room and began to talk to Rasmas.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch and watching T.V, still softly crying. He was eating some Baked Patato flavored chips. He was watching 'Message in a Bottle' because he liked to watch sad things when he was sad. Bra came down. "Hey, Papa! Where's Mom?" She asked. Vegeta turned around and Bra saw his red face and tear stained cheeks. "Good golly. Are those chips hot?" She said. Vegeta shook his head. "No. I been cryin'." He said. He turned back around and continued watching the movie. "Why have you been crying? Did somebody get to murder someone before you could get to them?" Bra asked. Vegeta shook his head. "NO! Your mother left me!!" He said. Bra was quiet for a minute. "And she didn't tell me?" She asked. "That must mean that she doesen't love me!!!Wow! Since you let me get away with murder, now I'm on easy street!!" Another tear rolled down Vegeta's cheek. "No, it's not a happy time. I want her to come back, but I don't know where she is." He said. His voice broke as he reached the word 'where' and he started to cry really hard. "Wow Papa. You're a mental case." Bra said. She went into the kitchen. Vegeta wiped his eyes and turned the movie off. He went into his and Bulma's room, and noticed most of her clothes were gone from her side. That means she thinks she'll be gone for awhile.Vegeta thought. He put some of his clothes in her side so it would look like she was still there. But it didn't because she wore dresses and not tanktops and spandex and little black jackets. He put some of his shoes on her side too. Then he filled her makeup box with cigarettes, and on her side he messed the sheets up. "There. It's just like she's here! Now, maybe she'll make me some breakfast." Vegeta said. "BULMA!! MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!!!" He yelled. But she didn't reply 'Yes dear!!' like usual. "She didn't answer!!" He said. Then he heard Bra yell up, "Papa! Momma's gone, remember?" and Vegeta's spirits were crushed. "Oh yeah." He breathed. But he REALLY wanted some Bulma sex right now!!! "Maybe I can call #18." He mumbled. So he did.  
  
#18 and Trunks were kissing in unusual places and everything else when the phone rang. "OH no..." #18 said. Trunks groaned. "Don't answer it!!" He said. "But it could be Krillin!!" #18 said. Trunks frowned, so she just pushed the speaker phone button. "Hello?" She asked. Vegeta, on the other line, noticed that her voice sounded like she had been running a mile. Then he heard a man's voice groan and #18 giggle. "#18? Something going on?" Vegeta asked. Then he remembered that Trunks had said he'd be going over there to have sex with her. "#18, you stop having sex with my son right now!!" He said. #18 obeyed and sat up. She pulled on a shirt. "Aw man! You're like a Demon in the Sack in bed!!!" Trunks said. #18 shrugged. "So. Your Dad is on the phone and he said I can't screw you." She pulled on some jeans and picked up the phone, turning off the speakers. Trunks groaned and began to put his clothes back on. "I'll bet the only reason Dad called was to get some sex from you too." He said, not even knowing that he and Bulma were separated. "Aw. That's too bad." He heard #18 say. "What?" Trunks said, banging a fist on the springy bed. "It appears your parents are separated." #18 said. "Yay. Now I have some excuses to f*ck Vegeta." She grabbed her purse. "What about me? You're supposed to be f*ck*ng ME." Trunks said. #18 shrugged. "Even though your father is about a foot shorter than you he's still a wonderous guy in bed." She said. She walked out the door. "Does Krillin know you're doing this?" Trunks asked. #18 shook her head. "He doesen't hafta know." She said, walking out the door.  
  
Bulma and Rasmas were very absorbed in watching the video game. "Hey, turn that off. My husband's separated from me so I want sex, and I hafta get it from you." Bulma said. Rasmas' eyes widened. "No way! I be faithful to my woman! Without her I woulden't be happy! Without her I'd be a virgin!!!" He said. Bulma turned off the video game and went to lock the door. "Hey I was farther than I've ever been!!!" Rasmas said. Bulma shrugged. "But then again, there's my Geeta....." She said. Rasmas nodded. "Yeah. There's him to think about." He said. He was releived. "But he DID cheat on me so I'll return the favor." Bulma said. Rasmas went and grabbed his box of 'Trojan' condoms out of the drawer. "You might not want to see me do this..." He said. "Oh yes I do. I want to be the one to PUT IT ON YOU." She said. Rasmas gulped. "UH........fine." He said. He pulled his pants off. "Justa....reach throught the little holes." Rasmas said, nervously. "Do you put Vegeta's rubber on for him?" Bulma nodded. "Every time. But we don't need them anymore because I usually take morning after pills. But I don't have them with me." She said. She started to put it on. "Y-You know, you have really educated hands." Rasmas breathed. He grabbed Bulma's head and pulled it close. "Yep. Vegeta always says that to me." She said. "Vegeta's gonna *groan* get mad!!" Rasmas said, through clenched teeth. She was doing a lot more than putting it on now!! "Who cares? He's probably screwing around on me right now too." Bulma said. "With who?" Rasmas asked.  
  
"Either Chi-Chi or #18. Probably #18 because Chi-Chi is always his last resort." Bulma said. She yanked and made him jump. "Sh*t. You're a demon in the sack." Rasmas said. Bulma nodded. "V-Vegeta always said that." She said quietly again.  
  
Vegeta was laying on him and Bulma's bed at their house, eating a rice cake. He was thinking the whole scene of Bulma leaving him over and over again in his mind. "Bulma....Bulma.." He kept saying. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, his voice hitching from sobs. It was #18. She was in a slutty outfit and had some makeup on. She was wearing whore boots. "I beleive you called me here?" She said, in a seductive voice. Vegeta smiled. "Yeah...I needed some snuggling..." He said. #18 hobbled over. "Well, too bad. I'm kind of sore from your son. He's WILD!!" She said. Vegeta grabbed his pillow and sobbed into it. "She left me, can you beleive that? After 27 years, my woman leaves me!!!" He cried. "Actually 28." said #18. Vegeta sobbed harder. "I know!!! And I MISS her, even though I didn't think I ever would if she left." He said. "I always thought she was my maid or something." He threw a big fit and accidently kicked #18 in the face. "You idiot watch where your feet are going!!!" She said. Vegeta cried really loud. #18 pulled some wine out of her ice box, and poured some into his open mouth. Vegeta's eyes bugged in surprise. Then he swallowed. "EEW that's the nastiest.....tasting...wine...." He said. He realized that it was probably full of alcohal from the way it tasted. "Dude, how much alcohal is IN there?" He asked. She poured somemore in his mouth. "I don't like it...Krillin doesen't like it...Do YOU?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes." He said. He grabbed it from her and took a large drink. "Getting drunk DOES solve a lot of other people's problems..." He said. He drank the whole bottle and in about 15 minutes he was REALLY drunk. He thought #18 was Bulma. "Bulma, you came back! Let's screw like 2 rabbits in heat!!" He said. #18 was puzzled. "Vegeta, I'm not Bulma. I'm #18." She said. Vegeta grabbed a pillow. "Let's make love, Bulma!!" He said. #18 got up. "Bye." She said, freaked out. Vegeta followed, but accidently rammed into her and made them both fall down the stairs. It was a rather painful thing. "You idiot! Get off me, you fag! I'm gonna get Krillin on your @$$!!" #18 said. Vegeta was sad. "Krillin can't do anything to me, BULMA!" He said. "Krillin is an earthling." #18 shrugged. "I'm sure he could kill you in your sleep and make it look like an accident." She said. Vegeta thought about this. He started to cry again. "Oh, just go on! I'll bet your NOT Bulma, either. I bet you're really UGLY. So just go away. You ruined your chances of screwing with me." He said. #18 gladly decided to, but left Bulma a little present to find when she came back so she'd know. "I think BULMA is going to know I was here." She said. Then she broke the window and jumped out. "COULDEN'T YOU JUST USE THE DOOR?!" Vegeta hollered as she flew away. The drunk man started to crawl up the stairs. "Bulma would get drunk WITH me..." He blubbered. He cried into his manly hands. "I want my Bulma..She needs her Geeta.." he mumbled. Then he took another fall down the stairs and landed at the foot of them. "Bulma......" He whined, and he fell into a REALLY light sleep.  
  
A little bit later, the barely aware Vegeta heard a door shut. But he thought nothing about it because he heard doors shut all the time. He'd heard them shut on the first day he was born! But that doesen't matter right now. He heard whoever it was put something heavy down. He snored really loud and almost woke himself up. He heard the person say 'What are you doing in the middle of the floor?' Vegeta didn't answer though, because he was, like I said, IN A REALLY LIGHT SLEEP. So he didn't recognize the person's voice. He heard the person's higheels click over and stop right by him. And then he felt the person trying to lift him up baby-style. It took the person a lot of effort, but she finally managed. In his deep sleep he said, 'You come back..?" He heard the person say 'Yes, I came back." And then start to struggle to carry him up the stairs. Vegeta almost woke up when she stumbled. "You're too FAT..." The person said. But she kept going, and Vegeta felt flat ground in a minute or so. Then the person carried him to their bed and put him on it. "Have a nice nap." The person said. Then she went to the closet and put something up. Vegeta heard her say 'Why'd he put his clothes in my side?' and then she changed into a simple outfit and walked out. Vegeta woke up about the time she shut the door. "Was that BULMA I heard in my dreams?" He said. He looked around and noticed she wasen't in the room. He started to call her name but she didn't answer because she was outside doing something when he called her. "BULMA!!! BULMA!!!" He screamed. When she didn't answer he started to cry again. "Bulma...*hiccup* WAAAAHHH-HAAAA-HAAAA-HAAAA!!" He cried. "I want you to come HOOOOME *Hiccup*" He said. But she still didn't come up.  
  
Bulma had finished watering her plants outside and walked inside the house. As soon as she walked in she heard crying. "Who could that be?" She said to herself. She listened really hard and realized that the crying was in a really raspy voice. At the first she remembered to be Baby Trunks; because he used to sound a lot like Vegeta. But that was 27 years ago! Then she remembered Vegeta was upstairs asleep and he had probably woken up while she was outside and gotten scared. Or maybe he thought she haden't came home yet? All that stumbling she'd did would have woken him up unless he was DRUNK as a HORSE. She comprehended it to be that one. He'd probably drunk in all his grief. She started up the stairs and went into the room, where Vegeta was laying on the bed and wailing like a child who had lost it's mommy. "Oh, Veggie!" Bulma said, about to laugh because Vegeta was being a baby. She ran over and jumped on the bed, then hugged the crying Vegeta up in her arms. Vegeta's eyes popped open, and his crying ceased. "B-Bulma?" He said. Bulma wiped his tears off with her thumbs and nodded. "Yes." She said. Vegeta started to cry again. "YAYY!! YAYY, you came back!!" He screamed. He cried into her chest, feeling very pervertive to Bulma. Bulma hugged him up as tight as she could. Even though she had only been gone about two hours, it still seemed like she had been gone 3 years from Veggie's crying. 1 hour and 30 minutes of the two hours had been taken up screwing Rasmas, in which she was thinking of Vegeta the entire time she was doing. "Vegeta, I hope this all taught you a lesson." Bulma said, pulling him away from her so he'd look at her face and not her chest. Vegeta was laying with his head rested in the crook of her arm. "What could it teach me except to get drunk when I'm sad?" He blubbered. Bulma kissed his forehead. "It teaches you not to hit me, you moron!!" She said, playfully. Vegeta turned his head away from her and sighed. "Now, can you make me some breakfast please?" He asked. Bulma laughed and layed him down. "Sure." She said.  
  
Vegeta was downstairs eating his breakfast, and it was a rather late one. He was still kinda sad because he felt guilty from hitting Bulma. He kept telling her he was sorry and stuff and she'd say 'It's OKAY!!!' Vegeta finished. "That was good." He said. Then he went over behind Bulma, who had her glasses on and was trying to figure something out for work. "HELLO!" He said, grabbing her around the waist very suddenly. She almost stabbed herself. "Go away Vegeta! I'm trying to do something!!" Bulma said. Vegeta was sad. "But I didn't mean to make you almost stab yourself!!" He said, in distress. Trunks and Bra were laughing. "Stop laughing at me!!" Vegeta exclaimed, hitting Trunks. "Vegeta! What did I tell you about hitting the family?" Bulma asked. Vegeta slouched. "Sorry..." He said. He went and made himself comfortable on the couch. Bulma felt bad, until she saw the note #18 had left. She curiously walked over to it and read it. It said,  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
I'm very sorry, but I had to leave suddenly. I know it was quite tacky of me to bring you down and screw you on the floor and I'm TERRIBLY sorry. But I had to leave to go and get some more of that special wine we were both drinking before we had sex. So, while you were asleep I left. But I'll be right back. Oh, and by the way. If that ' Whore Bulma' as you called her is here when I come back, let me come in and kill her.  
Signed, your sexy SECRET lover,  
#18 XOXOXOXOXO  
  
Bulma was shocked after she read this. Then she said, " Hey Vegeta! I think you left your NOTE laying here!!" Vegeta got up to go and read it. "What? What note?" He asked. Bulma showed it to him. "THIS ONE!!" She said. Vegeta struggled to read the cursive. "But Bulma this is all lies! She just got mad at me for knocking her down the stairs and 'ruining her complexion!!' I never screwed her!!" Vegeta said. Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really." She said. "PROVE IT!!" Vegeta trembled as he tried to come up with an answer. "I'll get #18 over here!!" He said. Bulma laughed. "Well how do I know you're not going to screw her again?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sniffed in tears. "Because I'm NOT!!!" He said. "YOU screwed Rasmas so even if I DID screw #18 it woulden't matter because you screwed Rasmas!!" "Well Rasmas is not my lover! In this note it claims you took #18 for a lover! When she came back from being kidnapped and asked Krillin if she could take a lover she meant YOU all along!! Something must have happened when you brought Trunks and her home!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta started to sniffle because his water was shallow today. "No! I swear I didn't! Who are you going to beleive; your husband or the slut woman?" He asked. Bulma sighed. She noticed she had made her Veggie cry!! She walked over to him and noticed his head was down and tears were gushing from his eyes and falling down on his spandex. "Look, I'm sorry Veggie!!" She said. Vegeta's head didn't lift, so she placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head to face hers. "I beleive you, alright? I'm just kind of mad right now." She said. Vegeta got up to get a drink o' beer. "about what? About Rasmas' sex? Was it not good enough for you?" He asked. He was kind of mad that she had screwed around on him while they were seperated. "Oh shut up. You have no right to ask me that when YOU screwed around on me yourself." She said. " I DID NOT!" Vegeta screamed. He poundded a fist on the table, startling her. "What makes you think you can screw around with #18 but I cannot screw around with Rasmas?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just walked up the stairs. 


End file.
